Captive
by BlueScarlet465
Summary: All my life, my world revolved around what they said. That I was too unstable; a monster. That I was a villain and couldn't have you. So I listened like a good little bad boy, but that only increased my hunger for you. So how did I remedy this? Simple, I just got rid of what was stopping me... "they" ... RATED M for Blood, Torture, Cursing, and maybe some limes (NOT A TRAGEDY)
1. Ch 1: They

**_A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE OWNER OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME POSSIBILITY OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS THINKING THAT FLOWERS ARE PRETTY_**

**_P.S. Good Evening, Dearies. Now let's gather around the campfire and I'll tell you of a story full of terror, lust, blood, and an abduction that spells only death. And inside lies a tale of bondage of the psychological and physical kind…and the monster it restrains_**

_**~Enjoy~ **_

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 1:_

They

Tick…Tick…Tick…

It's been over a year since I've been here; stuck in this pod that seals me from the outside world. This pod that contained nothing but enough oxygen for me to breathe and needles in my arms to make sure I didn't starve to death. Was I in the infirmary, you ask? Being hospitalized like I was some vegetable? No, I'm in a prison…A prison in the place that I used to call home

Home, such a funny word. I was always told that it was a haven, a sanctuary I could run to when the world proved to be too much. I was told that it was where the people that cared about me were. I was told that when I was home, I was safe. Hn, if you think about it, I was told a lot of things. I was told that compassion, mercy, and love had no place in my heart because it would only hinder me from completing my only propose in life. I was told that I was nothing more but a weapon; only meant to destroy and cause havoc. I was told that I didn't have a brain so why strain it by thinking of such absurd ideas. I was told so many times of what I was designed to do and what I must be but I never lived up to what they expected me to be. I was always told I was too soft thus I was labeled a failure in their eyes

And they were right. I was a failure, but not in the way they perceived me to be. No, I was failure because I never saw the truth that looked me dead in the face. It was a monster, what stared back at me every waiting moment. It was a monster that had only one motive, one drive and that drive was desire

Desire was what was pushing me; desire for the one thing that was being kept from me. The one thing they said I couldn't have. But why? Why couldn't I have what was plaguing my mind constantly? Why can't I touch that smooth alabaster skin or tangle my fingers in her golden hair. Why can't I have those creamy legs walk up to me so I could wrap my arms around the little bit of warmth that seems to soothe me in this cold, cold world…simple, because they say she's my enemy and that I'm a villain. They say I'm not supposed to have these feelings because I'm supposed to be evil and my only job is to annihilate all hope so wickedness could fester. It's because they say I'm unstable; a monster, a devil even…that should never have a chance to bask in the presence of angel such as her

Well, you know what? I did. And do you know what happened after that? This. This is the result of me tempting fate. Me, trapped in this pod; trapped in her hold…forever thinking of her lips

Oh those lips. Those lips…the source of this madness that rages within of me; coursing through my veins, making me want to lose myself in her. It's those lips that once spelled my demise and now are the key to my insanity

**~Flashback~**

_It happened back in our senior year in high school around the end of November. It was the last football game of the season for Townsville High School before the final Thanksgiving game where they would be playing against their rival team in Citysville_

_ And as Butch was on the field; plowing through anyone that was in his way, Brick was in the bleachers with Blossom playing the NFL theme song with the rest of the marching band while Buttercup was also in the stands cheering for her team to stop sucking (but that's not important)_

_While that was going on, I sat towards the end of the bleachers; paying no attention to the game whatsoever and just focused my attention on the cheerleaders; specifically a particular blonde on top of the human pyramid. For two hours, I stared at her; having jealousy consume me_

_I looked at her eyes that mimicked the sky on a sunny day; full of passion yet calm and serene. At times I wish I could get lost in that gaze and feel the serenity that was foreign to me_

_Next, I looked at the little bit of chest that was revealed in her cheerleading uniform; noticing every droplet of sweat she produced. It made me imagine other ways I could make her sweat and have her alabaster skin glisten in my sight_

_Then I watched her creamy legs as she showed off her flexibility by raising one over her head. I thought of how talented her legs were and the many things they could do (hn, more like the many things I could do with them)_

_As I was fantasizing what I would do to my soon to be prey, I felt a tap on my shoulder which came from Brick. That's when I noticed that the fans were leaving. The game was over_

_ "__I'm going to go and put my snare away so meet us at the car, alright" After Brick left me with my orders, I watched as Blossom and Brick marched off with the band back to the school building. Buttercup was helping the band parents carry supplies back to the school and Butch was going off to the locker room with the rest of the football team. And I, well, I stepped behind the bleachers and stared at my target as she was conversing with the rest of the cheerleaders. As they were about to head back to the school to change, she happened to look at my direction and spotted me _

_Once her friends walked to the school, she turned around and walked in my direction and said_

_ "__Hey Boomie, is that you?" I couldn't find the words to answer her "It's a surprise to see you here. Have you come to see your brother?" I looked at the ground and had my hair cover my eyes because I felt myself losing it the more I looked at her "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you came, but...there is something I have to tell you" I saw her feet shuffle a bit and her hands cupped themselves as she stood there growing more nervous. And she should be. You would think with all of the rumors about me roaming around, she wouldn't be caught ten feet of me and yet I find her drawn to me which was all according his plan…and mine "Since September, my sisters have noticed how close you and your brothers have been trying to get to us and they are starting to think that you're up to something and because my sisters feel like you three are still a threat they…they want me to stop hanging out with you" _

_When she said that, it hit me like a ton of bricks or like a ton of Butch's punching me in the faces. Even though we were only supposed to just get information from and about them, I didn't want to lose this. I didn't want to lose her. Even if this relationship (or more like friendship) was suppose to be a sham to benefit my father in the end, I couldn't help but feel bittersweet for the inevitable. Of course, it would end like this. I couldn't 'really' have her. After all, 'they' said so _

_"__Ok then" was all I could muster to say before walking away but instantly I felt my arm being grabbed by her gentle yet strong grip_

_"__Boomer wait" Just her saying those two words had my brain go into a tizzy. Why was she doing this? Why was she preventing what fate had already decided? And why were her hands so warm in this freezing weather?_

_That's when I thought of something I should have questioned a long time ago…Why can't I?_

_With the answer only being because of 'them' and what 'they said', I stopped in my tracks so I could ask her a question that mattered to me and not to them_

_"__Do you want me to stay?"_

_"__Yes" She sounded so distressed and so…desperate, it made me wonder how she could be so naïve. How could she look at me and say she wanted me after the bad history we had together when we were kids? How could she be so blind to this monster in front of her and see someone worth trusting? How could she care about her adversary?_

_"__If you don't see me as your enemy, what do you see me as?" I found myself saying out loud_

_After that, she walked in front of me and surprised me with an act that I still remember to this day…and yearn to do again. She kissed me_

_Her lips weren't hard and demanding yet you could feel the passion that was flowing through her veins; passion that was now flowing through me. I slowly started to feel the world slip away and there was nothing left but this heavenly creature that was now in my arms and our raging emotions that we had for each other; engulfing us in a sea of ecstasy that I didn't give a fuck if I drown in. And as I got lost in the sensation I was feeling, never once did HIM's plan come to my mind because for the first time in my life, I didn't care. I didn't care about what he was going to say. I didn't care what other people thought. All I wanted was to keep this feeling, this rush flowing in me because for some reason, I felt like I was getting stronger as my mind got cloudier. My adrenaline began to race as my thoughts got darker; thinking only that I wanted more_

_However, before I could enjoy tasting my prey any farther, I felt a sharp pain hit my head and the next thing I knew, I was shoved into the backseat of my brother's car_

_ "__Sorry, but this is for your own good" Brick said to me while Butch was driving. This got me irritated because the one moment I felt something was right in my life, my brothers had to go and ruin it_

_ "__How would you know what was good for me? As if you gave a shit" I said as I attempted to open the door of the car, but Butch had already locked it_

_"__Would you just calm down, and think for once" Brick said almost about to lose his cool "If we didn't stop you, you would have made the biggest mistake of your life"_

_"__Hn, the only mistake that was made was you two putting me in Butch's favorite car" I began to bang on the car door and it gave way in seconds_

_"__Son of a bitch" Butch said in shock which quickly turned to anger as he flew out of his now damaged car and sideswiped me into the street "Do you know what I had to do to get this car?"_

_"__Guys, stop. You're going to draw attention and-" Butch interrupted Brick while he straddled me on the ground and started to deliver punches to my face_

_"__Shut up! I think that little 'Bummer' here needs to learn a thing or two about respecting other people's property" I could see the anger in Butch's eyes and to many that meant death or at least a trip to the hospital, but for some reason I wasn't afraid. I was pissed off. No, I was more than pissed off. I was livid. Not only was he trying to hurt me but he was stopping me from getting what I wanted…_

_After having the thought of being denied of something I desired (again), I had an epiphany…they all were trying to stifle me. My brothers, my family, everyone was a hindrance and apparently I was getting tired of being 'hindered'_

_The next thing I knew, I had Butch's fist in my hand. He then tried to hit me with his other hand but I caught that too. After that, I laserbeamed him which sent him flying a couple of yards. Once he was off of me, I stood up and wiped the black blood that dripped from my lips. Then I locked eyes on the pathetic piece of shit on the ground and started to walk towards him, but Brick grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me. However, before he could try and talk me out of what I was about to do, I shook his arm off. But when I turned back to where I thought Butch was, he wasn't there_

_That's when I felt him kick me in the back of my head but to his surprise, I grabbed his leg before he could put it down. Before he could lift his other leg to counter, I gripped his leg tighter until I heard his ankle start to break_

_"__Guys, would you stop this already. He's soon going to find out any-" Before he could finish, I grabbed hold of his throat with my free hand to cease his chatter. I could see that he was struggling to breathe but I didn't give a shit. All I cared about was getting rid of what was holding me back and at this point, it was the ones at the end of my unforgiving hands_

_However, I never got to finish what I started because at that moment, a red mist whisked us away and we were soon back home being confronted by our father. He didn't refrain from showing us how disappointed he was in us; especially me for almost ruining things like I always do. I was called 'insolent' and 'hopeless' while being bashed across the room. And I was told, like the many times before, that I was a disgrace to what was evil_

_As far as I was concerned, his words didn't have an effect on me. I have been told how pathetic I was so many times, it was almost considered normal now. But the fact that he was beating me for getting too involved with her was fueling my urge to end him. But before I had the chance to act on my urges, he blew some dust in my face which made me fall to the floor and pass out_

**~End Flashback~**

After that, my next waking moment was in this pod which was never to be open until I was stabilized once again. But that moment never came. So in four seasons time, my dad [1] still wasn't able to fix the reason why I was like this. He couldn't fix me so I could be what they wanted me to be…so I have been stuck here. Which I feel no ill feelings about, no. As a matter of fact, I'm glad I'm not what they want me to be. I'm glad that I'm stuck here because I see that after three hundred and ninety-two days of doing nothing but being left to my thoughts, one thing has been keeping me going and that's my drive and if I lose that, I'll be proving them right

So while I lay in this pod, looking at my reflection; I rest. Patiently waiting, patiently planning and constantly having my thoughts on bloodshed because when that day arrives, there will be no one to stop the wrath that is soon to come. And when the smoke clears, all of what they said, all of the labels and their influences will have no meaning because in the end, 'they' will be gone

And it'll happen soon, very soon because destruction will come…it's only a matter of time

Tick...Tick...Tick...

* * *

**A/N: Funny, when I usually read PPG stories, I either see Butch being obsessive/insane, or Brick, or all three of them at the same time. But its not that often that you see just Boomer being crazy for Bubbles. So I thought I would remedy that **

**Blue: Ah, there you are! What's the big idea leaving me back at the other realm like that? **

**Scarlet: Damn it. I'm trying to spoke with the viewers  
**

**Blue: [Sigh] It's a good thing I found you too. After what you've done to the characters of our RS story, it makes me worried what chaos you've got in store for the PPG cast**

**Scarlet: Ah, don't get your panties in a knot. They'll be fine…Though I can't guarantee you'll like the condition they'll end up in **

**Blue: What**

**…**

**[1] From reading ****A Love Worth Protecting**** by ButchHeartButtercup (which is an awesome PPG Fanfic that you should read, by the way), I liked how HIM was referred to as the RRBs 'Father' and Mojo Jojo was referred to as their 'Dad' so I'm thinking I'm going to adopt that terminology for this story too. So don't get them confused if I don't state names**

**P.S. Reviews/Comments are appreciated (good or either wise) and are essential for my existence **

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: Ring Ding Dong by SHINee, Just Like You by Three Days Grace,_ and_ Miss Blue by Vincent_


	2. Ch 2: Release

**_A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE OWNER OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME CHANCE OF THEM HAVING FINGERS (NOT INCLUDING THE PPG Z VERSION AND MY STORY)_**

_**P.S. Good Evening Dearies. I see that you have some curiosity dwelling inside you. Eager to know what happens next? Well, like they always say 'Curiosity killed the cat' or in this case someone else…**_

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 2:_

Release

**Two Days Later…**

I, Mojo Jojo, hate being like this. This being the situation I am in which is me being so frail to the point that I can't even move out of my own bed. Stupid humans. Curse them for having longer life spans

You would think that I, Mojo Jojo evil genius, would have planned ahead and invented a way to prolong my rapid aging that is natural for primates such as myself. But no. For what has seemed like forever now, or to be exact twelve months and three weeks, I've been spending all of my time trying to create a serum that would counteract the antiserum that flows through my youngest son's veins; that being Boomer

Oh how it would pleasure me to just blast the cause of this conundrum in the face. And when I say blast, I mean vaporized into a million particles not small enough to be the size of an atom but big enough to see with your naked eye. And who would be the one that I loathe this much, you ask? Well, it would be none other than that poor excuse for a parent, HIM. After all, it was he and not me that chose to use magic and not science to cure the boys of their sensitivity to the childish disease known as cooties…I should have known not to trust a demon to know anything about the boys' chemical nature. After all, I'm their true creator; their true parent. All he cared about was using them as tools and making them more evil with no vulnerability to anything, which also was my intent as well, but that's not the point. The point is, HIM was willing to take the risk of giving Boomer a double dosage just because his body didn't react to the antiserum as quickly as his brothers did which shows how rash HIM really is and how unsuitable he is in raising evil children. So now that he sees the failure in his so-called 'foolproof plan', I Mojo Jojo super evil genius, is left holding the bag on trying to fix his mistake, his miscalculation, his error, which is now my burden to carry

But how can I, Mojo Jojo, call myself an evil genius if it is taking me this long to figure out how to cure my own son, Boomer, of his illness of which I did not cause. For over a year, I've exhausted my brain as well as my body always testing and constantly conducting experiments that only bring back negative results. How could I, Mojo Jojo, not be able to figure out what is wrong with my boy? After all, I Mojo Jojo have a mind that could make Hawkings green with envy and Einstein hide his moppy head in shame. I have more knowledge crammed into my chemical X-infused brain that goes beyond anyone's understanding and yet I'm having trouble doing something so inconceivable, something so unlike me that others may find this ironic. I, Mojo Jojo, am burdened with the task of making my son Boomer less evil

I know, it sounds so ludicrous and completely absurd but if I don't, we'll be faced with a being so powerful and so deranged that not even HIM will be able to stop him. And to top it all off, he has a mind that is so unpredictable and so unstable, one simple thing could set him off and turn him into a merciless creature with no morals and only have a thirsty for destruction and bloodshed. You would think that this is all that I, Mojo Jojo and HIM could ever wanted in a son; to have a chance to rule the world and have people graveling at our feet. But how would that benefit us when we could barely control him and he could barely control his own self?

And besides, I kind of miss the old Boomer because unlike the others, he somewhat cared about this old bag of bone which is me. While Brick and Butch would flock to their "Father", just because he wasn't some old monkey and was a demon with power, I've always found Boomer walking into my study when HIM wouldn't accept him. Even though he would just speak in short sentences and ask questions mainly to himself while I was around, those moments when he would speak his mind in my presence made me feel more like his dad and not some overgrown pet walking around my own house. He actually made me feel needed in someway…which is why I, Mojo Jojo, am here, in my bed with a laptop placed in front of me; seeking help from the only person I know that could possibly solve what I couldn't answer myself and could possibly help me get my son back

"Ahek! Ahek-hek-hek-hek! [1]" I found my throat getting scratchy and it was getting hard for me to breathe again

"Oh, are you alright?" That was the nurse that I hired from the zoo. Since my old age has finally caught up with me, I had to take the initiative to hire someone to take care of me because it wasn't like the rest of my family cared whether a primate such as myself would died the next morning. If anything, I bet that HIM couldn't wait until I kicked the bucket so he could have the world and the boys all to himself

"I'm fine, woman"

"Mojo, I really think that you should rest. You've been up all night. You're exhausting yourself"

"I said, I'm fine!" The middle aged blond looked like she was going to cry again because I yelled at her but what did she expect when she was pestering me. Could she not see I am busy?

"I was only trying-"

"Look, if you want to help, go in my lab which is the only lab in this house, look to the right and not your left, open the bottom drawer in the fifth filing cabinet and get a file that says M.A.X. on the tab. Got it?"

"Ok" she said as she put a glass of water with two pills on my nightstand "But make sure you take your medicine at least" After that, she left my room; giving me a moments peace

**Nurse POV:**

'I don't know why he treats me like that. I was only looking out for his welfare; after all, that's my job. Man, I know he's evil and all but he doesn't have to act so mean all of the time'

As I went into his lab two doors down, I looked for the filing cabinet he told me about but I couldn't locate a single filing cabinet on the right side of the room. Sure there were six on the left side of the room but none on the right. Just a long table with a computer, some mini shelves and a whole lot of files that were scattered everywhere

"Hm, I guessing the file has to be on the table then" I said to myself as I looked through the papers

One by one, I looked through them and all of them were either blueprints to a destructive machine or were random crossword or Sudoku puzzles that you found in the daily newspaper. I was starting to get frustrated over finding the file that I didn't notice that I was overloading my arms with too much stuff until most of the papers fell on the floor

"Darn it" I said disappointed in myself

So I took a deep breath and started to clean up my mess, but as I was picking up the documents off of the floor, I couldn't help but see something odd. It was a red button hidden under the table with wires covering it. This cause a war to form in my mind because I knew that I had one job to do which was to get a certain file and go right back to attending my patient. However, my eyes couldn't help but be filled with curiosity as my mind began to fill with the possibilities of what this shiny button could do. I found my hands begin to shake as I tried my hardest to not get sucked into my natural impulse until I suddenly heard a door open next to me

After I surveyed the situation, I cursed myself because I realized that a secret passage was opened because I subconsciously pushed something I knew I shouldn't have

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. What am I going to do? I'm sure to get in trouble now. Well, maybe if I find the document, I could just give it to him and pretend like I didn't do anything"

_'__Or you could look and see what's down there' _

"No no no" I said to my conscious "That wouldn't be right. That would be invading someone privacy and also a violation of my contract"

_'__Oh come on, one pick wouldn't hurt. No one will ever know'_

"No besides, I've left Mojo's side for much too long and-"

_'Aw,__ it wouldn't take long. Besides, aren't you just a little bit curious on what's inside?'_

I felt my throat get dry as I stared at the passageway that gave no clue as to the mysteries that were hidden beyond this dark stairway. Even though I wanted to do the right thing, I couldn't help but feel my will-power slip away as my legs slowly made its way down the creaky stairs

I was beginning to think that these stairs ran forever until I came across a door with a dim light emitting from underneath it. I slowly opened it until it was wide enough to peek through and I saw many tubes, wires, and these huge computers on the walls. At first, I thought that was normal, considering that I'm treating a monkey that owns his own laboratory, but when I opened the door all of the way, what beheld me made my heart stop. After all, I wasn't expecting to see a human male encapsulated in some…thing

At this point, my curiosity was peaking at a hundred percent as my mind began to conjure up reasons as to why this man was in this thing. Was he someone important that was kept in hyper-sleep until they found a cure for his disease [2]? Was this a containment cell for an evil criminal? Was he a clone that was being generated? Or maybe he was guinea pig for a lab experiment?

As my mind went wild on the possible explanations as to why this person was being held in a pod like this, I didn't notice how close I got to him until I saw him twitch when my hand touched the glass he was behind. Before I could ask myself why he twitched, I saw steam seep out of the capsule that he was in

"OMG, what's happening?" My question was soon answered when I saw one of my hands on the glass and the other on a button that was on the capsule "Dang it"

I backed away from the capsule as it began to unlock itself and soon, I was face to face with a naked blonde man with scars on his chest. He first reached one arm out of the pod, then another one to pull himself from the wires he was connected to. After that, he pulled out one leg to step on the floor and immediately fell. As scared as I was, my first instinct was to help this poor soul because upon further inspection, I saw that he was malnourished with skin as pale as a corpse

"Are you alright?" I lifted his head up and was greeted with his icy blue eyes. They looked confused like they were searching for something or someone. After giving a look like he was dissatisfied, he sat up and said

"You're not her…but you'll do" Then without warning, he pulled my forearm and I was inches away from his face "Give me your strength" With that, he captured my lips while holding me in place. Sure at first I was surprised because I never thought that I was going to be kissed by some random stranger today but my state of bewilderment soon turned to fear when I felt that something was not right. I quickly started to get weaker and I felt like not enough air was getting into my lungs. That's when I started to attempt to push him off and scratch his chest but it was no use. I was trapped in his iron grip as he held my head in place until I began to feel myself slipping…slipping…slipping

**Boomer POV:**

Once my prey was drain, I felt her go limp in my arms so I let her lifeless body drop to the floor. After that, I felt a warmness in my chest that was followed by a sound that was foreign to my ears. As much as this puzzled me, I couldn't erase the smile on my face because for once I was laughing because at last I was free. I was free to from this pod, free from bondage, and free to distribute some much need retribution

At this point, I found myself caressing the cheek of the corpse that laid there on the floor and I said to her

"You could never compare to the one I desire most but for what is worth, your sacrifice wasn't in vain…rest in peace little one"

With that, I left her on the floor and proceeded with the next phase of my plan

* * *

**A/N: It looks like the kraken has been released and it is back with a vengeance**

**Blue: But don't you feel bad for that poor woman?**

**Scarlet: Why should I have sympathy for her? She's no different than the others that make stupid decisions in horror movies. Just think about it. Why would she go through a secret passageway that you have no idea what lies at the other end? Why wouldn't you look at the filing cabinets on the left side of the room if there weren't any on the right? Why would you take care of a monkey that is known as being one of the baddest super villains in Townsville? Do you see all of this stupidity you want me to sympathize with?**

**Blue: I still say that it was sad that she died**

**Scarlet: [Groan]**

**…**

**[1] This was my attempt to write how a cough sounds like. If you know something better, tell me**

**[2] I don't know why I thought of Captain America and Walt Disney when I wrote that**

**P.S. This is the time that I say thank you to the people that reviewed (McLazy, Rainy and Guests) and Favorited my story. Hope this chapter has peaked your curiosity on what's to come in the next chapter**

_This chapter has been inspired (brought to you) by: I'm Alive by_ Disturbed and _Invincible__ by Skillet_


	3. Ch 3: And So It Begins

**_A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME AS SEEING MS. BELLUM'S EYE COLOR_**

_**P.S. Good Evening Dearies. It looks like Boomer has been released from his pod and is free to start on his dastardly plans. You're probably wondering what is being concocted in that wicked brain of his? Well, wait no longer. The answer to that is right below**_

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 3:_

And So It Begins

**[Same Night]**

It was mostly quiet in the city of Townsville because it was around two o'clock in the morning and all of its inhabitants were asleep so they could be well rested for the day ahead…well almost everyone

"[Sigh] Finally finished" Mojo said while carefully stretching in his bed as he let out a big yawn "Now that I, Mojo Jojo, have finished typing the message of assistance by way of mail that is sent through electronically through the service on this computer known as the Internet, I could finally rest while I wait for him to respond. Which shouldn't be long since mail sent by the computer is faster than the tradition way of mailing it and relying on the postal service to deliver it. Besides, I don't feel like getting out of this bed and putting it in that blasted mailbox at the bottom of this volcano which I'm still surprised hasn't erupted yet…Hm, speaking of bed…" Mojo was suddenly reminded of the pills he needed to take before he went to sleep. But before he ingested them, he happened to notice something peculiar "Hey, I strictly remember my pills being blue, not red. And I have reason to not doubt my memory because even in my old age, I still am able to recall many things and nothing is able to slip my mind so I am correct to say I 'strictly remember' the color of my pills" Mojo then leaned to his nightstand to check if the right medication was in one of the drawers but he found that they weren't there "Nurse! Nurse!" Mojo didn't get a response which irritated him "Curses!Where is that blasted woman? It doesn't take a million years to walk to my lab, find my filing cabinet, open the drawer, grab the file, close the drawer, walk a few feet, and bring it back to this room where I am sitting in!" He waited a few second; giving her the benefit of the doubt but she didn't enter so he forced himself out of his bed and grabbed his walker that was located near his nightstand "Stupid female. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself"

Once Mojo situated himself in his walker, he slowly made his way to his lab; only to discover that there was nobody there. Mojo looked around to see if there were any clues as to where his nurse was but found nothing [_because a certain someone shut the door to the passageway downstairs_]

'She couldn't have gotten lost. Even though to the average person these doors would look the same and would appear confusing, she still has no excuse because she has been here for six months. [Groan] She should be handing me the document right now, not wandering like some buffoon' He then grabs the bridge of his nose to relieve his stress and thinks 'So if she isn't in this room, which is the location of where I told her to be, where could she be?' That's when Mojo heard a strange noise coming from upstairs 'Don't tell me that she thought that the lab was upstairs? [Groan] Stupid Human'

Meanwhile, upstairs in Mojo's study (which had been converted to HIM's room [1]), HIM was sound asleep; unaware of the unexpected visitor lurking there

**~HIM'S DREAM~**

_In the city of Townsville, it was a beautiful day like always. And why wouldn't it be? After all, the sky was red, there were barely any signs of life and there was smog as far as the eye could see. So as you could picture it, it was a perfect day; especially since we were just blessed with our overlord's presence when he visited out meager town just a few hours ago to make his biannual rounds of collecting human sacrifices. So now, our wondrous, glorious and most glamorous leader HIM is making his way home while riding a luxurious, tall coach with two other men_

_ "__Oh that was a fabulous introduction, Mr. Narrator" HIM said sounding pleased_

_ "__T-thank y-you, Your Wickedness" the narrator said from somewhere unknown; stuttering in fearing as he spoke_

_ "__But-" You could hear the terror rising in the narrator's throat as one loud gulp escaped his windpipe "Like the others, you've forgotten about me being powerful and sexy__" As HIM continued to rant, his voice started sounding like a man/demon as his anger began to increase "Don't you how many hours I spend working out and dieting to get these luscious legs and thin figure!"_

_ "__Well, I don't think that it's your charm and good looks that he fails to see" Said one of the men on the coach "After all, who could possibly take one look at you and not be filled with lust and desire"_

_ "__Yeah" said the other man having a rougher tone to his voice "I think what slipped his mind was how awesomely powerful you are"_

_ "__Hm, I think you're right" HIM agreed and soon formed a huge smile on his face_

_"__No, no, no. I-I" the narrator was petrified at this point and could taste his evident doom_

_ "__Why don't I 'remind' this lowlife just how powerful I really am" When he said that, HIM closed his eyes for a brief moment and said "Goo-Goo Gotchu [2]" After that, a thin pink beam shot out of his mouth and hit your computer screen/phone; thus obliterating the narrator until he was nothing but ashes_

_Once that was done, HIM crossed his legs, made himself comfortable, and let out a sigh "I lose a lot more narrators that way…oh well, onward and upward" HIM then took out a whip and struck the people carrying his coach; that being Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Mojo Jojo. They were dressed in tattered clothes (except Mojo, he was naked) and had scars and fresh gashed all over their body; especially Buttercup and Bubbles. Since Buttercup was very stubborn and had strong will-power and zeal, HIM took great pleasure in breaking her spirit as well as her physical being. As for Bubbles, he just didn't like her because of her sweet nature and the fact that she (in HIM's mindset) was the cause for his mighty trio becoming a duo. She was the source of Boomer's madness and she was the reason why Boomer was in hyper-sleep_

_"__Come on, put your backs into it!" HIM whipped them again as he ordered them to go faster "You're going to make miss my favorite program" HIM started to laugh hysterically as he kept cracking his whip until he was satisfied with the groans of pain and misery he heard below "[Sigh] You know what? You boys have made me so pleased" HIM said to the men in the coach. He then turned until a red puff of smoke, reappeared between the two men and put both of his arms around each of their shoulders. Following that, he turned to the guy on his left and said_

_"__Butch, you're such a power house that you make me envious on how prominent your strength shows on your body" HIM squeezed Butch's biceps and his muscles proved to be as hard as stone "And your mind is so demented and so violent that 'cruel' would be an understatement in describing how evil you've become" HIM then turned to his right and gave attention to his eldest son "And Brick, you are such a prodigy when it comes to being an evil mastermind that it breaks my heart how much you've grown so fast. I swear, you're becoming more and more like me every day" HIM then pulled his sons closer into an embrace and told them "And together with your brains and your brawn, you've caused so much havoc and chaos that you made me proud to call you my sons"_

_ "__We are glad to know that we've made you proud, Father" Brick said while putting his head on HIM's shoulder_

_"__Because that's all we want…is to make you proud" Butch added_

_At that moment, HIM found himself already at his house so he opened the front door to let himself in, but was surprised to see steps leading downstairs instead of to his living room. And to make things more scary, the door had shut behind him and he was left alone in a dark passageway that had no illumination except for this bright beam of light that was coming from under the door at the bottom of the stairs_

_Despite the apparent danger, he walked to the door and opened it to find that he was in the room that Boomer was being held in. HIM saw that Boomer was still in his pod and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary so he thought it would be best to go back upstairs. However, he was soon amazed to discover that the door leading upstairs had now disappeared _

_"__We only exist to make you proud" HIM suddenly heard a voice that he vaguely recognized _

_"__What was that?" HIM looked around for anyone that could be the owner of this voice he was hearing but saw nothing but blank computer screens and dusty lab equipment…and also the unconscious Boomer in the middle of the room in his pod _

_"__For your approval, your acceptance was the purpose of our resurrection, thus our reason for living" While the voice spoke, the computers started to go haywire and the monitors showed nothing but static and snow "But what do you want from us? What will make you proud of me?" The voice started to sound computerized as the screens barely showed the person who was talking "Evil, yes. I understand it now. I need to become evil. I need to become stronger. I need to consume the source of hate and chaos…"_

_HIM happened to look back at the pod and saw that Boomer was no longer inside. This made him pissed; the thought of his deranged son being let loose before his was 'fixed' again. He was such a handful in the past that HIM just considered him a failure because of his lack of malice and his ability to not be able to do anything right. Plus, he could be so dimwitted sometimes that HIM had grown a mark on his forehead for the amount of times he face-palmed himself over Boomer's stupidity. To him, Boomer was nothing but dead weight that was only stifling the true potential of his other sons' success thus was seen upon as being trash. And to tell you the truth, if it wasn't for Mojo protecting him by saying that he could fix him, Boomer would have been treated as such and would had been disposed of _

_"…what I need...is__ you" HIM was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that after the voice said that, the wires from the pod had wrapped around him and started to pull him toward the pod. HIM only managed to get one claw free and attempted to stop the wires from pulling him by using his claw to cut through them but it didn't work. Neither did shooting lasers or using any form of magic because for some reason, he couldn't access any of his powers. So his only option was to dig his claw into the floor_

_ But alas, he was still dragged inch by inch until he was strapped into the pod. After that, the glass closed; thus sealing him inside. Even though HIM tried with all of his might to open the pod, the glass wouldn't break. As a result, this made HIM get very nervous and scared for himself. And it showed with how much steam was fogging up the glass due to his heavy exhalations. Because of this, HIM didn't see that Boomer was right next him, beside the pod, until he pressed his face onto the glass and said_

_"__Give me your strength"_

**~End Dream Segment~**

HIM woke up sweating like a pig but soon felt thankful when it registered in his mind that it was all just a dream. So HIM let out a sigh and went to turn on his lamp that was located on his nightstand. However, with that simple act, he found two things odd. One, he barely had the strength to lift his arms or move anything for that matter. And two, he felt something restraining his wrists, ankles, and neck

Once he realized this, he heard a maniacal laugh emanating from the far right corner of the room. It was so menacing that it even had HIM, the root of all evil, scared stiff

"Hm, I see that you're awake" When the lights switched on, HIM was furious when he saw Boomer leaning on the walls on the opposite side of the room. His arms were crossed and his eyes were covered by his dirty blond hair so the only thing that showed any expression on Boomer's face was a smirk that spelled 'defiance' "Couldn't have you sleeping when I wanted to see you for so long"

"Boomer, what is the meaning of this?" HIM yelled

"Oh the chains? They're just a precaution-"

"Precaution?" HIM interrupted "You think that mere chains could hold me? You are even more foolish than I thought" HIM immediately tried to grow in size but to his surprise, he stayed the same. He then tried to simply break them by putting all of his strength into his one arm but he soon came to realize that he didn't have any "What? What's going on? I demand you explain yourself" Boomer put his hand on his chin like he was contemplating whether he should, then he told HIM

"Nah, you're pretty smart. You figure it out"

**[YOU MAY WANT TO TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU ARE A PERSON WITH A WEAK STOMACH]**

With that said, Boomer extended his right hand and a sword appeared in it. After that, he slowly walked toward his victim and began slashing HIM's torso. Normally, he wouldn't be susceptible to weapons like swords or guns so the fact that this was slicing his skin and it actually hurt, worried him

'How could this be? This is impossible. How could I be subjected to this and not be able to fight back or regenerate my scars? How could he be stronger?' As HIM's thoughts rushed through his mind, a phrase in his dream flashed into his memory

_"__Give me your strength"_

"Do you mean to tell me that you- ahhh!" HIM tried to speak through the pain but it was becoming unbearable until Boomer did something unthinkable

Boomer took his left hand and cupped HIM's face as if to show sympathy

"All you wanted was for us to be evil and that's exactly what I'm doing. Aren't you proud of me?"

"No! How could you even think that doing this would make me pleased with you?" HIM hissed. That's when Boomer's thumb found its way to HIM right eyes and effortlessly gouged it out. Of course HIM screamed in pain at this as blood ran from his now damaged eye socket, but he didn't receive any compassion from Boomer, no. Instead he heard Boomer chuckling at his expense

"Good, because only in your dreams would I ever want to please you" Boomer said as he spread the fingers in his right hand and shot an energy beam at his nether regions; slowly moving up like he was attempting to cut him in half (it didn't, it just singe him a lot)

"Why wouldn't you want to? I've brought you back to this world. It's because of me that you have life. So you owe me, not the other way around" HIM said to him weakly

"Hn, funny how you say that. It may be true that you have resurrected me and brought me back to life but you never saw me as your son. I was only a weapon to you; a tool that never worked to your liking. In your eyes, I was a failure; a waste of living space. You never saw me as a force to be reckoned with, you never saw me as being competent enough of doing anything evil, you never really saw 'me'" Boomer had stopped the beam at his neck and held HIM's head with his right hand "Which is making me think that your eyes must be defective" Once he said that, HIM's vision was taken from him as Boomer gouged out his other eye

**[OK, YOU COULD LOOK NOW]**

Despite the pain HIM was enduring, he didn't feel broken. Instead, this fueled his burning hatred towards Boomer as he retorted

"You won't get away with this. When I get out of this, I'm going to make you wish you've never been born" This only received a cackle thrown back at his face

"You really think that you could still make it out of here alive? Ha, don't make me laugh. You are nothing but a feeble spirit now that I've stolen all of your powers. And when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more but a memory with no hope in escaping this prison I've made just for you"

"Prison?"

"Yes, you see these chains…oops I'm sorry" Boomer laughed at his pun "These chains are specially designed by me. They will never open unless I free you, and they will restrain you and repel anyone else from coming near you. In other words, it's over. You're finished; forever doomed to be bound for the rest of your existence" Boomer was about to walk away until he heard HIM say under his breath

"So this is what this is? Just you crying over how badly I treated you, how pathetic" When HIM said that, Boomer put his right hand over HIM's mouth

**[CLOSE YOUR EYES AGAIN]**

"Hn, you talk too much" HIM could feel Boomer's hand heating up "That's a habit that I think should be remedied, don't you think?" Boomer then shot an energy beam into his mouth; disintegrating his tongue and parts of his throat. After he was done, he took two steps back and said "Even though, you're right about this being personal. After all, you among a few others have stopped me from getting what I desired. You were the one that was hindering me from getting what truly made me content…Since that is the case, I declare myself your judge and executioner...that finds you guilty and sentences you to hell"

**[OK, OPEN THEM]**

Boomer issued his final blow which was shooting an energy beam into HIM until it showed an ancient symbol on his chest. Then with one touch of Boomer's hand, HIM was sealed forever in his room, but even more so, in HIM's own mind to be tormented for all eternity

At the same time that this was happening, Mojo Jojo was watching though the keyhole and was full of astonishment, as well as fear. Boomer, his own son, had eliminated HIM; one of the most powerful beings on earth. This was incredible but at the same time terrible because now Mojo was afraid that he, himself was currently in danger. So Mojo looked in the keyhole one more time to check to see if Boomer was still in there and was shocked to see that he was looking at his study and not HIM's room

'What? But how? Did he actually destroy the portal that was designed to link HIM's world and ours?' Mojo thought to himself 'If that's the case, that's means he's not in HIM's dimension, which means he could be anywhere, which means…"

"Hello, Mojo"

"Ahh!"

Mojo screamed when he heard a voice speak from behind him, but he was more frightened when he saw that it was Boomer squatting down so he was at his level. Mojo's immediate instinct was to run but he couldn't get two inches away from Boomer because of that fact that he had to use a walker and that he was old. But to his surprise, he found himself being cradled like an infant as Boomer carried him downstairs

"You shouldn't be up at this time of night" Boomer said in a monotone voice "It's time for you to rest" As scared as Mojo was, he didn't try to struggle because he was afraid of setting him off so he let Boomer take him to his room. After that, Boomer set him down on his bed and sat right beside him

"So you're thinking of finding the blond puff, which is Bubbles, correct?" Mojo found himself saying. Boomer didn't reply "You know how I've felt about that girl and the rest of the Utonium family. So it shouldn't be a surprise to you that I say that my hatred towards them hasn't changed in the slightest" Mojo could feel Boomer's hand on his shoulder and because of the tight grip Boomer had on him, Mojo could tell that he was getting angry. Despite that, he felt like this needed to be said "However, I will not stop you. I can't stop, even if I wanted to, but I will leave you with this warning. If you pursue her, you're going to be faced with some rough obstacles; including ones that involve you having to deal with your own self. But one thing that I want you to keep in mind is that you were designed for evil and she was designed for good. It is almost expected that someone is going to get hurt. As your creator, no as your dad, I don't want that to happen to you but if you feel like you could change the obvious outcome, so be it. Besides, whatever aftereffect occurs in the end, I'll be satisfied either way"

There was a moment of silence between the two; leaving nothing but the sound of Mojo's alarm clock ticking away. Mojo could feel the tension in the air because he didn't know whether Boomer was going to spare him or was plotting to kill him until he felt the hand on his shoulder pull him closer and bring him into a hug. As much as Mojo appreciated the hug, he started to feel uncomfortable as he gradually began to feel the heavy pressure being applied to his head in particular

Mojo tried to push himself a little but Boomer responded by compressing Mojo's body farther into his chest. Noticing this, Mojo tried to tell Boomer that he was having trouble breathing, but even Mojo couldn't understand his muffled voice so he banged his fist on his back (with the little strength he had) so he could get his son's attention, but Boomer seemed to be too deep in his thoughts to even notice [3]

In Boomer's mind, he had to do this. He had to show how much he cared for this pitiful creature and this was the only way he could think of doing so…by ending his suffering. As cruel as this may seem, Boomer saw a monkey on his last leg, struggling to make it every day. He saw a future that he didn't want Mojo to live any longer so as his last loving act towards him, he was going to make sure he finally rested…in peace

Mojo tried desperately to create some distance between himself and Boomer so he could take in some air but he couldn't match the strength that Boomer had so slowly Mojo felt his consciousness starting to slip away but not before he heard Boomer whisper

"I love you, dad"

Mojo felt a pain in chest but not just because he could feel his lungs collapsing but for the slight pang he felt in his heart when he heard his son say that. Never once did his sons ever show any affection towards him or acknowledge that he was their dad unless it was some cruel insult; like when they'd called him 'Pops' when they were younger. So despite how bittersweet this was, Mojo couldn't help but feel a small bit of joy wash over him. And it showed when Boomer finally broke his embrace to see his dad dead in his arms with a smile on his face

Once he saw that his deed had been done, Boomer placed his dad's body on the bed, put Mojo's blanket over his chest and his white sheet that was under it over his head. After that, he walked out of his dad's room, shut the door behind himself, and leaned on it. As he tried to collect himself, one lone tear escaped Boomer's eyes before he quickly wiped it away, along with the last bit of remorse he had. After all, he wouldn't be needing it for where he was going

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was heavy, and it looks like his plan doesn't stop there either**

**Blue: But when are we going to see Bubbles? It's been like three chapters already**

**Scarlet: Damn, when since you were a Blues fan? I thought you liked the Greens the best**

**Blue: I do, but Boomer is hogging the spotlight here**

**Scarlet: Don't worry, she'll be shown soon. And so will the other two (mwah-hahaha)**

**Blue: -_- Alright, you've officially gone crazy**

**[1] In the story, since HIM and Mojo are both their parents, I figured that they'd have a debate on where the boys would live. In my opinion, I thought that it would be best if Mojo had custody of them because of one reason: Mojo's home is on earth and not in some dimension far far away (plus he's more responsible). But then I thought, there is no way that HIM would take that sitting down so to make a compromise, HIM would move into Mojo's house (somewhat). I say somewhat because I had HIM create a portal that connects his world (technically his bedroom) and the human world which is located in Mojo's study so its like he's living there but at the same time he isn't **

**[2] "Goo-Goo-Gotchu" was a phrase that HIM actually said in the episode ****_Meet the Beat-Alls._**** You could check it yourself so you know (as stupid as chant sounds) that I was not making shit up **

**[3] This scene was inspired by that moment in the movie ****_Gladiator,_**** when Commodus killed his father by smothering him; except without all of the spite**

**…**

**P.S. Hey, more people are joining this crazy train, yay ^.^ I see you (Miss Leidi, Bane, Bubblycuttie and Awesomenessdude). Glad you could make it, next stop: Summit Boulevard …(oh, and if there are any suggestions, comments, or you'd just want to yell at me for killing Mojo, please don't hesitate to get my attention) **

_This chapter has been inspired (brought to you) by: Love The Way You Hate Me by Like A Storm _and _Made Of Stone by Evanescence _


	4. Ch 4: The Reunion

**_A/N: THE AMOEBA BROTHERS HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF COMMITING AN ACTUAL CRIME THAN ME BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS_**

_**P.S. It looks like Townsville is down two super villains…You'd think that would be awesome right? Wrong…You don't believe me? Well, look down below and see who his next victims are**_

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 4:_

The Reunion

**[Same Night]**

It is three o'clock in the city of Townsville and people are still deep in slumber; dreaming dreams and calling hogs while doing so. But like always, there is never a city where everyone is asleep...

If you take a look on the west side of the city, you'll find that this is the part of the city that most of its crimes are committed. It's not your cleanest, most safest area to be in but if you're looking for a club to party in, a store to buy some booze, or a drug dealer to slip you the newest thing to high on, then this would be the spot to go to. But as tempting as that is, neither the street corner, the club or the liquor store was the hot spot this night, no. The place that this scene takes place in is on 13th street where one apartment building had thrown a killer party. People were getting higher than a fire escape, the music was so loud that you could feel the bass in your chest, the floor was littered with beer bottles and other unknown substances, and in the other rooms people had gotten laid like it was going to be the end of the world in a couple of hours...yep, two in a half hours ago this party was the shit. But now, things were just starting to die down due to people over-drinking, overdosing or from just plain exhaustion. However, there were still a few people that were still awake; like the potheads (I mean tenants) that were sitting on the couch in the living room

"Hey, Alex"

"What, Chris?"

"You know what? I was thinking-"

"Wow, you were thinking? That amazing. We need to call the press"

"Fuck you" Alex laughed at his joke while Chris crossed his arms "Anyway, I thought it would be a wicked idea if we had our next party on a bridge, yo"

"What? You crazy, man" Alex said while shoving Chris's shoulder

"Hear me out. Hear me out…Now picture this, bro. Us on the Citysville bridge, with basses hooked to our car and booze everywhere and shit"

"Boring so far" Alex said while dropping his head back, unimpressed

"I wasn't finished, damn. Where was I…oh yeah, and then to top it all off, if we have a windy night, we'll be partying to a rocking bridge"

"You mean that you're going to be jamming to rock tunes?"

"No, not that kind of rock. I mean the twisting and swaying kind of rock"

"You talking like cement or bricks?"

"Yep"

"Moving?"

"Yep"

"Bullshit"

"I shit you not"

"Ha, so you mean to tell me that if I take a brick, and put some wind to it, it'll move that shit? [1]" Alex said sounding skeptical

"Yes"

"Ha, I don't know what extra stuff Rex put in your joint but you're mind is fucked up"

"What, this is totally legit. I saw on TV"

"I still say you're fucked up"

"And you aren't?"

"Whatever, you still haven't convinced me to have a party where I have to move off this couch"

**[Ding Dong]**

The two guys on the couch were too busy talking that they didn't hear the doorbell ring. It was only when they saw someone walk past them that they noticed that someone had entered their house. However, due to how stoned they were, they didn't see the person as a threat. As a matter of fact…

"Hey, Chris. Look who it is?" Alex said

"Hn, look what the cat dragged in. It's little Bummer. Long time, no see bra" Chris said leaning forward with his fist out for a fist bump, but the surprise guest just gave him a blank stare. This was a stare that has been thrown at them so many times that they knew by now what it meant (even if they haven't seen him in over a year). So they just pointed in the kitchen in a leisurely way and Boomer walked off in that direction "Hn, typical. He's always in a hurry to drive his brothers home" Chris started while lighting another joint "Never once stopping to chill out"

"Oh well, more for us" Alex said while blowing a puff of smoke

Meanwhile in the kitchen, just like the rest of the house, was a complete mess. There were unconscious bodies on the floor (some clothed, some barely), food was everywhere, a few appliances were broken, there was vomit in the sink, and there was an unconscious Butch laying on the kitchen table. He had an empty beer bottle in one hand, his shirt was missing, his hair was disheveled, and there was what looked like to be what was left of a slice of pepperoni pizza on his stomach. Pretty much, it was a sorrowful sight to see but this didn't faze Boomer in the slightest. In fact, this made his job a heck of a lot easier. So without a second thought, he used his new found ability of telekinesis and had Butch's limb body levitate behind him as he walked out of the kitchen to find his other older brother

Knowing Brick all too well, he figured that he would be in one of the bedroom; which he was proven right when he used his x-ray vision and spotted Brick in bed with some chick. But to Boomer's disappointment, he also saw that he was awake and was putting on his clothes. Luckily, Boomer thought of a plan to fix this dilemma and quickly hid himself within the walls before Brick opened the door

When his brother exited the room, Brick happened to spot Butch collapsed on the floor. He let out a groan as he thought nothing of it. So Brick went to haul Butch's ass up so they could leave but as soon as his fingers came in contact with Butch's arm, Butch's whole body disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Confused and stunned, Brick faltered before covering his mouth with his arm, but it was too late. He breathed in the sleeping gas and immediately fell to the floor

"Hn, that was easy" Boomer said to himself

Once Boomer had Brick and Butch in his possession, he started to make his way out of the nasty apartment until he was stopped by Alex and Chris again

"Hey, Bummer" Chris yelled out

"What" Boomer said having detest in his tone of voice

"Cool, I've never seen you do that before" Chris was talking about how Butch and Brick were floating behind Boomer "Learned something new?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact" This is when a grin formed on Boomer's face "Would you like me to show you a demonstration?"

"Really, that would be awesome bra" Chris said feeling excited. Once Chris gave him the seal of approval, Boomer only had to look at him in order to have Chris floating like he was in space "This is totally radical, dude. You have got to try this" Chris said to Alex

"Nah man. I'm staying right here on this couch" Alex said while flicking the remains of his joint somewhere

"Come on, Alex. Stop being such a pussy" Chris taunted

"Nope, still not getting off this couch"

"Come on. What are you chicken? Bwok Bwok Bwok B-gak" Chris continued to antagonize his friend until he gave in

"Alright, alright. If it'll get you to shut up" Alex said and in an instant, he started to float too. At first, Alex was getting used to being weightless and thought that it was cool...but that was until Boomer walked out of the door; having Alex, Chris, Butch, and Brick gravitate behind him. Once they were outside, Boomer waved goodbye and Chris and Alex started to float higher and higher; pass buildings and pass rooftops. Chris, not thinking straight, thought that this was wicked awesome while Alex started to panic and scream "Alright, that's enough…okay, joke's over. You could let us down now…Damnit this is too freaking high, get me down!"

"Aw, stop being a-" Chris was silenced by Alex punching him in the face

"Shut up, this is all your fault for making Bummer pissed, you fucking idiot"

As they were arguing with each other, Boomer guided his brothers' bodies into his getaway car which happened to be Butch's favorite car. Since Butch left his keys in his pocket and wasn't conscious at the moment to stop Boomer from using his car, why miss the chance for a free ride? After all, Boomer was just borrowing it (wink)

"Hn, so ungrateful" Boomer said glanced over his shoulder at the two pothead still arguing "They wanted to get high and that's what I gave them. It's amazing how people are hard to satisfy" Boomer let out a chuckle before getting into the driver's seat of Butch's car and driving off to his first rest stop

**...**

**[Monday Night]**

In the city of Suburburg, on the eastern border, stood a university where students could learn and train on careers ranging from business, psychology, bio-chemistry, art; you name it, they had it. It was known for having the best classes around and one of the highest tuition rates too, but if you had a grant and/or scholarship or rich parents that could throw their money around, this was the best place to continue your studies after high school. Yes sir, this was a pristine school that had a lot of class…except for when the sun had set…

Since the fall semester had just ended, lots of students had packed their things and went to their homes for the holidays while others were staying in their dorms. And if you were a student that stayed on-campus for the holiday, that meant that you were bond to come across a dorm room where someone was throwing a party of some sort…like the one that was being held in Washington Hall in Room 307

"Come on Blossom, you've been studying for hours" Bubbles said while shaking her keys to their dorm "You could at least spare a couple of minutes to relax and let loose"

"No I don't have a few minutes to waste time, Bubbles. I have a test tomorrow and I don't want to risk losing any information I've worked so hard in retaining by joining in their gathering of self-indulgence"

"Aw, but you say that every day, Blossom. Don't you think you deserve a break? It's Christmas Eve"

"That's because I do I have a test every day. That's what happens when you take Chinese Mythology [2] during the Winter Break" Blossom heard her younger sister let out a sigh which made her feel pity for her youngest sibling. She knew that she was only trying to be nice but schoolwork was more important. She just wished that Bubbles would understand that "But I'll tell you what. When the Winter Semester is over, I'll have a couple of days before Spring Semester rolls along, so I'll be able to party with you then, ok"

"Ok"

Even though this was a hollow victory for Bubbles, she still felt bittersweet in leaving Blossom behind while she went to have fun. She was so used to doing everything with her sisters that doing stuff without them felt weird to her. Well, this year has shown nothing but separation when it comes to the ties she used to have. Ever since they graduated from high school, Blossom and Bubbles had moved out and were roommates in one of the college dorms [3], Buttercup decided to stay in Townsville and become a police officer [4], the Professor has been receiving more opportunities to travel due his job so he is rarely at home, and the rest of the friends they grew up with…well, they either drifted apart or went their separate ways. So while Bubbles had been residing in a different town; absorbing the new surroundings, she was force to adapt and make new ties; like with this guy she met in one of the Greek sororities she joined

He was in his sophomore year in college with a major in Graphic Design. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, a decent built, a chiseled chin, and a funny personality to tie it all together. Some would say he was a hunk while others would call him a dick but in Bubbles eyes, he was a perfect boyfriend. He was an outlet when she was feeling down, he was a sight for sore eyes when she was lonely, and the way the he could make her forget her troubles and worries just made her feel like he was a gift from heaven. So when she left her dorm and made her way to the party, her heart fluttered at the thought of surprising him. Since she originally told him that she wouldn't be able to make the Christmas Eve Party due to her having a class at that time, she was ecstatic when she got the news that her teacher got sick and canceled class for tonight. So she put on her best clothes which was a long tight shirt that could double as a short dress. It was baby blue, had one long sleeve and was accompanied with a black belt around her thin waist. She also had on black tights and black high-heeled boots that went just above her ankles. Along with some smokey blue makeup, pink lipstick and her long hair put up in a single ponytail with spiral curls, Bubbles thought that she was dressed to impress. So despite the butterflies in her stomach, she confidently went next door and let herself in

When she was inside, the music was blasting _I Came Here To Party_ by Basshunter, the lights were dim, there were people dancing with drinks in their hands, guys were playing beer pong in the kitchenette; in short, things were off the hook in this place. Bubbles was feeling the vibe right away and was aching to start dancing but she wanted to find her boyfriend first so she squeezed her way past the dancers and began her search. However, after a few minutes of looking around, she found no trace of him so she decided to take a break and regroup in the bathroom

Once Bubbles locked the door, she sat on the toilet and figured it would be best to call him. However, she paused when she heard (with her super-sonic hearing) a conversation coming from the room next to her

"Ah, please"

"Hn?" Bubbles whispered as she pressed her ear on the wall

"Please what?"

"Eric, stop being such a tease"

"But where would the fun be if I didn't…"

"Ahhh! Please just fuck me already!" Bubbles just listened on in disbelief. There was no way that that was the same Eric that has been the light of her life. This couldn't be the same Eric that she had been dating for two months. This just couldn't be…so to confirm what couldn't be, she used her x-ray vision and it showed exactly what her brain was trying to deny

At that moment, Bubbles felt broken when she fell back down onto the toilet seat. Her world was crumbling the more she heard the bed repeatedly pound the wall and her heart was shattering along with every happy moment they had together

'Was it all a lie? Was I nothing to him? Was our love meaningless? Are was it even there to begin with?'

As grim thoughts entered her mind, she kept hearing knocks on the door, but she ignored them. She wasn't fit to go out there; not after what she just witnessed. Her feelings were already leaking from her eyes. So if she went out there now, she wouldn't be able to contain the pain she was feeling thus resulting in the building crashing down from her screams of sorrow. So she sat there, feeling so lonely and betrayed as she wallowed in self-pity; praying that as her misery grew that it would eventually, hopefully disappear

"Eyes as beautiful as yours shouldn't be stained with tears" Bubbles jumped when she felt a hand brush away her tears. It was cold yet tender and gentle; a feeling that she remembered from her past but never thought she would feel again

"Boomer…What are you doing here?" She wanted to say more but even that sentence came out in a terrified stutter because not only was she face to face with a person that once resembled a guy that she cared about, but now something was different about him. He had an evil aura that made her shiver. He had a stare that screamed 'danger' and made her want to run. And the more he inched towards her, she sensed herself getting weak and powerless. This caused her to be consumed with fear like she never experienced, but at the same time she was filled with bewilderment because the very fear that was keeping her still was also being enforced by the attraction she had that she tried to forget

Boomer backed only inches away from her face and whispered

"You said you wanted me to stay" He then cupped her cheek and gazed deeper into her eyes like he was peering into her very soul "So I'm here…to keep you…to reclaim you…and own your heart"

After saying that, Bubbles remembered seeing a blue mist cloud her vision before everything turned black

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I finally mentioned the girls. Are you happy now?**

**Blue: Yes, but it's funny how Boomer saw her sad over a guy. At this point, he should know that Bubbles was eyeing someone else while he was gone. I'm surprised that he took it that well**

**Scarlet: Hm, I wouldn't say that…**

**…**

**[1] This was actually a conversation Blue had with her sister, Hitomi, one night when they were watching the show Outrageous Acts Of Science. When we saw that bridge moving like crazy, Hitomi said that exact line and the way she said it had me hollering; it was so funny. So after a year since that happened, I thought why not put that in the story **

**[2] For those that don't know, yes there are colleges that have school during the Winter break (and Summer too) and those are the semesters that they try to teach you what would normally take 4-5 months in four weeks. Its basically a crash course with lessons shot at you like wild fire. Is it overwhelming? Yes. Is it worth it? You decide**

**[3] In this story, Blossom and Bubbles are freshman in college. Blossom is aiming to get her teaching degree while studying linguistics so she could become a language teacher and teach children something other than their native tongue. Bubbles, on the other hand, is majoring in Fine Arts and is still trying to discover what field of art she wants to go into. Along the years, I had Blossom become a little more aloof as she gets more sucked into her school work while Bubbles is pretty much the same **

**[4] Buttercup, which I'll get more into detail in the next chapter, lives in her own apartment in the urban part of Townsville. It is closer to her job, she doesn't need to worry about curfews and how her apartment looks, plus she felt awkward sleeping in her old bedroom without her sisters being there**

**…**

**P.S. Sorry for the lateness. This is the part of the year when I'm back in school and homework is going to be showered upon me like the snow we've been having lately. So expect the chapters to be coming in later than normal. And while we're on the subject of lateness, thanks for baring with me and I hope that this chapter was worth reading. (Food is great, Sarah and MPHBC) nice of you to join the party. You're just in time for when thinks get messy**

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: __Dead Bite__ by Hollywood Undead_ and _Hunt You Down__ by Saliva _


	5. Ch 5: Welcome To Hell

**_A/N: I HAVE THE SAME CHANCES OF BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AS THE MAYOR DOES OF BEING CAPABLE OF DOING HIS JOB WITHOUT MS. BELLUM_**

_**P.S. Good Evening, Darlings. It looks like three people have been abducted by our clever mastermind. What does fate have in store for them now that they are detained by someone they left in the past? Well, you'll have to look at chapter six for that. This chapter is just a filler **_

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 5:_

Welcome To Hell

**[Tuesday Morning-Christmas Day]**

In the university located at Suburburb, in Washington Hall: Room 308, at 4:55am, Blossom was still at her desk going through her textbooks and notes until finally she let out a sigh and said

"Alright, I've successfully converted all of my notes into a proper study guide. Now I could safely get some well deserved sleep before class starts"

So she closed all of her books, tidied up her work space, set out her clothes to wear, and packed her bag. After that, she sat on her bed and set her alarm but as she held her clock, a thought flashed through her mind

'Bubbles still hasn't come back yet. Well, if you consider how much noise they were making last night, I wouldn't be surprised if she found a place to crash over there. And plus, I have to keep in mind that it's still a bit early so I could safely assume that she's still resting. [Yawn] And I should be getting some shut eye too. I only have five hours before I have to start getting ready so-'

With that, Blossom tucked herself in her bed and drifted to sleep

**~/||||||||||||||/~**

**[Be-be-be-beep, Be-be-be-beep, Be-be-be-beep]**

Blossom turned off her alarm clock and felt drowsier than she did before she went to bed. But since she was used to this sort of thing, she knew that if she took a shower and had her morning coffee, she would feel right as rain. So she dragged herself to the bathroom and commenced with her morning routine…

After she was nice and clean and had her coffee brewing, she walked back to her desk in her fluffy pink robe and got her laptop set up. Once it loaded, she got her study guide out and looked at her school website at the same time because she always wanted to make sure she was on top of any alerts or announcements the school or teachers sent them. And it just so happened that today there was one, saying:

_Hello Students,_

_I regret to inform you that class will be canceled today due to the fact that I'm in the hospital right now. I befell an unfortunate accident yesterday night where it resulted in me breaking my collarbone. So use this extra time for studying because when I get back, you'll still be having your test. Also, to not fall behind schedule, you'll also have a quiz on chapter six so read up on that too_

_P.S. Don't forget to enjoy your Christmas Holiday. I'll see you all on Thursday_

Once she finished reading the message, Blossom reclined in her chair and shut her computer off. Following that, she went back to the kitchen, poured herself some hot coffee into her favorite white mug (which had scattered pink and red hearts), put in a splash of half &amp; half and sugar, then took a sip and let out another sigh

"Hn, looks like I have a break now" As she contemplated what she should do with her small amount of free time, she remembered something important "Break?…Bubbles" She walked over to the other side of the small dorm to check to see if Bubbles was in her room but it was still empty "[Groan] I better go get her now so I could get some studying done after this"

So she went into her own room where her clothes were laid out, got dressed, and walked to the room next door. Since the people next door didn't bother to lock their door, she walked right in and started her search for her sister. At first, she paid more attention to the aftermath of the party which disgusted her. She couldn't believe how people could do this to themselves and call this 'fun'

'What ever happened to having a simple outing where people don't have to get drunk to have a good time or music that causes you to go deaf? What happened to holiday events where you merely give gifts and enjoy each others' company? [Sigh] And people wonder why I don't like going to parties like this'

By this time, Blossom had already been through half of the apartment and still didn't see any signs of her younger sister so she decided to flip out her cell phone and simply call Bubbles instead; figuring that she would just listen out for her ringtone. However, even with her supersonic hearing, she wasn't able to hear Bubbles's phone so of course this sprung a bit of apprehension in our pink bookworm. But what really got her nerves full of anxiety was when Bubbles's answering machine started to play

"Hello, Bubbles Utonium can't come to the phone right now. _Because she is a little tied up at the moment-_"

"What?" Blossom was shocked to hear someone else's voice in the recording

"-But if you leave a message after the beep with your name and number, _then maybe I'll tell you where she might be_"

**[Beep]**

Blossom knew that the other voice in Bubbles's answering machine was probably still there so she didn't waver in figuring out what happened to her little sister

"Hello? Hello! Answer me, I know you're still there"

"Hn, Blossom. It's been awhile" the voice finally said

"Who is this?" Blossom said in a stern voice

"I am the mouse"

"What?"

_"__I am the mouse and you are the cat. Care to play a little game? _

_All you have to do is win this deadly chase unscathed._

_But take heed dear cat, for the tables have turned. The rules have now been changed. _

_For in this game of hide and seek, death has been arranged. _

_So hurry dear cat, it's time to save the day. You don't have long to find her. _

_You've got until midnight to catch the mouse before your cheese is devoured"_

After the voice finished the riddle, Blossom was left with a dial tone and a whole bunch of questions. So she immediately tried to call back but she got nothing but an answering machine again; with Bubbles's old recording this time

"[Groan] What am I going to do? One minute I'm about to do school work and the next I'm faced with the task of rescuing my sister from some lunatic…Ok Blossom, calm down and breathe" Blossom sit on the windowsill and tried to get herself together

'Now the way things look, I have about thirteen hours to find her. All I know is that I have to find him to find Bubbles but the question is how?' she thought

After Blossom pondered for a bit, an idea sparked in her head. So she quickly pulled out her cell phone and looked in one of her apps she downloaded. Since they were on the same phone plan, this app allowed her to track Bubbles's phone and vise versa so after waiting a few seconds, it pinpointed the phone's location

'Bingo, they are on 67 23th St. but where?' she zoomed out of the map and saw that they were in Townsville 'It looks like I'll be taking an early trip back home this semester. But considering the circumstances, it would be foolish to go now; alone anyway. So since I don't know exactly what I'm up against, it would be wise to come prepared. Looks like I'm going to have to pay someone a little visit'

**~/||||||||||||||/~**

**[Different POV: Noon in Townsville]**

Meanwhile, things were going just fine in the city of Townsville. As a matter of fact, most of its citizens would say that it has improved greatly over the years; especially since they had to deal with the legendary crime fighting trio breaking up six months ago. You would think that the whole city would be left to ruin, but luckily one of the members chose to stay behind and help keep Townsville protected against felons and attacks from monsters. And that person was Buttercup Utonium

Yes sir, ever since she joined the police force after high school, Buttercup went from being a rookie to becoming a cop with authority. You see, since she used to be a part of a crime fighting team, she had plenty of experience of catching bad guys. And once she was able to make some connections with the people in higher positions, she was then able to put her two cents in on how things should be run. And after a while, Townsville's police department started to work like a well oiled machine in catching criminals

So all and all, Buttercup should be proud that she had a hand in her hometown's progress in lowering crime rates, right? Um, well…not exactly. In fact, sometimes she would miss the days when crimes were committed on a daily basis. To her, this moment of peace was becoming boring; too mundane for a woman that craved excitement and yearned for that adrenaline rush you get when you're on a high speed chase. So naturally, when she overheard someone calling 911 for an emergency, she would jump at the slightest chance to take the case…like today

"It looks like someone has called about his sister gone missing" The 911 operator states "The last time he heard from her was when she went off to her job a few nights before. After that, he hasn't heard from her since"

"This sounds like an abduction to me" Buttercup's boss reply. That's when he heard a knock on the door "Come in…oh, why am I not surprised? Good afternoon Miss Utonium. What is it that you want to say…as if I didn't already know"

"I want to see about the 911 call you just received" Buttercup answered

"[Sigh] Always so eager" he said smiling to himself "However, I was going to give Mitchelson this case"

"What? Why Mitch?"

"Because you've been working too hard. Ever since you've got here, you would jump at every opportunity to respond to a 911 call"

"But-"

"Look, I admire your zeal for this but at this rate, you're going to burn yourself out before the year is up"

"But sir-"

"Eh-eh-eh. No buts. My decision is final. Besides, your shift is almost over anyway. So go home and rest yourself. It's Christmas after all"

"Yes, sir"

**~/||||||||||||||/~**

After talking with her boss, she found herself driving home; more disappointed than usual. She was literally being sent home from a profession she actually enjoyed (when there was something to do, that is). And now that her shift was over, her day was pretty much over. Her friends were either still working or were no longer in town, her creator was out on business, there was nowhere good to go in this freezing cold weather, so that left her with her only option of staying home until it was time to go to work tomorrow. Normally at times like this, she would dress in a long t-shirt and boxers and watch some court shows while eating what she would call 'dinner' (which would actually be lunch, considering what time it was) before she would head off to bed. However, her dull routine looked like it would be put on hold because when she pulled up to her apartment complex, she found someone waiting for her at the front of the building; sitting on the front steps

"Wow, look who it is. It's little Miss soon-to-be Utonium Sensei" Buttercup said to her older sister. And as good as it was to see Buttercup again; Blossom found herself face-palming her forehead over her sister's incorrect wording

"Buttercup, I think the proper term you're looking for is Utonium Laoshi [1]. I'm not going to be teaching Japanese, you know"

"Damn Blossom. I've only seen you for two seconds and already you're bugging me on my grammar?"

"Sorry, force of habit" Blossom said scratching her head "So, how have things been with you? Kicked some unlawful butt lately?" Buttercup turned her back for a second so she could unlock the front door to the apartment complex and told her

"Not really" Buttercup still didn't face her when she led Blossom to her third floor apartment, but she still continued to talk; not noticing how bittersweet she was sounding "For the past few months, things have been running quite smoothly. The TPD has been on top of things as of late and those stupid scumbags are finally starting to get the message that if they even think of doing wrong, they'll get caught. Yes, sir. Ever since I join the force, this city has practically become a crime free town" Buttercup forced herself to put on a smile while she opened the door to her small apartment. It was nothing special; just a one room apartment that had a living room that doubled as her bedroom when she pulled out her bed from the wall, a kitchenette that attached to the living room on the left side of the apartment, and a door that was also on the left that lead to her bathroom. To many, it would seem too compact and not enough space but to her it was home

"Wow, that's great" Blossom said as she sat down on one of the bar stools in the kitchenette while Buttercup leaned on the counter and subconsciously added

"And boring"

"What?"

"Huh? No- I mean-well [Sigh]. I guess it just seems that since things are going so great now, there really isn't any use for me anymore"

This was a thought that constantly ran through Buttercup's mind as of late and many nights she couldn't get a good night sleep because of it. She was just so used to being the one they called to save the day that not being needed to do what she was born to do was like telling a wrestler who loved to fight that he'll never be able to wrestle again. Buttercup was a natural born fighter and fighting crime like the good old days was the only thing she knew. It was her passion, her motivation to get up every morning, and the main purpose of having superpowers. And if her unique abilities weren't needed here, then she would be reduced to living a normal life; becoming average like her sisters and losing what made her extraordinary…

"Buttercup?" Blossom waved her hand in front of her sister's face to get her attention because it looked like Buttercup was out of it

"Huh?" Buttercup responded

"Buttercup, you ok?"

"Yeah" Blossom put her hand on Buttercup's shoulder as a way to console her because there was no way she could ask Buttercup for help if she was depressed

"Doesn't sound like it" Buttercup retracted her shoulder from Blossom's reach because she could tell that Blossom was pitying her and the last thing she needed was to show weakness to anyone; especially to someone as 'perfect' as Blossom "You know what, I have something that might cheer you up" Buttercup kept her eyes away from her sister's gaze until she said "I-well, you see...to put it plainly...I need your help" Buttercup's ears suddenly perked up when she heard her say that. Little Miss. Perfect needed help...her help? This was priceless to pass up

"And what pray-tell do you need 'my' help for?" Buttercup couldn't help but grin at this but it was soon wiped off when Blossom told her why

"You see, Bubbles has been kidnapped"

"What!" Buttercup turned to face Blossom finally and stood over her like she was a criminal in an interrogation room "How?"

"I don't know exactly, but it must have been when she went to that party last night"

"But how would she be kidnapped by anyone if she was with you?" Blossom hung her head low when Buttercup said that "You mean you weren't with her? And I thought that you were the smart one. What would ever make you think that letting Bubbles go to a college party by herself was a good idea?"

"She was going next door where her boyfriend was hosting a party. I would think that she wouldn't be there alone. Besides, she's an eighteen year old with superpowers. It's not like she's a helpless child. I thought that she would be able to take care of herself since this isn't the first time she went to a party without me" Plus, she didn't want to stifle Bubbles from having a good time but Blossom didn't want to mention that to Buttercup. She was already fuming as it is

"I can't believe this shit" Buttercup was furious at this point because it was bad enough that she felt depressed and now she has to worry about the welfare of her youngest sister too. She could kick Blossom in face for being so irresponsible. She knew how misguided and naïve Bubbles could be

'Alright, Buttercup chill out. Bubbles's life may be at stake so we don't have time for arguing' Once Buttercup tried to do the impossible which was to calm herself down, she instinctively switched to detective-mode and began to get as much information she could from Blossom "Do you at least know where she is?"

"The guy only spoke in riddles when I called Bubbles's phone" Blossom started to stroke her chin as she began to analyzing her memory "His voice didn't sound like your average person either"

"Did he have a foreign accent?"

"No, it sounded like he wasn't from this world. Almost as if he was an evil force from the depths of hell"

"You don't think-?" Buttercup seemed to be on the same page when Blossom was putting the clues together

"As much as the evidence point to HIM, I know his voice when I hear it and that wasn't it…I mean, it kind of did but something seemed off about it"

"Well, lets say that we're dealing with a being like HIM" Buttercup said as she mentally checked off one of the many lists of questions she wanted to ask "Do you have any idea where he might of taken her?"

"Her cell phone says she's at 67 23th St"

"Ok, was there anything else that you might think will prove helpful?"

"That we've got until midnight to get her"

"Ok, this give us some time" Buttercup then walked to her closet and Blossom watched as Buttercup rummaged through it. It took her a minute until she threw something at her "Here, catch" Blossom was surprised that Buttercup threw a weapon at her, and a gun no less

"An assault rifle? Don't you think that's a bit unnecessary to need weapons since we're super humans?"

"Nope" Buttercup pulled out a rifle of her own, along with big black box "In addition, to the awesome feeling you have when handling one of these, you have to keep in mind that these aren't just your average ordinary rifles. They're something that the Professor made for me as a present for graduating from the academy"

"Hm, so what do they do exactly?" Buttercup then opened up the black box to reveal that it was filled with different types of ammo

"They shoot tranquillizer darts, smoke bombs, regular bullets; and it is equipped with a stun gun, flame thrower, and a candy dispenser"

"A candy dispenser? That's pretty odd. It must have special properties for the Professor to include that in this weapon design"

"And that is where you're right. These are mints that boosts our stamina and make our wounds heal even faster"

"Interesting. I'm surprised that the Professor didn't send us any"

"Well, these are just a prototype so he instructed me to keep them safe and only use them for an absolute emergency. Or at least until he makes more because he only had enough ingredients to make four and that was six weeks ago" Buttercup began to load her gun and check on the settings "So I've equipped us with guns, we've got my brawns and your brains; you think we're ready to storm the place?"

"Hm, not just yet. We need to come up with a game plan..."

**~/||||||||||||||/~**

**[Townsville: 7:00pm]**

After hours of planning, they finally made their way to where the cell phone said their sister might be. And where they ended up was an old abandon warehouse that looked like it hadn't been occupied in years. The windows were boarded up, the paint on the exterior was peeling off, a few bricks were missing here and there and outside the building was a sign that said: _Up for demolition, twelve o'clock tonight_

"Alright, let's get a move on. I don't know how crazy this guy is and I don't want Bubbles at the mercy of this guy any longer than she has to be" Buttercup said growing impatient but before she could make her way to the building, Blossom noticed the sign change to: _Abandon all hope, ye who enter here _"Hm, looks like whoever is in there is full of himself. But it'll take more than a parlor trick to scare me"

"Hold it Buttercup. Judging by the set up, it's obviously a trap. He's the one that's expecting us to show up, and we on the other hand have no idea what we're getting into so we have to proceed with caution"

"Ok mom" Buttercup teased. Blossom wound up rolling her eyes while they slowly approached the sealed up building; not noticing that the sign changed one more time, saying: _Welcome To Hell_

After a few seconds of walking around the perimeter, Blossom found an opening that led to the basement

"You ready?" Blossom whispered

"Ready as I'll ever be" With that said, Buttercup crawled in first, followed by Blossom. After that, they scanned their surroundings and saw that they were in a dark, dusty basement with only one staircase that led to a door that was left ajar (it was the only light source in the room besides the opening they crawled in). So naturally, they floated their way to the stairs but as they did, Blossom happened to notice something strange

"Buttercup, does something feel off to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it feel like the gravity in here is getting heavier or something?"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel heavier"

"Well, I'm not going to waste my energy floating if it makes me this tired" As soon as Blossom said that, she placed her feet on the wooden steps and went to lean on the banister that was attached to the wall. But what she didn't expect was that there was nothing to lean on. It was just a hologram. So Blossom wound up loosing her balance and fell though the holographic wall; just before Buttercup had a chance to grab her

Buttercup's immediate reaction after missing Blossom's hand was to go after her but the wall became solid to her touch; thus blocking Buttercup from getting to Blossom (no matter how many times she punched at it). And what made things worse was that the opening they crawled through and the door upstairs had now disappeared from sight…leaving Buttercup alone in the dark with no way out

* * *

**A/N: Ha, I wouldn't be myself if I wasn't evil enough to leave you at a cliffhanger (Mwahahahaha)**

**Blue: That's kinda terrible since you made them wait so long for this chapter**

**Scarlet: Hey, it's called building suspense**

**Blue: It's called being a dick**

**[Smoke raises out of Scarlet's head in anger]**

**Scarlet: Eh, you know what? Because of that, everyone in the story dies**

**Blue: No they don't viewers**

**Scarlet: They do now and you have Blue to thank for it too  
**

**[Scarlet conjures up a pencil and starts writing the new chapter but Blue jumps on her and tries to snatch the pencil from her]**

**Blue: No you don't**

**[Struggle]**

**...**

**[1] I've studied a little bit of Japanese at school and one of the rules about prefixes like Mr. and Mrs. is that in Japan they are actually suffixes. So that basically means that you put them behind the person's last name instead of before like we do. Ex. Mr. Wang = Wang-san (san being Mr/Ms/Mrs). So I put that knowledge forward and surmised that China does the same thing. And since 'teacher' is considered a suffix too (or in this case a title), like Mr. and Mrs. you would put it at the end of the person name too. Hence me writing 'Utonium Laoshi' meaning Teacher/Instructor Utonium (same goes with Utonium Sensei, its just the Japanese version)...I think I'm 89% right but if someone wants to correct me on that, please do**

**P.S. NeverRegretAnything and flyingmutatedmonkeysqurrils23, nice of you to join us. We're just about to turn to the part of the story where things get a bit...interesting**

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: Hell by Disturbed _and_ Run by Disturbed_


	6. Ch 6: Let The Games Begin

**_A/N: REVENGE IS BEST SERVED COLD BUT APPARENTLY THE OWNERSHIP OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS ISN'T SERVED TO ANYONE BUT CRAIG McCRACKEN_**

**_P.S. Good Evening, Dearies. Now that the gang's all here, this is the point in the story where things start to sound like the movie Saw…even though I never saw the movies because someone here is a wuss-_**

**_Blue: Shut Up_**

**_-Anyway, if you don't like torture scenes involving any sort of violence, now would be a good time to have a bathroom break _**

_**P.S.S. And Sarah, I read your post and I'm sorry to inform you that you're not going to be seeing any main POVs/cameos from the Blues for a minute, but I'll make it up to all of the Blue fans later in the story**_

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 6:_

Let The Games Begin

Some say that the dark is where your secrets are hidden; protected by the shadows that conceal them. Others might go farther and state that the dark is the dwelling place of fear because the unknown could be a frightening place. However to Buttercup, the dark wasn't something to be feared; it was a form of weakness that she would never display. After all, she was a fighter, and a fighter never gives into their fears…

"Hurry, hurry, hurry" Buttercup jumped for a split second because she wasn't expecting a voice to bellow through the walls like it was a carny at a carnival "Be the first to test your strength…by simply staying alive" She heard the voice get deeper at that last part as an attempt to scared her, no like it was taunting her; as if to psych her out. However, Buttercup wasn't fazed at all; just annoyed

"Alright you freak show. I don't have time to be playing games so you better tell me what you've done to my sister or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Shoot your lasers at me? Punch me through the wall? I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my converses" Buttercup's anger started to boil because not only was he belittling her, but he was arrogant enough to think that she was at a disadvantage just because she was in his terrain

'Who does this fool think he is?' Buttercup thought to herself as she clenched her fist in anger

"I'm warning you. My patience is running thin" Buttercup retorted "But you still have a chance to wise up and cooperate, so when I find you, you might be able to keep your face when I kick your ass"

"Hn, I find humor in your ignorance" The voice said pushing her threat aside "because it has blinded you to the obvious. Don't you see? You're in my world now where you're nothing but a player in my wicked little game. I am the one that holds your life in my hand and I could end it right now if I wanted to" The room soon started to fill with an eerie blue mist that made her lungs want to constrict. She felt like she was being held by the blue smoke in a grip so tight and bone-crushing that she was at the verge of suffocating until the mist suddenly disappear as quickly as it came so she was free to breathe once again "But that would be waste" The voice continued "After all, the game hasn't even started and you have yet to see the beginning of your end" After he said that, a single beam of light shined in front of her to reveal a person she was familiar with

"Ace?" The figure didn't respond when Buttercup called out his name. He only twitched which caused a few sparks to come out of his head "Hn, a robot Ace. Are you serious right now? Like 'one' ill-colored, robotic piece of shit is enough to be the end of me" The robot responded to her taunting by simply snapping his fingers; signaling for the rest of the gangreen gang to appear from the shadows "Oh wow, I'm terrified now. It's not like I didn't whip your asses single-handedly before"

"Confident, aren't we?" said the voice "I like that. It always excites me to see someone so prideful before they fall to their demise"

"What makes you so sure that I'll fail?" Buttercup asked

"Now I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

"Yeah, why don't you lay one on me right here, doll-face" Ace said while pointing to his left cheek "The first one's free"

Buttercup didn't hesitate to take him on his offer but what took her by surprised wasn't that his head didn't shatter into a million pieces but the fact that it actually hurt to punch him

'What?' Buttercup thought as she grabbed her aching hand 'This can't be. I could punch through steel and even make the earth crack beneath my feet. How could I not be able to smash his face in?'

"Oh, did Butters hurt herself?" Ace teased

"No" Buttercup responded quickly out of embarrassment "I was just taking it easy on you because I don't want to end this quickly. I want to at least savor every moment I get to beat you to a pulp, Ace"

"Oh, I'm so flattered. But if that the case-" Ace then grabbed Lil' Arturo like he was a baseball and said "-try this on for size"

He threw his cohort with incredible speed like he was an expert pitcher; aiming solely for Buttercup's midsection. So Buttercup's first response was to kick him like a soccer ball, but after Lil' Arturo came in contacted with her left leg, she immediately wished she hadn't. Even though he still went flying to the right side of the room, the kick really messed her leg up to the point that she fell on one knee due to the pain in her calf

"What's the matter, doll face?" Ace taunted "Can't take a little hard ball?" The rest of the gang laughed behind him which resulted in Buttercup losing it. In a fit of rage, she grabbed her rifle and quickly switched it to tazer mode. She then shot it at the group and hit Grubber in the face. As it was sending electrical currents through him, his spit-like screams were only heard for ten seconds until his system short circuited and he collapsed on the floor

While the gang was in shock, Buttercup took the chance to catch her breath and take in the small amount of satisfaction in putting them back in their place. She may have had a setback but she wasn't going to let a bunch of tin cans get the better of her

"Oh, how cute" Ace said as he quickly regained his composure "The cat wants to show her little claws at us, fellas. Well, let show her what happens when you mess with the big dogs"

**[Meanwhile in another room]**

All Blossom could remember was falling and hitting her head before she woke up to find that she was alone in a dim room, strapped to some crazy contraption with barely any clothes on. She was on her knees with her ankles shackled to the floor, her back was resting on a metal bar near her shoulder blades, her wrists were chained somewhere behind her, and her long orange hair was being pulled back by something. All in all, despite being slightly stretched in an uncomfortable position, she was ok. She just needed to figure a way out of this thing

After scanning her surroundings to make sure that no one was around, she yanked her wrists; thinking that her restraints were instantly going to break. But not only did she not break free, but the sudden tug of her chains set off a mechanism in the floor. So the once cold, smooth wooden flooring her legs rested on lowered only an inch to expose her feet and calves to a bed of needles

"[Hiss] What the-" Once she said those two words, she felt something pull her hair back "Ah"

"Oh, how ironic. It looks like that cat has found herself in the mouse's trap for once" Blossom became alert when she recognized the voice she heard on Bubbles's phone. So she looked around the best she could to ready herself, just in case he chose to attack her "Enjoying the special rack I made for you, Blossom?"

"Enjoying?! You sick- ahh!" Blossom felt another painful tug on her hair which pulled her farther back against the metal bar that was oddly getting warmer underneath her

"I would be careful of what you say if I were you. It may cost you your life and 'we' can't afford that just yet, can we? After all, you still have to 'save' your sister, right?"

"What do you mean 'we'? Since our destruction is plainly your objective here, why not finish the job, now that you have us powerless?" Blossom questioned as she fought through the pain in her scalp

"Oh so you've already pieced together that part of the puzzle, huh?"

"Well, when you can't break through meager chains and lose your strength while levitating, a person can't help but conclude that their powers are being suppressed"

"Hm, I'm impressed; seeing that your sister is still clueless on this fatal handicap I've set for you in this game"

"Game? Ah!" Her hair was pulled back farther and the metal bar got hotter as it rolled lower on her back

"Yes, a game Blossom, where each level that you have to pass is designed for each player's utter destruction by exposing them to their deepest fears. Or in this case, turning your assets against you" At that moment, a screen lowered in front of Blossom and what she saw surprised her. It was Brick walking through a maze made of ice and snow; wearing nothing but his boxers

'Brick? Why is he-? This doesn't make any sense?' Blossom thought to herself 'It's one thing that Buttercup and I are here, but him? …That means his brothers are probably in the same boat too, but why? Who would want to do this?'

"Shame, how a boy who thinks he was born to lead can't even lead himself out of a simple maze. How long has it been, like three hours? I guess, I can't blame him though. After all, he doesn't know the maze changes every five minutes. At this rate, he's going to die from hypothermia in a matter of seconds-" Blossom frowned when she heard him chuckle at that "-that is, if you let him"

'What does he mean, if I let him? He's the one controlling things' As if the voice was reading her mind, he said

"Blossom, I know how you like to take charge; it's one of the many traits that Brick and you have in common. So in that case I'm going to give you a chance to take charge and allow you to choose your fate by giving you two options. Option One is very easy and only requires you to sit back and watch this miserable worm die. After that, the machine you're attached to will unshackle itself and you will be free to move on to the next level" Blossom felt herself cringe at that "But if you're not up for it, there is always Option Two. This choice will allow you to guide Brick through the maze and have him free you, but at the risk of losing your own life to this machine I've got you strapped to. And seeing that this machine has been picking up on every word you've said thus far, it looks like you've got only ninety-five words to go before this machine pulls you closer to your death…so now that I've told you your choices, it's time to pick your poison, dear cat"

As our pink bookworm sat there watching the screen, she couldn't help but feel her stomach turn due to the predicament she found herself in. It would be one thing if she just had her own life to worry about but now she was endangering three if she didn't make the right decision. You would think that it would be simple to choose choice number one and wait for this machine to release her. After all, this choice guaranteed her the chance to get closer to finding Bubbles. But at the same time, she knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let someone die like this; even if that someone was a person as sadistic and crude as Brick. And since she now knew that they didn't have their powers to depend on, Brick's chances of surviving these harsh conditions were slim. But on the other hand, there was no guarantee that Brick would lend her a hand if she helped him. If anything, he'd probably leave her high and dry which was something she couldn't afford to happen. So basically she was stuck making a gruesome choice of either having a hand in someone's death or risking her sister's safety by chancing if she would be able to make a temporary ally or be faced with betrayal

So as she was trying to weight her options, she happened to look back at the screen and saw Brick lean against the wall. She could tell that he was losing his stamina and it didn't help ease her guilt when she saw his extremities were slowly turning purple

'[Sigh] I'm going to hate myself after this' she thought

"Fine" She finally told the voice "I'll guide him, ahhh"

**[Back To Buttercup]**

Buttercup just didn't get it. It's one thing that she couldn't punch through the metal they were made out of, but she couldn't activate her laser vision either? It was getting to the point that she couldn't even levitate anymore; she felt so drained. Well, despite that factor hindering her, at least the rifle she had was proving to be of some use. She already was able to take out Grubber, Lil Arturo and Snake. That only meant that Big Billy was the only thing that was getting in her way of tearing Ace apart. But, surprisingly, Big Billy was giving her a run for her money now that he was just some mindless drone with no emotions whatsoever

"Ah, is the kitty getting tired?" Ace said still antagonizing her "What happened to beating me to a pulp? It's starting to get boring waiting for you to land a punch on me"

"If you want your beating so badly, why don't you come at me and stop hiding behind your crew like a little bitch" Buttercup shouted, trying to damage his ego "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were actually afraid, Ace; seeing that you only have one pawn left"

"Oh, what would make you think that?" Ace snapped his fingers again and two more people came from the shadows…Two people she didn't expect at all. At first, she felt relieved because they were a sight for sore eyes but when she saw their eyes glow red at her, her moment of relief diminished completely "Surprised much? Well, you shouldn't be. After all, this is Hell, remember? And what better way to spice things up a bit than to have you fight the very people you were trying to save" With that said, Ace pointed his finger at Buttercup; issuing his new drones to attack

"Ha, if you think I'm going to hesitate to shoot robotic clones of my sisters, then you have another thing-"

Before Buttercup could say the word 'coming', the pink android came at her so fast that it took her but two seconds to fly across the room and stand inches in front of Buttercup's face. It was like the robot was mocking her as she fearlessly stood there smiling at Buttercup with the barrel aimed at her forehead. Of course, Buttercup was pissed off at this gesture, so she immediately tightened her finger on the trigger. But to her surprised, before the gun could release its probes, the android gripped the gun with so much force that it crushed the barrel. After that, it yanked it from Buttercup's hands and threw it behind her. And while it was still in the air, the blue android followed up by shooting it with her laser eyes; thus blowing it to pieces

**[Brick POV:]**

"Ahh, Fucking Hell!" I yelled when I was sprayed with ice water for the umpteenth time for walking into another dead end. It was getting to the point that I could barely breathe without my teeth chattering; I was so cold. But even so, this frigid room had nothing on the anger that was heating up inside me right now

'Damn it. It's one thing that I am wasting my time dealing with my psychotic brother and his urges to have his 'revenge' on us but he dares to also bring her into this? Fucking bastard, she's the last person I want to hear right now'

"Brick [Hiss]-"

'Just hearing her say my name like that makes me want to strangle Boomer to death. I'm the one that she should be begging mercy from. I'm the one that's supposed to make her feel inferior, not him. I swear, when I get my hands on him, it's going to be the last breath he ever takes'

"Please [Hiss] let me-"

"Shut it, woman. I told you I don't need your freaking help" This tension between concentrating on escaping and hearing Blossom's constant babbling was driving me insane

'Damn her for always thinking that she has the answer to every damn thing. Always acting like she's so damn perfect just because she thinks she could match my genius; as if. Maybe I should do her a favor and punching her brains out, just to show her how small it really is'

"Brick…you've got to-"

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up…Ahh!" I was hit with another water blaster "I swear, if I find either one of you, you are as good as dead!"

"Well you're going to be as good as dead if you don't listen to me, ahhh"

"The day I take orders from you is the day Hell freezes over"

"In case you haven't noticed, IT ALREADY HAS, YOU MORON! [Hiss] You've got your head so far up your ass that you don't see the whole picture which spells out our death due to your stubbornness…"

As Blossom continued to rant, I found myself standing there frozen and it wasn't from the single digit temperature of the room, no. It was from the sheer shock of hearing Blossom actually curse. Out of all the years I've known her, I've never heard her utter a single bad word; let alone a meager one like 'ass'

…

…

…

'Wait a minute. If that's the case, then that means she must be really mad; livid even…Hmmmm' And from that sudden realization, I couldn't help but feel a grin form on my face over the idea that sparked in my head

"…makes me wonder why I even worried for your well-being in the first place" Before Blossom could say anything else, I decided to cut her off there because who knew how long she would go on lecturing me

"Aw, you were worried about little ol' me? I'm so touched, I could actually feel a tear coming on" I said sarcastically

"Oh shut up"

"What? Is it all the sudden wrong to have a change of heart, Pinkie?"

"Yes, considering that you don't have one. I should know by now that there is always a catch when you're this cooperative"

"Oooh, that got me right here" I said as I pointed to my chest while acting like I was crushed

"Brick. What is the catch?" Blossom said sounding more demanding as she held in the grunts of pains she was aching to release

**[Back To Buttercup]**

Things looked grim for our green heroine. Not only was her best weapon destroyed but she was now on the run with a wounded leg. And to top it all off, she could feel her strength depleting rapidly. She still couldn't pinpoint why she was feeling like this but she didn't have time to ponder on that now

"Buttercup…where are you?"

Because now she had bigger things to worry about, like how she was going to get out of this mess. Currently, she was going against her instincts and was hiding from the androids behind a thick support beam (which she was able to do with the help of a stray smoke bomb from her gun that she found on the floor)

'Damn, I have to give those androids credit, they are pretty strong, but what they don't know is that I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. They may have disabled my leg and they may have broken my multipurpose assault rifle but it's going to take a lot more than that to get the better of me'

"Buttercup, prolonging the inevitable is futile, to say the least. So why not save us the trouble and come out now? We may even be merciful and save your face"

"Haha, good one" The blue android said in response to the pink android's play on words

'Fucking bastards. Just you wait. As soon as they get close enough I'll-'

"Found you" Before Buttercup had a chance to react, the pink android grabbed her by the neck and dragged her so the rest could see her "Told you you're efforts were pointless" The pink android saw Buttercup trying to struggle but that only made her laugh "And still you…ha, foolish girl" The android squeezed her neck harder "You still think you could defeat us. I guess, I shouldn't be surprised. You've been walking around in your own little cloud for so long that it's blinded you to reality. Well, let me shed some light on you then" That's when she concentrated her laser eyes and started to pierce Buttercup's left shoulder. Buttercup winced at the pain; especially when the android started to slowly move it towards her chest "Aw, did I hurt you? Well, reality has a tendency of doing that-" Buttercup could feel that the beam had stopped moving and slowly it burned through her skin at the spot over her heart "-Showing us things that we try to hide from ourselves. But the sad thing about life is that it can always find a way to pull the blanket from us and expose you for what you truly are…weak"

"Who…are…you…calling" Buttercup struggled to say but the android interrupted her by finishing her sentence

"Weak? Would you prefer failure or a complete waste of space?" The android could see Buttercup clawing at her hand and this amused her even more "Ha, just face it, you're a walking disappointment; a worm masquerading as a snake boasting on how great you are. Well, how does it feel to have to mask taken off? To see all that what you worked so hard to achieve has been nothing but a waste. Your job, your acts as a superhero, even your life has been nothing but a waste; constantly trying to prove that you're strength is superior to all, constantly trying to show that you didn't get the short end of the stick when deep down, compared to your sisters, you are pathetic. You can't even do something as simple as saving your own flesh and blood from certain death due from the simple fact that you are weak. So tell me, how is a weakling such as yourself still able to even believe that you have a chance of defeating us?"

Buttercup wasn't able to answer due to the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs but even in the mist of losing her breath, she still didn't lose her will to fight back. Even in her subconscious state, she was swinging her left hand at the android; barely landing a punch

"Ha, how cute. She's still trying to-" The pink android was then taken by surprise because since her attention was focused on the spot she was trying to burn, she didn't see Buttercup's right hand reached for her handheld tazer from her belt and jab it in the robot's neck. This caused the pink android to flinch and release Buttercup from her death grip. Once she was free, Buttercup saw that the robot was still shooting her laser so she spin the pink android around (with the tazer still in its neck) and shot Big Billy in the head; causing it to explode

The others got the message and scattered but it did little to no help because Buttercup was attacking with adrenaline filled rage that she didn't even come up with a snappy comeback; she was so focus. Focused on seeing them rest in pieces

As they heard her battle cries fill the room, the androids played it smart and evaded the deadly beams; because they knew that the pink android would shut down very soon and after that, they would have the upper hand once again

After three minutes of playing target practice, Buttercup shoved the hunk of scrap metal that was once the pink android onto the floor. She then looked around for the rest of her opponents because this battle had gone on long enough and she was ready to end this now. So she waited for them to make their move which was a laser beam shooting at her from the shadows

'Big mistake' she thought as she grabbed a hand gun from her belt and shot one bullet in the direction of the blast. As Buttercup heard a bloodcurdling robotic shriek, Ace used this chance to attack Buttercup from behind. However, little did he know was that she was expecting that and she quickly turned around and jabbed him in the jugular. She used so much force in her counterattack that she knocked him off his feet and he ended up on the floor with Buttercup strangling him with a normal tazer to his neck

Now that he was at her mercy, she savored every moment he twitched and squirmed as she thought of every ill memory she had of him. But however, this moment of satisfactory was short-lived because in the reflection of his shades, Buttercup saw the blue android trying to sneak up behind her. So when it was close enough, she quickly pointed her gun in the robot's face and shot its other eye out

Once Ace was eliminated, Buttercup slowly walked to the blue android and mercilessly struck it with her tazer in the same place as the others until she was sure it was deactivated. After that, she stood up and said

"Whose weak now, bitch"

"Wow, congratulations" She heard the mysterious voice clapping in the background "You have defeated all of the drones in level one, but you're not out of the woods yet. You still have the boss to defeat before you continue forward"

"What!" Buttercup shouted in disbelief and anger

"Since your blind ego has inspired me greatly, you'll be facing someone while being blind to their identity"

"So basically I'll be doing the same damn thing I've been doing? Fighting people for your amusement?" Buttercup said still trying to contain her temper

"Oh no, this is way different because this time round, you'll be fighting an android who is an actual person. Follow me so far?"

"Just shut up and finish up already"

"Wow that made complete sense" the voice said sarcastically

"Grrr"

"Anyway, the way this challenge goes is that you are linked to an android in another part of this warehouse and another person, who is your opponent, is linked to this one right here" When he said that, a tall rust covered robot was revealed to her "The goal is to defeat your opponent because if you lose, you'll be punished severely"

"I don't plan to"

"Wow even if this android might be someone you know who is also trapped here?" Buttercup paused to think this over because what if it was one of her sister's or the Professor even "See, not so easy, is it. Well I'll leave you to think this over because after all, I'm a very patient guy. However, I don't think your mystery opponent is" After that, the android's eyes turned red and it started speaking like it was in mid-sentence

"-messed up? Big fucking deal" Buttercup tried to distinguish the voice that was coming out of the robot but it was shrouded by the android's robotic tone "I'll still be able to beat this sorry excuse for a tin can into scarp metal"

After that, the android rushed to make the first move

**[Back to the Reds]**

"Right…straight…stop…now left" Blossom had to admit that this was the most complicated maze she had ever had to solve because not only did the walls change but the room rotated as well. So one moment you could be heading for the exit and next you'd be turning into a dead end. So not only was Blossom relying on Brick's cooperation and endurance but also on her timing to have Brick at the right spot, at the right time

Unfortunately, she didn't have much time left because despite how Brick tried to save face, she knew he was going to collapse from exhaustion soon. And on her end, the more she was being burnt and stretched, she was gradually able to see that her hair was attached to two rotating metal barrels that had spikes on them. And if she didn't play this carefully, she'll end up holier than a pound of Swiss cheese

'But I can't focus on that right now' Blossom thought to herself 'I have to ignore the appending doom that lays behind me. I have to take my attention off the pain that is coursing through my body, and I have to look over the fact that Brick is in his boxers…[Groan] Stupid memories'

"Left…Right…Ri-" Blossom squeaked that last direction out but Brick ignored the annoying sound that resonated in her vocal cords and turned right. But while he kept running, Brick was growing impatient

'Does this bitch even know what she's doing?' Brick complained in his mind 'It's one thing that I feel like I'm running in circles but to make things worse, I feel like I'm freezing my balls off here'

"I'm I even close?" Brick yelled but he heard no response "Pinkie?...Pinkie!" Brick came to a screeching halt and shouted her name one more time but he got nothing. This caused a whole bunch of scenarios to run through his head of what could have happened to her. At first, he thought that Boomer was just fucking with him just because he was so close to escaping, but then he thought back to the last word Blossom said

'Now that I think about it, it sounded like she was in pain…you don't think?' Brick immediately started running again in whatever direction he saw fit because right now he was in a panic 'No she can't be…she better not be…I'm telling you if he…he's dead! He's so dead'

He didn't know where he gained this new found adrenaline but right now, he was out for blood because he was tired of running, tired of playing games, and tired of people hurting his prize. This was his purpose in life; his reason for living so he'd be damn if anyone was going to take that away from him. After all, she was his and his alone to destroy

As he was consumed in his dark thoughts, he happened to hear a faint whisper say

"Left"

Brick didn't hesitate to turn left and lo and behold, he finally found the way out. So he ran through the doorway and saw that there were stairs he had to go up

'You better not be gone, Blossom' Brick said in his mind 'For everyone's sake, you better not be'

**[Back to Buttercup]**

Out of all the things she had to endure this night, this had to be, by far, the hardest opponent she had to face. And the sad part about it is, with the other drones, she had to put up with lasers, super strength, and the sheer fact that it was a group against one, but this, this was just one android with normal human strength, no special abilities (besides a good knowledge of wrestling), plus it reacted to her punches like a normal human being would. So why was she having such a hard time defeating it? Simple, she was exhausted since she used up most of her energy in that last battle. She even has a fresh gash from her chest to her neck when she slipped from the clutches of that pink android. But despite that, the only upside to all this was that she figured out that she wasn't the only one that was injured

On close inspection, she noticed that it would only use it's right arm; even when it was trying to block her attacks, it would never raise that left arm up. So naturally, she would try to aim for that weak spot but unfortunately, when she would do that, it would aim for her left leg. Looks like she wasn't the only one good at finding people's weaknesses

"What's the matter?" Buttercup heard the voice of her sister's abductor trying to taunt her again "What happened to that murderous impulse you had moments ago? You have the tools to end this now, so why don't you?" Buttercup tried to ignore him and concentrate on fighting but his words were starting to get to her "Aw, don't tell me that you're getting sentimental?"

Sentimental wasn't really the right word to describe what Buttercup was feeling. It was more along the lines of frustration because she knew that the longer she tried to end this with a knockout (and not by a fatal blow), the less time she would have to rescue Bubbles. At least, little by little she was starting to pick up on the android's move; almost as if she fought this person before, but for some reason she just couldn't put her finger on it

'Damn, if only I knew who this person was, then I would be able to defeat this robot with ease. Because at this point, I don't care if this person is in the same boat as me. My cause is more important and I am not going to let him/her beat me'

"Why don't you just give up already" The android said as it was gripping her right fist while she was stopping its right leg from kicking her shoulder (in short, they were at a standstill) "You're just wasting your time trying to beat someone who is obviously stronger than you"

"If that's the case, then why am I still standing? If I'm so easy to beat, then why am I not on that floor unconscious right now?" Then without warning, the android broke out of her grip and quickly sideswiped her left leg with a kick; causing her to fall to the ground. Once she was down, the robot had her pinned with no hopes of escape

"You were saying?"

"Oh shut up" Buttercup said while she struggled to break free

"Well, it looks like I have checkmate" The android started choking her; to the point that she thought that it was going to push its thumbs through her neck "Any late words before I finish this"

"You better hope that you're a girl or this would be very awkward position for you"

"Funny how you still need to guess, because I already know you're a female; considering that you fight like one"

"Well, if you're so sure about my gender then this will definitely not be awkward for you then"

Once she said that, she pushed the android's head in her chest while wrapping her legs around its waist (yes that hurt her leg). Following that, she maneuvered her thumbs from its forehead to its eyes and started pressing hard. Since it was a robot, she didn't know if she was going deep enough but she could tell that it was having an effect due to the distress she heard from it. So while it was distracted, she quickly unhooked her legs from its waist, moved her right knee between them (towards its stomach to create some distance) and flipped it so that it was now on its back [1]

"Not what were you saying?" Buttercup said as she got her tazer out "Was it something along the lines of you realizing who the better fighter really is?"

"Bite me" The android tried to flip her over again but she quickly tazed its left arm so it would stay down

"I would but I'm allergic to losers and cocky bastards like you-"

"Wait…What?" The android sounded surprised like it figured out something, but Buttercup completely ignored the talking 'trash can'

"-so the best way I think to deal with this is to simply get rid of the problem, don't you think so-"

"No wait" At that moment, she forcefully tazed its neck. Even though, she knew she would regret this later, right now, only Bubbles mattered and she was going to do anything to ensure her safe return. Even if it meant… "BC"

Before she could register that the android called her by her nickname in high school, the robot's eyes already dimmed until they was completely black

'Finally' Buttercup thought as she got up from the android. But her few seconds to collect herself was cut short when she heard

"Well, look at you. You actually made it through level one, but oh. What is this I see? A body littered with bruises and a small gash-"

'Small!' Buttercup was pissed off at that comment because this slash across her chest hurt like a son of a bitch

"-Oh no, this simply won't do. Let's see when you spend a little time in level two if we could even that gash up a bit" When he said that, the staircase she once tried to go up prior to the long fight she had to participate in, reappeared with the door wide open. Guessing that this was the way out, she made way across the room towards the steps "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Buttercup turned around and saw a person shrouded in blue smoke holding something in his hand

'What is he-?' Buttercup happened to look down and felt around her belt and noticed that her tazer was missing. That's when she looked back up at the mystery man and saw him grinning wickedly as he held her tazer between his index finger and thumb

Without hesitation, she walked briskly towards him to retrieve her weapon but as she drew nearer to him, she saw him dangling it back and forth like a pendulum

"Tick tick tick tick" he whispered

This small gestured caused her to speed up her pace and loose her temper but before she could snatch it from him, he loosened his fingers and she watched as the tazer fly out of his grip. And once it hit the floor, it dematerialized along with the small portion of the floor it came in contact with. Buttercup then turned with heated eyes; expecting to confronted this person and punch his lights out but she looked up only to find that the mystery man had disappeared as well

"Asshole" Buttercup said through her teeth

Since her tazer was gone now, she began to make her way back to the stairs because it looked like the whole room was going to disintegrate. However, on her way there she spotted the butt/grip of her multipurpose rifle lying on the ground. Knowing that this would come in handy later, she made a b-line to the grip, snatched it before it got swallowed up and raced for the exit

It took her all of her strength and endurance to not succumb to the pain but she made it by the skin of her teeth

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was a lot. We'll I hope that this somewhat makes up for my long absence. I was stuck brainstorming on how I was going to have Buttercup defeat the robots without her powers. And since they were almost as durable as the androids in DBZ, this proved to be a tough problem to solve. It's not like Boomer would be stupid enough to leave any sort of liquid around for this level…at least not the Boomer in my story…Hey Blue! Are you done cowering in the corner yet?**

**Blue: Shut up! I wasn't cowering. I was just simply not looking because I don't like violence**

**Scarlet: Ha, says the one that hit a certain person in the head with a skillet in one of our past stories. And let's not forget when you were trying to kill me for killing Eileen**

**[Blue is silent]**

**Scarlet: Blue?**

**[Scarlet get's hammered by Blue (literally) like she was playing baseball and sent Scarlet flying several yards]**

**Blue: Revenge is sweet**

**…**

**[1] Weird how I got this tactic by watching a video on YouTube that showed (what I believe to be was) a redneck demonstrating how to defend yourself from a rapist pinning you. All that time I couldn't help but laugh at the part when she pulled the guy's head in her chest because in the back of mind, I was picturing the guy thinking 'That rack though'**

**P.S. Thank you people who are following and/or favoriting my story currently…****_Shoma, MiyakoWulfie, Lovely-nerd-with-deep-thoughts, Orioles1997 _****and ****_rockstar126984. _****Especially the ones that are leaving reviews (particularly the ones that leave suggestions)**

**And speaking of sharing ideas, if you would like to tell me how you would like to see the reds and the greens get tortured (not to death), don't hesitate to share it with me in a review post**

_This long chapter was inspired (brought to you by): Not Without A Fight_ by _Pillar _and _I Will Not Bow_ by _Breaking Benjamin_


	7. Ch 7: High School Recall

**_A/N: AS YOU MOVE FORWARD, MEMORIES NEVER FADE LIKE CRAIG McCRAKEN'S RIGHTS TO THE POWERPUFF GIRLS CARTOON_**

**_P.S. Hey guys :) This is Blue, here. I know that you're expecting Scarlet but I put her in time out for the mental breakdown she had over Grooveshark shutting down. Since music is a vital part of our existence, she didn't take it very well_**

**_Scarlet: Bitch, if you don't let me out of your damn messenger bag right now, I going to fucking skin you alive! _**

**_Blue: No. You just tried to attack me and the computer with your katana. Plus, you're still foaming at the mouth. So hush_**

**_So as you could see, Scarlet isn't fit to write today. Which explains the long time it took to update. Plus, I had finals and junk at school. But since that is over and done with, I was able to finish this chapter up for you guys. Sorry for the long wait_**

**_P.S.S. I made a slight change to the ending of the last chapter involving Buttercup's fight with the boss android and how she looses her tazer in the end. So if you want to pick up on more clues on who the boss android is or see a short appearance from a certain blue Ruff, you might want to give chapter six a quick skim. If not, it's no big deal really  
_**

_**WARNING: More violence and gore will be displayed in this chapter with a hint of lime**_

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 7:_

High School Recall

**[Brick POV:]**

When I reached the top of those god-forsaken stairs, I came across a burgundy door with a black knob

'Weird' I thought to myself 'This looks like my bedroom door. All it would need is that special lock and-' As soon as I went to turn the knob, spikes penetrated through my right hand

"Fuck" I said as I grabbed my wrist

'This is my door. Fucking bastard' After mentally cursing my brother out in my head, I drew an inscription with my blood above the lock. Once I said the password, the door opened itself and I walk inside

Since the room was very dark, the first thing I noticed was the stench of smoking flesh overwhelming my nostrils. So instinctively, my head turned towards the foul smell and what I saw before me had me tense all over. It was Blossom on her knees, bent backwards, bloodied on her legs and scalp, chained, and barely conscious. Just seeing her like that, made my body fill with so many conflicting emotions that I didn't know whether to have my blood boil or to have it rush to my frozen dick…

'Curses' I said in my head 'Damn memories. Makes me wish I never pulled that recon mission a year back [1]. I don't even know how Butch convinced me that spying on the Puffs at their house was a good idea. All that wind up happening was us catching them in their undies, them catching us in the act, and Buttercup taking revenge on us by somehow getting photos of us in our boxers and posting them around the school for everyone to see. It wouldn't have been so bad if our boxers didn't have flowers on them. Damn Blossom and her photoshopping skills'

Even though that memory of embarrassment plagued my mind, I couldn't bring myself to feel angry because I felt like a buffet was displayed in front of me and my mouth was watering with anticipation. From the sweat of distress leaking from her body to the blood that tainting her skin; it was doing nothing but fueling my instincts to tear her apart…

In all my life, I've never had a stronger urge to have her blood stain my hands than right now

'No' With the little will-power I had left, I turned my back on her so I could calm myself down 'She will not have this affect on me. I will not show myself as inferior by giving into her…her physical features. I will not surrender to the temptations of her long veil-like hair, her tight flawless curves, and her annoying…plump lips'

I felt myself getting weaker by the second but I managed to message my feet to move so I could get out of this room and get a hold of myself because my primal instincts were quickly tearing my logic to pieces the more I looked and thought of her. However, I felt a hand grabbing my ankle; preventing me from doing so. I then turned my head around just in time to see the needles under her legs lower which caused the bar on her back to make a sizzling sound as it came in contact more with her skin. Even though, I felt her hand tremble a bit as she tried to smother her screams of pain by biting her lips, she still kept her head looking straight up at the ceiling to avoid giving me eye contact. Hn, the only thing that wasn't turning me on at this point was the fact that she was suppressing her pain

'Damn it, Brick' I thought as I mentally slapped myself 'Control yourself. You can't let a girl have a hold on you like this; especially her'

I tried to free my leg by kicking it from her unyielding fingers but her grip only got tighter. I could even feel her nails pierce my skin as her eyes turned to glare at me with a stare so fierce, so dangerous that her hatred showed in her burning pink eyes. At this point, my dick was getting so hard I thought that it would rip out of my boxers and take her on its own

'Fuck!' That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel my eyes dilate the more I was consumed with desire, and all I could see now was red

**[Sensitive Eyes Look Away]**

With one quick motion, I freed my leg from her grasp and grabbed a hold of her legs. I then pushed them farther into the needles until my fingers were coated in the blood that matched mine. After having the pleasure of hearing her grunt in protest, I stuck my left hand behind the barrels of spikes and let the drops of black blood fall into the machine. It took but two second until I heard the machine turn off. The chains released her wrists, the needles retracted back into the floor, the heated metal bar lowered and the two barrels spread apart; thus freeing her hair. However, the pressure must had been too great because when the barrels moved, the hair connected to it broke off; leaving her with less than an inch in the back

**[Ok, You Could Look Now]**

After Blossom rolled off the machine and collapsed onto the floor, she laid there for what seemed like an eternity…sweating…breathing heavy…while struggling underneath me

"Brick" Blossom strained through her teeth "what are you-"

"It's time for you to hold your end of the deal, Pinkie" I said while holding her wrists with my left hand and lifting her chin with my right

"Brick, we don't have time for this" She sounded frustrated due to my bad timing but who gives a fuck what she thinks. As far as I'm concerned, her aggravation is just icing on the cake that I am soon going to devour "Brick?! Bri-"

At that moment, everything seemed to go black. It felt like I was no longer in control of my body and I was stuck on autopilot while my conscious was hanging in limbo; with only the sensation of pleasure surging through my veins [2]

Seconds turned to minutes until time stopping completely. All that seemed to exist was this perfect body that was in my possession. Sure it didn't have my preferred preferences but something was drawing me in, drawing me closer like bait on a fishing line

I was hooked, I was addicted, but to what, I don't know. All I knew was that I felt like I was starving and she was the source of my hunger

As I progressed, my body felt like it was getting stronger but it was also getting hotter. Was I even breathing? Who knows, it doesn't matter. This sensation was too good, too appetizing to withdraw from now

….

….

'But why? Why her? I don't even like her. I shouldn't like this. She shouldn't have this effect on me. So why do her lips taste so luscious then? Why does her skin feel like it's glued to my hands like a magnet. And why does my dick want to satisfy itself with her of all people. Damn it, what's wrong with me? My purpose in life is to kill her, not this'

I tried to break away from the kiss but my body refused to comply. My positive got a taste of her negative energy and it has bonded itself so it to taste more

'Fuck! I can't stop. My body is addicted to hers. But how? Everything she does and everything about her isn't remotely to my liking. Her boobs are not existence, she dresses too conservative, she thinks she knows it all, and to top it all off she's a pain in the ass which ironically she doesn't have herself. Even Butterbutt has a bigger ass than her so how is my body drawn to this?'

I then was reminded of her piercing pink eyes that lit like flames as her rage grew. It was like a rare delicacy and oh how delicious it was. It almost makes my dick want to explode if it wasn't for the fact that I desperately was trying to fight this sensation that has taken over me

'No, snap out of it. Her eyes are insignificant; nothing but condescending orbs that are filled with lies. Her long legs are only there to lead me to deception; to a union that should never exist. Her lips are toxic; poison to the mind, and are the cause of my self destruction. And her tempting curves only have the purpose of bending my sanity; detouring my brain from reality. And that blistering reality, no that cold fact is that Blossom Utonium is my main enemy!'

With the little strength I had left, I managed to finally separate myself from this…this temptress. As I tried to catch my breath, I held myself up with my elbows, keeping a distance between us like it should be. For a while, I stayed like that because I was apprehensive to even look at her; in fears of being sucked in again. But my weak eyes couldn't help but peek up at her face and what I saw had me stunned with angst and confusion

Blossom Utonium, who once was burned and stained with blood was now pale like the life had been sucked from her very existence. Her eyes were staring into space and she barely moved except for the slight shivers that signified that her body was still in shock. You'd think that seeing her like this would have been a sight for sore eyes because I've always wanted to see her this way, but instead I was baffled with a hint of concern because I don't even know how I did this to her

'I don't get it. First, my mind almost has an out-of-body experience. Then I regain my consciousness to find this as a result under me. For the many times that I've kissed girls this would never happen. I would always have control of my body and mind so why was it different with her. Usually after I would fuck a girl, they would be dull for a couple of hours at most but not physically like this'

I then happened to notice that my arms felt irritated so I glanced over and found her hands gripping my upper arms; when she put them there is all a blur. But one thing that was plainly obvious was the intensity of her grip as blood ran down from where her nails pierced my skin. That's when I noticed this stinging pain in my chest so I looked down and saw scratches like they were marks of desperation. Seeing that instantly reminded me of my dim-witted younger brother and that fateful night over a year ago

'This is just like that night; the marks and this result. Could this be what Boomer experienced that-'

Before I could ponder over this any farther, I felt something slap me in the face…um well it was more like a tap on the cheek, considering on how weak the strike was

"You…You…jerk" Her body was concentrating more on getting oxygen back into her lungs that she could barely speak (Oh what a joy that was). However, despite the fact that she looked drained, she still had the energy to shimmy her way from the awkward position we were still in. After that, she sat against the wall and hugged her knees like she was consoling herself "I to…I told you…just one kiss…one kiss, you perv…Not to…to…" she wrapped one of her hands around her mouth and touched her lips slightly while still breathing hard "What did you do to me?" she demanded in a cold whisper

I was still in the same position; on my knees, balancing my weight on my elbows while still pondering that same question. I didn't know what to say to her, even if I cared to clue her in. So I stayed there looking at the ground, having my hair cover my face

"Brick? … Brick" I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that she kicked one of my arms to get my attention until I lost my balance and hit the floor "Brick!"

To my surprise, I wasn't hurt at all. My face might as well had fell onto a pile of pillows than the hard wooden floor. Although I would have rather have my nose break along with my face than to feel her hands on my shoulders; trying to lift me up

"[Grunt]" Her touches of concern felt like acid to my bare skin so I retracted my shoulder and shoved her to the floor

"Uh! What the heck man!" I could feel her anger rising again which made me subconsciously lick my lips "What was that-" Before she could continue to rant, I grabbed her by her wrists and forcefully pinned her to the floor

"If you want me to accompany you on this screwed up endeavor" I whispered in a husky voice "then you best mind your temper" I glided my thumb across her lips "Unless you want to go round two"

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Buttercup] **

After Buttercup went up the stairs, she came across a set of double doors that oddly enough looked like the kind you would see at a school. When she walked closer to them she happened to see the words 'Level Two' printed onto the push bar so she took that as a hint that this was the way to her next obstacle

Once she opened the doors, she found herself in a large white room the size of a football field. There were no windows or objects in the room; just an empty space that was brightly lit

'Hm, something is up' Buttercup thought to herself 'It's too quiet in here'

Just then, the NFL theme music started blasting in her ears as the room morphed itself into an actual football stadium. Within seconds, she could hear the realistic noise of people shouting from the stands, she could feel the AstroTurf under her shoes and even the cold breeze blowing through her hair as the moon was out-shined by the stadium lights

While Buttercup was taking all of this in, she was startled a bit when she heard a bellowing voice speak from what looked like the space where commentators are located which was a high small room above/behind the stands

"And hello there sports fans" Buttercup immediately recognized the voice which belonged to the guy shrouded with blue smoke from earlier "I am the Sinister Blue Devil coming to you live from the depths of hell where our next competitor of the JJ games will be none other than Townsville's best guard dog, I mean police officer, Buttercup Utonium. Let's give her a hand, shall we?"

While the crowd cheered with eagerness, Buttercup was the only one that wasn't amused and it showed when the spotlight shined on her on; revealing her crossed arms, the frown on her lips that had silent curse words escaping from them, and the short fuse to her rage decreasing rapidly

"Oh come on, Butters. You shouldn't be pissed off. After all, this level, like the last one, was inspired with you in mind" The voice's sarcasm was really starting to getting on Buttercup's nerves but she knew she had to hold out her energy for whatever this fool had in store for her "Do you remember those tiresome days having to help Blossom out, carrying instruments and basically catering to the marching band? Do you remember having to endure those cold nights as you watched your sisters perform…Oh, but wait, you weren't watching Blossom as she played or Bubbles as cheerlead, did you? No, you were too focused on the sport you yearned to play; the sport they denied you of not because of your superpowers but because of your gender. I bet you felt that was truly unfair, didn't you? After all, you were more than qualified to get any position on that team, right…"

'Where the fuck is he getting at?' Buttercup thought to herself 'That was over a year ago. I've been gotten over that'

"…It must be sad…" The voice slowly began to sound eviler like he was turning into demon "…not getting the things that you want; being hindered from what you desire…" Suddenly there was a pause and he sounded like his usual, cheery, smartass self again "[Clear Throat] But I digress. Where was I? Oh yes. Since you've been doing such a wonderful job entertaining me thus far, I'll allow you to live out that dream before you die. Isn't that nice of me?" Buttercup groaned in response because she felt like he was stalling and all she wanted was to get this over with

Suddenly, the stadium lights got brighter and she could see that all along the sidelines of the field were these monsters that stood there like they were waiting to pounce on her and eat her flesh. They had black fur with subtle hints of orange stripes, green glowing eyes, razor sharp teeth, huge black claws; in short they looked like ferocious were-tigers

"Such delightful creatures, are they?" The voice said

"If by delightful you mean ugly, creepy-looking things, then yes" Buttercup said

"Oh I'm glad you think so because they are going to be pitted against you as the opposing team"

"What?"

"Yes, these are my version of the Townsville Tigers. They are quick, resourceful, and run like a well-oiled machine fueled with bloodlust. But alas, this team isn't 100% perfect, no. Unfortunately, they are missing a quarterback. If only we had the one from your senior year. He had quite a throwing arm and he had amazing speed and agility"

"Pff, really now? You're going to be giving praise to that loser? I could run circles around him while still making a touchdown. Ha, I could run circles around him while doing anything"

"Oh really? I would love to see that…Oh wait, better yet, I think 'he' would love to see that" After that was said, a spotlight was shined on the far end of the field; revealing that under the goal post of the opposing team was a guy sitting with no shirt on that had a clear box on his head. Also, he had his head tilted like he was unconscious and was tied by his wrists to the post with rope

"Is that…No, that can't be-no" Buttercup said in disbelief

"Oh but it is. Your male counterpart" the voice took some time to laugh before continuing "But I do give him credit though. He is quite the fighter. I'm almost impressed that he lasted sixty-five hours of nonstop brawling. But even superhuman have their limits too, don't they? Which makes me beg the question of, when I'm going to find yours"

Normally, Buttercup wouldn't be fazed by this. Normally, she would feel like she was being underestimated and get pissed off. Normally, she wouldn't be second guessing herself. But instead, a brief revelation had finally set into her conscious

Along the eighteen years she has been on this earth, she has beaten many villains and came across the cruelest, evilest, most vile adversaries. But out of all of them, one stood out and somehow took the place of 'archenemy' to her. And it was not just because he was created by one of their enemies to destroy her, or the simple fact that whenever he opened his mouth, she would like nothing more than to break his jaw along with the other bones in his body. It was mainly because, as much as she hated to admit it, he was the only enemy she thought could come close to matching her; the only one she thought worthy of being called her rival…and yet here he was now, motionless on the ground; looking like his life was hanging by a thread. What was she to do? If he couldn't endure the torment that resided in this God-forsaken place, then…then

'But wait' As deep as Buttercup was starting to sink into submission and uncertainty, a small detail that she overlooked flashed through her mind. And to her, it was an absolute fact and the ultimate reason why she had no need to doubt herself. Simply put, it was the sole truth that 'I'm stronger than Butch is…Yeah, and the voice said that he clunked out after three days of torture' Buttercup then clenched her fist as she was psyching herself up 'Hn, so I guess I have a score to beat then. After all, if Butch could last three days in this shit hole than I'm sure as hell ain't going to fail after only an hour and a half of this, no. I am going to get through this the same way I walked in; with confidence. And when all is said and done, I'm going to have my foot so far up this blue freak's ass, that he'll be tasting the tips of my steel-toed boots!' Eagerness and passion started to flow through her veins as adrenaline made her forget about the pain she was feeling from her injuries. Right now, she was pumped with no shred of doubt so she finally responded to the voice, by saying

"Hn, you know what? Bring it" This response amused him greatly so he replied back by saying

"Oh I will, but not after I give you the rules…The first thing that you'll need to know is that this round will only last one quarter's time. And in that amount of time, you'll have to pass all of my obstacles, make a touchdown, and figure out how to escape. But here's the catch, two actually. The first one involves Butch and the box that's attached to his head. On the bottom of the lid of the box is a strip of paper that has the solution on how to escape Level Two. However the catch is, during halftime, that box will slowly fill up with water. If you can't get to him in time, first Butch will die, and lastly, the paper on the lid will dissolve once it comes into contact with the water inside. And if that happens, you'll be trapped here to fend yourself against my pets where you'll eventually be made into their next meal"

"Ok, and what's the second catch"

"The second catch will also occur during halftime as well but it's a surprise"

"Fine, don't tell me then"

"So, are you ready?"

"Just get on with it already" Buttercup said as she was getting annoyed on how he was dragging this on

"Damn, someone's antsy. I never saw a person so eager to rush into their death. Oh well, here's your ball"

That's when an object fell from the sky toward our green heroine. At first, she thought it looked weird from a distance. After all, it looks furry, round and didn't have the normal oval-like shape, but when she caught it, she almost vomited in her mouth as she dropped it on the ground. What she had caught was not a ball but a head, but not just any head. It was the head of one of her fellow police officers. One that she had not too long ago spoke with

"M-M-Mi" She couldn't even stutter out his name; she was so horrified. Not only was it still bloody from the base of its neck but its eyes were gouged out completely

"What? You don't like the custom ball I made for you?" Buttercup picked up the head and said

"Damn it. What did you do to him?"

"What I did? What you should be asking is 'What did you do?'"

"What I-" That's when she recalled back to when she was fighting the boss android earlier "No"

"Oh yes. It was you that blinded him. It was you that tazed him to unconsciousness. And it was you that sentenced him to his death. All I had to do was pick up the pieces [3]"

"But-But this doesn't make any sense. Why would you-"

"It's for a pretty simple reason really. I merely punished him for breaking into my dad's house and snooping through his stuff. Nosy cop. Makes you glad that you weren't the one that was given that assignment, doesn't it?" While he was laughing Buttercup shouted

"You…You dipshit. I swear, I'm going to fucking tear you limb from limb"

"Funny how that's coming from the person that is surrounded by a pack of bloodthirsty tigers" After he said that, the scoreboard lit up and the clock was set for fifteen minutes "Well, I think I dragged this on long enough. I think its about time that we get this game started, don't you?" Buttercup didn't say anything this time. She only gritted her teeth as she clutched only her deceased friend's head "Alright then. Ready…set…"

The whistle blew and the clock began to tick down

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Reds]**

After that small moment that occurs, Brick and Blossom had left the room she was trapped in and were now walking through this long gloomy hallway that looked endless. It seemed like they have been opening and closing doors for hours, just to find that they would be connected to another door in the same hallway. It was like they were walking in circles which was clearly pissing Brick off

'Fucking Coward. For the amount of time we've been at this, this has to be a way that he is stalling us. Well I don't care how long Boomer thinks he could prolong this, if he thinks that he could escape me giving him the ass-whooping of a lifetime, than he has another thing coming'

While Brick had his focus on finding the right door, Blossom had her mind wrapped around other things

'I haven't forgotten that there are lives at stake; including our own. So I know that every second is precious in us finding a way out of here. However, despite my efforts, that kiss won't leave me alone. It's like it's haunting me the more I try to repress it. Sure to some people they could merely brush it off and forget about such a meager gesture. But there were too many questions, too many issues left undealt with; all of them leading up to the question of why this transpired in the first place?' Blossom put her hand on the wall as a way of grounding herself so she could go into a full-blown analysis on what went down earlier

'Why did he want to kiss me? Out of all the things he could have chosen for my end of the deal, he chose this' Blossom began to remember the times when she and Brick would bicker, when they would battle each other, and when he would pick at her just for the funny of it 'I've known Brick too long to know that he would rather drop dead than to show any signs of affection towards me. He, along with his brothers, has hated our very existence ever since they were created and has wanted nothing more than to terminate us. So why? Why would he-'

Next, Blossom was reminded of how she felt when he was locking lips with her. How she felt helpless from the strength he displayed to keeping her down; making her weary mentally and physically until she could almost taste her eternal rest

'Out of all the close calls and dire situations I've had, this has got to be the most I've felt so close to death. Every passing second, my mind started to go while causing my body to cease fighting back...Submission is the only word I could think of that could describe that moment. All I could feel was my mind wanting to submit and give in to the sensation of nothingness. I think that if it would have lasted a bit longer, that I would have lost it; lost the will to live. It felt so tempting as reasons of staying slipped away. The promise of rest and release from the stresses of life echoed in my mind to the point that I actually listened…I've never felt so weak'

Blossom gripped her forehead with her other hand due to her head starting to ache from all of these thoughts that wouldn't leave her alone; not until she found an answer to all of this

'This only happened for a few moments yet it felt like I was on that floor for hours; laying to waste as I let him take my very being it seems. This is obviously a new power that Brick possesses along with his brothers. Because I know that Bubbles said she experienced something almost similar to this when Boomer kissed her a year ago. But that doesn't explain why I gained my strength back so quickly while Bubbles was unconscious for two days…This new ability must work differently for them; having different effects to the person on the receiving end, but still having the same result'

Blossom then put her hand to her lips as grimness started to shroud her when she began to remember other things that would sprout more questions; things that scarred her more than the injuries she sustain this night

'I have no doubt that this new ability was designed to kill us; to have us die without a struggle. But if Brick was intending to kill me, than why did he stop? Does this ability do more than I presume it does? No, it has to be a way to kill us. Why else would Brick use it on me? He has been trying to murder me for the entirety of his life. Then why…why…uh!'

Blossom began to feel frustrated trying to figure out Brick and his motives. The once transparently evil nemesis she thought she knew was now turning into this complex enigma. It's like Brick had become a different person since the last time she saw him...

And while she continued to ponder about this quandary known as Brick, Brick couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was being stared at. He hated being stared at so he stopped what he was doing and turned around to find a pair of pink eyes watching him

"What?" Brick said but he didn't get an answer. So he instinctively looked behind himself just in case there was something there but there wasn't "What are you staring at, woman?" He then walked to her and waved his hand in front of her face "Answer me, damn it" But Blossom was too deep in thought to even notice

'He had the chance to get rid of me. He had the chance to finally terminate me from existence. So why would he let that slip away? Was his hatred for me somehow diminishing? No, that can't be. He will always have abhorrence towards me. That was what he was created for. But if that's the case, why was he touching me? Normally he would throw a fit in disgust if I touched him with a single finger so why was he caressing my body like a long lost lover? Was his mind that clouded when he kissed me? That would explain why he had that look on his face when we parted. I was expecting him to look smug like he knew what he was doing to me, but he looked confused almost frighten even. He couldn't have felt regret for his actions if killing me were his intentions…could he?'

That's when Blossom's thoughts were brought to a halt when she felt someone slap her in the back of the head

"Ow, did you have to hit me so hard?" She placed her hand where it hurt the most and she not only found that it was still a little wet with blood but also that most of her hair was missing to the point that it felt like a pixie cut

"Well that's what happens when you stare at me like some lost puppy instead of looking for a way out of this place…I swear, I'm surrounded by crazy idiots"

"Looks who's talking, Mr. One Kiss"

"Damn, you're still dwelling on that? If I didn't know any better, I would say that you've never been kissed before"

Blossom tried to fight the redness that threaten to show on her cheek; especially when Brick was now inches from her face

"I've been kissed before"

"Ha, who would be dumb enough to do that?"

"Besides you?" Blossom didn't even have time to blink when Brick grabbed her chin and lift it up so that she was looking into his dilated eyes

"Yes" was all he said and just that one word sent shivers down her spine. Even though his voice changed into a deeper hellish tone, Brick didn't sound mad at all. He sounded intrigued; seductive even which put our pink bookworm on edge

"Dexter" was all she could manage to squeak out which seemed to humor Brick; much to her displeasure. Even his voice turned back to normal; he was so amused

"Ha, why am I not surprised? You would let that ugly shit-for-brains kiss you [4]. Was little Miss. Perfect running out of options?"

"No" Blossom feelings switched from embarrassed to insulted so she smacked his hold on her chin and explained "It was just a friendly gesture he snuck from me before we parted ways after graduation, is all"

Which is true because all throughout high school, their relationship never went past being a 'friendship'. The one reason being that she thought that she couldn't afford to commit to a relationship; not at that point in her life. After all, she had schoolwork, extracurricular activities, and not to mention she was still fighting crime. Thus her life was basically booked with no time to schedule romance. So as a result, she kept Dexter from getting too close in fear of hurting him in the future because she thought that he deserved someone that could give him time and attention. Someone that could afford to shower him with love and affection and wasn't overwhelmingly busy with priorities like her… However, despite her efforts, it didn't stop Dexter from trying though…it was quite adorable actually…

While Blossom was busy reminiscing on that, she happened to look down and saw Brick laughing his ass off. Even though she was quite offended by his response, at the same time she wasn't taken aback by it either. Since the Rowdyruff Boyz were majorly popular with the ladies when they enrolled in Townsville High in their senior year, it was no secret how many time they got laid. So what's was the point in assuming that he would understand anything about relationships or the value of a single kiss

'Why do I even bother?' Blossom thought as she opened a random door. But once she did that, Brick's laughter stopped instantly because it looked like she found the way to Level Two

Since the room was dark, it was hard to tell what laid in the shadows; especially when the only thing that was illuminating the room was a single monitor that showed nothing but snow. So they walked inside with caution; making sure to be alert and prepared for anything. But what they weren't prepared for was the door slamming behind them; dematerializing afterward

"Hn, it's about time you two showed up" A voice said, coming from the broke monitor "I thought with all that time wasted, that you killed Blossom off already and saved me the trouble. Her lips weren't appetizing for you?" Brick felt himself blush so he retaliated by saying

"Go fuck yourself"

"No need. I already have my delectable piece of cheese right here. Isn't that right, my dear cat" Blossom knew that voice was talking about Bubbles and that disgusted her

"You sick monster" Blossom said through her teeth

"Aw, Blossom. Don't be angry. I haven't done anything...just yet" The voice said slyly "But I do admit I am getting weak with hunger, so I suggest you finish this challenge quickly"

The room suddenly became lit with fluorescent lighting coming from the ceiling so the two were able to see the room more clearly. It was a basically a plain white space with floor tiles that looked like the light up ones you see in old disco halls. Also on the left side of the room was this giant jumbotron that took up the whole wall. And on the right were two mysterious items hanging on hooks. Blossom thought it would be best to see what these things were so she made her way toward them, with Brick close behind, and was shocked to see their marching band headgear. One was a orange helmet with a black feathered mohawk and the other was a simple black beret

"Is this some sort of joke?" Brick said

"No, not at all" the voice replied "As a matter of fact, I remember hearing good things about you two and how the marching band won the state finals in your senior year. So I'm dying to hear the song that was worthy of a Class II trophy"

"Well too bad because I'm not doing it" Brick retorted while looking at the broken screen below the jumbotron

'It was bad enough that he somehow kidnapped me and put me in that cold-ass maze. Now he wants me to play for his amusement? Over my dead body' Brick thought bitterly

"Hm, that's sad to hear" the voice said "because I bet that your siblings are dying to here it too" The jumbotron then turned itself on and what they saw first was Buttercup running on a dismantled football field "As you could see, Buttercup is somewhat holding her own; barely making it yard by yard by the skin of teeth…or more like the skin of her limbs. However, come halftime, her fate won't rest solely on how well she could maneuver and dodge. It will rest on you guys and how well you perform"

"Buttercup, no" was all Blossom could whisper through her lips as she watched her younger sister leap from panel to panel while dodging many obstacles; including these horrific beasts that looked to be twice her size. But despite the fact that Buttercup looked to be struggling, a ray of hope shined within Blossom when she saw the look of determination in her sister's eyes. For the length of time that she had known Buttercup, Blossom knew that as long as that will of perseverance was still in her that Buttercup was still a force to be reckoned with; even when the odds weren't in her favor

'Hm, I see that I wasn't the only one that suffered injuries tonight' Blossom thought as she noticed Buttercup's wounds 'I'm surprised that she's running when her leg doesn't even look strong enough to hold her weight. Then there's that gash on her chest and that…what the hell!' Her eyes scrolled down the screen until she spotted what Buttercup was holding. At first glance, she thought it was a misshapen ball but once she looked closer…

"Is that…Mitch?" Once she realized that the ball was actually a head, she immediately started to feel nauseous

While Blossom was trying to keep herself from vomiting, the camera view panned to the end of the field; focusing on a person that was strapped to the goal post. Right away, the two recognized it to be none other than Butch. But while Blossom showed some sort empathy, Brick didn't show any signs of concern whatsoever. Instead he responded by saying

"You still haven't given me a reason to play your stupid little game, Boomer"

"What?" Blossom was so disgusted that she was tempted to punch his lights out, but Brick didn't care. As far as he was concerned, Butch was fine "You heartless asshole! He's your brother. You should be-" Blossom suddenly stop when something clicked in her mind "…wait, did you say Boomer?"

'How could-' Blossom was full of disbelief at this point because out of anyone that would be so vile as to do something like this, Boomer would be the last person that she would suspect 'You mean to tell me that all this time this has been devised by his own brother? Then why would he capture us? Why would he try to kill me, Buttercup and his own flesh and blood…unless' That's when it all started to come together 'Bubbles. He wants to get rid of us so he could have Bubbles. But if that happens then…' She thought back to the kiss Boomer and Bubbles had and the one Brick gave her a moment ago and immediately feared the worst 'Oh God. We need to get out of here now'

"Aw, Brick. You ruined the surprised. I was hoped to save that till the end" Boomer said sounding disappointed

"Well, you always can't get what you want"

As soon as those words left Brick's lips, the lights went out and all you could see was blue fog moving across the floor. Instinctively, they tried to prepare themselves for whatever was about to happen; even holding their breath just in case it was toxic

"Hn, I expect this stubbornness from Butch" Boomer not only sounded angry and dangerous but also like he was lurking in this room and not behind a television screen "Well just like Butch, I know exactly how to break you"

Then suddenly Blossom felt someone grab what little hair she had left and pressed her back to his chest. So in response, she tried to escape by hitting him in every vulnerable spot she could think of (his foot, his ribs, his balls) but he wasn't fazed in the slightest

"Wow, you could be quite feisty when you want to be. No wonder Brick was attracted to you earlier. However, there is a time and place for everything and this is the time to play the helpless little girl" He whispered in her ear while placing a knife under her neck

Meanwhile, Brick was lost in the fog and had no clue what was happening on the other side of the room. Thus making him irritated enough to want to rip someone's head off

"Damn it, stop hiding behind this fog and show yourself!" Brick shouted

"As you wish" The smoke cleared just enough so Brick could see that Boomer and Blossom were only a few yards apart from him (possible seven). And what Brick saw made him frown which made Boomer laugh "What's wrong Brick? Did you think I would come after you? Ha, I'm smarter than that" Boomer drew the knife closer to her neck "Smarter to know that this is what you want. And if I can't have what I want than you can't have what you want"

"Ha, if you think that bitch has any value to me then you're sadly mistaken" Brick replied with a smile "I would say that she would be the equivalent to trash but you already took that spot" While Blossom really took that to offense, Boomer saw through his brother's ruse and in return he laughed in Brick's face

"Ha, Brick. I know you so well. And it humors me to know that you think that I am bluffing"

**[Sensitive Eyes Close Again]**

With no hesitation, Boomer cut Blossom from the left side of her neck to the front. It didn't kill her but it was enough to cut the skin, and damn did it hurt "You see, I have no reason to keep this 'Puff'. It was part of the plan to have her die anyway so what would it matter if I took her life right now?" Boomer then left her neck and made his way toward her stomach. Blossom saw this and tried to grab his hand to stop his merciless acts of impaling her. However, that had little to no effect, for his strength was overwhelming

'Was this it?' Blossom thought to herself 'Was I going to die like this; under the hands of a maniac?'

"Boomer!" The knife stopped centimeters from her skin as soon as Brick's voice bellowed through Boomer's ears

"Yes, is there something you'd like to say?" Boomer asked

"Put the knife down" Brick threatened

"Or what, you are hardly in any position to bark out orders" Brick could tell that Boomer needed some convincing so he was more than happy to remind Boomer why he should be feared. So Brick released this reddish, black aura from his hands and stood in a fighting stance "Oh, I'm so terrified. My hair is practically standing on end"

Then as quick as a flash, some of the red aura in the shape of a hand grabbed Boomer's head and started squishing it. However, Boomer didn't look worried at all. In fact, he looked excited as more of his sanity began to slip away

"Ha, what is this suppose to do? Crush my head? Poison me? Either way, it's not working" Boomer then made the hand burst like a balloon "What else do you got?"

Not even a second later, Brick conjured up several red spikes that were at least seven feet tall and sent them straight for his younger brother in an attempt to spear him. But once it come into contact with Boomer's skin, they dinted like they were made out of aluminum foil. This made Blossom sigh with relief because it looked like Brick was becoming more reckless with his attacks because that last one almost hit her

"[Yawn] You're starting to bore me, Brick. But, I'll give you one more chance to-"

Before Boomer could finish his sentence, Brick made a hand sign which caused one of the seeds Brick implanted in Boomer during his first attack to become active. And once it started, Boomer instantly felt the effects as the plant inside of him quickly tried to tear at him from the inside

Meanwhile, Blossom, sensing that this would be a good opportunity to escape, attempted to break free from the deranged Ruff but he still managed to keep an iron grip on her; despite his discomfort. As he fought through whatever was inside of him, he leaned his head on Blossom's shoulder and began to gag

"What's wrong, Boomer? Is my Venus 'Vine' Trap not sitting well with you?" Brick said with a crooked smile on his face "Well let me help you with that" That's when Boomer's mouth opened just enough so you could see that a black vine with thorns was growing out of him

Any moment now, it looked like Boomer would succumb by either dying from the vines blocking his air passages or from the thorns ripping his insides. Brick was so ecstatic by this that he was dying with anticipation. Every second that passed was like a weight crashing down on him when all he wanted was to see blood. But all of his hopes were suddenly dashed when he saw Boomer hanging limp on Blossom's body; whispering

"Ha, fooled ya" Boomer then let out a huge burp which resulted in him coughing up all of the residue of Brick's deadly plant like it was a petty snack "It looks like 'strike three', Brick. Now, it is my turn" Boomer raised his head "But to be fair, I'll give you time to prepare so I'll give you to the count of three…One…"

"Cocky Bastard" Brick whispered as he braced himself

"Two..." Boomer extended the arm that held the knife until it was at eye level "Three"

He then flicked his middle finger at the air while still holding the knife between his index finger and thumb. At first glance, this attack looked harmless. After all, he was yards away from his target and it looked like it couldn't even hurt a fly if he was close enough to hit him. However, Brick and Blossom were proven wrong when Brick felt a sharp pain in his left eye. Brick tried to hold back his groans as he gripped his now bloody eye but he failed miserably

"Come now. You can't be that surprised? Did you think I was still that weak brother of yours a year ago? Ha, and even then I was able to match both you and Butch the last time we fought" Boomer made a fist and punched the air like he was aiming for his head, but Brick made a shield out of his aura to protect himself. However, even that broke upon impact "You may have found a loop hole to surviving this place when I took your powers away for the time being, but not even the negative energy you stole with your magic could save you from me"

'Energy? So that's what Brick did to me' Blossom thought

"I've not only had my fill of energy elsewhere but you're also dealing with the strength of the one you call 'Father'" Boomer continued to throw punches into the air with a single fist; wearing Brick down in the process "Even though you had many years of practice with HIM in the dark magical arts, do you honestly think that you could match up to me now that I possess the essence of the King Of All Evil himself?" After Boomer broke Brick's shield for the tenth time, he made a quick jab and catch Brick in his mid-section. And all without moving a single step towards him "So now if you include my strength, I have surpassed Butch" Brick received a blow to the gut "I have surpassed the girls" Then to his chin "I have surpassed Father" Then his ribs "And I have surpassed you" Then finally Boomer hit Brick's left knee thus making Brick fall to the floor "So Brick, now that I've given you a sample of what you're dealing with, are you going to behave like the dog components you're made out of"

"Screw...you..." Brick strained to say

"Ha, what a silly thing to say. But I have to admit that you are more prideful than Buttercup and more headstrong than Butch is. And that's saying something. But I guess if you want a dog to behave than you have to discipline him by showing him the consequences of its stubbornness"

Boomer let go of Blossom's hair and wrapped his left arm around her waist. After that, he took his knife and stabbed Blossom in her right thigh. But he wasn't going to stop there, no. With blood lust filling his eyes, he wasn't going to cease until Blossom became a human pin cushion

"Wow, I'm surprised that you're still standing there, Brick. I must have been mistaken then. I could have sworn that you wanted to kill Blossom; and end her with your own hands" Boomer started to sound crazed out of his mind while he plunged his knife into her left thigh next "To feel the blood trickling down your fingers as she gasped her useless cries for help. To finally show her that you're superior and not a cheap copy made by some monkey" He slashed her stomach but just enough for it to bleed "But now. Now I see that you just want her died regardless; not caring who or what does it" He sliced her chest "Am I hitting the nail on the head now? Is this truly what you want?!"

By now, Blossom was starting to feel weak from the pain. If it wasn't for Boomer holding her in place, her legs would have given out a long time ago from the constant abuse of his cold blade. But she had to stay strong, had to keep fighting; even though it proven to be fruitless at this point

And it did, because it looked like Boomer was about to deliver the final blow…that was until…

"Ok"

"Huh? Did I hear something?" Boomer said after he ceased with his assault on the defensive Puff

"I said" Brick spoke through his teeth while looking down to the floor "Ok, you win"

"Oh so I've finally broken you, huh? You want me to stop this senseless onslaught, huh?" Blossom felt the tip of the blade as it threatened to pierce through her back "Hn, well Brick…you should heed your own advice…Because it was you that said…you don't always get…what you want" Brick watched as the blade exited through the right side of Blossom's stomach. This had Brick so enraged that he didn't just want to kill his own flesh and blood but he personally wanted to send him to hell. He wanted him to feel so much pain that Boomer would continue to feel it in the afterlife

So Brick, in a heat of his rage, was about to charge at his brother, but to his surprise, he couldn't move his legs. So he looked down to find out why and saw that some of the blue fog that was still surrounded them had condensed into this blue ooze around his feet. This only infuriated Brick more as more of his red aura began to seep out of him. But the more he struggled, the more the ooze strapped onto him until Brick was on the floor; still fighting back like a caged animal

On Blossom's end, things looked bleak. The strength in her body was depleting, her breaths were getting shorter, and she was losing a lot of blood. However, despite how she was growing tired of clinging onto life, the safety of her sisters motivated her legs to keep standing. Her future ambitions and her morals of protecting anyone from danger kept her mind straight. And even seeing Brick lose his mind over Boomer's actions kept her heart beating just enough so she could at least attempt to knock some sense into Boomer herself

"You're so twisted, you know that?" Blossom struggled to say

"Oh, am I now?" Boomer replied by twisted the knife

"You think that this is going to end well for you? Even if you kill me, even if you kill all of us, do you think this will work out right when Bubbles finds out? I don't know whether you want to use Bubbles as a power source or that you're simply lusting for her but if you do care for her, do you think that this is what 'she' wants? Do you think she'll be happy after all is said and done? No" Blood started to split out of her mouth but she still fought to finish what she had to say "You'll only end up hurting her more than you are with all of us. And in the end, she'll think you're nothing but a heartless monster…just like I do" There was a long pause as she waited in dead silence for him to respond, then finally he said

**[You could look now]**

"It wasn't like I was looking for your blessing, Blossom…However, in some sort of way, you do make a good point" Boomer's eyes started to turn back to its original electric shade of blue and his voice sounded calmer like he was actually giving Blossom's words some thought "Bubbles probably wouldn't accept this. Not this way anyway. My original plan for your demise was perfect anyway so there is no use in straying from it"

He then removed the blade from her stomach and wrapped his arms around her chest and waist and rested his head on her shoulder. After that, a weird sizzling sound emitted from Blossom wounds, but to her surprise it didn't hurt. In fact, it looked like he was healing her by sealing up her wounds. But at the same time, blood started to seep out of his mouth and skin

"My powers were only made for destruction" Boomer continued "so it should come to no surprise that in order for me to heal people, that I in turn do damage to myself. But don't think that you guys have the upper hand just yet because like Father, I could regenerate, so when you're in my presence again, I'll be as good as new" After he said that, he let Blossom go and disappeared into the fog "Now, got yourselves ready. If it wasn't for me stopping time, you would have missed halftime already. So put your helmets on and get into position. You've only got sixty seconds until show time" With that, the fog disappeared and the lights went back on

Now knowing the consequences of not going along with Boomer's little game, Blossom picked herself up and grabbed their headgear. Then she made her way to Brick who was still on the floor; stuck in his humiliation

He couldn't get over the fact that Boomer, his little idiot brother, had bested him with no signs of even trying. After all those years of brutal training, after all of the power he stole, he was still outsmarted and outdone. And by a stupid piece of shit who didn't know how to do anything right

As Brick sat there, he was wearing his burning feelings on his sleeves so Blossom was able to detect that he hadn't gotten over his pride being wounded more than his physical being. However, this wasn't the time to be dwelling on this. They still need to save their siblings from certain death. So to move things along, Blossom extended her hand in hopes that he would at least stand up. But instead, he immediately swatted it away and got up himself. Then he snatched the helmet from her hands and turned to face the jumbotron… The last thing he needed was pity

'Well, at least he's cooperating' She thought as she put on her beret 'But wait, if we're going to be playing the song, then…'

"Where the fucking are our instruments if we're going to be playing this stupid song?" Brick said as if he was reading her mind. Then Boomer spoke through the broken screen and said

"You'll see them when you put on the right hat"

"What are you talking about? This is my hat" Brick said in frustrated until Blossom walked to him and took the helmet right off his head

"He's telling us to switch hats" At this moment, Blossom was starting to feel fed up with this whole situation and didn't want to deal with any more foolishness than she had to. To sum it all up, she just wanted to get this over with

"I know" He retorted as he snatched the beret from her head "Damn, I'm tired of this shit"

Once they switched hats, these holographic imagines appeared in front of them (they were fluorescent outline; not solid objects [5]). In front of Brick was a red marimba and a pair of mallets. As for Blossom, she got a pink snare strapped to herself by a harness and a pair of drumsticks

"Oh no" Blossom said under my breath

"What, I never said that you're going to be playing your own instruments" Boomer said "No, in this challenge, you're going to be playing each others' instruments"

"Are you serious?!" Brick shouted "I can't believe this shit"

"Aw, Brick. Don't worry. I'll give you the music. I'm not that cruel…" When he said that, a stand popped in front of him while a small portable one appeared attached to Blossom's snare

'Phew, at least we'll have the music' Blossom thought 'But I feel bad for Brick though. He doesn't know how to read music that involves notes from A to G. Well, as long as he doesn't break the mallets, we're fine. Besides, reading Brick's music is like a step backwards in difficulty for me because it's all rhythmic notes. And since I'm a wiz at playing any percussion instrument, plus guitar, I should have no problem holding down the fort if Brick messes up too much'

"…Which is why I'm going to require Blossom to march" Boomer continued

"Wait what?!" I yelled

That last add-on really took Blossom off guard. Out of the five years she has been in marching band, she never had to march unless it was at a parade and even then it was just in one direction, forward. And since she was in pit [6], she not only didn't march during football games and competitions, but she never saw the rest of the band while they marched during shows because they were always behind her when they preformed

"I…am…screwed" Blossom found herself saying

**[Buttercup POV:]**

_Swoosh!_

_Duck!_

_BAM!_

_Jump!_

Keep Moving…Keep Moving was all that was going through my mind. I had to keep moving so these saws under the ground wouldn't slice through me, so I wouldn't be eaten alive by these overstuffed kittens, so the stadium lights that were behind me wouldn't fry me to a crisps, so I wouldn't get hit with random football equipment that would explode immediately on impact, thus slowing me down. And being slowed down wasn't something I could afford because I was on a 'temporary' field that had split every ten yards and had ten yards disappear behind me every minute or so; showing the void that laid underneath. But out of all the reasons, the most important one was that on the other side were lives depended on my survival. I just had to keep moving and press through the pain because I was a fighter and fighters don't quit; they win

"Oh, look at her go" The voice said while playing 'commentator' which was really getting on my nerves at this point "She's cutting through the Tigers' forces like they were made out of tissue, ladies and gentlemen. But wait, it looks like the Tigers are sending out another wave with a different strategy. They seem to be blocking the edge between the forty and the fifty. And they are cornering her from the sides. It looks like they have her surrounded, folks. And just when she only has ten second until halftime. Oh but what's this. She's pulling out her gun, ladies and gentlemen. I don't know if she knows that these creatures could regenerate but- Oh my God, she shot three in the eye. She has temporarily blinded three members of the Tiger Team and is now using them as a spring board. She only has three seconds left. Will she make it to the next field yard line? Aaannnnnnddddd, she does...but she better pull herself together quickly because the clock has not stopped"

"What!" I yelled while panting "The game doesn't continue during halftime" I began to feel the heat of the stadium light so I started running again

"Well in my game it does. Besides, who doesn't like music while they play" That's when a giant screen lowered to my left and I saw some shirtless person behind what looked to be a xylophone. At first I thought it was Blossom because of the long orange hair but then I glanced at the chest and thought…

'Hm, Flat Chested? It could still be Blossom. But she doesn't have abs though so…'

That when the person lifted his head in disgust

"Brick? He's here too…playing a xylophone? Oh boy, I better cover my ears" I said out loud

"Shut your ugly-ass face, Butterbutt" I heard Brick say

"You wouldn't now ugly if it fucked you in the ass, considering that you already did that with Princess. How are them crabs doing by the way?" I retorted back

"Ohhhh" I heard the voice say

"Funny how that's come from the girl with the pussy that has every dude afraid to fuck it. Huh, Miss. Virgin?" Brick said back

"Well, at least-"

"Alright, alright that's enough!" I heard Blossom shout at us. I didn't see her though because she was too far away "Don't you guys see that we're wasting time! The drum major [7] has climbed the podium and has signaled us already so get into gear and pay attention" Brick just looked down like he was trying not to say something else while I just kept fending my way past these losers…

'Yes, I've made past the forty yard line on the Tigers side'

"Aw, just when the fight was getting good" I heard the voice grumble

"Boomer, don't encourage them" Blossom scolded "We're doing the challenge just like you asked so please just get on with it"

'Are my ears deceiving me or did she just 'Boomer'?' I thought to myself

"Damn, you don't need to be such a party pooper" Boomer complained like a child

'How did I not recognize him? Well, he did refrain from speaking when people were around him so I'm not surprised that I forgot how his voice sounded like…but still, that emo pussy is the one responsible for all this?!'

"Well, if you want to rush to see your demise, then fine" Boomer paused to clear his throat and announced "Ok folks, we have a real good treat for you this evening. Tonight, we are going to have a performance by two of Townsville's marching band alumni, Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo" The crowd cheered on cue "They will now be playing their winning song 'Technologic Takeover [8]'"

Once he said that, I was caught off guard when a whole bunch of blue holograms appeared on the field…

**_BAM!_**

Or at least I thought they were holograms…

'Ow that hurt like a son of a bitch. It felt like I just ran straight into a brick wall' I thought as I hold my nose

"Detail Atten Hut!" The Drum Major yelled to get the band's attention and the band responded by saying

"Hut!"

"Ow, what the hell" I yelled when one of the trumpet players hit me in the face when he quickly raised his instrument to his mouth

'Ohhh, if I wasn't in such a rush right now…[Groan] But I am in a rush right now. I need to make it to a clearing soon before these suckers begin to…'

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Reds]**

"OH MY GOD!" Blossom yelled as she tried to keep up with the steps "This a like a satanic version of DDR and Rock Band"

And in her case, she was right because while she was trying to pay attention to the music that was placed in front of her, she also had to look down at the floor at the light up tiles to know where she had to go. Since it was hard to multitask at something she wasn't use to, she would either play really well while going in the wrong direction, or move to the right spot and fuck up all of the notes she had to play. And every mistake cost her dearly because with every fuck up, a band member near Buttercup would try and sabotage her. For instance, the flute players would shoot darts out of their instruments, the color guard would have scythes at the end of their flags as they twirled them, the brass section would have heat seeking missiles or lasers that would shoot out of their bells, tear gas would emit out of the woodwind instruments, and the drumline would try and strike her with their sticks that would turn into axes (especially the bassline [9])

But all of Buttercup's turmoil wasn't complete caused by Blossom, no. In fact, Brick was doing much worse. He barely knew were C was on the piano; let alone the rest of the notes. And to make matters worse, he couldn't read the sheet music fast enough to decipher it. The music might as well been written in an alien language

'This is fucking ridiculous' Brick thought while he had an eight measure rest 'At this rate, we're going to…What the fuck?' Brick almost forgot about the stress he was feeling when he happened to glance up at the screen and saw a certain someone doing a small dance routine

"HAHAHAHAHA" Brick laughed so hard he was almost out of breath

"Oh shut up" Blossom blushed as she 'tried' to do some weird robot dance move

"Ha, I wish I had my phone right now"

"For what, so someone could call and tell you that you're missing the pit solo?"

"Oh Fuck"

**[Buttercup POV:]**

'Ahhh, make it stop! Brick sounds like he's breaking glass more than he is playing an instrument' I thought as I made it to the thirty yard line

But that was the least of my problems. I had tigers trying to eat me, people trying to shoot and block me, time trying to intimidate me, and the ground was slowly disappearing from under me. To be honest I didn't know how I was going to escape in time…that was until

**BOOM!**

I ducked from the laser beam that one of the trombone players shot at me and it hit a tiger that was behind him. It didn't kill it but the beam damaged it pretty good

'Hm, this gives me an idea'

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Reds]**

At this point, nine minutes had gone by in the main game and the reds were three minutes into their song so that meant that they had made it past the first movement and were going onto the second one. Which was good because this part started off extremely slow before gradually speeding up again. This was great news for Blossom though because she didn't have to play until the next twenty-two measures when hell went loose and the tempo went a billion miles an hour. Just thinking about that made her remember how her arms and wrists would ache after the second movement despite the fact that it was the shortest song out of the three. So she could only imagine the craziness Brick would experience when he would have to attempt it

'Well, at least Buttercup is holding up' Blossom thought

**[Buttercup POV:]**

'Ha, just what I thought' I said mentally as I dodged another attack from the brass section 'These holograms have no concept of what's around them; only that if I'm in their field of vision, that I'm their target. It's like they couldn't sense that these beasts are around them or had any sense of gravity for that matter since they could march over the void with no problem. But it's weird how the opposing team could just run right through them while they were still solid to me but that's alright because their ammo and weapons appears to affect these hairy bastards' Another missile went by me and hit another tiger 'And if I time this right, I could eliminate the majority of the team which will give me less to worry about. So all I need to do to focus on is getting to the end zone in under' I looked up at the clock 'four minutes and fifteen seconds…four minutes and fifteen second, ok we could do this'

"Ah!" I hissed as I suddenly felt something scratch me in the back so in response, I shot him in the face "Damn, zebra wannabe" Even though that strung like hell, I pressed on and made my way to the final ten yard line

**[Blossom POV:]**

This was it. We finished the second movement and were just about to start the final one. I could feel my hands sweating because it was something that always happened when we did this part. To most bands this would be consider the hardest part; and for the other years I've been in band this statement would be true. But this go round, the third movement wasn't just a stamp or a mark that we left for judges and audience members. This was our last chance to get ourselves together and play something that won't potentially kill my sister. Getting this right wasn't just for bragging rights and a trophy. Buttercup was busting her butt out there and I didn't want to hinder her any more than I already had

'Yeah, Blossom. Pull yourself together. You could do this. Do this for Buttercup. Do this for Bubbles'

As I was trying to psych myself up, I noticed that Brick was getting more and more frustrated. That last number really must have messed with his mind

"Damn this fucking deal. All I'm doing is degrading myself" Brick said to himself

"But it'll be worth it in the end when you save Butch, right?" I reminded him. I then saw him turn around like he was surprised to hear me respond but then he composed himself and replied

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you he's fine"

"Brick, he has a box of water on his head and he looks like he's been in a car wreck"

"So what? He's still breathing, ain't he? And besides, it's not like I'm his keeper" I could see that this wasn't working so I thought I would try a different tactic

"Well, maybe you should think of it as a way of proving to Boomer that-"

"I don't need to prove Boomer shit. He already knew I couldn't play this crap and I'm not going to attempt like I can" That's when he threw the sticks on the ground and was about to take off his beret until I said

"Or you could be trying to be prove to me that you can"

"Ha, is that the best excuse you got? I don't need to prove nothing to you. You already know that I'm better than you"

"Is that so? Then why am I slowly getting the hang of this while you're still struggling?" I could see that he was starting to get angry, but that was exactly what I wanted. I know that I'm treading on thin ice by doing this, but I knew if I could get to his pride then maybe I could coax him into playing again "I remember the day when you came to my pit members and said that we were useless to the band since we didn't march and that any nine year old could play our instruments. Funny how karma works, isn't it" If that marimba was real, the keys would have broken under his grip by now "But I understand your situation. Reading this is too hard and too advanced for you, isn't it? And to do it in a short amount of time; that's just asking too much of you. So you could quit if you want. I'll understand. But in the end, you'll just be proving how superior I am to you"

That's when Brick finally snapped and grabbed me by the neck. I could see the fury in his eyes like he was inches from snapping my neck like a twig but I didn't waver from his deadly gaze. He was the only one that I could depend one (unfortunately) and I wasn't going to lose and have him screw things up for Buttercup either

"Is Brick getting mad now? Are you mad that I called you out?"

"You didn't call me out on nothing"

"Then prove it...Prove it to me by besting me. Best me with the skills you claim to have. Best me by adapting faster than I can. At least best me…before you kill me" There was a slight pause before I felt his thumb from his other hand caress my cheek

"Hn, you really think you're so slick, don't you. You think that by pulling some reverse psychology shit that you could trick me to playing this stupid little game? You'll have to do better than to taint me with your words"

"What are you, scared? Scared that's I'll do better than you on your own instrument? Or the simple fact that I'm just better than- ack" Brick grabbed my neck tighter

"You know what? That mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble some day; possibly even get you killed"

"Thanks for the reminder, Mr. One-Kiss" I suddenly felt his tongue graze across my cheek and as soon as it made a quick swipe across my lips, I felt my knees get weak and I almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for the fact that Brick quickly supported me by grabbing my waist so I wouldn't leave his gaze for him to say

"You're welcome" After that, then he dropped me on the floor. I was going to say a few choice words at him but I was interrupted when I heard someone screaming from the jumbotron

"Would you two quit flirting already?" It was Buttercup and she sounded pissed "If you haven't noticed, the song had already started. So if you don't mind would you guys start playing because some of us don't feel like dying today"

"Oh Butterbutt, when did you start being such a kill joy. Jealous that you aren't getting some of this, Miss. Virgin?"

"I swear, if I was over there would choke the life out of you with your own hair!" Buttercup shouted

"I would like to see you try" Brick said

And as they kept arguing, I was still on the floor; lost in my thoughts again. I think I was listening to them but at the same time I wasn't. I felt like I was in a cloudy daze that I couldn't focus. One minute was thinking about slapping Brick once I found the strength to stand. Then I was thinking that I should stop their blasted quarreling. Then I started to ponder on why did Brick simply licking my lips rendered me weak. And then I couldn't stop thinking about his lips in general...

'Uhhh! I really must be going insane' I felt like smacking my head with a book repeatedly 'Stop thinking about him and get your head in the game! He's only trying to get in your-'

"Blossom!" I felt another slap to the head as Brick tried to get my attention "If your going to keep doing that then-"

"AHHHH!" He paused when we heard a scream emanated from the jumbotron

**[Buttercup POV: A few minutes earlier]**

After arguing with Brick, I decided to forget them and try to avoid all of these extra traps on my own. After all, I was less than five yards away from the end zone. But as luck would have it, everything that could go wrong was happening all at once

"Folks, it looks like we are down to our final two minutes, but hoho…things don't look for our challenger. It looks like the home team has regrouped and the ones that were injured are now ready to put on a full scale assault. At this point, its all or nothing folks, and they are ready to give it one last shot to keep Buttercup away from victory" Boomer announced

I looked around and saw that I was surrounded again, with only a head and these annoying holograms trying to push me back when they'd change formations. At this point it looked like I had no choice but to fight my way through until I noticed that the ground was fading

'Hey, this could be my chance' I thought as I saw a bass drum player marching near me. So before the monsters had a chance to dog-pile on me or the ground giving way, I made a dash for the hologram, disarmed him and grabbed onto his body

After that, a split second later, the ground was gone and it looked like all of the tigers fell into the void below. Now with that settled and done with, I climbed on top of the bass drum with Mitch's head to see how far I was from the end zone

'Ok, it doesn't look that far. Now, if this person could move just a little more backwards, I could…' At that moment, I saw the perfect opportunity to get to the goal. The drumline was about form a straight line from here to the end zone so one by one, I leaped from one drum to the next and it looked like I was going to make it home free until…

"AAAAHHHH!"

**[CLOSE EYES AGAIN]**

"Oooh, I can't believe this, sports fans" Boomer said in shock "While Buttercup is fingertips away from the end zone, one sole player from the home team has latched onto Buttercup's right leg. Damn, you could hear her bones cracking from here. How she's going to get out of this one, I don't know but she has only a minute and forty seconds to do it"

I don't know what was worse? This freak biting on my leg like it was a chew toy, the strain in my one arm from holding onto this ledge with all of this extra weight, the burden that time was slipping from my fingers, or the blistering heat from the spotlight that just now decided to shine down on me

"You've got to be freaking kidding me with this shit!" I shouted in the top of my lungs because this whole situation was getting on my freaking nerves. So I gripped the hair on the head tighter and started to kick the tiger in the eye with my already injured leg "It's one thing that you've tried to fuck with my mind, that you've tried to break me physically, that you even had the balls to kidnap my sister and flaunt it in my face" The tiger tried to claw at me so I would stop kicking him but I wouldn't stop. Adrenaline was feeding on my anger and I had no problem with taking my frustration out on this cat-like reject "But this. This is the last straw. I'm of sick of this bullshit. Sick of the fact that I'm being torn apart for your fucking amusement" I could feel my body screaming from the marks the beast left on my body, from the broken bone in my left leg, and from the muscle tissue tearing from my right leg, but at this point, I didn't give a shit because this creature was getting off of me one way or another "I am Buttercup Utonium, damn it!" I managed to throw Mitch's head over the side because I ready to end this. So I grabbed my gun and shot him in the head "And no one fucks with me and lives" Of course, the beast regenerated but I kept at it until I was able to kick him off. But to my misfortune, the price of that was losing my right leg from the knee down

**[OK, YOU COULD LOOK NOW]**

'Damn it. Just damn it' I cursed at myself while I climbed to the surface of the end zone because I knew my problems weren't over yet. Even though I've past all of Boomer's obstacles, I was now at the risk of bleeding to death if I didn't fix my wound. But at the same time, I only had a minute left to get the lid off of Butch's head. So without having a chance to catch my breath, I attempted to crawl over to Butch's limp body. And with every inch I got closer, I saw the bruises he had, the scars he sustained, and the fact that his eyes were closed. This for some reason made me want to crawl faster but the pain in my legs was excruciating. The adrenaline I once had was used up and I was running on E

But despite the little energy I had, I managed to make it to Butch's body, grab onto Butch's pants leg, then his elbow so I could lift myself up just enough so that my head was close to his chest. As I reluctantly rested my head on his chest, I swore I heard one heart beat as I reached over his head to unscrew the lid and placed it to the side

After that, I tilted his head on a whim so the water would spill out. As the water washed onto my back, I expected to hear something, anything; a cheesy joke or some gasping, anything. But I got nothing. This is when I started to panic

I immediately got a knife from one of my many pockets and felt for the ropes that were binding his hands. As I was cutting the ropes I called to him "Butch. Come on. Butch! Wake up, you dipshit!" His arms fell limp when his hands were released "No, no, no. I heard a heartbeat. I know I heard a heartbeat. Butch, you better stop playing with me. Wake up!"

"Aw, is Buttercup sad that she didn't get here in time?" Boomer taunted from the shadows of the now empty room

"Fuck you, I did make it in time" I immediately laid him on his back and ripped the box off of his head. Then with the last bit of strength I had, I lifted myself up on my knees (as fucking painful as it was) and began to perform CPR

"You know, you're just wasting your time on that corpse. If I were you, I would-"

"If you were me, you wouldn't have done all this! So cut the crap and shut up!"

I know I wasn't thinking rationally. For once, Boomer was right. I should look at the lid and see how to get out of here before it's too late. I should try and save myself because my sisters were still in danger. But why wasn't I doing that? Why was I trying to save this pain in the ass?

"Wow, all of this emotion over a punching bag. Did you like fighting him that much? Is that why you're trying to save him? Because that's all you ever did. Or is he just a measuring stick to you; someone you could pit yourself with. Or did you secretly fall for this dumb bag of muscle. Is that it, Buttercup? Because if any of these reasons are why you're still here wasting your breath on him, then-"

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up! …If you want me dead, leave me alone and stop trying to figure me out when you know you can't! All you're doing is making me want to press on so I could kill your ass. Is that what you want? If not, shut your face hole before I cut your annoying tongue out of it myself"

I didn't expect Boomer to stay silent but I was glad nonetheless. At least I wouldn't have to hear his annoy voice during my final moments of living

'Well, it looks like this is it. Hn, I never would have thought it would end like this; me wasting my final seconds of living on a guy that lived to pissed me off. And the funny this is, I don't even know why I'm doing this. It's not like I have any personal attachments to him. All I know is that people around me are dropping like flies. My frenemy, Mitch, is already gone, my archenemy's life looks to be hanging by a thread, and me, well I don't look too good either. I could barely stand (let alone crawl) and I am cut so badly that I bet you'd see bone in some areas so I know I'm probably next to die here. But if that may be what fate has in store for me, then I'm not going to let another person die in this place. Not while I'm still breathing'

So with that being my only motivation, I kept trying to blow some oxygen into his lungs; as futile as this rescue attempt was. Well, this wouldn't be the first time I did something stupid, so why stop now. So what if my leg was still bleed, so what if I was feeling weaker. I'm fucked anyway…so why not…give this…loser…a…

* * *

**A/N: Phew, I finally finished. And it's a good thing too because Scarlet has escape and is on a rampage **

**Scarlet: I thought, I told you to not touch my story! [Scarlet swings her katana at Blue]**

**Blue: Don't worry folks. She'll be fine during the next chapter! [Blue runs and dodges]**

**Scarlet: The same can't be said for you, bitch  
**

**…**

**[1] This recon mission Brick is talking about occurs after Boomer is put in the pod, but still in the month of December. Since Boomer screwed up HIM's plans by kissing Bubbles and ruining any chances for the Ruffs to gain the girls trust, Brick and Butch were still stuck with the task of somehow getting information on the Puffs' weaknesses so they could somehow get them vulnerable. So this recon mission Butch thought up was his way of getting said information; which as you know failed miserably  
**

**[2] At this point, think of the anime Soul Eater and that episode when Maka was fighting Crona the second time. When Maka lets her mind be consumed by "madness" in order to match Crona's wavelength and beat him/her, her subconscious seems to be sinking/floating in this thick black/red ooze that has filled her mind (and blood). But at the same time, her physical body was still moving on its own accord; being controlled by the madness that ran through her veins (literally). This is how I want you to picture Brick when he kisses Blossom; having no control whatsoever as his mind is forced in the backseat of this crazy ride; barely being able to comprehend what's happening through the tinted windows  
**

**[3] I bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Well, I like to keep people on their toes and so expect the unexpected when it comes to stuff like that. Plus, I need Butch's eyes for the next chapter so someone had to be sacrificed. Sorry Mitch. And also, if you were looking at one of my clue I placed in the last chapter (which was Buttercup's trigger sentence "I'm allergic to losers and cocky bastards like you"), you were probably thinking that it was obviously something she would say to Butch, and if you were thinking that, then you would be right. However, who said that Mitch wasn't there to witness the rejection and probably said "OOOOHHHH!" afterwards...makes you think how awkward it was to figure out that Buttercup put her breasts into Mitch's face in the last chapter...awkward  
**

**[4] The way that Dexter looks in the flashback is the same as that episode_ Babysitter Blues_ in Dexter's Laboratory   
**

**[5] In the episode _Return Of Mordecai and the Rigbys_ from the cartoon Regular Show, Mordecai and Rigby bring the band back together in order to win a free AC. After they break their real instruments, they pretend to play imaginary one on stage...the imaginary fluorescent ones are the types of instruments I'm thinking of when you picture Brick and Blossom's instruments  
**

**[6] The 'Pit' section in a marching band is the group that plays instruments that are too big or too awkward to march with. For instance, any type of xylophone (marimba), keyboard, chimes, bells, the big bass drum that no one could carry, timpani, tom-toms, cymbals, gong, guitar/bass guitar, drumset, tambourine, maracas...you get the picture. They are stationed on the side line closest to the stands; directly in front (or to the side) of the drum major while the rest of the band is behind them always (I'm talking about football games and competitions. Parades are different and I don't feel like going into that)  
**

**[7] The drum major is the one that conducts the marching band and is in control of the tempo. He/She is also the person the leads the band and gives orders and directions **

**[8] So you're not confused, songs performed in marching band competitions are split into parts or movements (each estimating to be about three minutes long). And while some bands like to compose their own themes (like the season or fantasy), others like to take the short cut and do songs that already exist (like 80s, the Beatles, Disney) but with their own spin to it. In this story, I'm following the second route and having Brick and Blossom do a performance with a Daft Punk theme. The first movement was Television Rules The Nation/Crescendolls mixed with a little Technologic. But instead of the drastic cut at the end, it's slow down to a halt. The second one was Face To Face/Short Circuit. And the last one was Superheroes/Human After All/Rock n'Roll. Of course these would be shortened dramatically or it would be about sixteen minutes long and not the preferred nine  
**

**[9] The bassline in this case is the bass drums players in the drumline and not the bass instruments like tuba and bass guitar, etc.  
**

**...**

**P.S. Here's a special shout out to Darkjuliet4444 for the awesome torture ideas :)**

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: End Of My Rope by Trapt_ and_ The Game by Drowning Pool_


	8. Ch 8: Come Hell or High Water

**_A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME AS THE PROFESSOR'S CHANCES OF GETTING LAID _**

**_P.S. Good Evening Dearies. I know it's been a while but it's good to be back. There was a lot of stuff I had to get over but like the devoted writer I am, I came back and started right where Blue left off…but not before doing some much needed therapeutic exercises…_**

**_Blue: Ow, my kidneys_**

**_Scarlet: Stop acting like a baby! Besides, I think I'm starting to lose resentment for you. Just a few more stab wounds and all will be forgiven _**

**_P.S.S. As for the many requests about the Blues; patience my dears, I will get to them. I just have to wait for the right time and when I do, there will be two to three chapters focused on them. Like I told you guys, I will make it up to you and it'll be worth the wait_**

**_Also to answer _****Hey ppg it's kit_ question: I wasn't planning on making Bubbles crazy and psychotic. If it fits with later plans than maybe but it's not a definite  
_**

_**WARNING: SINCE THIS IS THE LAST ROUND OF BOOMER'S TORTURE GAME, OF COURSE THERE WILL STILL BE MORE VIOLENCE (WITH A LOT OF DIRTY-MINDEDNESS)**_

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 8:_

Come Hell or High Water

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Reds]**

There have been many close calls the girls had experienced while they were still superheroes; but none could compare to this…this madness Blossom was witnessing. Blossom could feel her heart constrict every second she watched Buttercup struggle to get that beast off her leg but her anxiety levels hit the roof when the jumbotron suddenly started to form static on its screen

"No!" Blossom ran to the jumbotron and did what every person does when their television wouldn't act right; she banged on it constantly, hoping that it would turn back on but it just fuzzed up more until it turned itself off "No, No, No" Blossom screamed while hitting it three more times before hitting it with both hands in frustration "Buttercup" She rested her head on the screen between her fists as tears started to flow from her eyes

"Oh man" She heard a voice coming from the smaller broken television screen in the room "What a cliffhanger. Hahaha, get it? Because she was hanging…off the…[Groan] you guys are no fun. What's the sense of living your final hours and not having at least a little sense of humor?"

"A sense of…humor?" Blossom felt her blood boil from Boomer's mockery of her pain

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Well good. That only means that your eyes are starting to open and see reality…but not just any reality. A reality of my own design where things don't always turn out how you plan, where things don't always turn out ok in the end, and where pain is inevitable" He was only trying to discourage her and Blossom knew this, but despite that, she was still being affected by his poisonous words "Don't you feel it; that constricting feeling when doubt runs through your veins and uncertainty clouds your vision, that sensation that only fear and apprehension could give you? Do you feel it now? If so, you have only had a taste of what life truly is like and you won't be escaping it anytime soon. So I say it again. Have a sense of humor" Boomer grinned wicked "You're going to need it"

Blossom was suddenly surprised by the loud noise that resonated in the room from Brick knocking over the television set off the cart it was resting on with just his right forearm. The abrupt crash unbeknownst to the two triggered a mechanism in the floor that opened a door in the rear of the room

"Damn that was annoying" Brick stated as he walked towards the exit but stopped when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. So he looked over his shoulder and saw that Blossom was still standing there with her back to him "Hey, Pinkie. You coming?"

Blossom didn't hear him though. She was too lost in thought…well more like grief for her negligence and poor sense of judgment she displayed thus far; all of this resulting in Blossom blaming herself for everything that has happened here

'If only I was more focused during this challenge? If only I didn't trigger that trap that got Buttercup and me separated. If only I didn't let Bubbles go to that party alone in the first place, then maybe this wouldn't be happening'

Blossom felt like her world was falling apart and she feared that she wouldn't be able to fix things like she used to. She felt like she was slipping; slipping in her skills, in her decision making, and as a leader which was shameful in her book. She was supposed to be resourceful and always on point; never missing a beat. She was supposed to be able to direct people, make good judgment and foresee danger. After all, she was the oldest so she had that weight to bear to be strong and standing at the helm in the stormiest of situations when her sisters couldn't. But what she failed to see was that she was still human(ish) that had a heart and was prone to making mistakes once in a while. But since she brought herself up to thinking that she had to be 'perfect' for the sake of everyone else. So failing at that now filled her with anxiety that she was a failure. She even looked at her own reflection in the screen of the jumbotron which showed an image of a stranger that lost everything. A stranger that lost herself

As Blossom was going through a mental crisis, Brick stood there getting annoyed at how weak she was acting. She was letting Boomer's pitiful attempts to distract them get to her. However, since they had no time to be wasting here, he decided to once again bring her back to reality. Brick's hand rose as he was about to strike her but it only registered as a tap in the head to the emotionally-stricken Blossom. She flinched as she turned her head; only to be met by stony eyes looking back at her

"It's time to go" Brick said plainly to her

There were so many things that Blossom expected him to say; all of them cruel and undignified, but she didn't expect this. Even though he still didn't show any signs of sympathy towards her, because he still chose to not shoot her while she was down, she felt a tiny sense of relief to be spared from that. So she looked down with heavy eyes and gave a small nod; understanding that lives still hung in the balance if she didn't proceed with this sick little game. So despite the grief she still felt, she pushed it aside and followed Brick out of the room while making a silent vow that she would avenge for sisters for the torment Boomer has caused

**[Unknown POV:]**

**_Thump Thump…Thump Thump…Thump Thump_**

There was a pain in my chest but it wasn't from any wounds. It was from this organ in my ribs that wouldn't stop beating. It was like it was on overdrive; so much that I could barely breathe, and it was all because of the sudden rush that flowed through my lips

"Well at least my heart is beating…"

I found myself leaning on a cool steel door while looking down at my arms that held a body so strong yet so frail; so fierce and feisty yet now…

"…You, on the other hand, have lost your flame"

I placed the body on the floor and ran my hand through the strands of hair that was blocking my view of her face and thought

'There are sooooo many things I could do right now, now that you're so vulnerable and helpless' My hand traveled from her face, down her neck until it rested on her chest; leaving a trail of blood from the head I used to escape earlier 'So many things'

I felt a wicked grin form on my face at the possibilities but there was one fantasy that out-shined the others. One that was so pleasurable that it had me practically drooling at the thought of it…and that was hearing her voice

**[Buttercup POV:]**

Pain…It is the sense of displeasure, the outcome to suffering, and the factor that causes a horrible demise to many…including myself. And no matter how many walls you build for yourself, it always finds a way to leak through the cracks. I've experiences that so many times that I think that I lost count which is why I spend the majority of my life trying to get stronger so one day, I could take it and not be effected

That is what many people dream; to not feel pain. Because with pain comes the exposure of your weakness; producing fear and distrust. And as bitterness flows so does your heart until it finds itself a blackened sea, alone

That's where I was, looking up at a red sky while I laid in a barren black ocean…wading. Not caring how scorching hot the red moon was, why it made me so thirsty or why I was even there. I just laid there listening to the water whisper tempting words to my ears. All the while, my eyelids were getting heavy, my mind was getting cloudy and disoriented, and my muscles were losing strength as the water gradually started to wrap me in its cold embrace; protecting me from the burning heat of the moon

"_How does this feel_?" I heard from below me

"It feels…nice" I reply

"_Good_"

When she said that, I began to realized that I was being swallowed up but the sound of that soothing voice wiped any concerns I might have had until I was completely submerged in the black abyss. Second by second ticked away as my body sank at a slow pace. Normally people would have concerns in a situation like this but for some reason I did not. I couldn't even remember why that would be?

'Was it dangerous? If so, how could it be when it felt so…so…'

I couldn't even think of how I was feeling right now. It felt so new that I couldn't place it. It couldn't have been pleasure because I felt that I should feel anxiety. It couldn't have been fear because there was a sense of reassurance that lingered. And despite how this place looked so sinister and gloomy, my mind was submissive and just accepted it and everything that was happening.

'After all, why fight it? Was there reason to? None I could remember? But if there is, I'm too tired to think, too tired to worry, and too tired to feel'

I decided then to close my eyes because my body was exhausted for some reason. But when I did, I heard faintly a different voice yelling

"Buttercup…Buttercup"

'What is…' I thought

"_Shhh_" I heard the female voice say while I saw my body sinking faster "_It's ok, just relax. All will be-_"

"Buttercup!" The other voice resounded much louder this time which made my ears ache with annoyance

'Annoyance? … Butch?' As soon as I recognized it, my eyes shot up as I felt a massive weight in my chest 'Ahh! What is this…' I found the strength to clutch my chest because it was becoming too intense '…Pain? …ahh!'

"_Shhh, everything will be alright. Just put your trust in me and I'll take you away from what hurts you_" The female voice whispered

"No, Buttercup" Butch shouted "Fight it!"

'Why…when the surface brings me so much pain…when your voice is so excruciating to hear' I thought

"Come on, Buttercup. Think about what you're leaving"

'I'm leaving something?' That's I was reminded of my sisters but it resulted in me feeling more pain, but this time in my back

"_No_" I heard the female voice say "_Don't listen to him. Let go_"

'But what about Bubbles?' I asked the mysterious voice 'What about Blossom? They-'

"_Let them go, child_" she answered "_Let all of it go. You're only hurting yourself_"

'But…But…ahhh!' The pain got worse as it traveled to my legs while I started to remember what happened in the last couple of hours. The imagines of what I put myself through, the reasoning behind it, and the consequences that could lie ahead; all were illustrated through the scars that were resurfacing on my body 'They need me'

When I realized that, I felt my body come to a halt and stopped sinking into the depths of the dark abyss below

"_No, they don't_" the voice said sounding desperate now "_Did they need you when you split up the team after high school? Did they need you when they left town; just so they could live their own lives? No, and like everyone else from your siblings, Ace, and every citizen that resides in that town swept you under the rug when they got what they wanted from you. So what's the sense of going back to that? Going back to a place that doesn't want you. That doesn't need you anymore_"

I let out a mental sigh because deep down, I knew that she was right. She was stating exactly how I felt for the past six months I've been separated from my family. And how I still feel now

'You're right' I thought out loud 'For a long time, they have lost their use for me. They have neglected to see what I am still capable of…However…' That when I remembered back to this afternoon when I met Blossom again after not seeing or hearing from her for half a year 'That doesn't exclude the fact that they need me now'

"That's it Buttercup" I heard Butch say "You could do it, fight it"

With that as my motivation, I began to feel some strength come back to my limbs so I attempted to get myself to a vertical position so I could swim to the surface. However, I could see that this mysterious lady wasn't going to give up without a fight because as soon as she sensed that I was about to fight back, my vision was made clearer when some of the darkness in the water dissipated to reveal that there were bones all around me. Once their presence was made known, they formed into skeletons and swam towards me so I immediately swam upward since that was what the voice was trying to pull me away from

My odds looked slim because it looked like there were a million of them and they were coming at me fast, plus I was finally beginning to feel my lungs starting to ache due to the fact that I was holding my breath for so long. But I had to press on. I couldn't let my sisters down. Not after I was granted one more chance to be of some use

'[Hiss]' I felt one of the skeletons latch onto my leg; digging its bones into my skin so I kicked it in the head but it wouldn't budge as another one climbed on its shoulders to grab onto me. As I still tried to keep them at bay, I looked up to see that I was only inches away from the surface but I was losing strength as my lungs felt like they were going to burst. But I still kept fighting, I still kept reaching because I wasn't going to lose. Not now when I was so close

"_Wow, what I stubborn one you are_" I heard the voice say "_So I guess since you won't listen to reason, I guess I have to take you by force. And as soon as you reach the bottom, you will stay at rest whether you want to or not_" I felt more skeletons latch onto my body and I saw the distance between me and my escape become larger as they gradually started to pull me down

'No, I can't let you do this' I thought as I kept on struggling 'I won't let you do this. I have a job to do and I won't leave my sisters at the mercy of that blue bastard' I strained to push back but the number of dead bones were endless so I closed my eyes and kept my hand up, just hoping that some turn of events would enable me escape somehow

"Come on" I heard Butch sounding frustrated again "I know I felt a pulse. Don't you give on me now"

'I'm not. I just…' It pained me to even think this but 'I can't do this by myself. I need…I need help'

"I've waste so much time and energy on this and I'm not leaving empty handed [Grunt noise]" As soon as he said that, I saw a hand burst through the water. It was huge with no skin and had black and green veins. I expected it to move but it was transfixed after making its grand entrance however, it was close to my reach and I grabbed hold of it and started to pull myself up

"_No you can't do this!_" The feminine voice screamed "_Please don't leave! You'll only get hurt again_"

'That may be true but I'm a fighter and fighters endure pain, not submit to it'

With that last statement, I felt my hands break the surface so with every bit of my strength, I closed my eyes, pulled my head above the water and inhaled deeply like I was taking in the breath of life [1]

I kept breathing heavily until I opened my eyes, looked up and saw a figure with his hand in the valley of my breasts. This had me so mad and so shocked that I immediately kicked the figure in the nuts which made him fall to my left side

After letting out a few groans of displeasure, I heard him speak

"[Groan] Why?" as he holding his balls. It was so recognizable that I knew it was Butch, since I've done this far too many time for me to remember the exact number

"Some girls don't like waking up to random perverts fondling their breasts" I told him while sitting up

"Some could also say that waking up to someone kissing them would be pretty awkward too but I think I handled that far better than you" I blushed when I realized what he was talking about

"I was performing CPR which by the way saved your life! What's you excuse?" I retorted

"I was trying to save your life too. Can a man multitask?" I groaned in annoyance as my eyes looked where he touched me before and noticed that the shirt under my jacket was gone; exposing my black B-Cup bra

"And where is my shirt, you asshole?!" After holding his balls for a minute, Butch found the strength to sit up and looked at me surprisingly with soft green eyes

"I found a better use for it" I watched as he lifted his left hand over my stomach and rested it on my right thigh; making sure to not touch the end of it where I saw my green tank being used as a bandage. At first, I thought that was pretty cool of him to wrap my wounds until I thought

"You couldn't have used your pants leg? Or my pants leg?"

"What? Shirts are easy to rip and since you were the only one with a shirt..." He shrugged his shoulders as a devilish smile formed on his face while his hand traveled from my thigh up to my ass "Unless" He whispered close to my ear "you wanted me to use something more…delicate" Before he had a chance to squeeze my butt, I used my right hand to grab the hand that was trying to feel me up and used my left hand to smack him in the face

"Uck! Can't you be serious for one second? Jeez" As pissed off as I was, I couldn't help but notice that when I slapped him, his body came a little closer to my frontal view; just enough for me to see his right arm. From his shoulder, it looked normal but as my eyes traveled down his biceps his skin looked severely torn and damaged until I looked down to his forearm where most of his skin was gone; exposing his muscle tissue and veins…like in my vision while I was unconscious

Butch noticed that I was looking at his shredded arm and let out a sigh before explaining himself

"Nasty ain't it? Well, it cost a lot to save a life. Especially one that was dwindling like yours"

"But why? How did you…we're enemies…you shouldn't have-" He rest his weight on his left hand so he could hold my chin with his right

"I could say the same to you, Butterbutt" I almost got lost in his gaze until I took his hand from my chin and said

"Don't flatter yourself. I only took pity on you because I didn't get to kick your ass for groping me last week when I pulled you and your brother over for driving under the influence. There's no sense in whipping the ass of a dead corpse so-"

"Oh, I see. So I guess we have something in common then. It looks like we both wanted to have a little fun before we killed each other" Butch said seductively

"Eww. Not on your life"

"Yeah, you right because it'll probably be on yours"

"[Groan] I don't have time for this crap" I turned my body so I was on my stomach. Then I lifted myself onto my knees (which surprisingly didn't hurt that much anymore) and crawled from that stupid moron

"And where do you think you're going?" Butch asked in a mocking tone

"Unlike you, I have important business to attend to; mostly consisting of saving Bubbles and kicking your brother's ass. So if you excuse me…"

"Look, as much as I'm appreciating the view, do you really think that you're going to get far crawling like a one year old?" I wanted to glare at him for saying that, especially since he was staring at my ass but I knew he was right about my current condition but I also I didn't want to admit that he was right so I kept my eyes forward "If you're aiming to get your sister back, I suggest you don't come at him like you're going to suck his dick" I gritted my teeth so hard I thought I tasted blood

'Damn I want to hurt him so bad right now' I thought to myself

"Then what would you suggest, since you're packed full of ideas" I managed to say

"Well since my brother took your legs out before I got a chance to-"

'I swear if you say another dirty joke, I'm going to-' I hissed in my mind

"-you have no choice but to team up with me"

"Heh?" It's not like I didn't understand him. I was more shocked than confused

"You know, join forces, make a temporary alliance-"

"I get what you're saying! I'm not stupid"

"Good that means you won't turn down my offer then" Butch began to lift himself up but he seemed to have lost the strength in his legs so he leaned against the wall for support "Wow, that technique took more out of me than I thought" He whispered to himself

"Look, I said I wasn't stupid, not desperate" I turned my head from him and looked forward "Besides, you look like you could barely help yourself, let alone me"

"That may be true but it is also true that I'm the only one in this room with two legs. So if you're aiming to get out of here alive, I suggest you take advantage of what's being offered to you"

I so hated this right now. I knew that he was right 'again' but out of all the people in this world to team up with, why did it have to be him? This had to be hell

"Grrr. Fine. But if you dare place your hands where they don't belong, you'll find your hands severed from your wrists, do you understand me?"

"Crystal" Butch was about to attempt to grab my waist so he could pick me up but I slapped his hands away

"But first, take this" I reached in one of my left pockets and grabbed the grip of my rifle I saved from earlier. I then pressed a button on the side and a yellow flat circle came out [2]. I placed it in his hand and he held it between his index and middle finger like he was examining at it; wondering what it was "Just eat it" I said impatiently. And without hesitation, he placed it in his mouth and chewed it. And once he swallowed it, he immediately started to feel the effects. You could tell by the look on his face that he was psyched by the sudden energy he felt

"Wow, what was that?" Butch asked

"They are chewable mints. They are made to boost stamina and speed up the healing process in your body…So basically it a candy that keeps you from looking like Bambi when you walk"

"Ha, so Butterbutt has joke, huh?" That's when I felt him yank me from the ground and haul me over his shoulder

"What the hell! Put me down! You are not going to carry me to the next level in a position so demeaning!"

"Trust me, there are far more positions I could think of that are more demeaning than this, Butterbutt"

"If you don't put me down now right now, I will shoot your balls through your ass!" I screamed

"Oh, such a dirty girl" He said as he lowered me to the ground "But if there is going to be anyone sticking anything in anyone's ass in this room, it's going to be me"

"[Groan] Just carry me the right way so we could get this over with"

"And how would you like to be carried, my green apple bottoms?" He asked while taking a bow

"Just squat down"

"As you command, sweet cheeks" He flashed me a mischievous smile so in response I turned my head in disgust as I crawled behind him and stood on my knees so I could wrap my arms around his neck "Wow, I didn't think that you would want to ride me so soon, Butterbabe" He said as he hoist me up

"Nope" I increased the pressure I had around his neck a bit "I just wanted more access to your neck when you misbehave"

"[Moan] I would let you punish me any day, Butterbabe" Butch said as he made his way through the room

'[Groan] this is going to be a long level'

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Reds]**

When Brick finally found the door to the final level, he was fuming because like the last time they finished a challenge, they were sent to an infinity room. However, this time instead of a hallway and doors, there were different stairways with doors that lead back to the same huge room that was filled with these Penrose staircases that would go different direction; some even defying the laws of physics that had you walking upside down and even sideways to find the exit [3]

But as mind-numbing and frustrating as it was, they found their way out and came across a large room that was dimly lit except for the floor that was oddly giving off this peculiar golden glow the reflected off these objects above them that made them look like stars

"Oh great, you're here" They heard Boomer's voice bellow from a loud speaker somewhere "Welcome to my Perfect Harmony Interior which is ironically filled with your failures" The ceiling lights turned on and the floor stopped glowing "If you look up, you'll notice hanging over your heads are a bunch of key; each of them representing the number of times you messed up in the last round"

Blossom looked flabbergasted because she couldn't believe that they messed up that many time. There looked to be almost a hundred of them hanging up there

"All of them are made out of gold except for one that is made out of hard plastic spray-painted with golden paint. You're job is to locate the fake golden key and once you do, you'll be tested to see if you got the right answer. If you are correct, a hatch will form so you could escape. But be warned. Pick the wrong one and…well, I'll save that for you two to find out. καλή τύχη [4]" There was a long pause like he left or something but Blossom felt like they were giving an impossible task and wanted more details

"What a minute, are you going to give us a clue or something? How are we supposed to know which one is which when we can't even reach them from here?"

"I already did"

"You did, when?" Boomer didn't answer this time so it looked like they were on their own with this one "[Groan] Darn it, I guess I have to work with what I have" Blossom then did what she did best and started to think as she paced the floor while Brick just sat there watching her

"Ok, lets back track. He first said, 'Welcome to his Perfect Harmony Interior', next he mentioned the keys being our past mistakes, then he said something about one being plastic while the rest were gold. Hm, but why gold? If they were mistakes then why would they be represented by a metal that symbolizes the opposite of failure?"

"Maybe gold is a clue, I mean look at this ugly-ass floor" Brick said without looking up at her eyes "Who in their right mind would have a golden floor in a torture building like this if it didn't mean something"

"That's true" Blossom started to look down at the floor noticed that each tile had a swirl on them, but not your normal symmetric swirl, no. This was one of those off-center swirls like the ones you see on nautilus shells [5] "Hm, I remember this pattern being mentioned somewhere back in school…hm but where?"

"Art History" Brick plainly "He said something about proportions being perfect and junk"

"Yes, yes and it was used for math and architecture and…rectangles" Blossom looked at the floor again and got an eureka moment "That's it. It all makes sense now. Why he made the keys and floor gold, why there are swirls on the tiles, and why he picked that ridiculous name for this room. It's supposed to be an acronym for the Greek symbol, phi _φ_ which is also the symbol that represents the golden ratio. He must have used the golden ratio to construct this room-"

'Ha, she's applauding him like he's some glorified mathematician' Brick snickered to himself

"-Why else would he have given us so many clues that led up to this? He even said something in a different language which had to be Greek. And if I'm correct, if we're going to find the location of this false key, we just have to create the swirl this room was designed by and by using the principles of how to make a perfect rectangle by using the golden ratio, we could calculate the coordinates of the end of that swirl. And that point should be the location directly below the key we're looking for"

Blossom was so ecstatic right now because out of all the plans that failed thus far, she truly believed that she outdone herself this time. But her happiness dissipated for a second when she saw Brick still sitting there like she was going to do all the work herself. So she walked to him and said

"Ok, we're not going to find the key sitting down so let's get to work" Just then a split second thought reminded her that Brick just took a major beating from Boomer in the last round. What if he's resting himself? With that in mind, she softened her attitude and added "Unless you need to rest your wounds, then I would at least let you take five"

"What wounds?" He said dryly but at the same sounding like he was offended from that remark

Confused by his statement, Blossom looked closely at his body and noticed that his bruises barely showed now and when he lifted his head, she still saw dried up blood on his left eye but all in all, it didn't look punctured like it did before. So basically, Brick somehow healed him

"If that's the case, let's get moving. It's not like we have forever to do this? Besides, since there doesn't seem to be any writing utensils around here, I'm going to have to use the next best thing" Blossom said while looking at Brick mischievously

**[3****rd ****Person POV: Greens]**

After going up a flight of stairs, Butch and Buttercup found themselves looking into a dark room that emanating a lot of heat; almost equivalent to a piping hot sauna. The only thing that was giving off light were these earthy candle sconces [6] that held these small flaming meteors, and the floor that glowed a dim red in the spaces between each black tile

"Damn, it's hot is balls in here" Butch said. Buttercup was about to scold him for his vulgar comment until a single arrow shot at them from the left side of the room "Oh shit!" Butch managed to move out of the way as he backed farther from the doorway

"Oh looks who finally decided to show" They heard Boomer's voice echo in the room "The human punching bag, and oh, is that Butters I see there. Nice to see that you two are still alive. That means that this incredibly awesome room I built for you won't go to waste" You could hear him clapping with glee like an immature child "But I warn you two, you better watch your step because most of these floor tiles are rigged with traps that could potentially kill you. Like that arrow for instance, it was dipped in poison that will temporary paralyze its victims which is something you can't afford in this room full of greater dangers and perils. So…do you think that you have what it takes to make it through my Chamber of Damnation or are you two spooked from what lies ahead in these dark corridors?"

"Ha, like a little darkness and traps could scare me" Butch said "I bet we could make it faster than I could tie a cherry stem with my tongue"

"Well good for you" Boomer replied "Because you're going to need to be that fast to get through this unstable room…hehe, have fun"

Once that was said, Butch immediately wanted to put his words to the test and was about to rush into the room until Buttercup pulled on his hair; making him rear backwards

"Ow, what the hell" Butch yelled "Didn't think that you would get kinky with me so soon"

"Oh shut up. I'm just stopping you from getting us both killed"

"Aw, is Butterbutt getting cold feet? Well, don't you worry, I'll protect you" Butch said in a mocking tone which got him a punch in the head

"I'm not scared, shit-for-brains" Buttercup yelled "I just want to think this through before we endanger our lives" Buttercup then let out a sigh so she could calm herself down while she got serious for a moment "The last time I had to think on my feet, I lost one of them so I don't feel like risking our lives when I still have something to live for…not without preparing myself that is" While she was digging in her pockets for more bullets to reload her handgun, she said "Since you have your hands full, I'm going to be your arms and your extras set of eyes, got it"

"Sure you can handle it Butterbabe?" Butch asked "You'd probably lose your balance from all of my quick maneuvers and speed" This earned another hit in the head from Buttercup

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I am not some petty damsel in distress that is basically equal to a useless sack of potatoes. I am Buttercup Utonium, damn it. And I refuse to sit here while you show off" Buttercup said with a smirk

"Hm, so Butters wants to impress little ol' me? How cute" Buttercup didn't hit him this time but instead pinched his cheek so hard it would put the pain of your grandmother's pinches to shame "Ow, ow, ow"

"Haha, now how about we keep your stupid assumptions to yourself ok"

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay" Buttercup let go and Butch shook off the pain and said "Damn, if you're that rough with your hands, I could only imagine how they are wrapped around my-" As he was saying this, Buttercup was wrapping her hand around his neck and started choking him before he could get that last word out

"You, know what? I am this close to shooting you in the head!"

**[Blossom POV:]**

I don't know how long we've been at this but I could feel this paying off. After making about ten perfect squares on this floor, we're getting to the point that it would be impossible to measure anymore because of how small our squares have become

"Okay, just one last mark here should do it" I instructed as Brick used his red aura to scorch the tile with a straight line "Now" I told myself and I spread out my hands for the eleventh time "square on the left and next edge on right" then I put both of my feet together on the small sliver of rectangle that was on my right and looked up "Ok, that should be the key we're looking for, but how are we going to get it?" I started to think as Brick began walking around the room for some reason "Can you fly?"

"No" Brick said while looking down at the floor, then at the ceiling, and back again "I used up a lot of my energy in the last round and on this"

"Then can you scale the walls or grow in size?"

"Pinkie, what does 'I used up most of my energy' don't you understand?" He said in a calm yet offensive tone

"Well like you said both of those times, you said you used 'most' of your energy. You didn't say all of it. So what is stopping you from using your magic when you still have some left?"

"The same reason why you can't fly and get it yourself, smart ass [7]"

"Hey, all I'm trying to do is examine my options because if you forgotten, it's not enough to find the key; we have to retrieve it as well. So what's your deal?"

"I don't have a 'deal'" Brick said while 'heal-toeing' my coordinates "I just don't like to be questioned by anyone inferior to me. Especially questions that are as dim-witted as yours"

"Dim-witted!?" Brick's attitude was starting to get on my nerves again. And yet we were doing so well earlier; he even give me hints when I was brainstorming. Now he wants to play the a-hole shtick again? Why does he have to be so difficult? "At least by asking those questions, I'm figuring out how to escape this room. What are you doing that's so helpful" He walked farther up the right side of the room, did the same heel-toe measuring, pivoted so he was facing me, and pointed upwards

"Locating the real fake key"

"The real…After all the work I did to find this key, you think in a couple of second that you found it? What makes you think that my answer is wrong and yours is right?" I said crossing my arms; waiting for him to give me a valid excuse but as usually he kept being vague and said

"I just do" which wasn't enough for me to deter from my key that I thought was right

"Fine, if you want to keep contradicting me like you always do, just to make yourself feel good for a brief moment, then fine. Go ahead, see if I care. But don't expect any sympathy from me when you pick the wrong key and something bad happens to you"

"Ok" was all he said but before I could yell at him for his arrogant reply, we saw holes opening in the tiles and water immediately started to spray out of them. At first, I took it as a bad thing but then I thought

'This could be the answer to my dilemma. If Boomer is trying to flood this room, then it would be just what we need to lift us up to the ceiling. All I have to do is keep my buoyancy above the water and focus on the key I'm aiming to grab and boom, the hatch will be open and I'll be escaping out of here'

I then took one last look at Brick who was looking up at the key he was going for. Then I turned my head back to my key and waited for the water to lift me up

'Idiot'

**~Twenty Minutes Later~**

I'm surprised and not surprised that it took this long to fill up this room. Even though the water was pouring in here at an alarming rate, this room had a large perimeter and the ceiling looked to be two stores high. But at least now we were a few feet away from reaching our keys

"Hey guys" We heard Boomer's voice again "As you might have guessed, it is close to testing time. But before I commence with the test, I want to ask you are you sure that you have the right answer because there looks to be a little bit of uncertainty in your choices since there are two of them?"

"Uncertainty? There is no uncertainty. It's just that douche over there wants to be difficult" I said

"Just because I'm positive of an answer you didn't come up with, I'm all the sudden a douche? Sounds like someone's jealous"

"Jealous? Do you hear yourself? There are lives that are depending on our decision; even ones that aren't our own and you think that I would sink so low as to put my self-image above someone else's life? Really? How selfish do you think I am?"

"Not enough" His answer surprised me until he added "You're too selfless for your own good which is why I can't trust you"

When he said that, I felt crushed because as harsh as that was, that explained everything. Why we failed at working together thus far. Why we always butted head. Why he always kept a wall up around me. But if truth be told, I didn't trust him either but I was still willing to let my guard down just this once so that my family could escape out of here. Heck, I was putting my own well-being on the line just being in the same room as him and yet he…[sigh]

"Brick, I know that we have been made the bitterest of enemies but, right now, I want to trust you. I want to so badly right now because so far, our performance has suffered because of it and it has resulted in nothing but pain on us and on our siblings while Boomer gets to sit somewhere and laugh as our failure to cooperate destroys us…Brick, I'm not asking for much. I'm not asking that you change your ways and become good or to forget your twisted morals. All I'm asking right now is to simply give me a reason-"

"Ok times up, grab your keys" Boomer interrupted me but I brushed it aside as we both grabbed our keys and continued to stare at him and said

"Give me a reason to let go of this key, Brick" It took a second but I saw him look at his feet under the water and say

"[Sigh] Well as smart as you say you are, I guess I shouldn't have assumed that you could predict your captor's methods of doing things. After all, he's my sibling, not yours. So I would know that he wouldn't use such a complicated formula when he could use an easier technique. A technique that's easy a simple copy and paste" Before he had the chance to finish his claim, I saw lightning travel across the ceiling, through the metal keys and through the body that was holding the wrong one

**[Buttercup POV:]**

Once we entered the room, I convinced Butch to take it slow so we wouldn't be bombarded with so much stuff coming at us. However, we soon figured out that some tiles were unstable and sunk into the ground with happened to be a lake of hot lava

So we wound up moving briskly while being overrun with arrows, shuriken, poison darts, and a giant boulder that was also triggered by one of the tiles Butch stepped on

'What is this? Traps from an Indy Movie? [8]' I thought as I ducked from the oncoming darts

But Butch didn't seemed fazed at all and kept on running and dodging until he got to the end of the path and turned right to escape the huge rock. But before we could take a breather, the stone triggered a button that made the walls in the next section start to close on us

So Butch didn't waste any time and jetted for it but he was slowed down just a bit when spikes as tall as he was began to sprout from the floor and ceiling; trying to impale us but he moved with such precision, it was like he could prediction where they would come next

'Wow, I have never seen him so…so focused. Usually when we would fight, he would act goofy and annoying with something slick to say. But now…'

He dodge one more spike before turning left to escape the crushing walls; only to be faced with a space full of giant saws and pendulums. As I was noticing how big these blades were and the little space we had to move, Butch made a dash for it; timing every obstacle perfectly until I noticed beyond a few more saws that there was no more tiles for use to run on. Just a pendulum and a rope. Knowing what we'd have to do next, I placed my gun in my holster and said

"There are four saw ahead with a huge lava pit so run diagonally to the left before jumping, got it?" I didn't even get a grunt from him but when it came time to jump, he did exactly what I said without hitting the pendulum so I could grab the rope. Since the next area was to our left and not straight on, we both tried to angle our bodies so we could travel in an arch and not a straight line until I let go and we landed in the next and final area with was filled with flying creatures that looked like monstrous vultures and a floor with more lava than tiles. But instead of feeling discouraged, I pulled out my gun and said

"Oh yes. Finally. Things just got interesting" because now there was something I could do instead of watching Butch have all the fun (and because I could see the exit from here) "You ready?" Butch took off like he was waiting for me to say that and began to hop along the tiles while I did what I do best

_POW! _

_POW! _

_POW!_

'Haha, this is almost better than going to the shooting range' I thought as I was shooting the hell out of those overgrown turkeys 'Hn, I have to admit, we are doing pretty well. I don't know what he's done but it's like he's a completely different person. A different person that has not only predicted and dodge oncoming obstacles but also he has somehow guessed how I'm going to twist and turn and would adjust his body accordingly. And he does it so well too that it almost doesn't even feel like we're two separate people working together. I wonder how he's doing it? Well, it doesn't matter. If we keep this up, we'll get to the exit in-'

Before I had a chance to calculate that, I noticed that Butch stopped

'Hey, what gives?' I looked around us and noticed that there were no more tiles left and we were stuck on this island of tiles on the opposite side of the exit. It was way too far to jump and there was nothing we could use to get across 'Shit, I should have known Boomer would do something like this. Now what are we going to do?' I pointed my gun to shoot at another bird but nothing came out

"Oh great, now I'm out of bullets too?" I said out loud

I looked up at the bird and pulled out my knife, expecting them to attack us but instead they started circling us

'What the heck. First, they were coming at us in droves and now they want to hover over us like that. Why don't they finish the job? What are they waiting for?' That's when I happened to look over to my right and noticed something 'Wait…is our island getting smaller'

"Shit! We're sinking" I said

'Fuck, and when we were so close. No, there has to be something we could do. We have come too far, I have lost too much, there has to a-'

"Ow" I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Butch slide me off his back "What the hell, Butch. Warn a girl when you do that…Butch?" Instead of turning around and saying something goofy like I always expect him to do, he kept his back to me as he walked to the edge of the island and just stood there like he was staring into space "Butch...Butch, do you have cotton in your ears? Butch, I'm talking to you!"

'Damn. What's wrong with him? Now isn't the time to be brain dead [Groan]' I started to look around for something to throw at him to get his attention and found a small rock. But just as I was about to chuck it at his head, he turn his head in my direction. At first I thought nothing of it and was about to tell him something like 'It's about time your brain turned back on' or 'What's the deal with dropping me on my ass for?' but my comments were put on hold when I noticed something odd going on with Butch as he stared at me over his shoulder. It was like he was so distant with his eyes looking so glazed but at the same looking so focused as his eyes never wavered from me

Slowly, he began to walk back towards me which strangely enough made me crawl backwards because I sensed that something wasn't right; despite the fact that he didn't look threatening. It was just the expressionless face that was creeping me out because out of the three, Butch was always showing his emotions, even when there were only a few he had since he was so simple. So seeing him look so stoned faced me wonder whether this was still 'Butch' that I was looking at

"Butch?" I found my back coming in contact with the wall, leaving me no more room to distance myself from him. So he gradually got closer until he bend down onto his knees and lowered himself to my level; inches away from my face

"Buttercup" He said quietly

I felt my heart stop because not only did I feel like there was barely any air between us but he actually said my name right. Out of all the years, I've been around him, I have never seen him act this serious; this sober from his goofiness. Was this truly him? Was this truly Butch?

"Trust me" he continued to say with a hint of strain in his voice

I wanted to say something to him, anything but he was so close to me now; too close. I actually felt like my heart was in my throat, that I couldn't breathe properly. Was I actually getting bashful from his closeness? I couldn't be. Him not knowing the meaning of personal space in the past would always result in him being knocked into next week for even daring to play with my emotions but now my body somehow felt too tense to react. I hated awkward situations like this because I don't know how to handle them. I just wanted to run so I could just breathe already but those piercing green eyes of his were somehow pinning me down with how much they dilated; looking so dangerous yet soft enough to look like they were begging me to comply

"Please" he said in a whisper when he noticed me still trying to back away

I looked at him, and turned my gaze at the few tiles we had left to float on, at the birds above us, and then at the knife in my hand that was surprisingly aimed under his neck; just one reflex away from killing him. When I raised my hand I don't know but I found myself looking into his serious pleading eyes again which somehow felt like he was melting something inside me so much that I found my hand lowering and replying

"Okay"

And after that single word everything else was nothing but a blur…a blur that consisted of nothing more than his lips

**[Brick POV:]**

From a good distance, I watched as the lightning danced around Blossom while it wrapped itself around her body, causing her nervous system to tense up; making her have an involuntary iron grip onto the key she was holding. Along with the lights dimming and the other keys glistening from the high voltage surging through the ceiling, this was a train wreck that I couldn't look away from. But despite the horrid yet captivating spectacle that was presented before me, I kept my outer appearance displaying a harden expression. After all, Blossom brought this upon herself. She was so caught up in her theory that she didn't take into consideration that I might know Boomer a little more than she does. And that's a small factor that should have been taken into account since this whole torture house was designed by him

And its because of that small factor that I knew that Boomer had a problem in Math when we went to high school, so you think that he would know how to use the golden ratio properly? If anything, he'd probably take the easy way and got a diagram from some site, projected it onto the ceiling, and then placed the fake key that way instead of using some complicated formula on the floor. But no, Blossom was somehow convinced that he could have the patience and the know-how to do all that complex shit. [Sigh] However, I do have to admit, Blossom wasn't completely foolish. Because of her precise measuring, I was able to calculate that if it was projected onto the ceiling it would be towards the far right corner and not the near right corner of the room; thus leaving me with the right key

And yet, since I knew that Boomer probably wouldn't play fair (whence the water we're floating in) I knew that he would try to harm us both somehow. Which is why I made sure to not use up all of my energy just in case he would pull something like this. So now, I'm wading here in my protective sphere made out of my aura watching this chaos go on while a deeper calamitous battle rages in my mind

While one side of me is insisting that I don't give the fruit of Blossom's ramifications any ounce of my sympathy. The other half is actually giving a rat's ass about her welfare. Mainly because I'm supposed to be her rightful executor and here I am sitting here, watching her slowly die in front of me without me being the cause of it. It was this stupid key and the risk of losing it and trapping us both in here that was the only thing preventing me from stopping this

'Damn it, if only I could break this key off the string it's hanging on. Then I could find the hatch later and swim over there now' I kept tugging at it but the string holding the key refused to snap 'What is this made out of, titanium dental floss?'

I gave it one last tug and was surprised to see the whole ceiling tile pop off with the key still attached to it. When that tile hit the water, the lightning ceased entirely which caused Blossom to finally let go of the key and plop on the surface of the water. I almost let out a sigh of relief until I heard

"Wow, congratulations. You found the hatch, Brick" I was confused for a second until I looked up at the opening I made when I pulled the key "Now you could proceed up the ladder and meet the boss on the top floor…I'll be waiting" All of the sudden, I heard a weird noise come from under me so I looked down and saw the swirls on the floor tiles slowly starting to spin "Oh and don't dilly dally. Unless you want to be grounded into chum"

I looked at Blossom and back at the hatch; noticing that the water levels were decreasing rapidly off my body as I grabbed the first bar of the ladder out of a sudden impulse to save myself but I couldn't bring myself to raise my hand to the second bar because I could sensing something; something vital that was holding me back

'She's not dead' That phrase kept echoing in my mind because I could sense that she wasn't gone yet. As I would expect. Boomer wouldn't kill Blossom fully, especially when he knows our twisted purpose in life. So he knows the lengths I would go to kill her and now that I know that she is somewhat alive Boomer's waving that weakness in my face, just seeing if I'll take the bait

'But will I do as he expects me to do? Does it really matter how she dies? Our main purpose in life was to simply terminate the Puffs with no specifics on who does it. So isn't this great that she is going to meet her end in a matter of moments? After all, it's not worth risking my own life over personal preferences…Besides, this is what Father would have wanted' I felt my fingers trembling 'It's what we were made for…To be the cause of their destruction…and it's about to come in a matter of moments'

I couldn't stop looking at my hands as they trembled from holding on for so long; not because I was losing strength but because I kept getting disturbed at how clean my hands were. I tried to overlook it but I couldn't bear to look at Blossom (knowing what going to happen soon) and not feel like there is something was wrong with this picture. It was my hands, my unsoiled hands that weren't stained with her warm blood. It was my hands that didn't get the satisfaction from ending her life. And it was because of my hands that made me feel like shit the more I hung there watching this

'This is what Father would have wanted…but this isn't what I want'

And with that, I felt my grip slip and it was accompanied by the loud noise of my body plummeting into the cold water

**[Butch POV:]**

I could feel my hands shaking as they rested on the tiles; aching to move where they always fantasized of being. I could feel my knees feeling sore from the force I applied to them to keep them from crawling closer. My head was pounding, my chest was burning while my heart started to speed up like it did before. But as painful as this was, I knew what was happening and it was only because I was resisting. Resisting what I ached to touch, resisting what I yearned to feel, and ignoring the throbbing in my cock that threatened to explode; just to focus on what I needed

'Buttercup…'

But now 'need' and 'want' was starting to merge, the more temptation started to tear at my sanity. Shifting my focus from what was inside of her to fueling my desire to want to be inside of her. To feeding my starving body from what I've deprived it for so long and to finish what I've started not too long ago. I wanted to finish draining her; every last drop of her savory essence that made my body scream from the boost she was giving me [Moan] Damn I want to let loose on her so bad right now…But I have to…stay in control…so I won't repeat what I did before

'…Make me…'

I fell the first time. Because I didn't expect it. And I drowned in my lust because I was at my weakest. What she called 'CPR', I called a tease and to a starving dog that was all I needed to push me off the edge and forget what I was doing. I wound up doing some things that she would probably castrate me for if she was awake to see it. And I don't want to repeat that…not now anyways

'…Make me…' _[Whisper]_

Because there will be a time when I'll touch you and enjoy the warmth of your skin burning my fingertips as they play sympathies on your body to make you scream music to my ears

'…Make me…' _[louder]_

There will be a time when I'll see your pear figure in all of its glory; finally ready for me to devour it all the way down to it's core. Ravishing every bit till there is nothing left

'…Make me…' _[louder, panting a bit]_

But now is just a taste, just a drop of pleasure. Because that's all I need to save you for the moment when this beast will be set loose again and when keeping control won't matter anymore. And you'll love every minute of it

'…Make me ACCELERATE!'

I ripped my lips from hers and took in the air that I desperately needed. Then I looked around and felt a sense of déjà vu from the last time I found her lips on mine. The air was still, the room was completely silent, and everything else was frozen in time. From the vultures above us, the hot lava below us, and the pale wilting flower in front me still having her lips slightly puckered, her hand latched onto my right arm, and her eyes looking up at the ceiling like they were under stress

So I unlatched her hand from my arm while I put my hand through her dark raven hair; staring at her face to memorize every feature that formed this expression; including the one tear she was trying to suppress because one day she'll be making that face again but I won't be able to see it until after it had faded

Once I got my fill of this sexy sight, I grabbed the back of her knee and under her shoulder to lifted her up from the sinking tiles. Then I took a deep breath and walked briskly across the hot lava. Since energy was lifeless and movement was stagnant now, it would take a long time for me to feel the heat from the lava on my feet and it would take even longer for me to start sinking in it. It was like walking on a bed of hot coals; as long as I walked without stopping, I'm able to walk safely across

After, I made it to the other side of the room, I walked through the exit and saw that we were in an emergency stairway. One set of stairs lead upward to the next floor while the other set that lead downstairs was shrouded in darkness. I decided to climb halfway up the staircase, sat Buttercup down in an upright position against the wall and sat right next to her so I could rest myself. After all, my body was having trouble handling this still atmosphere which is why my heart is pounding like crazy. So I thought it would be best to relax until this rush wears off. By then, Buttercup should come to her senses and wake up

'Yep, I should definitely rest so I could prepare myself for that' I chuckled to myself

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I am done with these torture scenes. I could start making short chapters again, yay. But I have to say, the Reds last torture level really had me stumped and then I had to try and figure out how I was going to make Butch's personality (speaking of which I hope that was perverted enough for you, Darkjuliet4444). So I just went for the crazy, cool rebel, one-tracked mind, follower type**

**[1] What you have just witnessed was Buttercup being trapped in a state of Limbo. Because of what happened in the last chapter with her losing so much blood, she was very close to Death (personified as this mysterious woman in a sea of black water). So what you saw was her literally fighting for her life. This is also close to what Blossom and Bubbles experienced when the Ruffs kissed them but Blossom didn't come nearly as close as Buttercup, did simply because Blossom wasn't as close to death as she was. Bubbles, on the other hand, had experienced a different scenario where she was drained so much that it forced her into a coma but not death  
**

**[2] Think of the candy as being a yellow Mentos  
**

**[3] This was inspired by a painting called _Relativity_ by M.C. Escher. Many of you viewer probably never heard of him or his paintings (neither have I) but when I was looking up different kinds of endless hallways, this came up. As for Penrose, and what that word means, it's just the last name of the people that came up with the concept of making continuous/endless staircases (and triangles)  
**

**[4] Kali Tychi is Greek for Good Luck (I hope. It better be, Google Translate)  
**

**[5] Naulilus are members of the cephalopod family which also contain squids and octopi. However, unlike the others, this creature swims in a shell; propelling itself backwards as it goes. But enough about that. The only important characteristic about this creature in this chapter is its shell; mainly for its shape  
**

**[6] Sconces are a fancy word for candle holders that are mounted on walls  
**

**[7] Brick could still use his aura at this point but because he used up most of his energy that he stole from Blossom when he fought Boomer in the last chapter, he only has enough to do small tricks; not big ones like levitating and changing ones form. Plus, you have to remember that this building that is suppressing everyone's superpowers is still in affect so...  
**

**[8] Indy is the nickname of Indiana Jones. Even though I wasn't inspired by Indiana Jones at first since I never saw any of the movies. I was actually inspired by an episode of Fullmetal Alchemist when Edward Elric was running from a boulder when was sneaking into some building I forgot the name of  
**

**P.S. I see you _Hey ppg it's kit _and_ Wolf Huntress Silver Blood. _Nice of you to join the party. And just in time too when things start to take an unsuspected turn... **

**Please review/comment. I want to feel you love or your hate which ever (or other recommendations for the story)**

_This chapter has been inspired by (brought to you): New Drug by Thousand Foot Krutch _and_ Drowning (Face Down) by Saving Abel_


	9. Ch 9: Sacrificial Exchange

_**A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME AS HIM LIKING FEMALES  
**_

_**P.S. Good Evening, Dearies. That was quite a torture session, wasn't it? Well, I'm not finished yet. We still have the finale of Boomer's sick little game. So let's see what Boomer has in store for our…quartet…Mwah hahahaha! [Lightning strikes]**_

_**Scarlet: Oww! [Scarlet is charred with ash]**_

_**Blue: What, I thought the mood needed some ambiance [Still chained in the corner]**_

**_Scarlet: Do that again and you'll need an ambulance _**

**_WARNING: MINOR GORE_**

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 9:_

Sacrificial Exchange

**[3****rd**** Person POV:]**

When time is stopped, things are quiet and still; almost peaceful if not creepy when you take the time to sense that life feels non-existent except for yours. Only having the pleasure of hearing your own heart beat and breath intake which makes silence almost like darkness to your ears; leaving what lies within it unknown…

"Ow!"

…Or at least until time speed up again

While Butch was slowly drifting to sleep, he was abruptly woken up by an unwanted hit to the skull

"What was that for?" He said while rubbing his head

At first, the female next to him didn't respond because she was still traumatized over what she just experienced. Not only did Butch assault her lips for the first time but she woke up to find herself sleeping on his lap in a semi-dark hallway. She could still feel herself hyperventilating from the sheer thought of it all. However, to cover her embarrassment, she quickly pointed her excuses for hitting him towards another thing that was bugging her

"Of all places, you thought it was a good idea to sleep in the building that was designed to kill us? What's wrong with you?" Butch leaned closer to the raven haired woman beside him and whispered

"Everything Butterbabe" Buttercup pushed him back so she could have some space and crossed her arms while showing off a scowl "And besides, you looked so comfortable down there. It would have been a crime to wake you" The grin on his face got wider as dirty thoughts ran through his mind

Meanwhile, Buttercup wasn't amused at all and was starting to get pissed off

"[Groan] Shut up" She turned her face because she didn't want to look at his perverted stare that ogled her like a piece meat drizzled in gravy

"Aw, the blood is rushing to your cheeks" He put his hand on her thigh and started rubbing it dangerously closer to her personal area "I wonder where else its rushing to"

**POW!**

…

…

…

When Butch and Buttercup finally made it to the top floor, they found themselves in a long hallway. It was warmly lit, had floral red, green, and gold carpeting, and had cream walls that almost looked orange because of the lighting. If the hall had any doors, it would look like the interior of a hotel

'Hn, all we need now is some twins holding hands' Buttercup thought because the view of being piggybacked by Butch almost resembled riding a tricycle [1] 'I would be thinking of horror films right now. Everything in this building has been nothing but a horror movie. Being trapped, my leg being ripped off, those androids, Butch' Buttercup felt her teeth gritting at the thought of him, especially for the little gesture that nearly cost her her life. It was one thing that she was now crippled or that she figured out that one of her best friends was killed, but that kiss, oh that kiss threw her over the edge and not in a good way 'I can't believe that I let him play me like that; making me think that he actually had the capability of acting serious when all he wanted was to…to…Ahh! And I actually let him too, like a fool' Buttercup subconsciously started to squeeze Butch's neck with her forearms 'Damn him, damn him to Hell'

"Squeeze my neck any tighter and this will be considered foreplay" Butch didn't get a reply "Aw, is Butters still mad at me? Butters?"

"Move faster" Buttercup demanded as she strained the words through her teeth

"Oh, so Butters finally speaks, but don't you think it's a little early to be saying that"

"Butch, get to our final destination quicker or you'll be breathing through a tube"

"I would Butterbabe, but that last run drained me pretty bad" Actually, he was enjoying the feel of Buttercup's core on his back, moving slightly as he walked, and the softness of her breasts being pressed onto his shoulder blades as her chest rose and fell with every passing breath. Which made him loathed that black cotton sports bra she was wearing that was preventing him from feeling her pink nipples right now "But maybe with one more kiss and I could run as fast you want"

"Kiss me again and I'll cut your lips off" she said coldly

"What? Don't you want to ride this stallion at its fullest speed?"

"I will cut you in the throat if you don't stop talking"

"I sense some fear in you. Afraid that you'll fall? Well don't worry; I'll hold you nice and tight"

To Buttercup, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. She was already fuming about him kissing her and now he was still trying to play with her emotion? This caused her to reach for her knife and hold it at his neck. The edge of the blade was touching his skin just above his Adam's apple; sending slight pinching of pain to his nerves

"I should have never trusted you" While Buttercup was being dead serious, Butch found a wicked smirk forming on his face because he wasn't fazed by her threatening gesture. In fact, he was aroused in many ways than one but mostly by his curiosity

After he let out a chuckle, he unexpectedly moved his head forward so it would hit the wall; making him lean oddly against it. Even though Buttercup moved her hand along with his foolish act, she still managed to cut him slightly. This caused her body to become motionless from the shock of what she almost did. To the point that she was horrified that her hands started to trembled. Even though, Butch was getting on her nerves, she never had the guts to kill anyone (she would still beat someone to a pulp but not kill them). That wasn't the PowerPuff way; that wasn't her way

'First Mitch and now this?' she thought 'What's this place doing to me?'

**[Close Eyes For A Bit Of Gore]**

"What's wrong? What happened to that burning rage you had a moment ago? Weren't you going to kill me?" Butch then felt her trembling fingers that was jiggling the knife a bit under his neck "Oh, I see. You're not use to killing people in cold blood, are you? Well, let me help you with that" Buttercup felt his right scarred hand grip hers and started to move the blade up so it would cut him more; making drops of black blood drip on the floor

After seeing that, Buttercup couldn't take it anymore and released her grip on the blade. When it fell on the floor, she took her left hand and struck him on the side of his forehand

**[You Can Open Them Now]**

"What is wrong with you? Are you nuts?"

"Ha, you just now figuring this out?" Buttercup suddenly felt his body give in as his head slid farther down the wall until they both fell onto the floor

"You idiot" Buttercup lifted herself up and was trying to think what to do and the first thing that came to mind was to give him her last yellow candy but then she thought that would probably choke him since his neck was cut deeply. And a tourniquet definitely was out of the question, even though she did feel like choking him for injuring himself on purpose. So she came to a final decision to at least wrap his wound. So she looked around for something to bind it with and was starting to get discouraged when she couldn't find anything sufficient to do so. His and her pants were both too rough for a cut on a sensitive area like the neck. Her jacket was also out because it was green denim which was also too coarse

'Damn, there is only one thing left…' she thought as she grabbed her knife off the floor and aimed it at her chest

"You're lucky I need you, right now" With that said, she made one quick motion with her blade and sliced her bra in half where the valley of her breast were. This caused Butch to grin like a Cheshire cat. Even though her breast were still covered a bit by her jacket, for the parts that were expose to him, it had him aching to want to rip the rest of the jacket off of her along with everything else on her body

Buttercup could feel his lustful gaze on her so she turned around before taking off her jacket so she could take off her bra. This gave Butch a chance to see the scars that resided on her back. This surprised him because since they were super humans, not just anything could hurt them; let along cut their skin so seeing that intrigued him. Especially the one that looked like she was attacked by some wild animal. That particular one was so captivating in fact that Butch almost saw his fingers reach out to touch it but Buttercup's jacket went back onto her shoulder. So he retracted his hand before she turned around again. To Butch's disappointment, she had zipped up her jacket but that still didn't wipe the smirk completely off his face; especially when she started to lean in closer so she could wrap the undergarment around his neck

While Buttercup was focused on tying it, she noticed that Butch was trying to speak words but they only came out as whispers. Normally, this would be considered a blessing to her but the fact that he was still bleeding from his neck made her nervous. It was bad enough that she couldn't stitch him up or clean his wounds. The only thing she could do was wrap it up and hope that he would stop bleeding (which was wishful thinking)

"Stop talking and focus on breathing" Buttercup scolded him but he didn't heed her words and kept on whispering to her like he was trying to tell her something. He did this relentlessly until he started to cough up blood "Stop it you idiot!" He continued to not listen to her and even took her hands off of his neck which took her by surprise. Along with the whispers that spoke only death to her, she finally snapped and yelled "Shut up! Do you have some kind of death wish or something?" She looked desperate like she did before when she was trying to save his life in the second level but this was new to Butch since he was unconscious when that happened. This resulted in him reaching for her slender forearm and grabbing it as hard as he could so he could pull her just enough so she could hear him

"Save me with your lips"

Buttercup felt his right hand grab the back of her head and felt his tongue glide up from her chin. This had Buttercup stunned from the sheer shock that he was doing this. But while her mind was screaming to stop this, reason left her when his tongue stopped at her bottom lip. She felt her arms get weak like they weren't strong enough to support her weight until he slowly flicked it upwards; losing contact with her mouth

Buttercup let out a grunt before falling on his chest. She felt like she had ran three marathons but collapsing on his torso made it feel like she fell from a one story building

'[Groan] My ribs, they are definitely bruised' Buttercup thought as she felt her hands shake as she tried to get up but then she felt Butch's hand slid down her back to keep her from moving

"Let go, you fucking horny dog!" Buttercup yelled

"I would but like you said, you need me" Butch replied

"To walk, not to- ahh" she tried to get up again but a pain shot through her chest "What did you do to me?"

"You wanted to kill me so I lent you a hand. Next, you wanted to save me so I aided you. Yet in both cases you're still dissatisfied" He said nonchalantly

"What did you do?" Buttercup repeated herself in a more demanding tone

"You healed me" He gently grabbed her hand and ran it across his neck and she felt that the cut was gone "but it came with a price. For exchange for me healing myself, I made you weak for the time being [2]"

"You what?!" Of all of the things that Buttercup loathed to be described as 'Weak' was on the top of her list. So hearing this coming from Butch infuriated her until she felt his right hand on her head; tangling his fingers in her hair. Despite the fact that she still felt angry, she felt her body suddenly relax from his tender touch as he massaged her scalp

"Rest"

"What?"

"Rest and regain your strength" Buttercup heard the seriousness return in his voice. This made her tense up because he was practically asking her to put her guard down. She couldn't do that, even though they were stuck in the same shit hole, she still remembered that Butch was still her enemy; always seeking her demise "Don't you trust me?"

"That last time you said that, I almost died"

"But you didn't, did you?" Buttercup didn't answer his question. She just shot him a loathing look "As a matter of fact, there were a lot of times I could have killed you, let you die, or left you for dead, but I didn't"

"Hn, what do you want a medal?"

"No, I actually 'want' something a little more organic" She could feel his left hand resting on the small of her back; drawing imaginary circles on her skin "But for now, what I 'need' is your trust. Without that, I can't be what you need"

Even though Butch sounded sincere, both of them knew that it translated to 'Trust me or I'm not moving'. Buttercup had known Butch for a long time to know that he would lay there until the end of time until she complied; knowing that she couldn't get very far without him at this point. She hated it when she was put into compromising situations like this. She hated needing someone's help; especially when it was with a person as stubborn and perverted as Butch. But at the same time, she didn't want to stay in a position as awkward as this; no matter how stress-free it made her feel. She had a sister to save plus they were still in danger just being in this hallway. So despite that this went against her better instincts, she let out a groan as if to say 'fine' and turned her head from his gaze. Butch took the hint and shifted his weight so he was sitting up and lifted her up so she was straddling him. He then lifted her chin, sported a his mischievous grin and told her

"Wise choice" In one quick motion, he switched her position so she was straddling his back and not his front and stood up "Enjoy my trust while it last, Butterbabe" he said randomly as he grabbed her thighs "because once this is over, I'm not going to be this restrained" With that, he proceeded to walk down the hallway in a more brisk pace

…

…

…

Butch and Buttercup felt like they have been walking this repetitive hallway for hours. So when they finally heard footsteps coming from a hallway perpendicular from them, they felt a sense of excitement and caution at the same time. Until they heard

"Hn, so you've survived"

"Brick?" As soon as Butch acknowledged him, Brick stepped into view. He was surrounded by his black/red aura which made his long hair swirl about like it would if it was underwater. He had an ominous appearance to him as he walked closer to them; especially since his eyes were barely seen but when they were, he looked menacing like he was ready to kill something. Butch had only seen Brick look like this one other time and that was when Brick was training with Father and HIM was purposely irritating Brick so he would reach the max of his magical powers

'Damn Boomer must have put him through a great deal for him to lose his cool like this' Butch thought as a smile crept onto his face while a frown formed on Buttercup's lips. Because what she saw that Butch overlooked was that Brick was holding an unconscious Blossom while they were both in their underclothes, wet. Only one explanation ran through her mind and that made her ready to rip Brick's head off

"Looks like someone was busy" Butch blurted out

"What! You bastard!" After hearing Butch say that, Buttercup reacted like a ferocious cat and attempted to jump Brick "You're dead! You're so dead! How dare you do this to my sister" However, Butch held her thighs with an iron grip and pushed her into the wall "Let me go!"

"Aw, there is no need to be jealous, Butterbabe?" Butch said while bringing his hand behind himself so he could cup Buttercup's cheek "I could always do the same thing to you if you like"

"Try it and I'll put your dick in a pencil sharpener and burn the rest"

"As long as the burning is coming from those smoking lips of yours, go for it" When he said that, the lights dimmed and Brick's aura wrap around the bickering duo and lifted them in the air by their necks

"Shut…up" If you didn't hear the anger in his voice then you definitely would have felt it in his aura that was suffocating them. This didn't Butch unnerved for a second. He was use to Brick being mad at him so he wasn't afraid; even at times when it would almost cost him his life

"I'm not going to make any promises" Butch responded with a defiant smirk on his face. This caused Brick to drop them onto the floor

"Well, you better keep yourself in check…" Brick's aura then went through Butch's body and littered it with scars and bruises that Brick gave him in the past that nearly killed him "…because you two are starting to annoy me and you know what I do to things that annoy me, don't you Butch?" Butch wanted to scream from all the pain that shot up in his body at once but because Buttercup and Brick was there; he didn't dare show that it affected him. He would rather die than appear like a wimp in front of his brother or his prize

But before that could happen, all of them heard a loud banging sound like someone was pounding the wall. Everyone froze either in shock or to detect who it was and where it was coming from. Soon, one of their questions were answered when they heard a frighten voice yell while still beating the wall

"Is somebody there? Please, get me out of here!"

"Bubbles" Blossom said weakly as her eyes suddenly cracked open and looked around like she was in a daze; searching for where the noise came from

"Bubbles?" Buttercup repeated as if she was in disbelief and relieved at the same time

"Buttercup? Blossom? Is that you?"

"Yes" Blossom answered while getting out of Brick's arms

"Oh, thank goodness"

"Where are you?" Buttercup asked with a sense of urgency

"I'm right here" They heard her hitting the wall again but no one was sure where she was (there were no doors, mind you) but that didn't stop the Puffs from trying. Blossom walked around listening for Bubbles on the left side of the hall while Buttercup listened on the right; crawling on her knees. However, in a couple a minutes, this clearly proved to be a waste of time so Blossom looked at the Ruffs who were just sitting there watching them and just now noticed the aura that radiated from Brick. This gave her an idea

"Brick. Your magic. There has to be a door that Bubbles is behind so Boomer must be concealing it somehow. Do you think that you could locate her?"

"Why should I? I'm trying to find my stupid ass brother. Not that dimwitted airhead that you call a sister"

"What did you say?" Buttercup was ready to pounce on Brick again until Blossom blocked her path

"Buttercup. I'll handle this" Blossom then turned her attention to Brick "Brick, you want to find Boomer, right? And you know that Boomer has a thing for Bubbles, right? So don't you think that if we free Bubbles, that finding Boomer would become easier because Boomer will come to us and not us having to look for him"

"You're basically telling me that you're willing to use your sister as bait. Is that what I'm hearing, Pinkie?" Brick asked suddenly intrigued

"No, after we rescue Bubbles and Boomer arrives, we're out here because-"

"What do you mean we're leaving?" Buttercup interjected while shocked that her sister would even consider chickening out "Look what he did to me, to all of us. And you want to punk out now?"

"Yes, I do see what he has done. I see it clearly which is why we're leaving. Look at you, you're in no condition to fight, plus we can't use our powers and we really don't know what Bubbles's condition is fully either"

"Blossom-"

"No, my choice is final. I am not going to lose you two just so you could have your sense of retribution. Do you want to lose your other leg or perhaps your arm or head? Do you want to risk the rest of us getting hurt in this torture asylum? Well, I don't. I don't want nothing else to happen to you or Bubbles...If the boys want to get revenge over Boomer's actions, I can't hold them back because that's their brother thus making this their fight, not ours. Our mission was to rescue Bubbles and get her home safely. So adding on unnecessary objectives is foolish at this point; especially ones as insignificant as revenge. But if you feel like you want to stay and get yourself in a worse state than this then fine, but I'm taking Bubbles with me" Buttercup put her head down because she understood that she was acting rash and reckless but she still wanted to kick some ass too. She may not be able to preform her duties at her job again because of that fucker. But...she can't put her sister at risk either. Not in this crazy place where the odds were stacked against them

"Fine, I'll go with you"

"Thanks Buttercup" Blossom said while turning back to Brick "So, are you going to assist us?"

Brick didn't say a word and put his hands out in front of him and sent out a wave of his energy through the halls and in an instant, a door was revealed a few feet ahead. They all made their way to the door and saw that it was locked up tight. It was steel, had a control panel instead of a knob, and two glass cylinders on either side of the door

"Um, guys? Are you still there?" Bubbles sounded nervous and concerned

"Yeah, we just found the door" Blossom examined the door and was unsure how to open it "Just give some time to figure how to unlock this thing"

"Oh, please hurry. Its creepy in here. Everything is burnt, its dark and it reeks of blood like Pom Pies"

"Pom Pies?" Blossom repeated before smacking her head for his sister's mispronunciation "It's Pompeii, not Pom Pies…[Groan] Just calm down and we'll figure out how to get you out ok"

"Ok but-ah! What was that?"

"What? What is it?" Blossom asked as she started to tense up a bit

"I heard something run across the room"

"It was probably a rat" Buttercup said

"No, it definitely wasn't a- ah there it is again. Blossom please hurry" Blossom felt like she was under so much pressure right now that she soon resorted to pushing buttons randomly and that still didn't get the door to budge "Ah, something just touched me! Please open the door" Bubbles pleaded as she started to pound at the door in fear. This cause the girls to worry what was going on behind that door. But what filled everyone with apprehension was when they faintly heard a whisper call Bubbles's name from inside

"Bubbles"

"Ah! Who's there" This caused more panic to circulate and soon Brick joined Blossom and tried to use his magic to open it. But it didn't seem to have an effect

"Bubbles" the voice said a bit louder

"Guys, please open the door!" You could feel the terror behind the door as Bubbles continued to bang on the door like her life depended on it "There's someone in here"

"Bubbles" It sounding taunting now

"D-don't come any closer" The others heard footsteps walking towards the door "Oh God, please don't hurt me" You could hear her crying as anxiety was imbedded in her voice "What do you want from me? … Ahh! Guys, I'm begging you please open the door. Open the door! Open the door! OPEN THE-"

Bubbles constant banging and terrified screams were silenced; followed by the sound of her body hitting the floor

"Bubbles? Bubbles!" Buttercup and Blossom screamed as they banged on the door; hoping for their sister to respond. But all they got was the sound of Boomer's laughter coming from the other side of the door

"You monster! What did you do to her?" Blossom yelled

"Oh Blossom, don't you worry your pretty little head. She's fine. She's with me after all; sleeping till 'my' heart's content"

"You bastard! Open this door right now or so help me!" Buttercup shouted while beating the door with her fists

"The door is locked from the outside so if you want to get inside, you'll have to open it"

"And how do we open it?" Blossom asked

"Simple, press the red and green buttons on the left button corner at the same time" Blossom pressed the buttons and a wire came down from the bottom of each cylinder. On the ends of them were these needles that looked like what doctors use to connect a patient to an IV machine "Some say that blood is the essence of life. Well, it just so happens that this door feeds off of life essence. And all you have to do to open this door is to give it enough of your life essence to fill these two containers. But the question is, who will be the lucky two to do it? Make your decision quickly because you only have twenty minutes until…well the girls know so there is no need in repeating myself"

The Puffs remembered the sign that they past before entering this place and realized the eminent danger they were in if they took too long

"Soo…who is" Blossom was about to asked until Buttercup said

"I volunteer the guys" while she climbed on Butch's back again because she was tired of sitting on the floor

"What? Who are you to decide for us?" Brick said

"What? I'm just thinking what would be the most rational way the go about this. And since you guys are fine-" she glanced at Butch's arm "-ish, you guys should be able to handle it"

"What makes you think that I'm willing to give up my blood?" Brick said "If anything, you guys should-" Butch interrupted him

"I don't mind" Brick looked at him in shock "It's not like I haven't been close to death before so what's a little blood loss? Besides, we need that door to open and there is no way that Butterbutt over here has enough blood in her system. As weak as she is" Buttercup started choking him for teasing her; not caring that his neck just healed

"Oh no, he said the "W" word" Blossom said while placing her head in her left palm in annoyance

"Who are you calling weak?" Buttercup yelled at Butch

"The one that is using me as crutches" He strained to say while still showing no fear towards the green Puff

"You listen here" Buttercup grabbed his face and pulled his mouth so wide that it hurt the corners of his lips "Losing my leg doesn't make me weak, losing most of my weaponry doesn't make me weak. If I could still cause you pain, that doesn't make me weak. Do you understand?!"

"Yes, I understand. As long as you could produce as much pain as a mosquito-"

"I'll show you weak as a mosquito" Buttercup was ready to go crazy on Butch until Blossom screamed

"Stop it! Both of you! Did you forget that we don't have time for this? We have less time than the amount Boomer said to open that door and you're wasting it arguing with each other over something trivial when-" Blossom pointed to Buttercup "-you have a sister to rescue and-" Then she pointed to Butch "-you have someone's butt to kick. So quit acting like immature children and shut up if you're not going to take this seriously" You could see that Blossom had had enough and was through messing around. So along with a glare from Brick, they both were convinced to stop fighting for now "Now" Blossom said with a more composed voice "I've thought of every combination that will result in the best outcome and I think it would be best if we all did it"

"What?" Buttercup and Brick said

"Just hear me out and look at the bigger picture. What happens after you draw blood? You become dizzy and tired. But look at the size of those containers. That amount of blood loss could cause someone to faint or even kill you. Boomer probably knows this is possibly planning to take out two of us so he'll only have to deal with two people instead of four. So instead of giving Boomer the chance of killing two of us off, why don't we split the amount so you guys could have a chance to have your revenge, we could get our sister back, and then we could go our separate ways. Seem fair?" No one responded but no one objected either so it looked like they were going to go through with her plan "Ok" Blossom grabbed the needles and gave one to Buttercup "I think we should go first since it might take us longer to recover"

Butch sat Buttercup down on the floor so she should access her arm better while Buttercup took the needle Blossom and thought

'Dammit. Why didn't I have to go first. Damn needles, I hate needles [3]…[Deep Breath]…Ok. It's going to be ok. We're doing this for Bubbles"

Buttercup saw her hands start to shake which made her even more scared to stick herself so she reluctantly gave it to Butch to insert it because Blossom was busy with her own. Even though, this screamed to be a bad idea, she didn't want to risk screwing this up and he was her only other option

When the needle was placed in Butch's hand, he could see the fear in her eyes, even though she was trying to hide it. This made him think

'I can't believe she's allowing me to do this' Buttercup hands him her left arm and he pinches it to apply pressure 'She must be scared out of her mind to even consider me to do this to her [Sigh] I never thought the first thing I would insert in her would be this little thing. How disappointing'

"Brick, I'm going to need you to pinch me right her for me" Blossom said while holding out her arm. Brick did as he was told and thought

'Damn her for having such soft, smooth skin' He pressed down so hard that he didn't know whether it was her pulse or his pulse that was beating faster

Once Blossom found a good vein to prick, she looked at Buttercup, then at her arm and thought

'No! Stop! Don't do it Buttercup! This is a trap. This is not me'

**'****Aw, Blossom. You should scream louder. It doesn't look like they could hear you. What a shame'**

'Get out of my head!'

**'****Why would I do that when we're this close to opening the door that leads to your demise?'**

'I won't let you do this' Blossom tries to fight to get her conscious back

**'****You have no choice. I am the master of this game and you are but a pawn that is about to make the ultimate sacrifice. A death that my love will accept'**

Blossom's body gave a nod to Buttercup, signaling that she was ready and at the same time, the Puffs stuck the needles into their veins which immediately caused Blossom's body to collapse onto the floor and Buttercup to feel numb

"Blossom. Are you-" Buttercup realized that she couldn't move her body. She was paralyzed but somehow was able to still talk "What's going on?"

After she said that, the door surprisingly opened without any blood being drawn which left the Ruffs to contemplate whether they should worry about what happened to the girls or proceed forward into the dark room

"Butch" Brick said to his brother while checking for Blossom's pulse on her wrist (which he faintly felt) "Stay here, I'll go inside" Butch didn't oppose to Brick's order and let him go alone. Both of them knew that this was dangerous, Brick going by himself, but these girls were their power sources, their main purpose for taking in their first breath of life so they could take theirs. So they couldn't risk losing them by leaving them alone; not while they were still alive

So while Butch was trying to figure out how to disconnect the needles from their arms (because the needles somehow fused themselves into the girls' arms), Brick walked into the unknown; waiting for Boomer to show himself. In the meantime, he looked around to what looked to be a control room. There were broken screens that barely showed different areas in the warehouse that looked desolate and barren. On the desk was a small fan that didn't work and a dirty keyboard. Next to the screens was a window which was Brick's only source of light beside the dim light coming from the screens. Diagonal from the screens were two couches facing each other with two corpses that looked like they were burned to death while sitting down which would explain the smell. As a matter of fact, this whole place looked like it was on fire from the little bit of wall that he could see to the floor that was littered with scorched debris

Since the space wasn't very big, it didn't take long for Brick to search the place and discover that it was empty

"Where is he?" He whispered to himself

When he said that, he was startled by a noise that suddenly echoed through the room

_"__Geudaeyeo naege mameul yeoreo_

_Sseudi sseun sarange ijen jichyeo_

_Give Me Some Sugar_

_Hayahge naeryeojwoyo_

_Ooh ooh ooh _

_Sugar _

_Ne mameul nokyeobullae_

_Ooh ooh ooh [4]"_

"You mean to tell me after two years she still didn't change that ringtone?" Buttercup said while Brick was trying to find the phone until he found it in one of the drawers under the desk. He looked at the screen and instead of saying a person's name and number, the number was blocked and it read 'Pick it up, Brick'. So he answered it and lo and behold, Boomer was on the other end

"Hey bro, I see that you made it to the-"

"Boomer cut the crap. Where are you?" Brick was getting tired of his games and the fact that he was nowhere to be found

"Aw, Brick. I'm surprised at you. You don't know your own brother to know where he is?" Actually, from the beginning, Brick sensed Boomer's presence everywhere and every time he tried to pinpoint him, it would move continuously or be in more than one place at once "Well, if you must know, I never left. I'm here" Boomer's lips appeared on the screen of the phone "I'm here" Each screen that showed different areas and different floors of the warehouse showed a dark blue figure waving at the camera at him "And I'm here" Everyone was surprised to hear his voice come out of Blossom's unconscious body "[Evil Chuckle] Surprised? Well, you never should have allowed Blossom to make that wrong decision, Brick. Then you wouldn't have created the perfect opportunity for this wolf to masquerade as your Sheppard, thus leading all of you little lambs into the slaughter. Ha, you guys are so predictable (even after a year's time) that it's ridiculous how I played you. How it wasn't hard to find you and Butch at your weakened state so I could bring you here. How it was easy to lure the Puffs into coming here by simply giving Blossom a call and leaving Bubbles's cell phone here as bait"

"What? You mean that-that" Buttercup said in disbelief

"That Bubbles wasn't really here and I could **sound like her if I wanted to, or Blossom for that matter**" Boomer replied while playing with his voice to sound like the other two Puffs "Well, I did tell Blossom that I would tell you were she 'might' be. I never said it was here. Your leader made that assumption…Hehe, so many mistakes, so many errors; all leading down to this very moment" Boomer made Blossom look at her arm where the needles was still wedged in tight, then at Brick and Butch "When I finally take away your reason for living. Just like you tried to take away mine"

In an instant, there was a buzzing sound coming from the door and soon a burning sensation went through the Puffs' arms until both of them tilted their heads like they were knocked out. The needles then disintegrated and the two cylinders were glowing. One with a pink light and the other green

"Butters? Butters?" Butch patted her check trying to wake her up but she wouldn't respond "Buttercup?!" Butch gritted his teeth while clutching Buttercup collar on her jacket with his head on her chest "What did you do to them?"

"Like I said, the door feeds on the essence of life" Boomer's voice echoed through the screens and the phone "Some people think that its blood [5]. However, I think that life essence is something more" The containers started to sink into the wall. Butch noticed this and immediately grabbed them but not even his strength could keep them from sinking "It's the energy within you, it's the force that make you you. In other words, its your soul, or your case their souls"

"Brick! Their sinking" Butch called out when he sensed that he couldn't pull them out on his own

"What?" While Brick went to him Butch grabbed the green one with two hands because he could see that he wasn't able to save both so with one yank, he pulled the green cylinder out and fall on his butt. When Brick got to him, the pink container was completely engulfed into the wall

"And without them" Boomer continued "They're bodies are nothing but worthless sacks of meat ready to rot and waste away…unless you're able to get their souls back inside their bodies in less than twenty-four hours. Which I doubt you'll do because I'm the only one that knows how to transfer souls from one body to another. Isn't that right Brick?" Brick clenched his fist because he felt Boomer insulting his skills "So if you want to get your precious power sources back, you'll have to come and find me. And as an incentive" In the camera screen, you saw Boomer hold up the pink canister "I'll be taking this one with me" Boomer was about to walk out of the camera shot until he stopped like he remembered something "Oh, I almost forgot. We still have ten second of Christmas left, don't we? So here is my present to you"

The screens went out, the beeping of the phone's dial tone resounded in the air, and the lights in the hallway were shut themselves off; leaving the two Ruffs in the dark. The only light they had was coming from the window and Buttercup's glowing soul. Butch lifted the cylinder like it was a huge glow stick and was surprised to see that the walls in the hallway didn't look like they did before. They were old and decayed like the control room

"Let's go" Brick said "Boomer's presence has left this place so that means he's on the move"

Butch made a 'hn' noise while nodding his head but before Butch was able to get on his feet, they felt a trimmer followed by a loud boom like something hit the building. After a few seconds, the shaking occurred again and this time, partial of the wall in the hallway behind them fell and they saw a crane with a wrecking ball

Seeing that their lives were in jeopardy, Butch grabbed Buttercup's soul and body while Brick hesitantly threw Blossom over his shoulder, and they both ran into the control room. They knew it would be dumb to try and find a stairway and there wasn't a fire escape under the window anyway. So they only had one choice of escape; they had to jump for it

Brick grabbed the bottom rail of the window and tried to pull it up but it wouldn't budge

"Damn it. Boomer is really starting to get on my nerves now" Butch said while he set Buttercup and the container down and rammed the window. He broke through it in one go and fell out through the other side. Remembering that he didn't have his powers, Brick felt a little tense until at the last second he saw a green light blast horizontally and fly up to the window

Now filled with relief that their powers were limited only inside the building, he grabbed Buttercup's soul and tossed it at Butch. Then he threw Buttercup's body just before the floor underneath her crumbled. After that, Brick made a run for it and jumped out of the window with Blossom's body, just before the building was destroyed. But what come to his surprise when Brick turned around was that there was no sign that the building was even there. There was no rumble, no crane, just an empty lot

"Hn, what a way for Boomer to cover his tracks" Brick said "Even that whole building was an illusion…Come on, lets get out of here" Butch followed Brick's red streak and thought it was odd that they were heading away from the city limits

"So what's your plan?" he asked

"Boomer wants us to locate him so-"

"So we're going to find him and beat his ass, right?" Butch interjected

"No"

"No?"

"Boomer is expecting us to find him. So he's probably trying to lure us into another trap. He's almost trying to fool us into thinking that he is the only one that could restore the girls which I think is a bullshit. Besides, it's not like he's going to tell us how when we do find him so we have to think ahead"

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to pay someone a little visit" After that, they continued on a course unknown

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Unknown]**

A mystical yellow light flashed in the middle of a blizzard on the bottom of a tall hill. And once it was gone, all you could see in the snowy winds was a man making his way up the hill. He had a light jacket on, black gloves, black sneakers and nothing on his head which was odd for how cold it was. Any normal person would have frozen to death but he continued on like he didn't even feel the blistering winds slapping his face because the only thing on his mind was keeping the brown bag that was resting in his arms warm

Once he made it to the top, he was face to face with an old abandon house that he didn't give a second thought in entering. After shutting the door, he kicked off his dry sneakers and made his way to the rear of the first floor where the kitchen was and began emptying his bag and putting its contents into the cabinets and refrigerator expect for one that he kept in the bag

Then he made his way to the second floor and placed the bag in one of the rooms; leaving one corner of the room glowing pink

He then continued to make his way to the third floor where there was only one larger room. It had a painting on the right wall, a dresser and closet on the left, and toward the rear was a window with a balcony letting in a small amount of light from the moon because the storm seemed to be passing now. It looked magical as it shined on the bed because it showed a blond beauty fast asleep; looking so peaceful

The man couldn't help but crack a smile as he walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He then cupped the woman's cheek and stared at his prize with hope and want in his eyes and said

"Everything is set and everything is where it should be"

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was an awesome twist for a twisted fanfic. It's about time that a villain in a cartoon didn't play fair and won. And now that Boomer's first stage of his master plan is complete, we could move on to some more important things**

**Blue: Like getting to Bubbles and Boomer finally?**

**Scarlet: Um, I was going to say plot and character explanations but that too**

**…**

**[1] Even though my description of the hallway was different from the this movie reference; as most of you could tell, this section was inspired by the movie The Shining  
**

**[2] I wanted to explain this in the last chapter but there were too many footnotes and I didn't want to make the chapter any longer than it was. Now, to the boys healing abilities. They are based off of their special powers that formed in them by injecting HIM's magical antiserum (mentioned in Ch. 2). As you might of guessed by now, Brick's special power involves negative energy, Butch's deals with speed, and Boomer's all about strength (why that is, I'll explain in a future chapter, can't give you everything at once). And just like their absorbing techniques when it comes to using the girls as a "Power Source", sucking out energy for healing purposes works the same way; through the lips. As cool as this sounds, like Butch stated in this section, they can't be healed with negative repercussions occurring. It's a give and take scenario and for the boys, the 'take' is different for each of them. Brick absorbs people's negative energy and uses that as a power up so he could use his magic to heal himself while making the victim emotionally and sometimes physically brain dead. Butch takes the person's speed to heal; making his wounds regenerate faster while in turn making the victim's cell reproduction rate (I think it's called mitosis) slower thus making them more susceptible to being hurt or in some cases reverse the healing purpose of old wounds or deteriorate some parts of the body if used too long. Boomer takes away people's strength thus giving his body extra strength and stamina to heal itself while leaving his victim fatigue, or in the nurse's case in Ch. 2, leave them so weak that their body won't have the energy to function; in other words 'death' (even though he probably won't need that ability as much since he could regenerate now because he absorbed HIM's abilities into himself in Ch. 3). But as you also know, the Ruffs could also heal others like in Ch. 7 when Boomer healed Blossom, and Ch. 8 when Butch healed Buttercup but like their healing abilities effects others, when they reverse it (Boomer worded this beautifully) "Since their powers are made for destruction, it's no surprise that when they try to heal others, they do damage unto themselves" (it's like their bodies are being punished for doing something good); as shown in Butch's scarred forearm and Boomer reciprocating Blossom's wounds for a brief moment. So that's basically how their healing abilities work  
**

**[3] Now, I bet you're probably thinking 'how could Buttercup be afraid of needles when a regular need couldn't possibly pierce her skin'. Good observation if you thought that. Well, my excuse for this is that, even though they are superhumans, they are still susceptible to catching illnesses. For example, in the episode _Geshundfight,_ the Amoeba Boys get the entire city of Townsville sick; including the girls. Since it was a new 'virus' they had to get a vaccine to cure everyone; so I would think that the Professor would figure out a way to inject them with the cure (Thus the idea of the Professor making a syringe strong enough to pierce their skin)  
**

**[4] It took me a while to figure out a good ringtone for Bubbles and the one I found the most fitting was Sugar by 15&amp;. It talks about adding sugar to a bitter relationship basically (the whole video revolves around coffee/tea so). Watch the whole video if you're interested...the lyrics I chose was the first chorus with the last bit of the first verse, and it translates to "My Dear, open you heart to me, I'm tired of a bitter love, Give me some sugar, make it fall down white, ooh ooh ooh, sugar, I want to melt your heart, ooh ooh ooh" (I hope the translation from Hangul to Romaja [not to be confused with Romaji] to English was ok. If there is anyone that knows Korean and thinks I've made a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me)  
**

**[5] About blood being the essence of life, for those of you that are fans, I got this notion from watching Hellsing Ultimate**

**...**

**P.S. Thanks for taking time to read this. Leave comments and review and tell me how this chapter was to you. Hey RedHobbit, nice of you drop in  
**

_This chapter has been inspired by (brought to you by): In The End by Linkin Park (and Sad Exchange by Finger Eleven but only for the title) _


	10. Ch 10: Waking Up To A Nightmare

**_A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME AS THE CHANCE OF FUZZY LUMPKINS LETTING PEOPLE ON HIS PROPERTY _**

**_P.S. Good Evening Dearies. I remember making a promise that I would make it up to you guys for not having much screen time for the Blues so since this fanfiction is suppose to be about Boomer and Bubbles, I thought now would be a good time to start getting to that _**

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 10:_

Waking Up To A Nightmare

**[Bubbles Dream POV:]**

The world looks so beautiful and warm as Spring blossoms before my eyes. The trees are showing promise as green leaves slowly start to spout from its branches. The snow from Winter has been melted away revealing nature's green carpet that covers these fields. Animals that have been hibernating are starting to awaken from their winter slumber and come out of their burrows. And the flowers are finally growing to add patches of color to the world while filling the air with its soothing aroma as a soft breeze is gracious enough to carry it to me

"[Deep Inhale then sigh] I remember…" I tried to reach my arm out to of the small opening in front of me but was only able to extend my hand an inch away from the bars that barred my only view of the world I once knew "…when life was so beautiful" I grabbed my wrist that had a shackle that was connected to the wall behind me "What happened? How did I end up here? What wrong turn did I make, what sign didn't I see that it would come to this; me being in world so cold…and so alone" I hugged my chest because I felt it swell from the pain that threatened to leek out "I'm so close yet so far away from what I remember happiness to feel like. When everything was in harmony, when worries were minor, and when sunlight would shine even in the rain" But that was when one was three and a rainbow would always spread across the sky. Now three have become separate; leaving nothing but disconnection and loneliness "What happened to us; to make us so distant? What happened to the world I used to live in? Where joy still existed and it wasn't a false dream to cling onto; where it wasn't displayed in front of you so unobtainable and out of my reach" I looked at the small opening again as if it was mocking me, and from a distance I heard the faint sound of laughter

"You know we'll always be together no matter what, right"

"Blossom?" I couldn't see her but I recognized her voice echoing from outside

"We always have each others' back" That was Buttercup's voice

"We will always be there when you need us" That was The Professor

"We will always love you"

"Eric?" Tears started to flow through my eyes because the pain in my heart finally burst. I just couldn't take the empty lies that I hung onto. The Professor was barely in Townsville anymore and he never answered his phone. My sisters were always busy either with work or school and we never really interacted with each other anymore. And Eric….

**Boom**

**…****.**

…He…

**…**

**Boom**

**…**

…He…

**Boom…Boom…Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom**

I could hear the giggles of the ones I held dear turn into mocking sets of laughter and ridicule as the pounding behind the wall haunted my ears

"[Sobs] Why? Why is it so hard to find happiness in this world? Why has it forsaken me?" I felt my eyes burning from crying too much so I couldn't see very well but just enough to see the window growing farther away and the space I was in was getting darker and colder as it filled with blue smoke

"I haven't forsaken you"

"What?" I heard a different voice but I couldn't place it

"I was taken from you"

"What a minute. Boomer?"

"I was taken from you" He repeated but this time, I felt his presence. He was behind me "But I'm here now" I felt his arms wrap around my chest "And I will never let you go" It felt comforting and warm despite his cold hand and yet…

"I..."

"Not now"

"I ca…"

"Not ever"

"I can't breathe"

**[3****rd**** POV: Blues but mostly Bubbles]**

Bubbles woke up panting like crazy as her sweat covered her skin; making her clothing and her hair cling to her body. She took a minute to compose herself until her heart slowed down so she could breathe normally. Then she took time to notice some things she didn't before

'This isn't my room' She looked around the dark space with only the moonlight giving her hints of what was around her. She only saw dark blue wallpaper, a door in front of her, and the brass bed frame at her feet 'This isn't my bed' She was half covered in white silk sheets with an indigo and gold comforter on top that left her chest exposed 'This isn't the dress I was wearing' She was in a baby blue nightgown with a white lace trim on the edges. It was made with a material so thin that she could barely feel that she was wearing it. It was a garment that she remembered buying recently

"What? Why?" Bubbles was about to scratch her head as she pondered over this sudden change of scenery until she felt something stopping her from doing so. She looked up to see what it was and found that her left wrist was chained to the brass bed frame behind her. She yanked a few times and saw that it wouldn't break; even when she used all of her super strength. So this caused her to panic while looking around for something to set her free. But her search stopped when she saw a white rose sitting on top of the nightstand next to the left side of the bed. Because of the danger she sensed she was in, a simple thing like that wouldn't have stopped her from freaking out but what stopped her was the fact that parts of it was stained with blood. But not just your normal crimson blood. It was Chemical X black blood

'Why is this-What's going on? Why am I here?' She thought while still scared; yanking on her bonded wrist with her free hand

Suddenly, a wind blew from the glass doors that laid to the balcony outside and somehow caused the petals of the rose to scatter all around the room. Bubbles watched as the petals danced in the wind and then abruptly got pulled towards her right. Some flew outside, some landed on the bed, but one landed on her lips and disintegrated into tiny red glowing particles that also slowly floated away toward the glass doors. But as her eyes followed the red specks, her head turned right and finally noticed a figure staring at her

He was kneeling on the floor with his arms crossed over the mattress and his head tilted to one side, emotionless

"Ahhh!" Bubbles screamed because she didn't sense anyone one else in the room. So when she realized that it was Boomer, it scared her even more

So Bubbles cowered to the left top corner of the bed with her knees to her chest; trying to create some distance. But Boomer denied her of that by crawling onto the bed; closing the gap between. Bubbles quivered in fear because she didn't know what he was going to do. She couldn't read his face but his body moved slowly like a predator stalking its prey as he crawled on all fours. When his arms made it past her feet, she was sandwiched between the nightstand and Boomer's electric blue eyes

He balanced his weight on his right hand and lifted his left towards her. Bubbles retreated backwards until she couldn't anymore which wasn't far enough. At the last second, Bubbles closed her eyes and soon let out a squeal when she felt him cup her cheek

"You're crying" She felt his thumb wipe a tear from her eye "You must have had a nightmare" His eyes glanced from her eyes to the rest of her body and back up again "And your shivering too. You must be cold" He was about to reach for the comforter behind him but stopped for a second when he saw Bubbles flinch

"Boomer. W-w-what's going on? What a-a-re you doing?"

"I'm making your stay more comfortable. That's what a host does for his valued guest" He placed the comforter over her knees "There. I hope that feels better"

"Actually…I would feel more comfortable if you took this off" Bubbles was trying to play along so he would take the shackle off of her wrist but that dream was shot to pieces when he said

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that"

"Why? Do you not have the key?"

"I can't unlock it until I'm sure you won't leave"

"In other words, you're not planning on letting me leave. Why? So you could finish the job you left undone a year ago?" She shrank smaller into the corner "If that's the case, I-I won't let you"

"You won't let me? Hn, Bubbles, what I have in store for you is unpreventable. I've made sure of it" His voice was soft as he stroke her cheek. It was an act of assurance but Bubbles felt the total opposite. She felt threatened not just for her well-being but for others that may have somehow been caught in this too

"You can't keep me here forever. People will notice that I'm missing and-"

"Really now" Boomer showed a wicked smirk before continuing "Tell me Bubbles. What is your source of hope? Who do you think could possibly take you away from me?"

"My sisters. Blossom will see that…"

"Oh so your first hope is your own flesh and blood. What a predicable response. After all, siblings always have each others' back and are there when you need them, right?" Bubbles hated how sarcastic he was sounding; like he was playing with the doubts that resided within her as of late

"Yes they do, and they will c-c-o-o" Bubbles stuttered as Boomer's hand left her check and travel downward. She felt a lump form in her throat from the contact of his fingers chilling her skin until they rested on her chest where her heart was

"Hn, you still don't hold any bitterness towards them…even when they have deserted you. How precious"

"They haven't deserted me. They care about me and are probably worried sick about me right now"

"Hmm, is that so? Well, if I'm not mistaken, from what I've heard, Buttercup chose her passion of being a hero over accompanying you and Blossom to college. And Blossom was so into bettering herself that she barely had any time for you; leaving you lonely and empty like you were at that party"

"No, you're wrong. You're twisting the truth to mess with me"

"That is a logical way to think about what I'm saying but it's not even that. I didn't even need to try hard when that was what you were already thinking" Bubbles gasp "You may not feel that way now because you are hoping that they'll save you but deep down, you resent them. You hate how you used to be so close and now you're so distant, despite that fact that you live with one of them"

"That isn't true"

'They do care and they will come and rescue me. I just know it' Bubbles thought as she tried to reassure herself

"I sense a little bit of doubt~"

"I do not" Bubbles protested "I don't hate them, they do care, and they will find me"

"Oh they will, will they? Well what if I told you that they aren't thinking about saving you because you're not missing at all"

"What? How? That doesn't make any sense. Did you make a clone of me or something?"

"No, but you're somewhat close. You see, the reason why they think you're not missing is because you're not missing right now"

"Huh?"

"Right now, you are at home, sleeping with the new pajamas you got for Christmas"

"What a minute, I didn't get a new set of pajamas this year" As a matter of fact, she wasn't able to exchange any presents because if you remember she was captured on Christmas Eve "The last time I got pajamas was…last year"

"Is it all starting to sink in? Is your useless hope starting to sound fruitless now?"

'I can't believe it' Bubbles thought as she was gradually piecing together the situation she was in 'You mean to tell me that no one will think of looking for me because he sent us one year in the past where my past self already exists? [1] Dang it. this makes this a heck of a lot harder'

"No" she answered, trying not to be discouraged by him "because even though the past version of my sister's won't think to come here, the future versions will"

"Hn, even if they knew how to time travel correctly, they wouldn't be able to save you, because in our present time-" Boomer paused to grab something from under the right side of the bed. It was a glass cylinder filled with a pink substance that was glowing "-they are no longer a threat"

"What is that?" Bubbles asked, afraid that it might be something dangerous

"You know why I asked you what your source of hope was? Because from where I'm standing, all of it is a waste; a useless notion that has clouded your mind and caused you pain. So I'm here to clean house, so to speak, and rid you of what is pollutes your heart. Starting with your roommate" Boomer stroked the glass like he was petting a cat on his lap

"Blossom? [Gasp] What have you done?"

"I was just watching her play a little game of hide and seek, that's all. She was seeking and you were the one hiding"

Boomer waved his hand towards the foot of the bed and blue aura in the shape of a rectangle appeared in front of them. After that, it glowed and somehow started to show Bubbles images of what happened in the warehouse; not sparing her from witnessing all of the gruesome things that happened to the people inside

As she watched the horror show in front of her, she couldn't help but feel how maddening this was

'No…Buttercup…Blossom…even Butch and Brick weren't safe from his wrath. I can't believe this' Tears started to flow through her eyes again as she turned her head from the images in front of her

"How could you? How could you be so heartless as to hurt the people closest to you and me?"

"That's easy. Because they were trying to separate us" Boomer looked bitterly at the cylinder "You talk about siblings and family caring for you and having your back and yet it was them who were hurting us. It was your sisters that tried to persuade you to leave me. It was my parents that bred the hatred of all things righteous into us and wanted you and your sisters dead. And it was my brothers that sucked up to that and took me away from you" Bubbles could see Boomer's anger rising and was scared for Blossom because he was now scratching the clear tube "For a year they sealed me away; keeping me from my purpose in life. Just because I didn't hate like they did, I wasn't evil like they were, I was worse than that. I was just a mentally ill science experiment to them that needed to be put down" Boomer started to laugh while a dark blue aura started to radiate from him "I was a disgrace to all evil they said. I was hopeless and a waste of space they said. But still evil nonetheless which meant that I couldn't have what I longed for the most" Boomer took his eyes off the cylinder, put it back on the floor and looked at Bubbles with his cold blue eyes "Well, that was what they said anyway" A mischievous grin formed on his face as he slowly made his way towards Bubbles again "They said that I was too unstable; a monster. They said because I was a villain that I could have something so pure and so innocent. After all, my purpose in life was said to destroy just that. So when I went against what they said, I was isolated from the world and your presence. They thought I would forget while they forgot about me but all that did was increased my hunger for you" Boomer was dangerously close to her now "Until one day, their words and values had no meaning. The day when my hands silenced them" Boomer leaned toward her right ear and whispered "Does that answer your question?"

Bubbles couldn't believe what she was hearing. She used to think that he was the gentlest out of the three boys; that he was this hard shell that was sheltering this happy-go-lucky kid inside. But after hearing all of this craziness, she knew that she had once again lost the Boomer she used to know, and it was replaced with this…this

"[Hiss]" Bubbles got startled by the sudden contact of his hand on the left side of her neck. She knew that this would follow his lips touching her so she moved as much as she could away from his lips; which wasn't that much since Boomer's hand held her there

"You faltered?" He sounded concerned but he didn't move from the intimate position he was in "What's wrong?" Bubbles was afraid to answer because she didn't want to anger him. He already proved to her that he was demented a few seconds ago and since she couldn't properly defend herself, she wanted to avoid provoking him any further "You're scared still. You think I might hurt you, is that it?"

"You already took out my sisters and your parents so what's stopping you from doing the same to me?" Boomer backed away little and stared into her eyes in disbelief that she would even think that. Even after everything he did for her so they could finally be together, after everything they have been through for those short three months before, she still thought…

"Bubbles, I would never hurt you. You are my purpose and the reason I exist. You are the reason I am the way I am. And even though I have powers that counteract yours, hands that are strong enough to wrap around your delicate little neck, strengths where you are weakest, and lips that could destroy you, you are also my drive and without you, I have no need to continue living" Boomer let out a sigh and looked away from her "But the same can't be said about you…not anymore anyways" He sounded heartbroken and Bubbles almost felt sorry for him until she saw him face her again while his blue aura seep out of his body once more "I see that time has changed a lot of things in my absence" He ran his fingers through her hair "Your hair is a lot longer than it used to be, your lips are fuller, and I see that you even grew a size" Even though his eyes glanced at her breasts for a quick second, he then held a serious sinister look on his face "But time could be so cruel because it has also changed your beautiful eyes. They once use to be filled with so much optimism that you could see the silver lining in the stormiest of situations. But now, all I see is your eyes filled with false hope and delusions. Your eyes have gotten so clouded that it has infected your mind and your heart that it's filled with denial. You're vision is so blurred with pleasant moments of the past that you overlook what's in front of you; exposing yourself to disappointment and heartache. So much that you would trust your heart to another; a complete stranger that was obviously an idiot…apparently he wasn't using his brain when he broke your heart, and because of that he isn't using his heart and lungs either" Bubbles let out a gasp while Boomer snickered a bit "In over a year, you have become too rash and have made foolish mistakes that I had to fix; him being one of them. However, I never thought that out of all the hard work that I put into repairing us, that you would be the hardest to fix and the most broken" Boomer's tone grew serious again "And because you see something to be feared when you look at me while seeing someone to trust and love when you look at people that have forsaken you, you're making me fear that your eyes are defective" He rubbed his thumb on her face, close to her left eye "It's a problem that must be remedied"

Bubbles shivered under his touch because she sensed that her life was in jeopardy. But before she had time to react, Boomer grabbed her hips and yanked her from the 'safety' of her little corner so that she was now laying on her back with her in between his legs

"I must cleanse you of what is tainting your very being. I must remove what is defective" Bubbles thought that he was going to kill her or remove one of her organ like he did Eric

"Don't, please" Bubbles pleaded "Look, I could feel that you're angry and frustrated of how things have changed but you don't have to do this"

"Is that so? If that's the case, answer me one question. What do you see me as?"

Hearing this one question made Bubbles tense up because it was that same question that made shit hit the fan. It was that single question that caused things to go too far and began this nightmare. She acted too hasty and responded to the feelings in heart too quickly that she wound up losing everything. She regretted kissing him that night, not only for the fact that it almost killed her but because she feels like it ruined everything. They had something before all of this drama started and if she didn't act on her feelings to that extent, they could have figured something out to make her sisters more comfortable with him, she would have learned more about Boomer and his new abilities, she could have had more time to see if it was right to even be with him, and she could have kept him from becoming a…

"A monster" Boomer whispered "You think I'm a monster"

"What? I never said-"

"I could read you, Bubbles. I could see that you don't like what you see in front of you. You are scared of me because you don't see me like you used to" Bubbles sigh in defeat because he was telling the truth

"That and I feel like I've lost you" Bubbles found herself saying

"You never lost me. I'm right here and am the same person I've always been. It's ashamed that you can't see that" Boomer grabbed her right hand and held it down on the bed while lifting his right hand toward her head

"No please, don't do this" Bubbles begged

"It must be done"

"Boomer, please" Bubbles's tears started to fall out of fear "If what you say is true, why go this far to hurt me when you say that you have feelings me" Boomer's hand covered her eyes and a puff of blue smoke burst from it. This made Bubbles's eyes start to burn because it was irritated from the dust

"It's because I love that I'm doing this" Boomer took his hand away and removed himself from the bed "In doing so, I'm regaining what you have lost by fixing the thing that hurts you most" As Boomer was saying this, Bubbles's vision was getting blurry from the smoke which frightened her, especially when the smoke turned pitch black and she couldn't see anything. Her vision looked almost like she passed out but she was very much awake "In the meantime, your sight will be taken from you until you're able to see me"

She then felt him fixed the comforter so it was covering her chest and said

"Now rest yourself. We have a whole year to catch up on"

* * *

**A/N: I know that people were looking for that weird happily ever after moment with Bubbles and Boomer but I am far from finished with this story. Besides, after what he has done, would you still love and fuck him. Plus, in my stories (and Blue's) we're all about the chase more than the 'big bang' moment and there wasn't been any of that yet**

**Blue: I still say that you didn't have to blind her**

**Scarlet: Well, it doesn't matter what you say…it matter's what the viewers think. But even so, they'll see how this makes sense**

**...**

**[1] I know some people are going to talk about time travel and the logic behind it. From movies I've seen, it's more dangerous to travel to the future than the past because your future self would cease to exist. But if you're in the past too long would you cease to exist? All I've seen is if you come in contact with past self that it's dangerous and since Boomer has placed him and Bubbles in an isolated place outside of Townsville, they won't need to worry about that since they have never been to that place until now. And don't start with that Butterfly Effect stuff and all that other stuff about time travel. At this point, just roll with it**

**P.S. I was afraid that no one was reading this anymore because no one reviewed or commented for like...I don't know how long. So if you want me to continue, you need to show me that you're alive and reading this. Comment please. Speaking of that, thank you random Guest for commenting, this chapter was for you. And _Canori_, thanks for dropping in and following/favoriting**

_This_ _chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: Snow White Queen by Evanescence, U by John Park (actually everything Boomer has done until now has been inspired by that song) _


	11. Ch 11: Broken

_**A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME AS THE PROFESSOR'S CHANCES OF EVER LIKING CATS AGAIN**_

**_P.S. Good Evening Dearies. It's that time of the year again. A moment every young person dreads (included myself) …yep, school :[ . So before I'm swamped with homework, midterm/final exams, and other responsibilities, I rushed to push out write this mini chapter for you guys_**

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 11:_

Broken

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Blues]**

Sleep comes naturally to most people, especially at night, when you've had a long day and your body is tired and weary. But when your mind is plagued with active thoughts, rest is but a distant dream; an unattainable wish that shoots across the night sky

Bubbles felt the same way the first night she stayed at that house; being tormented by notions that sprouted apprehension. Every bone that was broken, every drop of blood that was spilt, every scream that was released echoed in her ears; haunting her to no end

Hours turned into days since the last time she rested her eyes; out of fear that something would happen if she let her guard down. Until time started to reveals patterns that eventually made the unknown familiar. Every creak behind the walls wasn't dangerous anymore, every gust of wind wasn't a ghost or a specter trying to scare her, and every footstep wasn't a step closer to her death, even though she wished that it was so her anguish would end

~)()()()()()()()()(~

After two weeks of living in that house, Bubbles slowly started to slip into depression. She was no longer fearful of what she couldn't see but instead she was disheartened over these cruel turn of events. Her sister's were reduced to lifeless balls of energy, the life she once knew was gone, her sight was taken away, and even her hope that was once high was diminishing to the point that she was losing the motivation to live

As this was going on, Boomer watched his beloved Bubbles wasting away in front of his eyes. Even though it was killing him inside to see her this way, he couldn't reverse the spell. She would run away and then all of the lives that have been taken, every step he had made until now would have been for not if he ended this now. So with that in mind, he didn't stop catering to her and hoped that in due time, she would come around

So, every time she was scared, he didn't hesitate to comfort her; even when she would push him away without a second thought. Every day he would bring up something for her to eat; even when he knew he would most likely find it untouched when he brought up the next one. He even unchained her wrist so she could at least walk around and not feel like a prisoner, but she stayed in bed regardless; unmoving like a statue

Things seemed to follow the same silent routine until one morning, in late January…

Boomer had finishing making breakfast for his precious flower upstairs. Since he knew how Bubbles would rarely eat meat nowadays, he made her an omelet with cheese, spinach, mushrooms, and red peppers, a cup of orange juice, and some blueberries on the side. When he finished placing everything on the tray, he floated to the guest room, but was suddenly alarmed when he heard a harsh thud from Bubbles's room

Boomer didn't hesitate when he heard the noise and flew quickly to the top floor; not caring that the labor he spent this morning in the kitchen was now scattered on the stairs. Once he got to her bedroom, he opened the door to find Bubbles face down on the floor

While Boomer's heart dropped at the sight of this, Bubbles was content because she had finally found the strength to roll out of that hot bed. Even though the floor greeted her with its hard surface, she welcomed the coolness it emanated and enjoyed her bittersweet relief until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder

Boomer had turned her over and was relieved to see that she was still breathing when she let out whooping cough that was irritating her throat. This looked serious so he placed his right hand on her head and released a little bit of his energy from it which allowed him to briefly examine her body. Her heart rate was higher than normal, she was burning up, and her chest was constricted

'This isn't a mere fever' Boomer thought as he lifted his hand from her head and placed her back onto the bed. He could feel that she was trying to resist but it was only noticed through her groans of protest. As he stood over the bed, he watched his precious flower wilting in front of him. This made him let out a sigh of disappointment as one word escaped his lips

"Pneumonia [1]" then he left the room

As he floated downstairs, he couldn't help but feel angry at himself. It has been over a month now and things only seemed to be getting worse for them

_'If you pursue her, you're going to be faced with some rough obstacles…you were designed for evil and she was designed for good. It is to be expected that someone is going to get hurt…'_

His dad's words echoed in his head, making him livid on how it reminded him of how life was set for him; how they set it for him. Even though he tried to escape it, it was coming to past. He was subconsciously fulfilling his father's wishes even when he was trying to shatter this destiny that torn him and Bubbles apart

'It's in my nature, and even when I'm trying to go against it, she getting hurt…because of me'

Boomer leaned his back against the wall and looked up at the light fixture on the ceiling. He watched the fan turn, making the living room cold despite having those warm lights in the center

'Heat and chill, fire and ice; such opposites can't exist without one hurting the other…Her hands were meant to bring life and spread light onto the world. A product that they say I couldn't bask in, but would willing die with a smile from the light she has giving me' A frown spread across Boomer's face when he looked at his own hands 'And mine bring nothing but pain as death stains my palms. She has received nothing but darkness and suffering from me and is fading in the process'

Boomer clenched his fists in frustration because he felt like he was in between a rock and a hard place. Even though she was miserable during his absence, she was dying in his presence. There was no winning for him because he didn't want to see her like this but at the same time, he didn't want to let her go either. She was his light in this dark, cruel world he lived in and the only warmth he felt in the bitter winter that stormed his soul. He knew it was selfish to keep her like a caged bird; depriving her of her need to fly and be free, but…

Boomer found his fist hitting the wall as his head rested on it

"I hate this"

He hated how no matter what he did, it would always blow up in his face. He couldn't be truly evil because he still had a heart. He couldn't truly love or be loved because what he had for a heart was filled with emptiness. He really couldn't have anything because all he could do is destroy; even what made him happy…

Boomer looked at his fist in the wall, pulled it out and walked to the bathroom. He felt defeated as his dad's warning kept repeating itself in his mind

"My hands do nothing but destroy" He looked in the medicine cabinet and grabbed some Tylenol "Well, let's just hope that something will rise from the ashes I create"

~)()()()()()()()()(~

After that cold winter morning, Bubbles was no longer in her room by herself. Because of that fall that nearly gave Boomer a heart attack, Boomer would always be by her side. If he wasn't checking on her health, he was tending to her in other ways that would mend her heart…

"…all things seemed to work out for our young heroine until suddenly, something crashed through the roof. Once the smoke cleared, a random boy with baggy pants, a tight t-shirt, flaming hair, and wild eyes was standing in the debris; threatening the student that was kind enough to let our heroine stay at his house. Since she didn't like conflicts, she tried to intervene but when she tripped on a piece broken board and collided with the mystery boy, he vanished in a puff of smoke and was turned into a cat [2]" Boomer put down the book that he was reading and placed it on the nightstand when he heard the clock strike the oncoming hour. He then picked Bubbles up and headed for the bathroom

"What are you doing?" Bubbles said with her voice sounding dry from coughing too much

"It's almost time for bed so it's best that you take a bath" Boomer answered after he shut the bathroom door behind himself "It's been a while she you've bathe last so this might make you feel a bit better"

When he sat her on the sink, she felt a bit tense but she got even more on edge when she felt him unbuttoning her pajama shirt. Boomer saw this sense of discomfort and said

"You have no need to fear or feel uneasy. This bath is nothing more than me trying to nurse you back to health. So there is no reason to think that I'll take advantage of you or hurt you, ok" Boomer continued to unbutton her shirt "And if it makes you feel better, I won't touch you or open my eyes. Alright" When she heard that, she gave a small nod and he finished disrobing her with his magic. Afterward, he used his telekinesis to levitate her body into the tub. Since he needed to see to do that, he did get a peek at her 'bare assets', but what she doesn't know won't hurt her

Once she was in place and the water was up to the right height, Boomer leaned against the sink; looking like a guard protecting a princess

As for Bubbles, she laid in the still water and enjoyed the feeling of her muscles loosening up. And because the soap smelt of lavender and the water surrounding her was at a soothing temperature, she had almost forgotten that Boomer was in the room because the atmosphere was so…tranquil

~)()()()()()()()()(~

It took her a few weeks but around mid-February, Bubbles was nursed back to health. As for their relationship…it was still on the rocks. Even though Boomer was doing all that he could to be hospitable and nice, Bubbles registered his kindness as being a trick to make her give him her trust which wasn't a thing she was willing to sacrifice…not after the abuse Life has inflicted on her heart

"We are running out of food" Boomer said to Bubbles one evening "So I'm going to get some more, ok" Bubbles responded with a nod then Boomer left the house. This surprised Bubbles because he would usually leave when she was asleep; probably because he didn't trust her to not leave. So what was with the sudden change? Did he think that she was too scared to leave?

Bubbles got out of the bed and walked slowly to the door and twisted the knob

'It's unlocked' Bubbles opened the door, and started to walk downstairs. She remembered that she was on the third floor so she walked down two flights until she was on the first floor. She then navigated carefully through the rooms until she came across what she believed to be the front door. She put her ear against it and heard the wind howling. She put her hand on the glass part of it and felt how cold it was 'This has to be it' She put her hand on the knob 'All I have to do is turn this knob and I'm out of here. I'll be free from this cage' Her hand shook with anticipation and anxiety at the same time because her hand felt frozen and wouldn't move 'All I have to do is turn this knob. There is nothing stopping me…except…'

She remembered that Blossom was still in this house somewhere; trapped in a form that she didn't know how to reverse. Another important detail that she overlooked was that she was in another time period. If she was near Townsville or Suburburg, it would be dangerous for her past self to see her. And if they weren't in Townsville, how would she get back to her own time? She barely knew how she did it the last time [3] and she didn't want to risk something bad happening again. And lastly, she couldn't forget the main factor that was hindering her which was her lack of vision. How was she to escape if she didn't know where she was? She could be on an island or a mountain or even outer space for all she knew. So she figured it would be foolish to travel blindly in the depths of winter…no matter how badly she wanted to go back home

At that thought, Bubbles felt her hand starting to slip until it fell limp at her side

"So this is why he has no fear of leaving while I am awake" She casted her eyes downward as she sighed in defeat "Because I really am stuck here"

**[John POV: December 26****th,**** Present Time]**

I had a long day in the office today so all I wanted to do was to get in the bed before my alarm clock rang. It's amazing during this time of the year, I had to work these ridicule hours to meet this outrageously short deadline my boss had for me and my department. By my calculations, this is the third day that I've been arriving home at one o'clock in the morning. Well, at least my new place of residence isn't far from my job now that I moved to Tech Hills. It would have been a nightmare having to drive that five hours commute from Townsville to here every day…even though, I would have liked to go there for the holidays. However, ever since the company has been relocated Tech Hills, I haven't been able to visit Townsville in a while…

'I wonder how everyone is doing' I thought as I unlocked the front door to my house and walked inside. I then went to turn on the light switch so I could see but for some reason when I turn it on, I heard a buzz noise and the lights went out '[Groan] Not again?' I reached for my cellular phone that was in my coat pocket and opened it so I could have some form of illumination through these dark hallways 'I couldn't have blown a fuse just by turning the lights on. I better go check, just be sure' I pointed my mobile device in the direction of the basement door which was behind the staircase that lead upstairs

"[Groan] I really don't feel like doing this right now" I grumbled out loud; irritated that I had to make a detour before I could retreat to my room for some much need rest. But my irritation soon turned to confusion when I happened to notice that a lamp in the living room (to my left) was working "This is strange" I said when I walked into the living room "How could-"

"Hello Professor" I was shocked by the unexpected voice and tried to located its origin but I couldn't see anyone else in the room "Have a seat" I was hesitant to comply because I didn't know the motives of this 'voice' I was hearing or if I was just hearing things because of my lack of sleep "Alright, stand if you wish. It doesn't matter to me whether you could 'stand' the news I'm about to give you anyway"

"News? What news?" I asked

"News of your daughters"

"My daughters? Did something happen? Are they ok?"

"It depends on your definition of 'ok'. To me, I would say they were as they should be, but I'll let you be the judge of that" That's when the light fixture above the couch turned on to reveal the bodies of my two eldest children; heavily injured and in a comatose-like state

"Oh my goodness. Blossom. Buttercup" I walked toward them to inspect the damage inflicted on them to determine the condition they were in until I felt something grab me by the arm and fling me into my lounge chair. The impact was harder than I expected and caused me to feel a slight pain in my back

"Ah Ah Ah. Not so fast Professor. I never said you could go near them. After all, you're a scientist. So you should know that someone can't gain anything without first giving something in return [4]" After saying that, the person that was speaking stepped from the shadows and came into the light. After a few seconds of analyzing him and studying his features, I recognized him

"Hey, you're one of Mojo's kids. Brock is it?" I suddenly felt something wrap around my neck; depriving me of oxygen

"It's Brick, you weakling. And I don't take kindly to people associating me with that inferior flea bag. Do you understand me?!" I nodded "Good" He released my throat "Now let me cut to the chase. You have the equipment and intelligence to built something that I need while I have two of your daughters that desperately need your medical attention. So with that being said, I am going to make you a deal. Make me a weapon that could be used against a Chemical X being and I'll let you have your girls" I looked at my daughters; all broken and lifeless, then I looked back to face those threaten red eyes

"Ok, I'll do it but you have to promise that you won't use it against my girls" I heard a deep rough laugh come from behind my chair that wasn't coming from Brick

"Oh please" The voice behind me leaned its head over the side of the chair so I could see it's glowing green eyes "Like we need a weapon to kill something as weak as a common house fly. No, this weapon is going to be used on another little pest. It's an extermination is long overdue"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, now that that's done, now is time for Blue to do my homework**

**Blue: Wait what?**

**…**

**[1] This whole section of Bubbles getting sick was inspired by Blue's sister Hitomi when she got sick with Pneumonia. She told me of the discomfort she had and how it even led to her going to the hospital (on Christmas Eve I might add) **

**[2] For all of you anime fans out there, if you haven't guessed by now, what was said in that small little paragraph was describing the last part of the first episode of Fruits Basket. I thought if Bubbles watched anime, this would definitely be something she would watch. And plus at the end [SPOILER ALERT] you see Kyo turn into a cat monster and Tohru accepting him. This kinda reminded me of the Blues relationship in this story...Also, since they don't have TV, Boomer is reading to her  
**

**[3] The moment I'm talking about is the episode "Speed Demon" when the girls race home and accidentally travel to the future when HIM took over the world **

**[4] I got that quote from Fullmetal Alchemist when they talked about 'Equivalent Exchange'**

**…**

**P.S. I hope I eased the sexual tension a little bit for you, **_**Sara**_**. If not…let the tension continue [evil laugh]. And thanks for the comment **_**helgabuttercup**_**. And I see you over there **_**nikki14091 **_**:D. As for everyone else, don't be scared to review and tell me how you feel about this drabble-like chapter. Was it cool, was it horrible, did it make you wish Bubbles would just give into Boomer already?**

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: October &amp; April by __The Rasmus__, and surprisingly Break by Ginuwine_


	12. Ch 12: Rebuilding From The Ashes

_**A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME OWNING THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME AS BUTTERCUP EVER DYING HER HAIR PINK**_

**_P.S. Good Evening Dearies. I am so sorry I took so long to post this chapter. Schoolwork is really piling up lately. We are literally writing three other stories for three different classes this semester (animating one, illustrating another, and writing a script for the last one). I swear, they are trying to kill us _**

**_Blue: [Snoring, Dead Asleep]_**

**_Scarlet: Freakin, poor excuse for a mage. She passed out after only doing ¾ of my homework; leaving me to finish the rest. Anyway…_**

**_I know I left you guys with a bumming chapter from the Blues' stand point, but it is to be expected to have some ups and down in a relationship. So since there seems to be a lot of 'downs' lately, I think I'll gift you with some 'ups' in this chapter_**

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 12:_

Rebuilding From The Ashes

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Blues]**

It was close to daybreak when Boomer came back from the store. He found himself purchasing a lot more things than he intended; some items were in bulk so he could go out less and others…well he thought they would be things Bubbles would like

Once he put the food away, he brought another bag upstairs. When he reached Bubbles's room, he was surprised to see that she wasn't in her bed. At first, he panicked but after a few seconds, he calmed himself down just enough so he could search for her with a cool head. Because of that, he spotted her on the balcony sitting on the stone railing a few minutes later

Now relieved that she didn't disappear while he was gone, he put the bag on the floor next to the bed and then went through the glass doors to greet her. But his words were immediately wiped from his lips when his eyes were overwhelmed with the sight in front of him. The sun was just breaking the night sky so the explosion of warm colors were clashing with the cool hues before it; producing mysterious shadows and silhouettes that slowly scattered from the oncoming light. Paired with the moon and the sun occupying the sky above and the massive white hills glistening below from the sunlight peeking over it, this made a perfect frame for his precious flower

However, despite the glorious background making his heart feel warm, a little detail in the foreground made his heart sink…Bubbles. Even though, her long golden hair was blowing in the cold breeze, the creamy skin of her arms and legs were exposed, and she was wearing his favorite nightgown that accented her figure perfectly and was sheer enough to see a silhouette of her body (which was the one from the first night she stayed here), the look on her face made this ravishing picture meaningless

So he made his way to the disappointed Puff and leaned on the railing, looking in the opposite direction of her (which was towards the house)

"It's such a beautiful morning. Everything feels peaceful and balanced…everything except one flower that is looking away from the sun" Boomer looked into her face and saw it harden "What's wrong?"

Boomer wasn't surprised when she didn't answer him. The only time she would speak would be if he was making her feel uncomfortable, and even then her words were reduced to a limited palette. This sort of reminded Boomer of himself and he detested the thought of Bubbles slowly turning into him. He was a mess and he knew that he was and he didn't want Bubbles to suffer like he is

'Just when I thought things were starting to look up' Boomer thought to himself 'She didn't turn from my presence, she let me care for her in ways she wouldn't normally. And yet, despite this one step forward, I come this morning to find we've taken two steps back' He let out a sigh; as Blossom's words started to trouble his mind

_"__You think that this is going to end well for you? …Do you think she'll be happy after all is said and done? …You'll only end up hurting her more than you are with all of us. And in the end, she'll think you're nothing but a heartless monster…just like I do"_

'Curses…I thought that Bubbles would be stronger than this. I thought that her light would be stronger than me. After all, it pierced me once before…but I guess I was wrong. She is actually very fragile and with my own hands, I have broken her'

Suddenly, Boomer felt something in his chest. At first, he thought it was his heart beating for her; longing for her forgiveness. But then he realized it was Bubbles trying to wiggle her way out of his embrace. He must have been so deep in thought that he didn't notice and was surprised by his subconscious act of affection. But he didn't let go; the feel of her against his body was too addicting to depart from

"I'm sorry" Boomer found himself saying before he lifted her from the railing and carried her back inside "Even if it wasn't physically, I am still hurt you" He then placed Bubbles back onto the bed and covered her in her sheets and comforter "I promise, I won't hurt you again"

After he said that, he grabbed the bag he left near the bed and placed what was inside next to her

'Don't worry Bubbles, I will fix this. Even though I have shattered you into a million pieces, I will stop at nothing to put you back together; no matter how many time each shard cuts me in the process'

Boomer then left the room with a new force of determination fueling him. Meanwhile, Bubbles laid in the bed struggling with her conflicting emotions. One side of her was still angry at Boomer for bring her here and for everything he has done, but now she could also feel some of that hate slipping; especially when he held her like that. The closest contact Boomer has ever done to console her was cupping her check or holding her hand but this, this brought her back to when he first held her. The first time he displayed his feelings to her before everything went wrong. Even though she found herself pushing him away this time because she was afraid that the outcome would result to her being in a coma again. And plus she still didn't trust him. However, the feeling of his arms around her made her forget for a moment. She hasn't felt the comfort of an embrace in so long that she almost forgot how it felt like. And now…ten percent of herself missed it and wanted him to come back. But she decided against it

Bubbles then moved bit in her sheets and felt the object that Boomer left. At first, she thought she would ignore it and hope it would just fall on the floor, but she found that her curiosity had other plans. She reached out to grabbed the object and first felt that it was small and soft. She then moved her fingers around it and the more she did that, the more she recognized the bulgy eyes and nose, its four long limbs and top hat

"Octi?" She held the stuffed animal to her chest and felt how worn it was; even where she had to stitch it because of the one time Buttercup accidentally ripped one of its tentacles off "I thought I lost you forever [1]" She was so filled with nostalgia that a few tears escaped her eyes. There were so many happy memories connected to this doll that it was almost like a diary to her because she would always tell Octi about her day or how she felt when she was little "Oh how I missed you"

As she was thinking of the happy times, she stopped for a second and found herself staring into space, where she remembered where the bedroom door was, and felt her happiness begin to fade. But strangely, she didn't feel depressed, angry, or spite. She only felt sadden with a hint of guilt and pity

"Boomer"

~)()()()()()()()()(~

Octi was only the beginning of the endless attempts Boomer made to make Bubbles more content. Beside the times he would spend reading to her, he would try to make staying around the house more enjoyable by playing games or something simple as sitting by the fireplace with hot cocoa. But that too got boring after a few months so things didn't really start to kick off until one day…

Bubbles was sitting on the bed with Octi on her lap; confining in him like she always did until she heard those familiar steps coming towards her door

"Bubbles, are you dressed yet?" Boomer said while knocking on the door. Bubbles let out a grunt that meant yes and he entered into her room "You look nice"

'Huff, I wish I could be the judge of that' Bubbles thought 'I don't even know why I just couldn't change into some pajamas like I always do. It's not like I'm going anywhere'

Boomer saw the annoyed looked on her face when he said that and face-palmed himself when he caught his choice of words

"Uh-I mean-um-I need you downstairs" Bubbles really didn't feel like leaving the room but she experienced firsthand what happens when Boomer loses his temper. Besides, the last thing she needed was to lose something else like her legs or her tongue. So she complied to Boomer's wishes and followed him downstairs "I have to go somewhere today and I needed some help packing. Here, the box is to your right"

Bubbles felt a folded blanket being placed in her hand. She let out a small groan and put it in the box

'I can't believe him! It's like he's trying to rub the fact that I can't leave this God-forsaken house in my face by making me pack his stupid box with this stupid blanket, and these stupid paper plates, and all these stupid sandwiches…wait, sandwiches?' Bubbles was confused when she was handed two thermos, napkins, and an empty plastic bag 'What is all this? Where are the clothes, the shoes, the soap, the underwear? If he's traveling, he really doesn't know how to pack a…' she was about to say bag until she felt the edges of it 'Wait, a minute. This isn't a cardboard box. This is a basket'

"Alright, I think that is about everything" Boomer said out loud to himself "Oh wait, I forgot one more thing" Bubbles heard him open a door and shut it again "Here" Bubbles reached for it and felt it was a sunhat and flip flops

"Wh-what are these for?"

"It's for you. I didn't know if you wanted it or not but if you want to go out barefoot, its fine with me"

"Go out?"

"Yeah"

"But you said that 'you' were going somewhere"

"I am…but even though it's possible to go on a picnic by myself, I thought you would like to come with me"

"Outside?"

"Yeah" Bubbles couldn't believe it. She was so ecstatic that she could barely contain herself "So you want to come with me?"

"Yes!"

She sounded like someone was proposing to her; she was so happy that she barely got her flip flops on as she ran to the door. However, she stopped at the front door as she hopped with anticipation while she was waiting for Boomer to get to the door. And when he finally did open the door, a light breeze hit Bubbles's face. She took a breath of fresh air and for the first time in three months, she smiled; especially when she felt the fresh grass tickling her toes through her sandals. She felt like Rapunzel in Tangled; full of happiness and glee to be free from the confinement of that house that she just want to…to…

In a split second, she broke free from gravity's limitations and took to the skies; not caring if she'd hit something or if it was safe. Oh how she missed flying through the air, feeling the breeze whip through her long hair; making her feel like her weightless, airy self again. She couldn't help but feel cheerful as she was blinded by her joy that she didn't noticed that she was plummeting until she felt herself fall into a pair of lean but strong arms

At first, she still didn't come down from her emotional high. She was still giggling from the immense joy she was feeling. But when she heard the words

"Having fun?" Bubbles paused when she realized that she was being held bridal style by Boomer. Even though this wouldn't be the first time he has done this, just having Boomer this close to her still made her feel nervous. However, she didn't feel uneasy from the discomfort of feeling in danger when she was usually around him. She felt more embarrassed of being in the arms of a guy like this. Luckily, she was saved from the awkwardness when a sound erupted from her belly "Sounds like someone is hungry. Why don't you stand here and I'll lay out a blanket for us to eat"

Bubbles gave a small nod as Boomer put her back on the ground. She heard a bit of rustling and then felt a hand grab hers as it guided her to the blanket. Once she sat down she was handed a sandwich wrapped in tinfoil. She unwrapped it and she sniffed it to try and guess what it was before she tasted it. She could definitely smell the mayo and mustard but she couldn't place what else was there. So she took a bite and said

"Hm, egg salad, huh? With…tomatoes and…is that avocado? Wow, that's unexpected" Boomer looked at Bubbles, worried that she didn't like her brunch

"Oh no. You don't like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it" Boomer watched Bubbles savory every bite of the meal he made for her. This was a rare sight seeing Bubbles actually enjoying her food and enjoying herself that it made his chest warm up as a smile mimicked the one on her face. He was so lost in her happiness that he almost didn't hear her when she asked for another

"Oh sorry, here" Boomer handed her another sandwich and while she was in mid-bite, she suddenly stopped. She finally felt her cheerfulness come to a grinding halt when a thought flashed in her brain; reminding her of the harsh reality

'What are you doing? Eating his food like a pig, having a small conversation with him, letting his advances get to you? Did you forget what he has done to your sisters…and to you?' Bubbles turned her head to where she believed was opposite to where Boomer was sitting at 'He is just an out of control monster trying to take advantage of you, and you know that'

Boomer could sense the change in mood in his beloved flower and immediately felt concerned

"Bubbles?" Bubbles turned harshly towards him as she was snapped out of her thoughts "Is everything ok? Is something troubling you?" Bubbles was stunned when she felt him gently cup her right hand "Please tell me what is filling you with sadness. It pains me to see you unhappy"

Even though she couldn't see it, she could feel him staring at her like he was looking at her very soul. Along with the sweat she felt from his nervousness mixed with the assuring grip had on her hand, she couldn't help but feel a war rising inside her again

Deep down, she knew he was asking her to confide in him, to trust him. But how could she, when she still was afraid of what he was capable of; especially when he was angry

This made her think of when he showed her the horrific things he did to her sisters and his family, and when he blinded her out of frustration; but this only lasted for a second because it was soon replaced with other moments. Like, when she was sick and he tried to nurse her back to health, or when he found Octi for her. Then there were the small things he would do like when he would read to her from time to time, make her meals, or just spend time with her

'He's so dangerous...' Bubbles thought '...a loose cannon, and scary beyond compare…however he is trying. For the past few months he's been trying to control himself, for my sake, like he was…was looking for forgiveness…no, its something more than that…'

_'You talk about siblings and family caring for you and having your back and yet it was them who were hurting us…For a year they sealed me away; keeping me from my purpose in life. Just because I didn't hate like they did, I wasn't evil like they were, I was worse than that…'_

Bubbles started to remember back when they were kids, back to the time when the RowdyRuff Boyz were created. Even if she didn't trade places with Boomer that one time when her sisters captured him [2] and experienced the teasing for herself, she still saw moments when his brothers would make fun of him and demean him; calling his innocent nature stupid because they were foreign to such things

_'I was a disgrace to all evil they said. I was hopeless and a waste of space they said. But still evil nonetheless which meant that I couldn't have what I longed for the most'_

And it seemed as the years went by, things got worst. The mischievous, happy-go-lucky kid she knew had became so distance like something was taken from him…no, more like something wasn't given to him…

Knowing what this was, Bubbles felt guilty. Even though she had every right to be mad and scared of what he has done to her and her loved ones, she totally blocked him out, not caring to see the full picture. She blocked out the pain she once saw in him. She blocked out the distress, the frustration, and the void of emptiness that has consumed him; leaving him in the dark, alone

'It's not in me to leave someone behind, to leave them broken, or without hope. It's in my nature not only because I'm a superhero at heart but because it fills me with joy to see people happy. But lately, I have forgotten what such a thing is to the point that what was instinct to me is now lost in self-pity. Well, no more. I am not going to leave someone to suffer because I am suffering' Bubbles thought, still looking in his direction 'It's in my nature to give and even though this may cost me more than I than I could offer, maybe, just maybe, I could fix things by giving him the thing that he has been deprived of for so long'

Bubbles found herself putting her left hand on top of the ones that were cupping hers and she said

"There's nothing wrong. Actually, I wanted to thank you for bringing me out today. I really enjoyed myself"

"Since the weather is getting warmer…we could do this more often if you want" Boomer said feeling a slight bit of hope from her statement

Bubbles smiled sincerely at his offer because she could feel that she was doing the right thing; by doing what was natural to her. And because that awkward little boy was still in there somewhere, by letting him in, she felt like she might be able to bring him out…through acceptance

"I would like that very much"

**[Unknown POV: Present Day, Dec 26****th****]**

While everyone else was caught up deep in their slumber, I was wide awake, looking outside my window. Waiting, grieving, and plagued with guilt over a person that was missing currently. Even though it has been less than a week since the search has began, I could still hear her voice tormenting my soul; especially since I wouldn't stop playing the last message she left on my phone

_"__[Sigh] Hey little brother, I know that at this point, it's pointless in doing this but it's getting to be that time of year again when families gather during the holidays and I just was hoping that you could consider finding some time to take off so we could possibly get together and I don't know, get a bite to eat or something. I know that this is asking a lot since we both have demanding jobs with tight schedules but its been almost a year since we've heard from each other or seen each others' faces. Plus, I really miss you, Shorty. So if you somehow are able to clear some time in your busy schedule, you know where to reach me"_

I never did answer her message and I never planned to answer her calls either. Even though we have both grown up and grew out of our sibling disputes, I still never gotten over the 'compulsions' she would get. While others had to deal with alcohol abuse, physical abuse, and drug abuse, my sister had her own demons and its name was Curiosity. And because of her curiosity, I've never really developed a strong bond with my sister because when she was under temptation, she was destructive and oblivious to the damage she inflicts

However, I can't say that she hasn't tried to conquer this urge but because she hasn't yet, I wasn't hesitant to move out when I graduated high school to pursue a great job opportunity one of my mentors informed me about. She saw it as me trying to distance myself from her, and I saw it as that with benefits. Even though, deep down I miss her too

Sure she was the bane of my existence. Sure she was a pain in the ass. But now that she is missing, I can't help but worry. She may have destroyed things that I held dear time and time again, but those you could replace. I can't replace my sister, believe me I've tried [3]. And I can't rest knowing that she might be in trouble

Which is why I am sitting, waiting by my window for a little bug to tell me what the authorities we're too incompetent to find out

**_[Ring…Ring…Ring]_**

The room that was once filled with toxic silence was now filled with my telephone breaking the noiseless space with its obnoxious ring. Thinking that possibly, the TPD had some news, I quickly answered it, only to find that it was someone else

"Hello?...Oh, what is it?...Now?...Ok, you say that it's an emergency...I'll be there in ten minutes"

Any other time, I wouldn't answer a call at one-thirty in the morning, let alone leave my house at this early either, but this wasn't just some random friend with some ridiculous request. This was my mentor, the person I'm indebted to deeply and admire almost as much as Einstein or Hawkings. I would do anything for him because he has helped me so much, and judging how distressed he was on the phone, this must be urgent. So I quickly put on my shoes and jacket on, got into my car and raced to Flash Dr. [**Haha, I couldn't resist the pun, back to the story**] At least I could change the coordinates of my little messenger so I won't miss any news while I'm on this small errand

~)()()()()()()()()(~

As I pulled up in front of the house, I didn't get a chance to even ring the doorbell when I was dragged in by a mysterious figure. At first, I thought it was my mentor but the man's grip was too strong, and his physique was slightly buff for what I could tell from his dark silhouette. This made me feel perturbed; especially when I was slammed into the wall

"What's wrong with you dingus? This might be the guy we're looking for" I looked around for the voice I heard and I saw a glimpse of him as he shut and locked the front door. He was a tall red head with red eyes that glowing menacingly at me in the dark

"Hey, you know I don't know my own strength sometimes. Cut me some slack" The next voice sounded closer to me which I suspected was now holding me up against the wall by my shirt so my feet wasn't touching the floor "Who sent you?" I was almost too scared to even answer him because his green eyes looked like they were almost animalistic and ready to tear me to shreds

"I-I-It"

"I said who sent you!" I suddenly felt my neck being strangled and it was getting hard to breathe

"U-Utonium…Professor Utonium…Emergency…Needs my help…his daughters?" Once I said that last line, I was dropped onto the floor

"Hm, what an ironic turn of events" said the man with the red eyes "Out of all the people the Professor knows, he would send you" the pair of red eyes walked closer to me "Shame, I thought that fate sent a punch bag for us to play with while we waited but it seems that you're legit. He's downstairs waiting for you, toad stool"

When he said that name, it was like a final piece to the puzzle to these males' identities. And it was soon confirmed when we entered the basement and the small light bulb shown some light on their faces

"Brick, Butch, what was that noise upstairs?" I couldn't see him behind the men in front of me but I was certain that was the Professor's voice

"We were just making sure this was the right dweeb" said Butch

"This is the right guy, right?" Brick said sounding like he was hoping for him to say 'no' as he moved aside so I could step forward. When I did, I saw two operating tables. One with Buttercup on it and one with…with…

'Blossom, no, no, no' I felt my heart stop for a second because not only was I worrying about my sister but now my high school crush?

"Dexter, I'm so glad you're here" the Professor said to me

"What happened to them?" I asked

"A certain blue pest happened to them" Butch said with so much loathe in his voice that I thought that blood would drip from his teeth with how much force he was clenching them with "A pest that is going to be torn limb from limb personally"

"Calm your nips, Butch" Brick said "We'll get our defiant little brother soon. After all, we have the famous Professor that will build something to help us before midnight, right?"

"Yeah" The Professor sounded a bit unsure like he was being forced to do this "With your help of course" The Professor said to me

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

I could definitely sense that something was up like the Professor wasn't doing this completely of free will. But I knew it was smart not to call the Ruffs out on it now, so I decided I would go along with it until I was able to get the Professor alone. Maybe then I could figure out exactly what was really going on

* * *

**A/N: Phew, I've finished, and just in time before the Thanksgiving Break ended. I'm glad I got to the part where I finally reveal who the nurse was in Chapter 2 (Dee Dee, poor girl). If you look back, you'll definitely see some major clues that I hope wasn't too obvious. I tried to plant some in here too before I revealed that Dexter was the concerned brother making the 911 call in Chapter 5. I hope you guys liked this chapter and that it fills you up until I'm able to write again [I took so long, I even had to reread my own story to remember what happened] So, until then, bye dearies**

**Scarlet: [Banging pots and pans] Alright, the farewells are over now so get your ass up! You've got a ton of homework to do**

**Blue: [Groan]**

**…**

**[1] When Bubbles says that she thought she lost Octi forever, in this story, I believe that by the time she gets older, her sisters will think that its about time that she stops playing with dolls. But of course, Bubbles wouldn't willingly give Octi up because he holds a special place near and dear to her heart so (like my dad would say) Octi one day magically disappeared (got donated) while she was at school. Since you guys know that Boomer could time travel in this story, Boomer thought it would be nice to get that doll for her so he went back in time to when Octi 'disappeared' and gave it to her  
**

**[2] I am referring to the episode Bubble Boy when the Puffs trap Boomer in this containment bubble thingy and Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer in order to somehow lure Butch and Brick to their house to be captured too  
**

**[3] The time when Dexter tries to replace Dee Dee is in the episode Dee Dee and the Man where he 'fires' Dee Dee and replaces her with this sexy blond chick. Doesn't work out so well  
**

**...**

**P.S. Thank you loyal viewers for still reading this story, despite the short hiatus I took. Also, Maddeline Hatter, dangerous-angel-123, and guests, thank you for commenting/favoriting/following. As for the rest of you, leave a comment below on how you liked/hated this chapter. Does it need work? Was it awesome? Are you mad/happy that Dexter was brought into the mix? **

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: Not Alone by Red, Whatever It Takes by Pillar, &amp; Everything Changes by Staind_


	13. The Temptations Of A Midsummer's Night

_**A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS AS LOW AS PRINCESS'S LIKABILITY**_

**_P.S. Good Evening Dearies, I have great news. I'm not dead and I didn't forget about you guys. We were just really busy lately that Life prevented us from writing. And for that I say from the depths of my cherry black heart, 'I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the extremely long wait'. But now that summer is here, the shackles of responsibility has been broken (for now). So without further delay, here is chapter thirteen of Captive_**

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 13:_

The Temptations Of A Midsummer's Night

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Present Day]**

Don't you hate the feeling that you are being watched? When you know that danger is lurking; waiting for its moment to strike? And as you tarry, wondering the cause of delay, its icy cold fingers trail up your spine; leaving terrifying warnings to linger in your ears. Tension, it's a horrible sensation; especially when you're working under a ticking clock

This is how Dexter felt as he sat in the basement while the Professor and Brick were upstairs…discussing some things. So to pass the time, Dexter started to work on some blueprints while he waited for further instruction. However, someone else was growing tired of waiting in this stagnant sea of boredom so he thought he would…stir things up a bit

**[Ting…Ting…Ting…Ting]**

"Must you make such vexatious noises?" Dexter complained to the green Ruff "You're making me lose my concentration" The annoying sound continued to resonate through the room as Butch laid on his back on a wooden table; having his head hang off the edge while he continuously tapped on the green tube, making it glow brighter with every flick of his finger

"Look" Dexter continued "I don't want to be in this predicament just as much as you do. So could you please…" Butch ignored the redhead's complaints and continued to make noise "Butch?...Ahhh! If you're so damn bored, find something to entertain yourself!"

After Dexter's short outburst, everything grew silent. Even the green cylinder dimmed down a bit. This made Dexter content for a moment because he thought that he would finally be able to work in peace, but peace was the last thing Dexter was going to get

Before Dexter turned around to face his work, he caught a glimpse of Butch putting the cylinder down and disappearing into the shadows of the lab with an eerie grin on his face

"Butch?"

Dexter took a flashlight that was located on his desk and shined it in the dark corner of the room, but was surprised to see that no one was there. Not complaining of how he was suddenly left alone, Dexter turns off his flashlight and proceeds to work on his blueprints. But as he grabs his pen and writes something down, he feels a cool finger swipe the back of his neck. This of course shocked him and caused him to make a huge scribble mark on the blue sheet of paper

"What the heck?" Dexter looks around to see if Butch was there but he sees nothing "Ahh!" Dexter suddenly feels someone tip his chair; almost causing him to fall over "Ha Ha, real mature" Dexter once again tries to get back to his work and mumbles "Stupid Butch, does he not see that I'm trying to work"

"Yes I do, but your work bores me" Dexter heard Butch's voice everywhere and couldn't pinpoint where he was "So I'm merely making things a little more interesting" Suddenly, all of the lights went out except for the desk light on the table that Dexter was sitting at "I'm giving you thirty seconds to finish what you have there"

"What? You can't rush me" Dexter protested "Perfect inventions take time to make. Besides, Brick gave us twenty-one hours to get all of this done"

"Well, Brick isn't here, now is he?" The temperature in the basement started to get colder, chilling the redhead down to the bone along with his nerves "Which leaves me in charge. So you've got twenty-one **seconds** before I take out an unneeded geek"

"You wouldn't"

"But I would. You're working far too slow which is showing me that you're not the genius you say you are. And if that's the case, you're better off dead than alive to me"

"Ha, you're bluffing. It's impossible for just one person to do all this work in less than a day. So if you want your gadget to be finished, you wouldn't terminate me"

"Oh so you think I'm bluffing, huh?" Butch let out an evil chuckle "Ok then, we'll see who's bluffing once your fifteen seconds are up"

After Butch said that, all you could hear was the ticking of the clock that would be above Dexter's head. At first, our redheaded genius didn't let Butch's threat scare him so he went back to work at normal pace. However, he found his pen moving faster the more he heard the sound of claws scratching a wooden surface

"I still say you're bluffing" the frightened genius said louder as a way to ease his conscience from this deranged person who was tormenting him

"I'm going to tear your skin off and make you into leather jacket [1]" Butch said in an amused taunting voice

Once he said that, the lamp flickered then it went out completely. This left Dexter in an absolute darkness that was unimaginable. Even the glow of the green tube couldn't be seen

"Butch?" Dexter tried to switch on his flashlight but for some reason it wouldn't work. Dexter then heard a dark laugh in response to his antics "Turn the lights back on. This isn't funny" He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness but it was doing him little good. Plus, the animalistic noises he was hearing made him not want to know what was lurking in the dark

"Butch" He then felt something dripping on him. It felt like water but it reeked of this bad odor like it was…drool?

Dexter looked up to where the droplets were coming from and he saw a pair of glowing green eyes staring back at him from the ceiling. Before he had a chance to react, the figure lunged itself at him and pinned him to the floor. When Dexter opened his eyes to see what attacked him, he saw the creature opening its mouth showing its huge set of teeth; sharp enough to tear at his flesh. When it let out a growl, Dexter fought to get out of its grip but the monster had him firmly pinned to the floor

"Hehehe, times up, Toadstool [2]" The creature said, sounding like Butch but beastlier than ever

But before he had the chance to take a single bite, the lights came back on; giving Dexter a glimpse of the beast that resided in Butch before it receded

"Butch, stop playing with your food" Brick said as he was followed by the Professor who finally came downstairs "He's probably going to taste like crap anyway since you've already scared him shitless"

Butch looked down at his frightened prey and groaned as he got himself off of the weak geek. Now that his little bit of fun was over, he sat back down on the table he was lying on and started tapping the cylinder again

"Damn it, why is it so cold in here?" Brick said as he walked through the lab. He then looks up to see a small basement window wide open "Who left the damn window up?" He looked at Butch who looked more interested in the cylinder than his older brother's bitching "I've been literally freezing my balls off for hours and you decide to put a window up?"

"What? It created a gloomy atmosphere" Butch said dryly

"Atmosphere?" Brick who was now full of anger, jumped on his younger brother "I'll show you atmosphere. How about I make you get up, close, and personal with it and hit you through the atmosphere?"

As the Ruffs were busy brawling, the Professor tried not to pay them any mind and decided to brief Dexter in on what happened upstairs

"Alright, I was able to reason with him so he would allow us to work on the weapon and tend to the girls at the same time" The Professor began to say "All we have to do is…"

"Wait, wait, wait. This doesn't make any sense" Dexter interjected "Why are we helping out those guys in the first place? You know they are bad news"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to do anything to save my girls" The Professor said while he started to hook Blossom to an IV "I don't know how critical their situation is so I want to tend to them immediately before things get worse" After both Puffs were hooked up to an IV machine, Arterial line, Oxygen Saturation Monitor, and Heart Monitor, Dexter took a look at the heart monitor and frowned

"I think you're too late for that. We aren't getting any readings on this thing" Dexter puts two fingers on Blossom's neck "I don't feel a pulse" He then took off his glasses and put it under Buttercup's nose for a minute to see if it got fogged up; it didn't "And it doesn't seem like they are breathing" He went back to Blossom and took the flashlight off the desk, found the batteries that were taken out of it and shined it in her eye "Their pupils aren't constricting to light" He then looked around and picked up a sock that was on the floor (It came off of Butch while he was fighting Brick…correction, still fighting Brick). As he walked over to the green puff, the Professor held his nose from the putrid smell coming from the sock. But once Dexter held it to Buttercup's nose, he got no reaction "If she was faint, she definitely would have woken up from this fetid garment" Dexter immediately tossed the sock somewhere far, wiped his infamous purple gloves on his white lab coat, adjusted his glasses on his face, and said "As much as it pains me to say this, I think there is nothing that we could do for them. Buttercup and Blossom are…no longer with us"

When he said that, everything became still. The Professor's heart skipped a beat, the green cylinder dimmed, and the Ruffs stopped their 'rough housing' and froze from the news.

"T-this can't it be…I" The Professor said to himself as he started to grieve "There has to be something, anything we could do"

"Professor" Dexter scolded "You saw the signs. They aren't responding" It almost sounded like Dexter was going to cry but he held his feelings in "There is no hope in reviving what is already gone and the sooner you accept it, the easier it will be to-"

"They aren't dead" Butch suddenly said as he looked down at the cylinder he grabbed a few seconds earlier. You could see his hand trembling while he was having trouble containing his raging emotions

"Butch" Dexter said trying to put his explanation gently "Blossom and Buttercup aren't showing any signs of-"

"They aren't dead" Butch said louder; still not making eye contact with anyone while he slammed his fist on the wooden table; causing it to break

To Butch, this was the last straw. Of all the things Boomer had done after he had awoken, this was unforgivable. Not only had Boomer kidnapped him and Brick, and put them through numerous trails of tribulation and humiliation, but this?

Butch looked over at the green puff as her lifeless body continued to lay still; stripped of its feisty spirit and energy…Being motionless really didn't suit her. At least not yet. Especially when he didn't get to see that energy at its fullest

Too soon, all of this seemed too soon. Buttercup was his counterpart; his purpose. And in his mind, Buttercup was his to do whatever he wanted. But that blue bastard…he took that away from him. He took everything from him

And just the thought of being swindled and played almost made Butch loose it until one green glow of sanity shined at his eyes

"No, I refuse to believe that everything is gone" Butch stated as he grabbed the cylinder tighter like he was holding onto his last life line, but not enough to break it "Especially when I still have this"

"And what pray tell is that blasted thing anyway?" Dexter asked

"BC's soul"

"Soul?"

"Boomer somehow stole the girls' souls and trapped them in-"

"What? Butch, I think that Boomer is playing you for a fool. I don't know about this 'soul' nonsense you're talking about but even if souls existed, it's scientifically impossible to contain one. Besides, the thing that makes you 'you' is your brain and if that shuts down, so does your existence. So all this talk about souls is simply absurd and a waste of time. Especially when it makes you cling onto false hope in the form of a cheap lava lamp [3]"

Hearing Dexter say this made Butch go over the edge. He was literally two centimeters away from tearing Dexter apart if it wasn't for Brick restraining him with his aura

"Professor" Brick said calmly while still holding Butch down "As you could see, the lack of sleep is making us antsy. So why don't you make yourself useful and make us some coffee"

"Don't talk to Professor Utonium that way" Dexter said deeply offended that Brick was speaking to the Professor as if he were his servant "It's bad enough that you're forcing him to do something at this time of night but the fact that it is something so ludicrous and completely-"

"Dexter" Since the Professor had brushed up with Brick's anger before, he could see that Brick was losing his patience so to try and keep the peace, he stopped Dexter before he said something that he would regret "It's ok" The Professor started to make his way up the basement steps "Brick's right. I'm sure everyone could use a steaming hot Cup of Joe after this hard night we have endured thus far" He then shuts the window that was letting in the cold winter air Brick was complaining about earlier and continued to go up to the kitchen

Dexter, at first, thinks of how naive the Professor is acting and that he shouldn't cater to these guys' whims. But then he thought

'Wait a minute, the Professor is going upstairs which means I'll be-' He looks briefly at the Ruffs and said as he quickly made his way up the stairs

"Uh, how about I give you a hand with that?" Before the Professor could answer, the door shut in Dexter's face

"Oh no you don't, Toadstool" Brick's cool demeanor changed as a wicked smirk formed on his face "You're staying your ass down here"

"U-U-Um, d-d-don't you think-"

"Sit your punk ass down" Dexter didn't hesitate to take a seat. Brick then walked up to him and knocked him off the chair with one swipe of his arm "Anyone else who would question us or even talk to us like that would have found themselves waking up in a ditch about to be buried six feet under or dying a long painful death at the hands of yours truly" Brick picks Dexter up by the back of his collar and holds him up so that he was looking at his face "But, since you're needed for this small little project of mine, that makes you the luckiest man alive…However" Brick brought him closer so Dexter was looking at his dangerously red eyes "If you forget you place one more time, I won't hesitate to bust your head open; damaging that precious little brain of yours. Do I make myself clear?" Dexter nodded "Good" Brick dropped the frightened genius and he landed on the chair he was knocked off from

"Souls-" Brick continued while grabbing the green cylinder from Butch; much to his displeasure "-It is said to be the spiritual part of the living; the essence of someone's identity or as my youngest brother puts it; the essence of life. But for all you know, this is nothing but a lamp; a glowing tube serving zero importance. If that is true, why not be a man of your profession and test out your theory before jumping to conclusions"

"Because I don't want to squander another second on this lost cause. It's bad enough you're expecting me to built something in less than a-" Brick gave Dexter a sharp look. This caused him to silence himself for a minute and choose his words carefully "Well, how would you go about testing this…thing?"

"Simple. By asking it a question?"

"What?"

"Unlike machines that could be programmed to respond to the human voice, humans are more flexible in discerning what's around them and respond in different ways. So if this thing responds in a human-like manner, it should prove to you that it's a soul, right?"

"All that it has done is glow and dim itself. There is nothing human about flickering spasmodically"

"Aw, you disappointment me, Toadstool. I would think with a mind as 'brilliant' as yours, you would see that the irregular pattern this cylinder makes would remind you of something" Brick began to tap on the desk in a series of beats that Dexter suddenly recognized

"Are you trying to convince me that this thing is trying to communicate using Morse Code?"

"Why not? It can't speak or form words visually so wouldn't this be a smart way to converse if you were trapped in a clear soundproof prison?"

Even though Brick sounded completely calm and confident, Dexter was starting to think second thoughts but before he would give into this charade, he thought he would humor him and test his theory out. He walked over to a section of the lab and found a small invention he loaned the Professor a few weeks back. It looked like a metal dog collar that had a few buttons and lights, and a little speaker. He attached it to the cylinder and pressed the green button

"Ok, since you are relentless in trying to prove to me that this thing contains a human soul, I have fastened this human translator on it" Dexter started turning a nod as he was adjusting the settings on the collar "If what you're saying is true, once I set its sensors to register light waves so it could read the 'soul's' wavelengths, it should translate its flickers into words…There now say something" Dexter said to the tube "What is your name?"

"Buttercup Utonium" The voice sounded weird and computerized but at least it was female

"Huh?" Dexter was not only shocked that he got a response but a correct response at that "That was too simple. It could still be pure coincidence that it responded in a general manner to a general question"

"Oh really" Butch said when he finally couldn't take any more of Dexter's stubbornness and freed himself from Brick's clutches. He walked over to Buttercup's body with the most scariest and mischievous smile and leaned over her while turning his head towards the glowing cylinder "How is this for a question that isn't typical"

Butch then raised his right hand (which was still skinned and damaged) and grabbed one of Buttercup's breasts. As he kneaded it relentlessly, he said in a serious tone while still holding that dangerous grin of his

"Hey Butterbutt, how does this feel?"

While Brick looked like he wasn't surprised in the slightest of his brother's actions, Dexter was taken aback and felt embarrassed and horrified at Butch's exploits. However, as the room was filled with unbearable tension, the collar was still making tiny beeping noises as the cylinder glowed a bright shade of green. Once it was done, the room was then filled with a loud outburst

"You sleazy son of a bitch! Get your grimy hands off of my body or so help me!"

"Or you'll what? Flash me to death? Hm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea actually" Butch started to unzip her jacket

"You're dead! You're so dead. Once I get back in my own body, you're going to wish you left me back at that torture asylum"

"And why would I do a stupid thing like that and lose my favorite pair of stress balls" Butch started groping both of her breasts now

"Ahhh! Dexter, if you don't start trying to put me back into my body right now, I swear to God, I'll come after you next!" Buttercup sounded like a electronic wild cat being kept in a cage. And even though she was just a soul trapped in a tube, Dexter still felt threatened

"So is that good enough proof for ya?" Brick said while putting his hand on Dexter's shoulder

"I'll get started right away" When Dexter said that, Butch gladly walked away from Buttercup as if he wasn't violating a corpse just now, and grabbed the cylinder again (because now that she could talk, he was going to have some fun with this). Meanwhile, Dexter made his way to the operating table while holding his head; not believing the mess he was brought into

~)()()()()()()()()(~

As the hours of darkness started to wind down and the sun decided to show its face, the Professor and Dexter were still hard at work; running on no sleep. The Professor was still testing out some ideas for a weapon that would suit Brick's needs. So far, he had thought of bringing back the Bubble Ray he invented many years ago but at a smaller, compact scale [4]. Even though he didn't think of a way to destroy Boomer, inventing something that would at least contain him was a good start in his eyes

As for Dexter, now that he wasn't being bothered by Butch, he was able to work at a fast pace and almost finished patching up the wounds the girls sustained. Blossom was done first since she was healed previously of her major injures by Boomer back at the asylum. So all he had to treat were a few burn marks that were left on the back of her skull, her right hand, and other small areas that got scorched from being electrocuted. Buttercup, on the other hand, was a tough one. Even though she had a lot of gashes and burns that were healed by Butch, she had some internal damage done to her skeletal system, and not to mention her missing right leg. So after he was able to repair her broken ribs and her left tibia, he started working on building her a bionic leg [5]. Since he remembered the Professor telling him about Buttercup's new occupation a while back, he thought it would be difficult for her to perform her duties in this state. So he thought he would lend her a hand (or in this case, a leg) and do her this favor

So while our two scientists were engrossed in their work, Brick was upstairs roaming through the house as he tried to find his sanity. His mind was foggy, filled with toxic thoughts, making him feel disoriented and lost. He wanted to leave; get some fresh air, do something right quick that would make his mind at ease. But what was the point when he would have to come back to this virulent environment that was being populated by her presence

He felt like he was in a prison that he couldn't escape; a heart-shaped box with a key that has been discarded. He didn't want to feel ensnared. He wanted to be set free from this trap that he recently had fallen in. But somehow the powerful Brick felt his dark heart being held back by a pair of soft, delicate hands

But how could this be? There is no energy, no amount of life that he could possibly be attracted to. All that once distracted him had vanished when her soul was taken last night; leaving her fierce pink eyes closed, her annoying lips shut, and her heart finally submitting; making it no longer defiant. Her hair that was once long and silky was now hacked of its beautiful length. Her once fair skin that was flawless and soft was now pale and cold to the touch. And yet with all of those things in his favor, he still couldn't help but feel her influence over him; tempting him to care, tempting him to give in and fall

"No I won't" Brick said while clenching his fists because he felt like hitting something "I will not submit" Brick then remembered back when they were in Boomer's asylum and when Boomer broke him by using Blossom as a human pin cushion "I won't give into you again" Brick started to feel lightheaded as his body temperature began to rise more than normal. He was feeling it; feeling her skin on his palms, feeling the friction of her skin on his chest, reliving the sensation he felt when he tasted her lips for the first time. He could even faintly smell the scent of her blood filling his nostrils while the little bit of oxygen he needed escaped him

'More' he heard his subconscious say

"No!" Brick groaned while gripping the hair on his scalp because he felt like he was going to explode from all of these raging sentiments that were clouding his mind; making him feel dizzy in the process

_"__Brick" _Memories of Blossom's voice started to resonate in his head _"What are y-…We don't have time for this..Brick"_

'More'

Brick began to feel his balance falter; making him lean against the wall

_"__I to…I told you…just one kiss…one kiss…you perv"_

'More'

"No" Brick felt his whole world crash around him along with some items that he caused to fall on the floor

_"__Prove it, Brick…Prove it to me by besting me…At least best me before you kill me"_

Brick began to taste her on his tongue which immediately made his dick get hard

'More'

"Stop" Brick grunted as he tried to think of something else

_"__Brick, I know we have been made the bitterest of enemies but right now, I want to trust you. I want to so badly…I'm not asking for much. I'm not asking that you change your ways and become good or to forget your twisted morals. All I'm asking right now is to-"_

"Ahhhh!" Brick couldn't take it anymore. Even trying to think of her in pain only resulted in filling him with guilt. This surprised him because the way she is now, motionless on the operating table, was how he wanted her to be. It was what he wanted for years and now he was feeling guilty because it was technically his fault for not warning her about the key, for making her vulnerable for Boomer to slip in and control her body, for putting them in the situation they are now. But he shouldn't feel guilty for her, he shouldn't feel anything for her and here he was now succumbing to her like he was…was…inferior

"No!" Brick suddenly rose to his feet and rushed to the nearest exit "Get out of my head!"

With little trouble, he burst through the front door and knelt on the soft cold AstroTurf on the Professor's lawn. He tried to take in deep breaths as he attempted to relax his mind but no such peace comforted him. Instead, the voices kept coming, the hot sensation continued despite the cold weather outside, and he kept hearing this noise that sounded like nails scratching on the chalkboard of his mind. A familiar noise that he loath to hear; especially when he was stressed

"AHHH!" Out of frustration, Brick mustered up a bit of his dark energy and blasted an energy beam from his hand towards the noise he was hearing which happened to be on the roof where Butch and Buttercup were arguing

"Dude!" Butch shouted when he quickly deflected the beam so it would shoot up into the morning sky "What the hell! You-" Butch was immediately cut off when Brick swiftly jumped onto the roof and grabbed him by the throat

Butch's first instinct was to fight but when he looked into Brick's eyes, he could see that it was completely covered with darkness like he had popped a blood vessel or two. He could sense that something was off. Normally, when Brick was angry with him he would still have a coolness about him (in other words, he never got truly angry that he would lose face). The anger Butch saw right now was a level of rage so intense that Butch could see that he had completely lost it

"Shut…the fuck…up"

Brick's voice almost reminded Butch of Father when he got angry. However, Brick's voice was more chilling than harsh, almost like he was trying to freeze his heart completely with every syllable that came out of his mouth. But despite his scary demeanor, his powerful strength keeping Butch down, and his dark red aura surrounding them, Butch wasn't afraid. Even though every ounce of his being was telling him to be because it looked like Brick wasn't fully in control of himself, Butch's outlook changed to a rare look that showed no expression, which meant that he was ready for whatever Brick had to dish out

"You disgust me" Brick said bitterly "Your petty arguments, your meager insults, your useless confrontations; all of it acts of spitfire with no smolder, all pointing to the fact that you are stalling"

"So what if I am" Brick is angered by Butch's comment and almost smashes his head in but instead he lets go of his neck

"You stupid piece of shit" Brick then gets off of his younger brother and sits on the opposite side of the roof; away from the sun "You're falling like the rest of us" His voice sounded calmer but still chilling so Butch decided to let Brick vent while he got up and sat next to his distressed sibling "And yet…" Brick looked down at his hands "Out of all of us, you are the most immune"

"Huh?"

"You have taken Buttercup's energy more than once, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Which means you've kissed her more than once"

"So"

"How do you do it?"

"What? Man, with the many girls you be seeing, I would think you would know how to kiss by now"

"No! That's not-" Brick tried to calm himself down because Butch's denseness was starting to get him riled up again "That's not where I'm getting at. What I'm saying is…do you have feelings for her?"

"Huh? Why would you ask something like that?" Butch started rambling fast because that question caught him off guard. But out of all of the nonsense he was saying, none of it answered Brick's question

"It's the only explanation I could think of. How else would you be able to handle these urges and impulses so easily?" Brick started to feel a headache while his body got hot again but he fought to keep himself stable so he could finish his point "How else would you be able to kiss her and not suck every last drop of energy she has; especially when you now have been exposed to her energy? How else would you be able to flirt, touch or even get near her when this demon inside of us makes us lose control so easily? How else would you explain your actions back in the asylum when you were willing to give up your blood so Buttercup wouldn't have to or when you saw the girls' souls being sucked away? You could have left them to sink but chose not only to save one, but hers of all people. And if that weren't enough, you've gotten so angry when Dexter dissed Buttercup back in the lab that I almost had to use all of my energy to restrain you"

As Brick kept listing little things he noticed that would prove his theory, Butch began to blush violently because he was embarrassed by his brother's accusations. So to get Brick off of his back, he decided to turn the spotlight off of himself

"I think that you should do more research when you be blasting out your so-called 'theories' because as you keep pinning this on 'feelings', you forget that I'm not the only brother you have that's affected by this. If you remember, Boomer was the first to show that he had feelings for his counterpart…very strong feelings. So if that's the case, if you still believe in your theory, why is he the one with the least amount of control?"

"Probably because he had a double dosage of the antiserum which is why I purposely kept from him this conversation" Brick sounded aggravated but he kept his cool still "Anymore counterarguments you want to throw at me?"

Butch knew when it came to debates, Brick was a extremely clever and that it would be a losing battle to try to go toe to toe with him

"No, but I don't see how pinning all of this stuff on me is going to solve anything. Especially since that high-pitched tent you've got in your pants is clearly saying that this is a 'you' problem. Maybe you should be asking those questions to yourself"

On the other hand, Brick knew that when it came to Butch, it was nearly impossible to get him to say, admit, or do anything that he didn't want to do, so getting the answers that he wanted was going to be like pulling teeth

"If I had all the answers, I wouldn't be talking you, now would I?" Brick was ready to leave at this point because this was looking to be a waste of time. However, he decided to try one more approach before abandoning hope on this dunce "[Sigh] Just forget my speculations, ok. Just simply tell me how do you deal with this" Brick could see Butch become less tense because it seemed like he was getting tired of this conversation too

"Before I answer that, tell me how do you view Blossom? What does she mean to you?" Butch asked

"She is nothing to me" Brick took a breath and then he proceeded to say "She is nothing but an enemy that I have to destroy"

"That just so happens to be your energy source" Butch continued. Brick looked at him with a mixture of confusion and distaste because he didn't want to think of her as a power source because there were far more better women that looked hotter than her "You say that she is nothing but you can't forget that she is also a tool. It may be a double edged sword but it's still a tool nonetheless. Once you accept that, then you could overcome the effects that swarm your mind. You just have to keep reminding yourself that she's nothing to you"

"Butch, the solution isn't going to be as simple as a 'mind over matter' trick. I've been trying to get her out of my mind for ages but nothing works"

"You may want her out of your mind but your will is weak. And the reason why your will is weak is because you're depriving your body of what it wants"

So you're saying that I should just give into it?" This wasn't the answer Brick wanted to hear and it showed at how he questioned him

"I'm saying to use your tool. I know that you hate Blossom with every fiber of your body but what's wrong with taking advantage of the benefits that comes with it? Since this drug that Father gave us was made to destroy the Puffs, why not let it do its job? Then afterwards, the effects should stop because you would have fulfilled the purpose this drug was designed for" Even though Brick wasn't liking what Butch was saying, he was making sense "This may be a nut-busted for ya, feeling like your attracted to you archenemy, but think of it this way. You could always be attracted to her but not be in love with her. After all, she is yours to do whatever you want with. She is a tool, a possession, your target, your prey. And if its your choice to end her, you can because she is nothing to you, right?" Butch paused to look at Brick and he seemed to be taking his advice in "You just have to keep thinking that and she'll not only be nothing to you, but when you suck every last bit of her energy, she'll truly be gone; a memory gone from this world"

After Butch said that, Brick got up and started walking down the roof but before he jump off, he heard Butch mumble

"And when you try it, tell me if it works"

"What?" Brick turned around to face Butch in disbelief "You mean to tell me after all that talk, you haven't attempted to try this yourself?"

"I have, it just doesn't work for me…We may be of the same blood but we are still different people, Brick. We act differently, are wired differently, and think differently and because I don't think the way you do, this doesn't work for me. However, because I know what your mind is like, I know this might work for you"

Even though, this was like a slap to the face, instead of getting mad at him, Brick asked

"If this doesn't work for you, what does?" Butch took his time and made himself comfortable on the roof by having his head and shoulder blades rest on the brick chimney. Then he looked at the cylinder, then out into the distance without looking at his older brother and said

"Stalling"

After hearing that, Brick jumped off of the two story house and walked back inside; leaving the two brothers at a neutral standpoint…to a point. Even though, they ended the conversation and somewhat got what they wanted (Brick being information, and Butch being solitude) they still felt a sense of dissatisfaction lingering in the air; mainly with Butch

Even though Brick did his best to suck up his dislike for Blossom and move on with Butch's advice, the green ruff was still troubled with something

For almost a half an hour, he sat on the roof thinking in silence; not caring that he was shirtless in cold thirty-five degree weather. He was more focused on other thoughts that flooded in his mind; most of them pertaining to what happened last night between him and Buttercup. From the times that they argued and the one time he slipped and took advantage of her, to the third level they finished and the kissed they shared; all of these memories lasted mere seconds in his head because one thought lingered longer than the others

_"__You wanted to kill me so I lent you a hand. Next, you wanted to save me so I aided you. Yet in both cases you're still dissatisfied…Rest" _

Even though it lasted a few seconds, the memory was still very vivid as it played over and over in his mind. He could almost feel the carpeting under him, the warmth of her body on top on him, and the smell of fresh blood that filled the air as he stroked his fingers through her soft raven hair. Causing a sound to escape her tasty lips. It was a sigh, a quiet exhale that happened so quick that you would have missed it if you weren't paying attention. But Butch who was ever so attentive to things like that noticed it instantly and it was that sound, that moment when she relaxed in his present that stuck to him

Was it a good memory? He couldn't say. After all, he wasn't supposed to feel anything for the enemy other than hate. And yet that one moment when they were somewhat tranquil in the same room confused him. At first, he wanted Buttercup because she had a rocking body so his plan was to simply get what he wanted from her and end her. But that one moment, that one instant when nothing happened changed everything

For all his life, he had known nothing but hate, sin, and desire, but this? He had never felt something like this before. A moment where there wasn't fighting and spite, just…he didn't even know how to describe it. Was he happy, troubled, uneasy, pleasured? He didn't know. But one thing he did know was that he felt something that he didn't before in a long time…contentment

Butch isn't a guy that is fully satisfied with anything and yet this confused him how he had almost felt it at that moment. Not when he had kissed her, not when he was satisfying himself with her, or when he nearly killed her afterwards. He should have felt satisfied after all, he was suppose to kill her. She was almost literally brought to him on a silver platter to be devoured after enduring Level 2 of Boomer's hell hole and yet he couldn't do it when he had the chance because…it didn't make him feel fulfilled losing her. It made him feel…empty

"Hey" Butch was suddenly brought back to realty by a surprisingly soft voice "If you stay out here any longer, you'll get cold. Even super humans get sick" It was Buttercup who was trying to get Butch's attention for the longest. Not because she was afraid that he would get sick but because she felt weird being placed on Butch's chest while he subconsciously stroked the glass of the cylinder

"Ah, so Butterbutt finally speaks" Butch plays it off like he wasn't thinking about her just now "You made me think I accidentally turned your collar off…Any reason why you are so silent?"

"I should be asking you the same thing…you blanked out for what felt like hours" Butch didn't answer right away because he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't feel like explaining himself so he just said

"I'm tired" in an exhausted tone of voice. His eyes began to droop as he let out a yawn. Then after waiting a few minutes he asked "Speak…Big Bad Brick ain't here so you could continue to call me a dick and stuff"

At first, Buttercup was confused by his request. Not only because it was a request but also, after the conversation that he and his brother had, how could he still want to argue when he's…

'Tired? That…bastard [6]' If she could, she would be grinning in disbelief. But after all the junk they have experience last night, she still put her anger aside and fulfilled his wish until she saw his eyes close and his breath soften

**[Bubbles POV:]**

I remember back when I was a child. I used to always sleep in late because I believed that the realm of dreams was a mystical place; full of wonder and free from the limitations of reality. Even though I still value the serenity of my dreams, my brief moments of breaking away from the world were cut short when I first saw the break of day

Seeing the light pierce through the darkness of the night sky as it burst into color while it peeked over the horizon was enough motivation to make me wake up earlier. It was like seeing hope personified into something visual which was pleasant to be greeted by every morning…well, that was before…this happened

**[Knock Knock]**

Ever since I was kidnapped and my sight was taken from me, most of the things I have grown to appreciate in life are gone from my reach…

"Bubbles"

…Leaving me to feel that hope had deserted me; banishing me from its warm, assuring presence into a cold nightmare that wouldn't end

"Bubbles?"

I am lost in a dark, endless night with fear directing me, hate motivating me, and misery accompanying me in a world that I never asked to be in

"Oh, there you are"

Misery…such a strange sensation. It is always clinging to me; causing me distress and sorrow. And yet, in spite of the pain it brings, lately it has been the source of my comfort

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I said "Just thinking while I greet the new day"

"Don't you normally do that when the sun is out? It pouring outside" I lightly tilted my right temple on the balcony glass door and closed my eyes while I listened to the pitter-patters of the rain slowly falling down

"There are times when even the sun could shine in the stormiest of days" I suddenly heard a little chuckle before I felt something drape over my shoulders

"Well, at least have a robe on. Don't want you getting sick again" Once I felt the robe fully on me, I noticed that his hands lingered on my shoulders a bit before he flinched and retracted his hands

"Thanks…Boomer" I clutched the left side of the fuzzy collar on the robe and found myself smiling for some reason, but it soon flatten when I heard him speak again

"We're running out of supplies again"

When I was first brought here, I would feel a load lift from my chest when he would leave. Now it never lifts, it only gets heavier because even though he would be a thorn in my side at times, at this point it was good to know if anyone was there in this dark world of mine

"Bubbles" I heard his voice get deeper for a second as he stroked my hand with his. But it quickly changed back to normal when he retracted his hands again "Take this" I felt something cold and tube-shaped being placed in my hands "It'll keep you company" I then felt his hand pet my head "I'll be back soon"

With that, the weight of his hand had faded away and I knew then that he had left. I then turn my head back to the window while touching the glass door with my right hand before letting it slip to my side. I let out a sigh and slowly started to make my way back to the bed but before I got a chance to sit down I heard

"Phew, he's gone"

"Ahh!" I got startled from the sudden response and tried to sense if someone was there by using my sonic voice. Lately, I have found it useful and trained myself to use my sensitive hearing to locate things by listening to my echoes bounce off of stuff. I know they have a word for that, but I can't seem to remember it at the moment because I fear that someone is in the room "Who's there"

"Whoa Bubbles. Calm down. It me, Blossom"

"Blossom?" I suddenly remembered Boomer showing me a glass tube filled with pink liquid before I went sightless which made me recall Boomer saying that the tube I was holding would 'keep me company'. So I quickly put two and two together and screamed "Blossom! I missed you so much" As I hugged the tube, I spun around, unable to control my joy

"Hey, hey, hey. Be careful. I don't know what terrible consequences could occur if I were to plummet to the floor"

"Oh, sorry" I stopped spinning and sat on the edge of the bed

"It's ok. I missed you too. I've been in this glass container for so long that if I had my body back, I would probably embrace you like that too" There was a short pause that released a bit of tension because I knew she was grieving about the mess we've gotten ourselves into, and what it has reduced us to "But more importantly, are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no he didn't"

"Good" Blossom let out a sigh of relief "So now that he's gone, we could escape this place" I felt my heart sink when she mentioned that. It's been a while since I've thought about leaving and now that she has reminded me of that, it made me feel conflicted "All we have to do is fly out of this house and figure out where we are. Then we could get back home and-"

"I can't"

"What? What do you mean you-"

"We can't because…it's not the right time"

"Bubbles, this should be a perfect time as anything to leave. Boomer is gone and he was so dimwitted to bring us together. This is the perfect opportunity, if not our only chance to escape" I was surprised when Blossom said those words because that small little insult struck me more than I expected. It wasn't even directed at me and I felt a tiny amount of bitterness towards her. Nevertheless, I didn't take it out on her. I could understand that her situation would make her say such rude things. And if I was the broken person I was a few months ago, I would agree with her

"But you don't understand" I told Blossom "He may have brought us together but he is not as dimwitted as you think. He has taken so many measures to keep me here that even bringing us together wouldn't be enough escape" I then started to clue her in on how we were stuck in the past, that I didn't know where we were, and the reason being was that I was blind as a bat

"Bubbles, I thought you said that he didn't harm you!" Blossom yelled when she was informed that I was sightless

"He didn't…just like everything he has done, it was painless" I said turning my head toward the head of the bed where I remember my last visible moment being

"But even things that are painless could still hurt, Bubbles"

"Yeah, I know" There was a long moment of silence as I let that sink in which made the promise I made to myself to accept Boomer, look more impossible to handle

"Well" Blossom broke the silence "Even though we have a lot of obstacles in our way, I still think that we could make a break for it. I could guide you, we could find our way home, and even though we may not be able to find a way back to our own time period, we could bide our time until we reach the present. Heck, we could even wait for the chance to stop you from getting kidnapped"

As Blossom rambled on about what we could do when we left, I was stuck on the part where she said we could change the future. It felt so tempting, to change the outcome of things before things got so twisted and complicated; to stop things before they became a bloody mess that we found ourselves drowning in. But what was even more tempting was to stop the kiss that started it all. If I could somehow convince my past self to let him down gently and still be friends despite what my family thought…what his family thought…

…

…

…

At that thought, I felt my hope slip again because I realized something grave

Even if we escaped, even if I hid away and tried to change things, after all is said and done, nothing will change. I've watched cartoons [7]. Even if you change things, the changes will just be in another timeline parallel to ours. It wouldn't change the injuries we sustained, it wouldn't change the torment my sisters and the other Ruffs have went through, but more importantly it wouldn't change who Boomer has become. And knowing who that person is now, if I ran, he will find me and that would not only anger him, it would ruin the small progress I have made in returning Boomer back to his old self

'No I couldn't leave him' I thought 'Even if it was to make an attempt to make things better, I can't fix a reckless act with another act that is even more reckless' So with a heavy heart, I interrupted Blossom and said

"No"

"No?"

"We're staying here"

"Bubbles, are you insane. If we stay, we may never get another chance to get back home again, get our lives back, or be restored again. Do you honestly think you could endure any more 'painless' acts from him?"

I thought back to the promise I made to myself and thought she was right. Even though he was trying his hardest to make me comfortable, it would always wind up making me feel miserable in the end. Like this for example, even though he thought that letting Blossom visit me would comfort me while he was gone, it has only left me feeling torn. Could I actually endure anymore of this? Have I bitten more than I could chew when I said I would accept him again?

'Yes, I have' I resolved in my mind

"But, if we leave" I said out loud "it may break what little we have left"

Besides, this may be the only way to fix things…by not acting rash and waiting patiently for things to mend; enduring the sting that comes before healing

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Boomer]**

As Bubbles was left waiting in the abandon house, Boomer was not too far off, walking in the pouring rain in the woods

**Th-thump**

**Th-thump**

**Th-thump**

Boomer clutched his heart as he rested on a tree; feeling woozy from the blue mist that surrounded him

'Turn back' he heard a little voice speak in the back of his mind 'Turn back'

"No" Boomer lifted himself from the tree and forced himself to continue forward

'Turn back, you know you want to'

"No" Boomer tried to press on but his hands began to shake and his legs trembled as he felt himself hyperventilating from how much of his aura was seeping out of his body; showing him a smoky figure of Bubbles, scared.

"Boomer, wait. Please don't leave" The illusion said, almost like it was going to cry "It's cold here without you"

His mind was so weak at this point, both mentally and physically that he almost believed it and even stretched out his hand; aching to touch her. But when the mirage ran to his arm, she went right through. Boomer turned around and saw she was in the arms of another illusion that looked like himself but even more sinister

"[Moan] Bubbles, I will never let you go" The alternate him said

Boomer watched his foggy duplicate kiss her fiercely like he was devouring a meal, making himself hungrier. Even though it wasn't himself doing it, Boomer could feel the sensation the mirages were having, reminding him of the taste that he longed to consume. His hands were getting sweaty, his mouth started to water as his ears were assaulted by the illusions' constant moaning

'Turn back, Boomer' He heard a voice say 'Give us what we want'

The mirage that looked like him grinned wickedly as his eyes turned redder and started raking her skin and tearing her clothes; which caused the illusion of Bubbles to scream in pain. The pleasure that Boomer felt from this made his legs feel weak and his load was unbearable to contain, but once he heard that agonizing scream, reality struck him, reminding him that he was sinking in his insanity again

In a fit of rage, Boomer outstretched his hand and shot his aura with a gust of wind. This disintegrated the mirages clouding his mind for only a moment but they reappeared in multiple areas. This infuriated Boomer even more and he started attacking his delusions that his aura created

'Just give in, Boomer. We both know how this is going to end. Stop prolonging the inevitable' Boomer's mind tried to trick him again by making him feel the same sensations all over his body but Boomer kept fighting relentlessly to control his mind and hunger 'Resistance is pointless. You are biding time in vain. The more you wait, the hungrier I'll get, and the weaker your control will be. So why not end your suffering. We both want the same thing. Just give into your desires; devour her. Make her yours and mine'

The second Boomer heard that statement echo in his ears, he lost it and a huge amount of energy pulsated out of his body. This caused a small radius around him to explode, along with his sanity. Boomer rose from the rubble, breathing heavily as he gritted his teeth to the point that blood was dripping from his mouth

"She's mine" Boomer sounded like a demon had possessed him "Bubbles is mine!" Boomer put his hand on a tree but it immediately fall down to his touch "Every part of her is mine. Even her light that is destroying me"

Boomer picked up the fallen tree and swung it like a bat, knocking down more trees in its way. He continued to level his surroundings until he calmed down and got a hold of himself. He then made a sign with his hand and summoned a portal that led to a place unknown. But before stepping through, he said to himself

"You say you want the same thing, you say you want her but I want her forever; not just for an instant. So I'll be damned if I let you have her, just to take her away from me. I'd rather go up in flames from her blinding light than to surrender to you and snuff her out. Forever burning than left in the dark…again"

After that, Boomer entered the portal and disappeared; leaving another battle with himself behind

~)()()()()()()()()(~

**[3****rd**** Person POV of Blues: A few days later]**

As temperatures got warmer, the house felt emptier which oddly enough were the best moments of Bubbles' time spent away from home. Every day was a new day, every hour was a new adventure, and every minute was spent finding new ways to have fun

"Hm, a bathing suit?" Bubbles said to herself when she walked out of the shower and found this item spread out on her bed "I wonder what this could mean?" Bubbles started to put the swimsuit on

'We could be going to that lake we found when we went camping last week' Bubbles thought as she went to her closet to find some clothes to put on top of the bathing suit 'Hm, but that would be too obvious. Last time when I thought of the obvious, I got a pair of hiking boots and thought we were going hiking. Instead, we wound up going to an abandon hot spring in the mountains'

In her search for clothes, Bubbles found a petite shirt that ties in the front and a pair of shorts to wear over the bathing suit because it was too hot to be wearing anything else 'Hm, but if its not at the lake then where else could we go. It's not like this house has an indoor pool'

As Bubbles pondered where they were going today, she opened up the balcony doors to let in some cool fresh air and noticed something strange

'Hm, the air smells…different' Bubbles stepped farther out until she was at the railing and took in another deep breath

"Is that…salt?"

**[Knock Knock]**

"Yes?" Bubbles said

"Are you almost ready?" It sounded like Boomer was yelling from downstairs

"Coming" Bubbles quickly located her flip flops and rushed out the door and was surprised to have bumped into something when she opened the door. She was about to fall backward but a pair of hands immediately grabbed her shoulders to steady her "Oh, sorry. I thought you were-"

As Bubbles mumbling out an apology, time stopped as Boomer took notice of the young woman in his arms. He couldn't get over how soft her arms were, how beautiful her eyes were (even though they were still darkened from the spell), and how her lips…

**[Thump Thump…Thump Thump]**

Her Lips…

**[Thump Thump…Thump Thump]**

Her…

"Boomer?"

Boomer snapped out of his little trance and noticed how close he was to kissing her. So he quickly released his grip on her shoulders and started scratching the back of his head nervously while laughing awkwardly. Luckily for him, Bubbles wasn't aware of what almost happened. She only noticed how quiet he was and that he didn't answer her question

"Yeah?" Boomer said

"I was asking you where we're going"

"Um…it's a surprise" Boomer said slowly regaining his composure

"Aw, you always say that. Can I at least get a hint?"

"Nope" Boomer started to walk down the steps with Bubbles following close behind

"Please"

"I already gave you one" As Boomer walked though the house, he grabbed an umbrella, a duffel bag, and a basket full of food

"Then we're going to the lake again?"

"Nope"

"A pool?"

"Not even close"

"Aw, then what is it?" Bubbles said getting antsy

Boomer kept his mouth shut on the location of their destination and instead led her by the hand out the front door. Bubbles' perception heightened as she tried to sense some more clues as to where they were going. However, what she didn't expect was to be hit with the answer so quick because once she placed her foot off the bottom step; she felt hot sand go through her flip flops

"We're at the beach?" Bubbles asked trying to contain her excitement

"A deserted island, actually. But pretty much, yeah"

"Wooo"

Bubbles made a run for it, as she tried not to trip on the loose gripping sand. Until she felt the cool sea water go across her feet

"[Giggles] This is so cool" Bubbles yells "I don't know what to do first"

"Maybe you should put on some sunscreen before you burn up out here" Boomer suggested

"Oh, right" Bubbles felt a bottle being handed to her and she started to spread the creamy lotion on her exposed skin. From her legs to her arms and... "Hey Boomer" Bubbles said as she took off her shirt; revealing the top part of her bikini "Can you help me" She squirted some lotion on her fingertips and starts applying it on her face "I need to apply some on my back but I can't quite reach it" She waited for a response but she didn't get one "Boomer?"

"Oh…Yes, yes. I-" Boomer sounded nervous again

"Um, are you ok? You seem really out of it today" Bubbles reached out for Boomer and grabbed his arm so she could locate his face "Oh, and you're burning up too. Maybe you should sit down" Bubbles said while feeling his forehead

"No, no, no. no. I'm fine. I was just having trouble finding a towel in my…here it is" Boomer said laying out the towel on the sand while trying to cover up his growing feelings

"Okay" Bubbles said while lying on the towel; still a little unsure whether to believe him or not

Boomer felt himself get uneasy as he put the lotion on his hands. She was allowing him to touch her; trusting him to not hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable. She even had her back turned; leaving her more vulnerable to him. She was at his mercy, exposed to whatever his unstable hands could deliver. And yet she still was willing to take the chance. This was a huge step forward in the right direction. This was another chance to give her more reason to not be afraid of him…But could he handle this meager gesture, a simple request, when his control was slipping fast

Boomer felt Bubbles shiver when his hands first came in contact with her skin but soon after she relaxed under his touch, a small moan was heard

'Perfection' Boomer thought 'Not a scar or blemish. Not to mention she reacts with the sweetest of sounds'

He started to rub harder from her shoulders to her lower back; marveling the feel of her curves on his fingertips

'Yes…Yes'

Bubbles could hear a thud in the sand. She was about to question what it was but she was too busy relishing the massage she was getting

"Boomer, I didn't know you were so good with your hands"

Boomer could feel his length growing from the double meaning he interpreted from her innocent compliment. And each passing second, he could feel his saneness decrease as he continued to rub her down; getting closer and closer to the edge of her shorts

'[Groan] More' His hands got rougher 'More' His breath was getting shorter 'More!'

"Yelp" Bubbles was caught off guard when she felt Boomer grab her by her hips and flipped her over. She could feel him breathing heavily over her which made her perplexed with a hint of concern

She didn't let out a sound as Boomer towered over her; entrapping her body with his own as he stared at her

'What am I doing!' Boomer screamed at himself mentally when he realized how close he was to mounting her. He looked at the edges of her curves and noticed a light bruise starting to form where his hands were. There was even a small cut on her left hip when he grabbed her too hard

"Boomer?" Bubbles was starting to feel awkward about the position she felt herself in but she was even more worried with his heavy breathing

"I….I….I" Boomer tried to explain himself but couldn't find the words

"Boomer" He could hear the level of worry in her voice, but surprisingly it didn't sound like it was because of him, but for him "Are you-" She stopped in mid-sentence when she felt his neck and how hot it was "Boomer, you're burning up" Bubbles shimmied her way from under him and tried to get him to sit down "Maybe we should go back to the house. You need to-"

"No" Boomer interrupted her "I'm fine"

Even though he was glad that she didn't catch on as to what he almost did, he didn't want her to think that he was sick either. He cherished ever minute he could spend with her and he didn't want it to end because he couldn't control himself. So he thought of another idea to cover up his restless emotions

"I just…I just…need a…cool refreshing dip, that's all"

"Boomer, wait" Boomer didn't stay to here Bubbles' protest and went straight into the ocean. Bubbles tried to stop him but once he hit the water, he disappeared underneath "Boomer" She started to swim farther from the shore's edge "Boomer!" She tried to stick her head under the water to see if she could locate him but she was picking up too many objects and creatures that were also there

This made Bubbles worry more, but before she got too scared for his safety, she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She screamed in terror until she found out who it was

"Boomer! You scared me to death"

"Aw, I'm sorry I scared you" He replied "I was just cooling off. See, I'm not burning up anymore" Bubbles felt the warmth of his skin but it wasn't as hot as before. It almost felt nice since she was surrounded by the cold sea water. She was enjoying the warmth from his skin so much that it took a while for her to respond because she was relishing the assurance that he was ok, but when she did she said

"Ok, but don't do that again. You really had me worry" She sounded so genuine that it touched him to hear that

"I won't" Boomer continued to hold her and enjoyed the tender moment while he took pleasure in the tender flesh under his fingertips and the delicate heart beating peacefully close to his, until…

"Good" Bubbles suddenly said, breaking the moment "Now lets get back to shore. I want to make the biggest sandcastle ever. One that could reach the stars"

Bubbles was filled with so much enthusiasm that she began to swim to the shore as fast as she could; not knowing that she was slightly off course and of the dangers that lurked underneath. Dangers that caught a whiff of her blood from that cut she received earlier

"Bubbles" Boomer chuckled at her blind eagerness "You're going the wrong way"

Boomer started to swim towards Bubbles so he could guide her to the shore but then he noticed something odd. It was Bubbles. She suddenly stopped swimming and started turning her head frantically

"Boomer?" She said in a shaky tone "Was that you?"

And before he could reply, she was gone. She didn't even have time to scream before she was dragged underwater. Without hesitation, he dove under the water to see where his golden maiden was and felt his heart drop when he saw her being shaken violently by a shark

Even though she was his delicate flower, Bubbles fought hard in trying to get the shark to let go. But between the thrashing and her blindness, she couldn't pinpoint where to hit him. And the longer she attempted, the more she got disoriented; from fatigue, lack of air, and the amount of blood being lost in the water

It almost felt like the end which terrified Bubbles because she didn't want to die like this; in darkness, in pain, helpless and alone. There was so much she wanted to do, so many things left unfinished, broken, unsolved, and not obtained. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave people behind; especially when danger still lurked in the shadows. So she continue to fight, she continued to swing until she felt the jaws of the shark release her

As her primal instincts and her last burst of adrenaline got her to the surface, she suddenly became aware of the fact that she didn't remember hitting the shark. It just let her go. But why would it do that when it was obviously winning…unless

'Oh no' Bubbles thought as she listened while her head barely waded above the water; paying close attention to any noise besides the waves moving towards the shore. But she heard nothing, zilch, it was silent and serene. And hearing only that worried the poor girl. She wanted to hear a voice; sounds of life that weren't her own. She wanted to hear that lunatic she'd grown to care about, to feel his presence, but sadly she didn't; only the water surrounding her

"Boomer" Bubbles said weakly as she turned her head repeated to see if she could hear a response. But when she didn't get one, she began to panic

'What if he attempted to save her? What if he's still down there? Is he hurt?' Of all these questions that were ringing in Bubbles pounding head, one shouted louder than the others, which was 'Where is he?'

The longer she waited, the more her hope diminished, her anxiety increased, and her strength depleted, the longer she stayed in the water. She would swim to the shore but right now she didn't even know her left and right, let alone which way was back. Besides, her physical body wouldn't budge. It was barely keeping itself afloat as it is. And in her mind, even though her survival instincts were tell her to save herself, she felt bond to stay there, bond to wait because even though she couldn't see down there so she could lend a hand, she couldn't just abandon him; not again

'Even if my conscious fades along with me' Bubbles thought as she closed her eyes because she was feeling too weak to keep them open 'I'll wait…I'll wa-'

And while Bubbles' body waded in the ocean, not too far from her, a glowing blue light in the shape of a circle shined under it. It kept getting brighter and brighter until...

**[SPLASH]**

Boomer broke through the surface breathing heavily; mostly out of frustration over these inconvenient turn of events. But things were starting to look even worse when the troubled ruff looked to his left and saw a body floating in the water. So without hesitation, he quickly swam towards his limp princess. And when he finally got a hold of her, he noticed a slight jolt come from the weak puff before she gave a weak smile. She looked so relieved and so tired from her ordeal that she could barely find the words to say to him before passing out in his arms. Seeing this made Boomer grabs his angel tighter; close to his chest like he was afraid he'd lose her. But after feeling her heart slowly fade and seeing that he was surrounded by her blood tainting the once crystal blue waters; Boomer began to lose it

His skin started to steam as black aura started to emanate from his body, slowly swallowing his essence in a mist of madness until he was literally a shadow of his former self. He was slipping, his powers were raging out of control that even the once sunny blue skies turned black as night with clouds of Armageddon. Lightning flashed, the wind howled, and the waves raged, but it was nothing compared to the tortured soul buried within the blue Ruff; raging from frustration that never seemed to leave him

All of this hate, all of this anger of misfortune and cruel fate made him scream so loud that it felt like the earth would shatter along with his broken heart until the sounds of pain were soon morphed into laughter. The laugh sounded forced, uncontrollable, and then, it deepened into a sinister cackle of insanity

"Ha, Life, you are so typical. Taunting me with dreams of happiness; making it seem like it could be a reality when its only a trick, a lure, bait to make me fall for one of your sick jokes again. I laugh at the thought that you think this is funny. It cracks me up that it amuses you to push me off the edge to see if I'll break, to come like a thief in the night and take everything from me just to see how I would react. It's so funny that its leaving me in stitches that you have finally have done it. You have finally broken me, Life. You have once again bested me in this twisted game we play. So I congratulate you on a job well done. Good job and nice try...but...you fail to remember what a sore loser I am and that I don't take kindly to being beaten. But it's ok. Enjoy your victory, gloat on your trickery, and brag on how you smothered my flame, my only candle in this dark world, my only key to happiness. Laugh on how you brought her to Death. Because nothing could ever gratify me more than to see your face when you learn that not even Death could keep her away from me"

~)()()()()()()()()(~

**[3rd Person POV: Location Unknown]**

Stagnant, that was all you could say about this place from its cloudless skies of red and its dark moon that made the air dry and motionless. Even the black ocean that seemed to go on forever didn't move an inch unless you looked down below. But on the surface, everything was still until a blue light flashed out of nowhere

It was a portal, and out from it came a creature shrouded in darkness except for it glowing blue eyes. It stepped out of the portal and as soon as his feet touched the water, the ocean began to ripple until another being came out from under its depths. It was a figure that covered herself in a long black cloak and gown that seemed to the connect to molasses-like water below them

"Oh Boomer, we meet again" The mystery woman says to shadowy creature "I clearly see that you aren't ready to come home so what brings you here?" The creature didn't speak, he only pointed at one of the many lights that shined underneath the water they were standing on "And what if I say no?" The woman replied "This one has slipped from my hands once before and I'm not so willing to let her go this time"

"Neither am I" Boomer's response sounded different than it usually does. His voice sounded more demonic and under worldly

"So what do you propose we do?" The woman saw Boomer's aura flare up which made her giggle a bit "You wish to fight? Dear child, you should know that traveling down that fruitless road would get you nowhere. You'll be at it forever"

"Hn, even though I have that kind of time, that's not what I was planning to do. I was thinking of doing something far more…soul crushing"

"What do you-" Before she could finish her sentence, Boomer stuck his hand into the water, reached through something fleshy, and pulled out a random ball of light

"You see, you may know everything about me, but in the little time we've had together, I've learned quite a bit about you" This made the mystery woman clutch the hood of her cloak to cover her face even more which oddly revealed her hands from her long sleeve which were nothing but bone

"You don't know anything"

"Ah, but I do. I know about your curse and how it prevents you from interacting with the living. I know about your poisonous touch and how it ruins the works of your older brother; causing misery to many which further distance yourself from what you want most. I know about your obsession to fill that void which results in you eagerly taking souls that fall from your brother's hands; desperately gathering them like a dog waiting for scraps at the master's table" Hearing this made the woman irritated at his description of her and it hurt that he would talk to her that way "And even if it is but for a few moments to caress a soul before leading it to its final resting place, you love those bittersweet moments that dissolve your endless life of solitude. And because you cherish those moments, if you stand in my way and take what I treasure most, I'll take great pleasure in doing the same to you"

"And how, pray tell, will you do such a feat?"

"Simple, I'll destroy everything; people, animals, anything existing with your brother's influence will be wiped out in the blink of an eye"

"Oh, foolish child, do you really think that will hurt? If anything you'll be doing me a favor"

"Oh, but on the contrary" Boomer started to pet the soul that was already in his hands "If I destroy everything, it won't fill your loneliness like you think it would because when everyone is but mere souls, I will return here and destroy every last one, right in front of you. And when that is done, you'll have no one left. You'll be forever alone to wallow in your pool of despair"

"You wouldn't" After the woman said that, she immediately heard a scream come from the soul that was now evaporating in Boomer's hands

"Ah, but I would" The mystery woman didn't waste any time and dashed towards Boomer to try and rescue the poor soul but alas he was too quick "Oh, and take your time giving me an answer" Boomer taunted "For I am a patient man. However...I don't think this soul could take anymore of this"

"[Groan] But I can't. Even if I wanted to" Hearing this statement confused Boomer and caused him to stop while still keeping the soul out of her reach

"What do you mean you can't?" The woman pointed at the soul he was after and said

"Look, see how she is still close to the surface; notice how she isn't moving at all. If she was strong enough, she would have broken through to the surface but after that ordeal she had, she is far too weak. And at the same time, her soul is too restless that I can't calm her down, I can't bring her home so unfortunately she is stuck in here in Limbo"

After he was informed on Bubbles' situation, he put down the injured soul and walked over to his beloved flower trapped underwater

"Look" The woman said while picking up the injured soul "I know this is hard for you to take in but- what are you doing!" She saw him kneeling over the spot where Bubbles was, looking like he was about to reach for her

"She is not stuck" He said "She simply needs to remember"

"No, you'll hurt her again" She ran over to Boomer to stop him but he put up a barrier that she couldn't go past "No stop! Please" But it was too late. The whole ocean was filled with Bubbles' screams as her wounds began to resurface

"Forgive me" Boomer said. And with one yank, he pulled Bubbles' spiritual body out of the water

"How could you? How could you be so selfish?" The woman screamed at Boomer "Now she is susceptible to pain again. Is that what you want? To be happy at her expense? Don't you think she has had enough misery befallen her? Why can't you let her go and stop this madness?"

Boomer looked down at the lifeless mass of light that resembled his fallen angel. One glance at her made him recall the pain that had happened to her and most, if not all of it, occurred because him

"Is that what you think? That I love to cause her pain? That I love to see her cry and lose her joy? … Well, I wouldn't be surprised if most people thought that way because that's what I was designed for, right? I was created to destroy. I was created to spread fear. So naturally this would explain everything. That I'm doing this because I'm evil, I'm doing this because I'm self-centered, I'm doing this because I am a monster and always will be! … And because I am a monster, because I am who I am, they assume that I can't be anything else. So they immediately judge me on my actions but not on the process; my intentions are never considered, only the results. They don't see the efforts I make, the length that I go through, the things I sacrifice to change…but she does. She saw through my mistakes, she saw through my wicked exterior. She took the time to climb my walls and pierced the darkness with that light I grown to cherish. She took the time to do all of that, just to see me. Even when I pushed her away and scared her at times, she persisted to do what no one else cared to do" As Boomer was talking, the cloaked woman couldn't help but feel terrible because now, he no longer sounded like a demon raging with madness. He sounded like a boy frustrated over what Life had done to him; a child that just wanted to be happy "Look I know things aren't perfect and that it may seem like I'm being selfish, but the truth is, I love her and I can't survive without her. I was created for her so without her, I don't exist. So call me selfish for putting her through this misery again. Call me crazy for going about it this way. Call me the monster that I already know that I am for putting us both though this bittersweet compromise… Call me a fool for dreaming that we could one day be together, painlessly"

After getting that off of his chest, Boomer felt like he had overstayed his welcome and conjured up a portal to the human world, but before he could walk through, he felt something grab his shoulder

"Its funny. How you and I are so much alike that it's scary. We are both destined to be tools of destruction. We are both gifted with powers that seem to cause only suffering. So don't think I don't understand you, my child. Don't think that I don't know of your pain. But because I've been where you are, I know how your mind could be easily clouded with what you want, that you fail to see the repercussions of your actions to get it. I'm not saying don't try but to be careful or it'll be the end of both of you…understand?" Knowing who she is and what she knows, Boomer knew not to push away her advice "Good, now go. Restore this soul back to her body. Just promise me one thing…Don't fail, find happiness, ok. Because it pains me to see my children sad, even you Boomer"

The woman let go of Boomer's shoulder; making sure that her hand didn't come out of her sleeve. She then took a few steps back and waved at the darkened creature

"Goodbye, Death [8]" the woman heard Boomer say before leaving through the portal, leaving Death by herself with her souls once again. After seeing him go, she couldn't help but feel bittersweet as she walked on the water and began to sink into the murky depths

"See you soon"

~)()()()()()()()()(~

**[3rd Person POV, Blues: 12 o'clock midnight, next day]**

When Bubbles had awoken, she was greeted by the darkness she had grown accustom to. What she didn't expect, was to wake up in bed, in her light pajamas. This automatically made her think

'Was that all a dream?' She rubbed her head with her right hand and her thigh with her left and gasped when she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. No scars, no gashes, she didn't even feel a bruise

"Good. Your finally awake" She heard a voice not too far from her; a voice that she got used to hearing by now. Hearing his voice, made her sigh with relief; making her believe that everything was ok. Until something hit her, which made her wonder

'Finally? Why would he say 'finally'? Had I overslept?' Many more questions jumped in her head, but the only one that managed to leave her thoughts were

"What happened?" Bubbles sat up and scooted herself to the edge of the bed; still holding her head

"Something unfortunate" Boomer said in a grim voice but it soon changed to cheery when he sat down beside her and said "But everything is fine now" She started to feel him rub her opposite shoulder for reassurance "We'll just have to move our beach day to another time, I guess" After saying that, Boomer paused, thinking that maybe Bubbles might be traumatized from her terrible experience so he quickly added "Unless you don't want to, then we could plan something else…"

While Boomer was babbling nervously, Bubbles wasn't all there. She couldn't stop thinking about the shark encounter she had. If it was real, why didn't she have the scars to prove it? Why didn't she feel any pain in her right side? Unless…

Bubbles began to think about when she was first brought to this house. When Boomer showed her the horrific things he did to his and her family. In particular, the moment when Boomer was stabbing Blossom like a pin cushion. She recalled when Boomer was talking about how the Ruffs could heal people, and also how it came with a price

Thinking this, made her anxious, so anxious in fact that she found herself reaching across herself and onto Boomer's lap. This shocked Boomer because he was too caught up in his rambling to notice until it had already happened. And since Bubbles' blindness prevented her from aiming accurately, she aimed a little higher than expected. She didn't touch his package but it was pretty dam close, considering that it was right on the left side where his V-Line would be

Boomer felt himself choking up, because he couldn't believe what she was doing

'Why was she touching me there?' He thought 'Why is she still touching me there? Oh my God she's moving!' Boomer began to shiver, not knowing whether to stop her strange antics, let them continue or make some moves of his own. He chose to do nothing but doing that proved difficult; even suppressing a moan was taking all he had. He even found himself holding his breath until he felt her finally stop

She stopped on his left hip when she felt some odd grooves. Grooves that made Boomer hiss a bit when she pressed her fingertips on them. They were so large and rough and formed a jagged line from his hip down to his inner thigh and back up again. Feeling this made her feel thankful, but at the same time upset because this only meant one thing

"Boomer?" She said in almost a whisper "You healed me, didn't you?" She wanted to look at him. To see his face when he answered her but she was soon reminded that she couldn't and kept her head down and asked "Did it hurt?"

Boomer was hesitant to answer because he didn't want her to worry about him; especially after what she had experienced this afternoon. So he tried to word it so it wouldn't seem like a big deal

"There's no need to worry about that. My powers of regeneration can-"

"Did it hurt?" Bubbles interrupted him because she could tell that he was trying to dodge the question. And when he delayed giving her a response again she sighed and said "Ok, you don't have to tell me" She then retracted her hand from his leg and leaned on his right shoulder "But can I tell you something" Boomer was too caught up in the fact that she was leaning on him. So she took his silence as a sign to proceed "Me and my sisters have fought many battles. Many were minor and others were difficult. But despite how difficult they were, I never thought we would be defeated. Sure there were times when things looked bleak and there were times when we would actually lose but in the end, we would always find a way to fix things. We would always find a way to right wrongs. So there was never a reason to lose hope…That was before…this happened…"

Boomer didn't know what to say to that. Was she blaming him for this? Was she blaming him for her lost hope?

"…before I met you…again…that seemed to be the case until you showed me otherwise. In the short time that I've gotten to know you, you've showed me how life could be cruel…" She was referring back in high school when she got a glimpse of Boomer's life "…how things don't always turn out ok…" She then thought about how her sisters tried to save her when she was kidnapped by Boomer and it only resulted in anguish "…and how life is too short" and finally she thought about her recent brush with death "However" Bubbles snuggled even closer to Boomer which made him blush a bit "Despite having my bubble burst a couple of time…" Bubbles took a moment to giggle at her play on words "…you have shown me something else…" Bubbles then slipped her arms under his, giving him an embrace that nearly made his head explode. They haven't been this close in such a long time, at least not in a way that she was either sad, anger, or scared. Since he didn't expect this, he didn't know if he could handle it. He wanted to react so badly right now but he didn't want to scare her off, he didn't want things to escalate, and he definitely didn't want to see the horrid results if he did so. So he closed his eyes and hoped she would let go soon "Kindness can come even in the darkest of situations and for that I say 'Thank You'"

It looked like his prayers were answered because it looked like she was about to release him from her innocent hug but to his despair, she only pulled out a little and then…

…

…

…

Oh no! She kissed him. Even though she was aiming for his cheek, it just barely grazed the corner of his lips. It was a millimeter gap of contact that lasted only a second, but a second was more than enough to finally take the last bit of sanity he was desperately trying to hold onto

Before Bubbles had a chance to pull away, he placed his hand in the back of her head, closed his eyes and kissed her back. And once their lips touched it was like nothing Boomer could imagine. He missed having her this close. He missed having this feeling flowing through him. This delicious sensation, oh how he missed that. There are many like it that he had tasted before but this, this was his; every part of it was his. From her head down to her delicate feet, every dip and curve, everything from the outside in (especially her beauty inside) was his and his own. And he wanted it. He wanted it all

So with one swift move, he pushed her down onto the bed, never leaving his source of pleasure. And as he sunk deeper, consuming her while being consumed by lust, he pulled away for a second to observe his prize. He wanted to see her, to see her luscious body, to touch it, to hold it, to devour every bit of. He wanted to see her react, to see reciprocation, and to drown in this pool of desire knowing that she was too

And when he gazed upon her, laying underneath him, she looked nothing less than divine. She was stunning and breathtaking; so breathtaking in fact that she looked like an angel…too much like an angel that it scared him. It terrified him greatly because under him was a pale beauty gasping for breath. She looked so weak that it looked like she would fall apart with one touch and what terrified him most was that he still thought that she was alluring. Here he was, causing her pain and yet this image of her broken tempted him so much that he still wanted more. More of her body, more of her mind, and more of her tasty soul that made his mouth water. It made him feel loose, it made him feel so alive and because of that he didn't want to stop, he didn't want to let go especially after feeling dead most of his life. He didn't want to lose the taste, the sweet taste of life…

...

...

...

He was so close to reclaiming her lips, so close that he could feel her shallow breathing, her chest on his, and her trembling flesh, but it was the sound that made him stop in his track. The sound of struggle, the sound of pain as her body fought to stay alive. And that was only heard in a small amount of 'thumps' he felt in her chest. 'Thumps' that felt like it threatened to fade. 'Thumps' from a heart that he longed to mend and hold in his hands but now found it as broken shards once again

"What am I doing?" Boomer said when he finally saw the horror he committed

'Something truly disgraceful' Boomer started to hear voices inside his head again. Voices from his inner demons 'Don't you know its impolite to waste perfectly good food?'

'She's not food' Boomer thought back

'Oh, how could I forget. She is so much more than her beauteous body, inviting personality, and succulent soul' The voice said with a hint of mockery and sarcasm 'How could I fail to remember that she is so much more because she is yours, [evil chuckle]. From her creamy legs, her sweet core in between...' Boomer felt himself starting to shake from the images that made his nether regions scream; begging to be released

'No, I won't do this to her. She's not ready and I won't lose her for your pleasure'

'HA, he says she isn't ready' Boomer was surprised to see his right hand begin to move on its own, but before he had a chance to stop it, it grasped Bubbles' breast firmly; causing a shocked gasp to emanate from her 'Does that sound like she isn't ready?'

More sounds of her desperate exhales escaped from her lips as she tried to form words, but to Boomer it was misread as sounds of ecstasy. It was so enticing that it almost made Boomer believe his urges but the moment he looked at her troubled eyes, it made him see through his delusions and misconceptions

'Her eyes...they're still darkened. She still doesn't see me. If anything, I bet she thinks I'm more of a monster now' This thought made him so frustrated with himself that it surprised him that he was crying 'I promised I wouldn't hurt her again. I promised I would fix this; fix us. And now look at what I've done. I've almost killed her and all because I couldn't control myself' This made him think of their first kiss. Since he was knocked out in the mist of it, he never saw the aftermath. He never knew this was what she had experienced because his mind was always clouded when he absorbed energy. But now that he saw what this curse reduced, not only her but himself to, he was disgusted with himself 'Why do I always ruin everything I come in contact with?'

"Fuck" Boomer said out loud as he quickly lifted himself up from the bed and distanced himself towards the balcony "I'm sorry" He then took one last look at his broken angel; outstretched on the bed, struggling to even lift up her hand. This pulled on his heartstrings even more because he couldn't bare to see her like that. However, he felt that he was more of a threat to her if he was near her. So with a heavy heart, he teleported out of the room, leaving the words "I'm so sorry"

…

…

…

…

No

…

…

Please

…

…

…

Don't go

…

…

Don't leave

…

…

…

Misery

[FADE TO BLACK]

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God, finally I'm done with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and stick around for the next one which will not take five months to write (OMG I can't believe it took me five months)  
**

**Blue: Six actually**

**Scarlet: WHAT!**

**...**

**[1] This phrase was inspired by Demon Cat who is a character in the episode "Dungeon" in Adventure Time   
**

**[2] Thinking of how the RowdyRuff Boyz would bully Dexter when they were in high school, I thought "Toadstool" would be a perfect name to demean him. It's a mushroom, has a red top like Dexter's hair, and it has spots which would represent the many pimples that littered his face. Plus, despite his growth spurt, he is still shorter than the Ruffs (not by much, just as head size taller)  
**

**[3] I know, I know, I am well aware that even though Dexter is a scientist, it is a fact that in the cartoon series, he is shown believing in the existence of souls; shown in the episode "Filet of Soul" when Dexter and Dee Dee's pet goldfish dies and its soul haunts them because Dee Dee refused to flush it down the toilet. However, I thought it would be interesting in this story of mine to have Dexter grow out of that. So as the years flew by in Dexter's life, he would stop believing in a lot of things; some being things that are worth wild, things that aren't tangible that some scientists in this world tend to dismiss...that and I wanted Dexter to say something that would get Butch anger **

**[4] The Bubble Ray I'm talking about comes from the episode "Bubble Boy" when Boomer is captured by the PPGs and Bubbles dresses up as Boomer. I actually don't remember what the device is called but I'm going to go with "Bubble Ray" because whatever (Damn, I've been referencing this episode a lot)  
**

**[5] Buttercup's replacement limb would be something like Edward Elric's automail from Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Considering that they have to connect the wires of the limb to your nerves, its good that Buttercup is absence from her body when Dexter does this procedure **

**[6] This quote was inspired by TeamFourStar's DragonBall Z Abridged Series when Vegeta sees Krillin flying around after he was just killed by Frieza. Vegeta then gets mad because he thinks Krillin used the dragonballs to wish for immortality and say "That...Bastard" Hilarious **

**[7] The cartoon I'm referring to is Dragonball Z; specifically the Android/Cell Saga when Trunks tries to change the future but sees that none of the changes occurred in his timeline but in another timeline parallel to his **

**[8] If you haven't guessed already, this is the same person Buttercup interacts with in Chapter 8. In Chapter 8, I feel like I gave the impression that Death was a bad person so I really wanted to reexplain her true intentions in this chapter and that she is almost like a motherly figure that consoles souls to accept their deaths and guides them through to the afterlife. So basically, I combined the appearance and aspects of Death from the Marvel comics and the story of Persephone the Greek goddess of the Underworld...Also, when I hinted that this isn't the first time that Boomer and Death have met, I'm leaning towards the reason that he had suicidal tendencies between when he was in middle school to when he started high school **

**...**

**P.S. I want to take this time to say thank you to the people that were still commenting on my story and were recently favoriting/following it. It really motivated me to keep going with story; especially since I'm already thinking of another story I really want to write. So sshernandez19, TheBitterSweetLover, SheradeAem, KueenKee, TheFabulousLady, Da 0122 (long time, no see), and especially Kawaiicake22 &amp; OutcastBBBridge, thanks so much. And don't think I forgot about you loyal viewer that are already on board this crazy train. It's still moving and I'm not planning on stopping until it comes to its final stop (which will be soon actually...[counting]...about four to five chapters left? Yeah we're almost getting to the climax now). Ha, with all of this tension and stalling, its hard to believe, right?**

**P.S.S. Don't forget to Follow/Favorite/Review if you haven't already? Was this chapter great or depressing? Did it need more Blues or more Reds and Greens. Do you like Dexter's encounters with the RRBs, how do you feel about Boomer and Bubbles' relationship status thus far? **

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: Fur Cue (Mike Olsen Remix) by Seether and Can't Let You Go by Jesse McCartney_


	14. The Story Under The Leaves (Part 1)

_**A/N: AS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SINGERS ONCE SAID "FALLING FEELS LIKE FLYING TIL YOU HIT THE GROUND" [1]. REALITY IS JUST LIKE THAT; REMINDING ME THAT I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AT ALL**_

**_P.S. Good Evening Dearies. I am so sorry about the long update (Damn it, it took me six months again). I thought I was going to have plenty of time to post two chapters before the school year started in September but unfortunately Life had other plans and totally booked my summer. And because I am still highly busy this semester, it's going to be hard to push out chapters. But I haven't given up on this story, especially since I'm near the end. So to show that I am not dead or lost interest in this angsty rollercoaster, I decided to post half of chapter 14 so you guys will have something to chew on_**

**_So let's see. Last time I left you guys on a cliffhanger, with Bubbles laying in bed with her life force almost drained to zero..._**

* * *

**Captive**

_Chapter 14:_

The Story Under The Leaves (Part 1)

**[Bubbles POV: Same Night]**

…

'Misery'

…

…

…

'You are the source of my pain, the source of my sorrow, and the source of my fears. You cloud the skies so I can't see the sun, leaving me in an endless night. You are the root of unhappiness, the cause of my suffering, but without you I…I…' I feel my arm drop to the edge of the bed, along with the rest of my strength

'I don't know. I want to say that things are better when you're gone. I want to say that I despise you for taking advantage of my kindness and leaving me here to waste away in this space filled with nothingness; in the same spot where my walk in darkness began. I should want to say that you are nothing but a thorn in my heart, no matter what actions you do that are intended for good. I should have ill feelings when I think of you. I should feel only hatred when I hear your voice…But I don't'

'While others who are around you find happiness in your absence, I experience the opposite. When you are gone, the terror I feel is enough to keep me up at night as it burrows into my skin, taunting me continuously. The sadness it brings sends me deeper into despair that I could drown in the tears that I make. The pain that it delivers cuts me deeper than any amount of suffering you could give'

'But why is that so? Why do I stay in your venomous embrace and put myself through this "painless torture"?'

My mind began to wonder to the times when he took me places, like the hot spring in the mountains or the camping trip we recently had. I even found myself drifting further back to when we were still in high school, when he would scare me and push me away…until one day…

**~Flashback~**

_It was officially the first day of Autumn and almost two months of school had already went by. And in that span of time, I was plagued with a mystery I was aching to solve_

_You see, in the beginning of our last year in high school, a certain group had returned from their twelve year hiatus and had consequentially enrolled in Townsville High. You may remember them as the RowdyRuff Boyz, but now, you rarely see them doing anything together. Maybe Brick and Butch sometimes, but Boomer…well, he was more like a ghost than a person, roaming through the hallways, barely interacting with anyone at all. While his brothers climbed the popularity charts because they had a look that screamed 'Drop Dead Gorgeous'. Boomer had a look in his icy cold eyes that whenever you saw them through his hair, would scream for you to 'drop dead'. While Brick and Butch were seen as hot bad boys, Boomer was seen as 'bad' for the scary vibe he would give off. He was not only mysterious but dangerous, like a dog behind a fence with a 'Beware of Dog' sign on it. And for the few people that dared to crossed it…well, lets just say, rumor has it that they ended up at the hospital. And for all of these reasons, girls and boys alike would stay away from him. But oddly enough, it's was those same reasons that made me curious_

_From the constant reminders I got from my sisters, I knew fully well that he was my enemy but my concern for him immediately overridden that fact, and thus, my quest to befriend Boomer was forged. But as easy as it was to make that decision, fulfilling it was a harder matter_

_For two months, he has dodged my advances and shut down my attempts of friendship; he even threatened me once (which was the only time I heard him speak in a long time). But just because he was stubborn, like him, I was also resilient and I wasn't going to give up; especially since I came with my secret weapon which was my latest creation that I made in Home Ec. class that day_

_Since I thought it was odd that I'd never saw him in the lunch line or even set foot in the lunch room, I thought this would be the perfect peace offering to finally break the ice with Boomer. So with that in mind, I packed my current dish in a blue Tupperware bowl and started on my quest with confidence. After all, they do say that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. The only problem was finding him_

_It was like a game we played (or at least, that's how I viewed it) where he would hide and I would seek him out every day at lunch time (after all, we couldn't talk in class and he would usually dart away immediately after the bell rang). But of course, he would be amazing at hiding and I would never find him ninety-nine percent of the time, but today, I felt like it was going to be that one percent chance I would stumble upon him, and sure enough…_

_**[Growl!]**_

_ "__Hmm, sounds like someone is hungry" I said when I heard a strange noise from under the bleachers. So I took a peek behind them and sure enough, I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes sitting in the far corner under the bleachers which was strangely dark considering that the spaces between the steps would cause some light to seep through "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I brought my-" _

_I was about to take a step towards him and offer him the food that I made, but I wind up jumping backwards when I saw a laser beam shoot at my feet; drawing a line in the dirt. In my mind, I just thought this was him being stubborn again, so I crossed it without a second thought-_

_[Zzzztt]_

_-and narrowly missed being hit with a yellow energy ball [2], but I didn't let that faze me_

_[Zzzztt]_

_I couldn't let it faze me_

_[Zzzztt]_

_I needed to know_

_[Zzzztt!]_

_To find the answers to the questions that kept me up at night_

_[Zzzztt!]_

_What happened to you?_

_[ZZZZTT]_

_Why are you so bent on keeping me away; on keeping everyone away?_

_[ZZZZTTT]_

_Why Boomer?_

_[ZZZZZTTTTT]_

_Tell me_

_[ZZZ-]_

_Boomer let out a grunt when I grabbed his arm which stopped his last attack (which would have easily sliced through my neck if I didn't stop him in time). I could see the frustration in him when he saw that I defused his energy ball, and felt it when he tried to break free of my hold. But a few seconds before he released himself from my grip, I was at a loss for words from what I saw. As his baggy sleeve fell to his shoulder, it revealed that his arm was littered with scars_

_I gasped in shock as many scenarios popped into my head as to where those scars came from. And as I was distracted from the horror I saw, he managed to catch me off guard and push me back across the line he made in the dirt which causing me to drop everything I had_

_ "__You stupid, Puff" His retorted as he started to get up and walk towards me with another energy ball forming in his hand "Maybe I have to let out the air in that pretty little head of yours for you to understand that 'Stay away from me' means to stay away" He was about to thrust his attack into my face but it disappeared unexpectedly when he suddenly grabbed his left side. He then tilted his hand to peek at what was ailing him and that's when I saw that his shirt and hand was stained with blood…He was hurt_

_My first instinct was to help him so I got on my feet and ran to his aid, but he pushed me away again; this time with a back hand swipe_

_"__Why can't you take a hint?!" He was about to attack again but it proved to be too much for him and he dropped down on one knee in pain; gripping his side again_

_"__I am" I said softly as I walked to him again, but he shrugged off my hand when I attempted to touch his shoulder "Just not the ones you're throwing at me...I see the attacks you make, the words you say, but when I look in your eyes…" I squatted down to his level and attempted to lift his hair so I could fully see his face, but he shook it roughly so his hair would fall back into place "I see someone who is scared and is suffering greatly"_

_"__You really are dense" He attempted to get up to create some distance between us but his lack of strength prevented him from doing so "You are a born superhero and I am the son of two of the evilest super villains so it is without a doubt that we are enemies. And yet all you could see is something to be pitied? Hearing that only proves that you are even more foolish than I thought and are clearly blind to the obvious"_

_"__I wouldn't say blind. In fact, I see that aspect of us being enemies just as clear as everyone else does. And as for being blind, I would say that I was more along the lines of being nearsighted when it comes to that sort of thing. Because even though, everyone could see from a distance what you are, I need to get close to see you truly. And even though there is no doubt that we are enemies, I also see something more" _

_It was at that moment that I decided that I would use a different approach to win Boomer over; an approach that was more tangible than mere words. So I took my hand and placed it over his wounded side and attempted to heal his injury. And I say 'attempted' because at the time, I was new to this sort of thing and I was just learning that I had this new ability. However, knowing that I was in a dire situation where someone could potentially bleed to death made me more determined to heal him, despite my lack of experience with this new power [3]_

_At first, I could feel Boomer resisting my touch. It was not until I could feel that it was working when I felt him grow less tense, but he still made groaning sounds as he gritted his teeth like he was fighting the urge to say something. This continued until he suddenly let out a weird moan so low that I almost confused it with the growls of his stomach [4]. That's when I dimmed the white energy that was emitting from my hand and pulled it away because the sound that he made kinda creep me out a bit. And it didn't help that he turned his head and greeted me with a smile that looked frightening, like he was trying to fight something inside_

_"__Then what do you see?" His voice suddenly sounded more dark and more sinister than normal which lead me to believe that he was trying to scare me again so I would leave. But I decided I was going to stand my ground (even though, he scared me speechless at this point) "You tell me that you aren't blind, that you could see something that others don't. So why are you all of the sudden shy to tell me what you see? … Cat got your tongue?" At this moment, I could have sworn he was being schizophrenic right now because I have never seen someone split between sounding frustrated and seductive at the same time. But despite how uncomfortable he was making me feel, I could still sense his confusion like he was trying to figure something out; trying to figure me out. So I found my voice again to answer his question, thinking carefully of what I should tell him_

_"__I wanted to say that I saw you with the persona of a caged dog but now…I see you more as a mouse" He gave me a look like he was insulted by this, so I hurried to continue before he got the wrong idea "The way everyone sees them, they are a menace and cause nothing but trouble. And at first glance, some cower in fear over the sight of them and make things to kill them. But others, they-"_

_"__Are like lab scientists" Boomer interjected "that use them for cruel experiments for their own personal gain" _

_"__Um…Even though that is true, I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that some have a different perspective and see things differently. They don't see them as a threat; they don't see ugliness or something to fear. Some see mice as companions and even as cute"_

_"__So what are you saying?" I could hear that his voice was starting to change back to normal which made me smile as I stood to my feet_

_"__I'm not going to lie. I still see you as an enemy. But, I also see you as a potential friend" At the time, I still wanted to get to know him. And because I didn't know him that much anymore, I didn't think it was right to call him my 'friend' yet; especially since I didn't know whether his feelings were mutual _

_"__You really think you're something, don't you?" Boomer said as he stared at the ground while he was still sitting on his knees "Strolling around in someone's space; thinking you could change what fate has in store for us, just by showing kindness? With eyes like yours and a heart so pure, death will always linger near you…especially if you linger near me"_

**_[Stomach Growl]_**

_"[Giggle] __Well, lets just hope that it doesn't happen by the time we get you to the nurse"_

_"__What?" _

_"__I may have sealed your wounds but it still needs to be treated so it doesn't become infected" I grabbed him by the arm so I could help him get up, but it wind up give him discomfort instead_

_"__[Hiss] No, it would probably be better if you did it yourself. You seem to be an expert on this so-"_

_"__But I don't have the things I need to do something like this"_

_"__Well, there is a convenient store a few blocks over. Maybe you could get something from there" I was little unsure about leaving him there because since I wasn't completely certain that I had my new healing abilities down packed, I was afraid that there might have been a small chance that I didn't do a good job with sealing his injury. Thus, opening the possibility of it reopening when I left (after all, he did seemed to still be in pain when I grabbed his arm) "Don't worry, I'll still be alive when you get back"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It's funny... because never once, before that moment, had he ever sounded so reassuring; with a smile full of confidence and a voice so gentle as he eased the concerns that was probably written all over my face. It really felt like he trusted me which gave me the reason to trust him. So I flew away as quickly as I could to find some ointment, bandages and other things that might help him_

_[Sigh] But as amusing as this was, it's also ironic because the one moment when I felt that I could believe his words, was the only time when he was actually lied to me. Even though, I was a little upset to find that he was gone by the time I got back, somehow I couldn't help but smile at how clever he was. I should have suspected that he would ditch me, just by the way he sounded as if he was warming up to me just before I left. Of course he was only saying those things just to make me leave him alone, and willingly I might add _

_Oh well, it wasn't like it was a total lost. After all, I finally got to talk to him. And even though it didn't end like I'd hoped it would, I still felt like it was a step in the right direction_

_And it was proven so, the following day when I went into my locker and found my Tupperware bowl empty on the top shelf_

**~End Flashback~**

'And as strange as that was, this is how this constant cycle of growing closer while being furiously torn apart began. This is how this mess started with a simple meal and an act of compassion. And looking at what happened afterwards, I guess you could say that I should have heeded his warning when he said that death will always linger around me if I lingered around him. But now that I think about it, as I reflect on everything, from the bitterest of moments, I have never felt so close to something so sweet. I know I sound crazy but I can't help what I see, I can't help what I hear and what I feel; especially when I know our feelings are mutual'

'And it's because of this, because of my weird perception, that even though your touch could feel like the caresses of a wet blanket in the pouring rain, I somehow feel the warmth that was intended to be there. Somehow, I could see the kindness under the grief. And in this darkness you have left me in, I could still feel your heart beside me…crying…screaming…'don't leave'. Even when I try to ignore it and listen to the actual words you say, I can't deny that I hear it; begging me to not misunderstand, and to see through the darkness'

_"__See me"_

'[Sigh] Misery, you are the source of my pain and suffering, so it is not a surprise that I am the source of your sorrow. I'm sorry, Misery. I'm sorry for bringing us back to square one. For not remembering the consequences of doing something like this. For not remembering the kiss that fulfilled your warnings. I'm sorry, Misery. All I wanted to do was to see the old you, to see you smile, to see you happy. But all I did was make things worse… Boomer, I'm sorry I've ruined everything'

**[3****rd**** Person POV: Boomer]**

After the horrible mishap that occurred earlier, Boomer immediately left the house because he could still feel himself slipping. So out of desperation, he went to find something to quench his thirst; anything to sooth this madness that was growing inside him. But to his dismay, nothing was working. It seemed that no matter how much energy he took, he would feel more ravenous than satisfied

Nevertheless, he pressed on, ignoring the feeling of despair that was slowly overwhelming him and the frustration that trailed behind him as he passed a nearby village that was once full of life but now laid waste due to his hunger

'See…I warned you that delaying the inevitable was foolish' Boomer started to hear voices in his head again as he walked through the woods to find another source of energy [5] 'Now look at you. You're nothing but a broken, desperate, hopeless little man scrounging around for trash. How pathetic'

"Shut up" Boomer said as he gripped his head in pain. Because not only was this hunt for energy taking a toll on him physically, but having to fight with his inner demons was starting to drain him to the brink of collapse and insanity

'Hm, let's not forget that you're delusional and fully in denial'

"The only delusion I hear is you, now get out of my head"

'Ha, you think after what happened, you could suppress me that easily? You cut my feeding time short Boomer, and I'm not going to stop until I'm finished'

"You will stop, because I will get enough energy to suppress you"

'Boomer, you really are an idiot. You really think that after that excellent meal we had that I'll settle for garbage? There is only one thing that could satisfy me now, and you know what it is'

Boomer struggled as he fought to keep his mind from fraying but his urges were proving to be too much. His consciousness was starting to go, and the world around him started to cease to exist until all he could see was a blue silhouette of woman made from his aura

Boomer knew where this was going so he turned his back without a second thought. It was the same song and dance, the same form of trickery that was used on him countless time now and he wasn't in the mood to be fooled and pulled under. So he tried to distance himself from the figure and regain control, but one thing made him stop. It was the faint cries that his urges knew would catch his attention

"Boomer, stop. Please. Don't leave" Even though the words echoing from the figure pulled at his heartstrings, he forced himself to keep walking in the opposite direction "Boomer! [Sob]"

'How rude' Boomer scuffed at the voices' remark and continued walking, but was surprised when he saw the figure appear in front of him looking saddened by his actions 'How could you reject such a pretty face?'

"Easy, because it's not the real thing" Boomer said as he walked through the figure, passing it without looking back

'Shame…more for me then' At first, Boomer didn't pay the voices any mind but when he heard a familiar gasp leave the figure's lips, he froze in his tracks because along with the moan, came a sensation he felt in his own body that made his mind go numb

'It's just an illusion. It's just a-' Boomer thought as he tried to resist the feelings that were coming over him, teasing him with only a taste of how she felt, how she sounded, and how she…

Boomer let out a noise that sounded like he was half in ecstasy and half frustrated

"I'm warning you" Boomer said through his teeth which was now drooling with lust over the invisible touch pleasuring him relentlessly "Stop fucking with me!" (using both sense of the word)

'Why don't you make me? After all, you're the one in control, right?'

Hearing this suddenly sparked something in Boomer. It sparked anger. It sparked aggravation. But most importantly, this made him fed up. Fed up with being cheated, having to settle, and having to deal with this…this thing. It wasn't real, it had no power, it was nothing but a virus; a leech stealing what was his to begin with. Well, no more. It was time to put this sick entity back in its place so he could end this struggle for dominance. This was his body, so he won't play into the hands of submission. He won't be deceived and he won't be beaten. There was too much at stake and Boomer wasn't going to submit to any force that wanted his prize. He had come too far to lose everything again

So with determination now filling his veins, Boomer faced toward the figure, ready to fight and suppress the beast within the dark walls of his mind, but was soon halted when he saw the same aura clone of himself (that he encountered a few days ago in the forest in the last chapter) having his way with the Bubbles-look-a-like; licking her neck while his left hand roamed her body, mainly focusing near her chest. This made Boomer's blood boil because not only was he tired of having his emotions toyed with, but Bubbles was…Bubbles was…

'It's just an illusion' Boomer thought

…unraveling…

'It's just an illusion!'

…without him

"Ahhh! That's it!" In a fit of rage, Boomer quickly formed his hands to release an energy blast, but to his surprise, nothing happened. So in response, he tried again and again and again which earned him a mocking remark from inside his head

'What's the matter? Can't blast it away like you did before? Hm, I wonder why that is, as if we didn't already know?'

This comment was completely ignored by Boomer as he tried to use other methods in destroying the illusions that taunted him so. But alas, no matter what attack he tried to muster up, it failed to produce anything that could stop this sick nightmare. And to make matters worse, his double ganger was finally starting to advance and began to focus now on much lower regions. But instead of this discouraging Boomer, this only fueled his blind fury despite the lack of hope in this otherwise hopeless situation

'And yet you continue to persist. Using up the tiny bit of energy you have left, and for what? Hff, I guess going out with a bang is more satisfying to you than simply submitting, ay? Well, no matter. It doesn't matter either way. It won't be long until your energy is completely gone. So fight, resist, scream your defiance until your lungs burst with sound and fury…[6]'

Moaning, gnashing, and sucking could be heard in the background; echoing in the infinite space they were in until…

"AHHH!" it was replaced by a scream once Boomer's double penetrated the beautiful Bubbles look-a-like; not just with his penis in side of her but with his hand in her chest.

'…it'll make it more enjoyable when I finally take what's mine…' the voice finished saying

…

…

…

…

The space that was once filled with sinful noises was now completely silent

…

…

…

While one Boomer was staring at the white glowing heart in his hand; smiling hungrily at it like it was a piece of food. The other was just standing there, staring at his hands which were shaking while empty

…

…

…

This was it…

The final straw…

The final act that pushed Boomer over the edge…

To absolute…

Insanity

"Mine" Boomer's body looked like it was going through a series of slight convulsions as he lifted his head up to reveal darkness consuming his eyes with a dark shade of blue. It looked eerie, soulless, but without a doubt, full of wrath and focus; with only one objective in mind: retribution "How many times… do I have to tell you… BUBBLES… IS… MINE!"

And with no hesitation, he dashed towards the evil figure with incredible speed, not caring that it was all in his head, that it was just made out of aura, that it wasn't even tangible, and that it was slightly drifting away from him just out of his reach like a bad dream. He was going to get this entity, somehow. It was going to pay for toying with him like this, for trying to take over his body, and for daring to even think of claiming his prize

'Aw, did I make little Boomer angry? Well too bad. You had your chance to claim her, and squandered it' The illusion of himself climbed off of the aura that looked like Bubbles and left her laying at his feet 'And since you've wasted your opportunity to be inside of her, it is only fitting for her to be inside of me'

After that was heard, the illusion of Boomer suddenly made his eyes glow red and his teeth grow to a monstrous size. It salivated with anticipation as it marveled at the beating muscle in his hand. But as soon as he was about to eat it, the real Boomer grabbed the illusion's wrist and punched it in the gut

At first, it reacted like it had no affected, so Boomer immediately went to punch it in the face but the illusion countered and grabbed Boomer's fist. As Boomer struggled to break the stalemate, he noticed a hole forming where he hit the illusion in the gut. At the same time, the void that he seemed to be ensnared in was starting to break. It looked like cracked glass falling down like rain; revealing bits of the real world behind it

However, despite the void crumbling around them, the illusion stood firm even though it was disappearing too. So the one pulling the strings decided to stir things up and said in Boomer's mind

'You think you've won, don't you? You think that you have bested me again, don't you? Well, if you're assuming that, then you would be wrong. Because if you haven't noticed, we keep having this same dance over and over and over, and every time you take longer and longer to suppress me. You may have been lucky to escape with only two percent power, but next time…'

"There won't be a next time" Boomer said in a sinister monotone voice

'Sure there will' Boomer was soon reminded of the figure's intangibility when it suddenly phased from Boomer's hold and held Boomer's chin tenderly 'As long as she exists, you will slip up and fall. And judging by the state that you're in, it'll be soon. And when it does, I'll be waiting to finish what you have started'

After that was said, the figure let go of Boomer's chin and disappeared along with the void that he was trapped in. Boomer then fell to his knees out of exhaustion but was surprised to not only see a wooden floor but also broken shards of glass around him

"What? This can't…I was in the middle of a forest a few seconds ago. Where-" Boomer lifted his head and was angry when he saw that he was back in the same place that he was running from (specifically in his study on the second floor of the house) "You bastard"

Boomer suddenly heard a laugh echo in his mind; this caused Boomer to look back down at the broken shards and he saw a pair of red eyes glowing back at him. Boomer quickly brushed the shards from his sight harshly and said,

"There won't be a next time…I swear it"

* * *

**A/N: Man, it was tricky coming up with the dialog. I hope you guys liked it and that it wasn't a waste of a chapter. And for those Red fans, don't worry. I'll have something for you next chapter. As for the Greens…**

**Blue: What…What…Damn it Scarlet, say something**

**…**

**[1] If you're wonder what song I was talking about earlier, it was ****_Hit The Ground_**** by ****Hinder**

**[2] Funny, when I think of the PPGs/RRBz using their powers that involve energy blasts or bursts, I would think it would be the same as their assigned colors, or in Boomer's case, blue. But when I watched the episode, **_**The Boys Are Back In Town**_**, Boomer's energy attack (which was shaped like a baseball bat) was yellow. So if you're wonder why his attacks aren't blue, this is why**

**[3] Since the girls tend to discover new powers as they grow up (like Blossom's ice breath in the episode, **_**Ice Sore**_**), I thought I would give them newer power of their own in my story too. (You will probably see them in action in Chapter 16) As for Bubbles' new powers, I thought about her sweet nature and how she likes to help people (not just because she is a superhero but out of the kindness of her heart). So I gave her a healing ability, which is inspired by Katara from ****Avatar: The Last Airbender****. In a couple of episodes, Katara uses water to heal people so for Bubbles, I have her healing people with her energy instead. But just like the waterbenders in Avatar, there are some limitations to her healing abilities so she can't heal everything, like for example, bringing people back to life, regeneration, restoring blindness and deafness, or wounds simply too large. But she can heal internal injuries, stop lacerations from bleeding, and even cleanse the mind (think about that for a minute)**

**[4] It was at this moment that Boomer tasted Bubbles' energy for the first time, thus getting "addicted" to her**

**[5] Now I know what you're thinking, how could he be almost out of energy when he just feasted upon Bubbles in the last chapter? Well, there are two reasons. One, when he went into Death's realm to retrieve Bubbles' soul, it took up a lot of energy. So much in fact that it's almost was equivalent to how low it is currently (which would explain why he snapped when Bubbles kissed him, because he didn't have enough energy to resist). This leads into the second reason. When he cut the draining process short, it wasn't enough energy to satisfy his urges. So when Boomer tried to remedy that by feeding on other people, it backfired this time and instead of gaining strength, it decreased his energy to an even lower state. It's almost like when Ken Kaneki from ****Tokyo Ghoul**** first became a ghoul and he found out that he couldn't eat human food anymore (the sight was almost too much to watch. Poor Guy)  
**

**[6] Yes, I got inspired by Macbeth's "Tomorrow" speech for that line. Funny, that monologue is still stuck in my head because my English teacher in high school made us watch ****Flocabulary's Macbeth Rap**** on YouTube just so we could memorize that speech. From what I understand, they make raps about Shakespeare's plays and this particular one was really catchy and worth a view if you want to get a brief synopsis of the story of Macbeth **

**...**

**P.S. Again, sorry for the lateness and thank you for your patience. Hopefully after this semester is over, things will get smoother and I'll be less busy. But unfortunately, things are too hectic right now. I'm just glad I was able to get this out. Also, Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE, 777-Dizzy, Wolf Huntress Silver Blood, FatalGrimoire1031, nice of you to drop in**

**Don't forget to comment/follow/favorite if you haven't already (Please comment. It helps me a lot)**

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: The Sound Of Silence by __Disturbed, Something's Missing by Brandy, &amp; Monster by Skillet  
_


End file.
